leur choix va tout changer
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Harry, Draco e Neville decident de changer de vie, ils réaliseront que le monde est loin d'être ce qu'il semble et que leurs véritables alliés pourraient bien être leurs ennemis! Threesome slash, OC/HP/OC, RL/DM/SB, LM/TJ, NL/OC, HG/SS, et quelques autres
1. Chapter 1

££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$

Chapitre 1 : _Mais qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ?_

µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

POV Harry

'' Ma vie à moi est un véritable bordel, un foutoir monstrueux, une accumulation d'ordures, d'immondices et de souffrance. Rien d'autre qu'une succession de trahisons, d'abandons…Une fuite en avant perpétuelle.

Mais aujourd'hui ça va changer, aujourd'hui je décide de changer de vie, je me prends en main, je me bats, pour moi, pour mon bonheur, pour vivre vraiment. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 15 ans et j'emmerde le monde ! Si vous vous vous en sentez capable lisez donc ce que fut ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle va devenir à partir de maintenant.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia n'ont jamais eu aucun geste d'affections envers moi. Ils m'ont toujours méprisé, rabaissé. Je n'ai jamais été battu à proprement parlé, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, du moins pas physiquement. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Merlin pour ça. Si j'avais été battu peut-être que les gens s'en seraient rendu conte et que j'aurais été placé dans une autre famille… Une famille plus aimante avec un peu de chance. Mais je pense qu'ils avaient peur, peur de mes pouvoirs d'ont j'ignorais moi-même l'existe ou bien de ceux de Dumbledore, je ne saurais surement jamais.

Mais la peur ne les a pas empêché, au finale de faire de ma vie un véritable cauchemar ! Ils m'ont brisé! Ils ont brisé la confiance naturelle qu'un enfant donne aux adultes pour prendre soin de lui, ils ont brisé mes espoirs de bonheur, si j'en ai jamais eu. Je vis avec eux depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, pendant 11 ans ma vie s'est résumée au placard et aux corvées. Et à chaque fois que je rentre pour les grandes vacances ça recommence ! Beaucoup de gens dirait que ma position n'est pas la pire, que je m'en sors plutôt bien par rapport à d'autre !

Je suppose que c'est vrais dans un sens, il existe surement dans le monde des personnes plus à plaindre que moi, surement…

Rien à foutre des autres, chacun sa merde, pour l'instant ma vie est bien assez désastreuse, pas envie de me mêler de celle des autres en plus !

Je sais c'est pas tout à fait le genre de raisonnement qu'on attend d'un héros, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, j'ai jamais demandé à devenir le survivant. Je leur donne ma place quand ils veulent et on verra bien qui rira le dernier en fin de compte. Moi perso tout ce que je veux c'est vivre ma vie pénard, tranquille, sans personne pour m'emmerder !

Hum c'est pas bon je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire si Mione m'entendait… Hermione, c'est bien la seule personne à voir ce que je vie… Elle ne comprend pas bien sûr, elle a toujours vécue dans une famille particulièrement chaleureuse si j'en crois ce qu'elle nous raconte chaque année au sujet de ces vacances.

Elle ne comprend pas, elle n'essai même pas en fait, elle m'accepte simplement comme je suis. C'est elle qui me l'a dit l'année dernière quand Ron s'est mis à sortir avec Lavande.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est rapproché elle et moi. C'était dure pour nous deux, l'année a été difficile pour elle comme pour moi. Pas pour les même raison mais c'était sans importance. Je me suis sentit moins seul et elle aussi je suppose.

Le comportement de Ron l'a beaucoup affectée, elle ne le croyait pas jaloux de moi au point de ne plus vouloir me parler après l'épisode de la coupe de feu. Il m'a insulté, elle n'a pas apprécié, elle lui a fait savoir et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ça a été la dispute la plus violente qu'elle ait jamais eue avec quiconque.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il l'a déçu, pas moi. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il ne supporterait plus d'être l'éternel second, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Il voulait plus, je ne pouvais le lui apporter, il est parti. C'était à prévoir, je m'y attendais, n'empêche que ça fait mal.

Hermione, douce Hermione, tellement gentille, intelligente, prévenante, compréhensive, belle aussi, bien sûr. Tout ce qu'on peut rêver chez une femme. J'ai 15 ans dans deux semaines, je suis un garçon, mes hormones me travaillent, j'y peux rien et ma belle Hermione est le fantasme idéale ! On en a parlé l'année dernière, je lui ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait. Pas que je sois amoureux, j'ai bien précisé, mais au fond on s'est dit « après tout pourquoi pas ? ». Je veux dire aucun de nous n'est casé, moi c'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation principale, elle, réalise que Ron n'est surement pas l'homme de sa vie, alors autant en profiter.

Au début on s'embrassait juste pour voir comment ça faisait, c'était la première fois pour nous deux. J'avoue que les premiers essais étaient un peu brouillon, hésitant, on se connaissait depuis 3 ans déjà, 3 ans d'amitié, nous n'avions jamais envisagé le fait de sortir ensemble…

Cependant, ça serait mentir de dire qu'on en est restés là. Au contraire, je me souviens parfaitement du jour où elle a dit « la seule façon de s'améliorer c'est la pratique, alors que dirais tu de… pratiquer avec moi encore un peu ? »

J'étais soufflé, Hermione me dévoilait une partie de son caractère que je ne connaissais pas, que sans doute personne ne connaissait ! Oui oui, c'est vrais elle est gentille, serviable et tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle est surtout audacieuse ! Rien que d'y repenser, ça m'excite.

Bon ne nous emballons pas, on a évidemment jamais couché ensemble et à part quelques caresses plutôt osées il ne s'est rien passé. L'un comme l'autre ne nous sentons pas prêt pour ça et puis comme dirait Hermione « on a que 14 ans à la fin, alors c'est pas parce que Ron s'enfile sa grognasse qu'on est obligé de faire pareil ! On est bien comme ça pour l'instant, je veux que ça dure. » Et le sujet était clos.

Ron est bien la seul personne à pouvoir rendre ma toute Belle vulgaire ! Autrement elle cultive presque l'art de tourner ces phrases de façon poétique, j'adore quand elle me parle comme ça lors de nos petites séances privée ! Oh oui j'aime ça et elle le sait la coquine ! Elle en abuse parfois, pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Bien j'imagine que de savoir que le célèbre Harry Potter sort avec la fille sensé rester sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, surtout que c'est pas la relation la plus romantique qu'on ait jamais vue, en a déjà fait fuir plus d'un ! Tant mieux, ça fera plus de place pour les autres.

En tout cas, Poudlard tout entier, que dis-je, le monde sorcier dans son intégralité (bah oui avec Skeeter dans les parages fallait pas espérer que ça reste un secret bien longtemps, ça a fait les gros titres) a eu du mal s'en remettre ! Hermione ne voulait pas se cacher, moi je m'en fichais un peu, mais l'idée de montrer à ce cher Ronald qu'on s'en sortait très bien sans lui, et même mieux encore, m'a fait adopter le point de vu de ma Beauté !

Alors, voilà un jour, dans la grande salle, c'était 2 semaines avant la seconde tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, j'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuné tranquillou, pas encore réveillé, limite la tête dans mon bol de café, ma Mione me rejoins, un air malicieux sur le visage. En y repensant, je crois que si j'avais été un peu mieux réveillé j'aurais pu prévoir le truc mais là, j'ai rien vu venir ! Elle m'a tapoté l'épaule, encore debout à côté de moi, pour que je la regarde, à peine m'étais-je redressé qu'elle se faufilait subrepticement sur mes genoux pour me rouler le patin du siècle ! Autant dire que je me suis réveillé rapidement !

_ Salut chéri ! Alors bien dormi ? Je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

En fait ses mots ont résonné dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait cessé de parler, même les professeurs étaient silencieux, c'était assez perturbant mais bon jouissif aussi ! Merlin, la tête qu'ils tiraient tous ! Surtout Ron, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre le retour à la vie de Voldy-méchant-pas-beau-mage-noir et que ce dernier était devenu danseur de ballet classique en tutu rose !

_ Bonjours ma Belle, répondis-je à ma Mione en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Hum bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, comme toujours quand je ne peux pas t'avoir dans mes bras.

Je crois que c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de toute ma misérable vie ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui devenais imprévisible ! J'étais de nouveau le centre de l'attention certes, mais ce jour-là c'était grisant ! Pour Hermione aussi ! Pour une fois dans notre vie nous n'étions plus la « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » et le « garçon-qui-a-survécu », nous étions juste Harry et Hermione et on emmerdait le monde entier !

On a continué à l'emmerder pendant toute l'année, Ron a fini par revenir vers nous, Hermione l'a renvoyé sur les rose, il n'avait rien à faire avec nous ! J'avoue, sur le coup ça m'a surpris, elle a été… méchante avec lui, dédaigneuse même. Mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre : c'était sa vengeance personnelle. J'ai retenu la leçon, ma Rose est magnifique mais elle a des épines pour se défendre et on les sent passer quand elle les utilise.

Plus tard elle m'a demandé si je lui en voulais d'avoir empêché Ronald de réintégré le groupe, elle se sentait coupable, pour la première fois elle avait pris une décision seule, égoïstement.

Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce que je lui ai répondu :

« Ma Mione, ne t'inquiète de rien, il t'a fait du mal, il m'en a fait à moi aussi. Tu as bien fait de le repousser, dans le cas contraire c'est moi qui serais parti. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui, un ami ne nous aurait pas laissé comme il l'a fait. Et s'il n'est pas notre ami alors le fameux trio d'or se transforme en duo, qu'à cela ne tienne, on est très bien sans lui… »

Ce soir-là, dans la chambre des secrets, elle a pleuré dans mes bras cette amitié gâchée par l'ambition et on a passé notre première nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre dans un grand lit bien moelleux, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

C'est étrange, je crois que cette année a été la plus agréable de toutes et en même temps la plus difficile à surmonter.

Agréable grâce à ma relation avec Hermione, grâce aussi à l'euphorie de savoir qu'il me restait encore de la famille en la personne de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Même si il n'était pas avec moi sa présence dans mon esprit a été d'un grand secours, tout comme les bras de ma Mione, toujours prête à me réconforter et à me distraire.

Mais comme je le disais l'année a été difficile : les épreuves du tournoi des 3 sorciers (4 en l'occurrence comme Hermione me l'a si bien fait remarquer) durant lesquelles j'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois, la mort de Cédric que j'ai encore du mal à surmonter et pour finir le retour de ce cher Voldemort ! Voilà un dont je me serait bien passé, tient !

Merlin, quand je pense à tout ce que son retour implique, j'en ai mal à la tête ! Les choses vont s'accélérer, je le sens, et moi je vais me retrouver en plein dans tout ce merdier ! Bah un peu plus de merde dans ma vie qui s'en soucie ? Bon à part Hermione évidemment.

Je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Sirius, je ne sais même pas où il est, est-il seulement en vie ? S'il était mort Dumbledore ne viendrait surement pas me le dire !

Lui aussi il me tape sur les nerfs, tient ! Marre qu'il me lâche toutes les informations au compte goute ! Il dit que je suis encore un enfant, que je dois avoir une vie comme n'importe quel ado de mon âge, tu m'en diras tant ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'aurait pas caché la pierre philosophale à Poudlard, où n'importe quel sorcier doué d'intelligence pouvait la trouver ! Il ne m'aurait pas non plus me battre seul contre un Basilic lors de ma deuxième année et bien entendu il ne nous aurait jamais donné, à moi ainsi qu'à Hermione, la permission d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius l'année dernière ! Et pour finir voilà que cette année je me retrouve à participer à un tournoi hyper, super, méga dangereux sans que ce cher directeur ne s'interpose !

Qu'on vienne pas me dire ensuite que ma vie est celle d'un adolescent normale ! Rien n'était moins vrai !

Bon sang ! Je dois trouver un moyen de me tirer de ce merdier !

_Garçon ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Y manquait plus que ça ! Vraiment je suis maudis c'est pas possible autrement ! Voilà que le gros tat de graisse se met à couiner, pas moyen de s'apitoyer tranquille dans cette maison.

_Garçon ! Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ! Tu vas recevoir la raclé de ta vie si tu ne te dépêche pas !

_Oui oncle Vernon ! J'arrive !

Espèce de tortionnaire, il peut pas me laisser mettre un jean au moins ! Manquerait plus que je me balade à poile maintenant !

Bon voilà, maintenant que tu m'as fait descendre dit moi un peu ce que tu veux que je fasse, ha si seulement je pouvais lui dire ça… bah on va éviter j'aimerai pouvoir manger à ma faim ce soir et si je commence à être « insolent » comme il dit, j'aurais pas à manger avant au moins deux jours. J'en ai marre de cette vie ! ''

# Bien jeune homme, bon état d'esprit. Rebel, mais conscient des conséquences, courageux et juste mais loin d'être naïf, et surtout prêt à tout pour changer les choses. Peut-être pourrons-nous faire quelque chose de toi après tout. Même si tes pensées doivent être mieux organisé, c'est vraiment le foutoire la dedans ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Comment fais-tu donc pour réfléchir ? #

# Hein ? Quoi ? Qui à parler ? Sortez de ma tête vous entendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, sortez qui que vous soyez ! Sortez ! Sortez ! Sortez ! SORTEZ ! #

_ Eh doucement, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! J'ai compris, ne pas entrer dans ta tête sans ton autorisation. Cesses donc de t'énerver pour si peu et contrôles ta magie ou bien tu vas tous nous tuer !

Harry lève les yeux, un homme se tient dans l'entrée. Il ne le connaît pas, il ne l'a jamais vu. Il est grand, bien battit, la trentaine ou peut-être un peu plus et surtout sa présence est imposante, il dégage un tel pouvoir ! Même Vernon l'a senti vu la façon dont il se tient éloigné de lui.

Ce dernier l'interrompt d'ailleurs dans son analyse, pressé de voir cet homme mystérieux quitter sa maison au plus vite :

_ Garçon ! Va chercher ta valise et tes affaires bizarre dans le placard !

Voilà au moins quelque chose qui a le mérite de sortir le survivant de ses pensées. Son oncle veut qu'il parte ? Et pour aller où ? Poudlard n'ouvre pas ces portes avant un mois et demi !

_ Dépêches toi un peu, que l'on puisse enfin se débarrasser de toi définitivement ! Ce monsieur ne va surement pas t'attendre toute la journée !

Quoi ? Il devait partir avec ce type ? Mais il ne connaissait même pas son nom et il savait encore moins à quel camp il appartenait ! Il faisait peut-être face à un mangemort sans le savoir et Vernon voulait qu'il parte avec lui ? Impossible, son oncle était vraiment devenu maboule pour croire qu'il allait suivre l'autre comme ça !

_ Calmez-vous Mr Dursley, et n'ayez crainte, j'attendrai Mr Potter aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Oh Merlin mais dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ! Quelle merde allait encore lui tomber dessus !

POV Draco

''Père, j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment, enfermé dans ton bureau, seul comme toujours. C'est ainsi depuis le début de l'été, je ne te vois presque plus. Tu ne partages même pas nos repas avec Mère.

Elle, ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué, ou alors elle fait semblant de l'ignorer. Ca a toujours été comme ça avec elle, elle ne voit que ce qu'elle veut bien… Mais moi je me suis rendu compte ! Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement, tu me manques tellement ! On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe, mais quoi ? J'aimerais tant savoir, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?

Bah c'est stupide comme réflexion, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mon aide.

Je t'admire tellement, mais ça tu le sais bien sûr. Tout comme je sais que malgré les apparences tu m'aimes profondément, sincèrement, comme seul un père peut aimer son fils !

Je sais que la plus part des gens ne voit en toi qu'un aristocrate froid et sans scrupule, mais moi je sais que c'est faux ! Tu es tellement plus. Tu es l'homme auquel je veux ressembler dans quelques années, celui qui m'a toujours pousser à donner le maximum, le meilleur de moi-même, celui qui se bat pour mon avenir, qui trime tous les jours, jusque tard dans la nuit, pour que je ne manque jamais de rien ! Tous les autres croient que tu te contentes de donner des pots de vins au ministère et de récolter ensuite les bénéfices. Tsss, si ils savaient ! Comme si verser de l'argent à des pourris engendrait un quelconque profit ! Quelques privilèges seulement, et encore ! Combien de fois je t'ai vu passer des nuits blanches à travailler sur des dossiers du ministère ? Combien de fois t'ai-je surpris à masser ton coup, rendu douloureux à cause des heures passée à rédiger missives sur missives dans le vain espoir de faire comprendre à tous ces vieux croutonts que notre monde doit évoluer, si il veut survivre ?

Mais tu es plus encore, bien plus. Je me souviens des fois où, plus jeune, lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, tu venais me rassurer, qu'importe l'heure, tu as toujours accouru auprès de moi avec ce visage inquiet pour sécher mes larme et me tenir contre toi. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un exemple et évidement il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me bercer ! Mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de me montrer à quel point tu m'aimais. Parfois c'est juste un mot, ou alors un geste, j'aime particulièrement quand tu poses ta main sur mon épaule et que tu me regarde avec ces yeux rempli de fierté !

Alors, dis-moi Père, que puis-je faire pour te rendre aussi heureux que moi je le suis grâce à toi ?

Il est tard, je suis dans mon lit mais le sommeil me fuit, comme souvent. Je n'aime pas la nuit, dormir, c'est comme une perte de temps. Je sais la plus part des adolescents de mon âge ne raisonne pas de cette façon. Eh bien moi si.

Je n'aime pas faire comme tous les autres, Blaize dit que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction, mon père l'a sous-entendu une ou deux fois. Il n'a pas critiqué cet état de fait alors ça veut surement dire que je peux rester comme ça.

Oui mon père est bien la seul personne dont l'avis m'importe. Je n'écoute que ses conseils et c'est très bien comme ça. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis, aucun doute là-dessus, et je me suis toujours arrangé pour que les autres en aient conscience. Certain prennent ça pour de la vanité, ça ne me regarde pas, qu'ils pensent donc ce qu'ils veulent, leur avis ne m'importe en aucune façon.

Ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas, dommage pour eux. Je ne changerai jamais pour personne. C'est l'une des premières règles que mon père m'a apprise : faire ma vie comme je l'entends, sans me soucier du regard des autres.

Evidement je suis conscient du rand, de la classe à laquelle j'appartiens et du comportement que je dois adopter en fonction de ça.

Bien tout ça ne m'aide vraiment pas à trouver le sommeil… ''

_ Tu es Draco n'est-ce pas ?

''Qu'est-ce que… Salazar ! Mais qui c'est celle-là ? ''

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit comme un ressort, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et comme êtes-vous rentrer dans le manoir ? Personne ne peut passer les barrières de protections !

_ Du calme jeune Dragon. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché…

Draco prend le temps d'examiner son interlocutrice. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est qu'elle est vraiment belle, magnifique. Ses formes sont généreuses et sa lourde chevelure rousse lui donne un air de sauvageonne très appréciable selon lui.

Ensuite c'est son accoutrement qui l'interpelle : pantalon et haut moulant, le tissu est fluide, il facilite les mouvements ample, c'est une tenue de combat. La posture de cette femme est celle d'un combattant aguerrie, droite et fière.

La puissance qu'elle dégage est écrasante, même pour lui.

Aucune chance pour lui d'appeler à l'aide ou même de tenter de s'enfuir. Il sait reconnaitre un adversaire trop puissant pour lui, et dans le cas présent il est largement devancé.

Elle lui propose un marché ? La véritable question est : aura-t-il vraiment le choix de l'accepter ou non ?

POV Neville

''La maison est vide, grand-mère est partie voir mes parents à saint Mangouste. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'accompagne plus, c'est trop dur.

Enfin ça c'est l'excuse que je lui donne à chaque fois. Comment pourrais-je avouer que son fils n'est pour moi qu'un parfait inconnu, que je n'ai jamais réussi à la considérer comme mon père ? Elle serait horrifiée je crois, elle l'aime tellement. Elle me raconte souvent des histoires à son sujet, les anecdotes de son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard, la façon dont il a rencontré sa femme, ma mère. Mais ça ne remplace pas leur présence, ce sont des personnes que je ne connais que de vue. Ils ne parlent jamais, ne comprennent pas quand on leur parle, ils ne réagissent à rien. Ils sont simplement allongés dans leurs lits, sans réaction. Comment pourrais-je les considérer comme mes parents alors que leur simple vue me terrifie ? Ils sont si immobiles, comme des statues.

J'ai honte parfois, de ne pas les aimer comme je le devrais. Quand je pense à des gens comme Harry, dont les parents sont véritablement morts. Lui ne pourra jamais les voir ni sentir leur odeur et encore moi les toucher. Moi je peux mais je m'y refuse !

Mais je ne peux rien y faire, je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens. Alors ma seule solution est de faire semblant. De toute façon ma vie entière n'est qu'un mensonge bien rodé. Mes parents ne sont que des pantins sans âmes, ma grand-mère se voile la face et m'oblige à vivre dans un passé que je n'ai jamais connu. Je sais qu'elle se désespère de mon faible niveau en magie, elle voudrait que je sois comme mon père, que je lui ressemble. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, de toutes mes forces, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. J'essaie de lui ressembler toujours plus. Parfois j'oubli même qui je suis vraiment ! Ça me fait peur, j'ai peur d'oublier qui je suis et de devenir une pâle copie d'un homme pas tout à fait mort mais loin d'être encore en vie.

J'aimerais tellement hurler à la face du monde que moi aussi j'existe ! Leur dire que je suis foutrement nul en magie et que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi puisque de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de devenir auror comme grand-mère le voudrait ! J'aimerais leur dire à tous que j'aime faire par-dessus tout c'est des potions mais que pour coller au personnage de mon père je m'oblige à louper chacune d'entre elle en cour !

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois sauver la face auprès de grand-mère ! Elle m'a élevée, elle m'a aimée comme une mère l'aurait fait ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! En reconnaissance de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi durant ces 15 dernières années je peux sacrifier un peu de mon bonheur pour la voir heureuse.

La maison est vide, froide. Comme mon cœur. Je voudrais que ça change, je voudrais pouvoir changer de vie ! Une vie rien qu'à moi, sans fantôme.

C'est surement trop demandé dans un monde aussi pourri. ''

_ Jeune Longdubat, pourquoi sembles-tu si sombre ?

_ Que… Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que voulez-vous ?

L'homme qui se tient face à lui met du temps à répondre, il semble chercher ses mots. Il est distrait, pense Neville, qui ne pense même pas à s'échapper. Trop curieux et surtout il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il devrait pourtant, car même si l'homme ne bénéficiait pas d'une carrure très imposante, son aura trahissait son pouvoir.

_ Je suis venu te chercher, déclara l'inconnue, calmement. Je sais que tu souhaites changer ta vie, je t'offre une chance de réaliser ton souhait. Le choix t'appartient mais réfléchis bien car ta réponse sera définitive, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière.

Que répondre à cela. La proposition est surprenante, improbable, celui qui l'énonce est un parfait inconnu, surement dangereux.

Sa décision est vite prise…

POV Voldemort

_ Severus ! Dis-moi comment se déroulent les choses à Poudlard. Comment réagit le vieux fou ?

_Tom ! Laisse-le donc arriver ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est complètement épuisé ! Viens t'assoir Severus et bois donc une tasse de thé, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

_Merci Bella, cependant tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort à me proposer ?

_Oh, eh bien oui, certainement, un bourbon te conviendrait-il ?

_Excellent ! Tu es une vraie perle, que ferait-on sans toi ?

_Oui je me pose souvent la question…

_Hum, Severus il me semble t'avoir posé une question.

_Oui bien sûr ! Pardonnes moi Tom, le vieux fou va me rendre totalement dingue. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi depuis ton « retours » ! Il ne cesse de me convoquer afin de mettre sur pied des tactiques de combats en vue de tes probables offensives futurs ! Sans compter tous les allez-retours que je dois faire entre le square et l'école, ainsi que les nombreuses lettres qu'il me charge de rédiger afin de retrouver tous les sorciers faisant parti de l'Ordre. Comme si il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même !

_ Retrouver ? C'est étrange, j'avais pourtant pensé que tous se seraient précipités auprès de Dumbledore après l'annonce de Potter.

_ Oui sauf que non, entre ceux qui préfèrent croire, tout comme le gouvernement, que Potter ment, ceux qui n'ont absolument aucune envie de participer à une nouvelle guerre et ceux qui se sont tout simplement retirer du monde sorcier, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en sortirais jamais…

_ Cesses donc de te plaindre Severus ! Rabastan et moi avons dû remettre à neuf le manoir de Salazar Serpentard ! Il était dans un état pitoyable ! Ça nous a pris des heures, marmonne Rodolfus alors que son frère grimace rien que d'y repenser.

_ C'est étrange, Lucius n'avait-il pas chargé un elfe de maison de s'occuper de l'entretient ?

Un long silence accueillit la tirade de Severus et ce dernier mis quelques secondes avant réaliser l'impair qu'il venait de commettre : Lucius… Bien évidemment, il ne s'était toujours pas présenté devant Tom depuis l'épisode du cimetière et ce malgré de nombreuses convocations. Vraiment il n'était qu'un idiot ! Se cacher dans son manoir n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses entre leur seigneur et lui.

_ Que tout le monde sorte, exigea le dit seigneur, sauf toi Severus, j'ai à te parler.

Tous les mangemorts présent se retirèrent, les frères Lestrange, Fenrir, Bella ainsi que Nott senior. Ils étaient tous les favoris, les seuls en qui le grand Lord Voldemort ai jamais placé sa confiance. Tous avaient été heureux de retrouver leur seigneur et ami, et d'apprendre que leur lutte était sur le point de reprendre après toutes ces années. La seule ombre sur le tableau était l'absence de Lucius et par extension celle de Draco.

_ Dis-moi Sev, as-tu réussi à parler à Lucius ?

Bien que Tom cherche à cacher son chagrin, Severus le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe, sa voix le trahissait aussi surement que son ton un peu trop bas.

_ Je suis désolé Tom, il refuse de recevoir qui que ce soit. Pas même Draco. D'après lui, il ne sort pratiquement jamais de son bureau.

_ Pourquoi réagis-t-il ainsi ? J'avais espéré que, peut-être… même après toutes ces années, il serait… heureux de me revoir et que l'on aurait pu reprendre… notre histoire.

Severus connaissait Tom depuis plus de 20 ans, depuis l'époque où il était entré sous ses ordres. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme aussi puissant et charismatique. Il était toujours très sûr de lui à propos de tous les sujets ! Tous les sujets, excepté Lucius. Il était très hésitant à propos de leur relation. Car oui Lucius et Tom avaient eu une relation. Ils s'étaient aimé, passionnément, et même si leurs débuts avait été des plus chaotique, ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose de solide. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait…

_ Penses-tu que ce soit mon apparence qui le dégoute ? Après tout j'ai vraiment l'air d'un monstre tu ne trouves pas ?

Oui, leur seigneur était de nouveau parmi eux, mais son apparence d'autrefois n'était plus. La nouvelle était bien moins agréable à regarder et Tom en souffrait, lui qui aimait tant séduire les autres d'un seul regard, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec ce corps hideux et si peu humain… Cependant cette raison n'était surement pas la bonne.

_ Je t'interdits Tom, tu entends ! Je t'interdits de penser une chose pareille ! Je n'ai véritablement aucune idée de pourquoi Lucius se comporte ainsi, mais ne t'avise jamais de penser qu'il te rejette simplement à cause de ton physique ! Il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien !

_ Non justement je ne sais pas ! Cela fait plus de 10 ans que je suis comme mort ! 10 ans Severus ! Tu entends ! Et pendant que je n'étais pas là, à ces côté, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, je vous ai quitté alors que vous n'étiez que des jeunes gens et voilà que je retrouve des hommes et des femmes, vous avez tous fondé une famille pour la plus part, vous avez des enfants, une vie bien à vous ! Et j'ai l'impression que mon arrivée bouleverse toutes ces vies bien construites !

_ Bien évidemment que ton arrivée bouleverse nos vies ! Nous étions parvenu à faire ton deuil, on te croyait mort et sans espoir de retours ! Ça a été très dure tu sais, le jour de ta mort ! Et plus particulièrement pour Lucius ! Il a mis des semaines, des mois à s'en remettre, si il s'en est jamais remis. Ta mort l'a complètement détruit, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. On aurait dit un fantôme, la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie c'était Draco ! Il ne vivait et ne vit aujourd'hui encore, que pour lui ! Il n'est plus le même, en cela tu as raison mais ses sentiments pour toi sont toujours présent. Il ce peut même que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il se taire ainsi loin de toi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? S'il avait encore des sentiments comme tu dis, ne viendrait-il pas au contraire me rejoindre ? N'accourrait il pas vers moi plutôt que de me fuir ?

_ Pas après tout ce qu'il a enduré, pas après tout ce temps à souffrir de ton absence. Je pense…qu'il a peur.

_ Peur ? Mais de quoi donc ?

_ De te perdre à nouveau sans aucun doute. Il faut que tu le comprennes Tom. Il ne croyait déjà pas en l'avenir à l'époque, et les évènements lui ont donné raison jusqu'à maintenant, ton retour chamboule tout ce en quoi il croit.

Tom mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, et lorsqu'il le fit sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_ Alors…j'avais raison n'est-ce pas Severus ? Je n'aurai pas dû revenir…

_ Non bien au contraire, ton retour ne peut que lui être bénéfique.

Devant la mine perplexe du Lord, Severus explique d'une voix particulièrement douce :

_ Il souffre en ce moment même de te savoir ici, mais une fois qu'il l'aura enfin accepté peut-être retrouverons nous le Lucius d'il y a 15 ans.

De nouveau le silence répondit à cette dernière tirade. Tom réfléchissait aux paroles de son serviteur et ami. Il avait surement raison, lui-même avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était de nouveau pleinement en vie, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait Lucius. Il devait être tellement perdu, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ces bras et lui assurer qu'à partir de cet instant la vie allait reprendre son cours, comme avant…

Mais il lui restait une dernière question à poser à Severus, il espérait ne pas être déçu par la réponse.

_ Draco est-il au courant ?

Severus pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre, conscient du mal qu'il allait causer à Tom.

_ Non il ne sait rien. Lucius ne lui a jamais dit, il pense que Narcissa est sa véritable mère. Et avant que tu ne t'emporte je veux que tu réfléchisses aux raisons qui ont bien pu pousser Lucius à lui mentir !

_ Qu'elles pourraient bien être ces raisons ? Excepté une envie flagrante de m'écarter à tout prix de lui !

_ A quoi cela aurait il servit qu'il sache la vérité ? A le faire souffrir ? Lucius a toujours refusé de le lui dire car cela n'aurait servi à rien ! Tu étais mort Tom ! Narcissa quant à elle était bien vivante et Lucius a préféré donner à Draco une mère en vie plutôt qu'un second père mort et avec la réputation d'être un des plus grands criminels de l'histoire ! Draco en aurait souffert ! Sans compter que Lucius avait peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui le jour il lui dirait la vérité. Crois-moi cela l'a torturé, de devoir mentir à la personne qui lui était le plus chère. Surtout que Narcissa ne s'est pas révélé être la mère la plus affectueuse qui soit. Elle était bien trop jalouse de toi et des sentiments que te portait Lucius pour véritablement aimer Draco.

_ J'entends tes arguments Severus et j'avoue qu'ils sont plus que sensé…

_Mais, car il y a bien un « mais » n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lucius n'ait pas dit à Draco que JE suis son véritable père, et que ça n'est pas Narcissa mais bien lui-même qui l'a porté…

µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££

_Voilà, voilà ! Le premier chapitre se termine ici ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !_

_Je reviens bientôt avec la suite c'est promis !_

µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££


	2. Chapter 2

Quelqu'un m'a posé la question alors je voudrais préciser que malgré sa relation avec Hermione

Harry va rapidement se laisser tenter par les hommes ! Pas de panique pour les slashs amateurs, il y en aura pour tous les goûts !

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 2_ _: Des explications s'imposent !_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

**POV Harry**

Harry se trouvait toujours sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, observant avec méfiance cet homme qu'il était censé suivre :

_ Vous êtes qui vous ? Et pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?

_ Mon nom n'a que très peu d'importance pour l'instant, quand à la raison pour laquelle tu dois me suivre, tu l'as toi-même pensé à l'instant : tu veux changer de vie.

_ C'est vous qui êtes entré dans ma tête ! Comment avez-vous osez ? On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter l'intimité des gens ! Ne recommencez jamais vous m'entendez ?

_ Pardonne moi, cet écart ne se reproduira plus. J'oublie parfois que ton espèce n'est pas habituée à ce genre de contact. Ceci étant dit, il est temps de partir.

_ Quoi… mais… non ! Enfin je dois rester ici ! Dumbledore m'a interdit de partir ! Et où voulez-vous m'emmener ! Je ne vous connais pas !

_ Tes questions sont légitimes et sensées qui plus est, ce qui montre bien que ta place n'est pas ici. Je t'offre la possibilité de vivre autre chose Harry Potter ! Je te donne l'occasion qui tu attendais de pouvoir faire tes propres choix ! Quitte cette vie de souffrance et commences en une autre !

_ Vous… vous voulez dire que… je pourrais quitter tout ça ? Pour de vrai ?

_ Saches une chose importante à mon sujet Harry, je ne mens jamais ! Pas à mes amis en tout cas. Alors ? Que décides-tu ? Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? Je ne te promets pas une vie facile, loin de là. Je veux te former, t'entraîner, te pousser à donner toujours plus que tu ne pourras ! Je vais faire de toi un combattant, tu choisiras toi-même pour qui et pourquoi te battre lorsque ta formation sera achevé. Je te pose une dernière fois la question : es-tu prêt à me suivre ?

C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation. Un homme qu'il ne connait pas débarque chez lui comme une fleur et lui demande de le suivre en disant qu'il veut me former au combat, et le plus étrange, c'est que sa proposition le tente diablement fort ! Avouez, ça serai quand même un jolie pied de nez à Dumby et aux autres de disparaître comme ça !

D'un autre côté il y a Hermione, Sirius… Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça, sans rien dire…

_ Dis-moi jeune Potter, qu'est ce qui te retient encore dans cette vie ?

_ Est-ce que… je pourrais écrire une lettre pour prévenir une amie ? Pour lui dire que je pars…

_ … Une seule lettre, et tu ne diras rien à mon propos. Tu as 5 minutes, le temps que je charge tes affaires dans la voiture.

_ …La voiture ?

Quoi il n'est pas sorcier ? Pourtant il a bien fait de la légimencie sur moi tout à l'heure non ? On ne devrait pas transplaner ou un truc du genre ?

_ Harry, les réponses à tes questions viendront plus tard. Pour le moment va écrire ta lettre et amène la moi ensuite, que je puisse vérifier ce que tu as écrit.

Le jeune garçon faillit protester mais un seul regard de l'homme l'arrêta. Il n'avait pas à discuter, c'était comme ça, point barre. Bien d'un autre côté il comprenait que l'autre n'ait pas confiance, après tout lui-même se méfiait de l'inconnu. Un juste retour des choses en somme.

_ Bien, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, pris un stylo et une feuille en quatrième vitesse, conscient du peu de temps qui lui était accordé. En quelques ligne il expliqua à Hermione la situation, en partis tout du moins puisqu'il ne fit aucune mention du mystérieux étranger. Relisant sa lettre il se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'est-à-dire suivre un inconnu vers une destination tout aussi inconnue, en priant vraiment très fort pour que ce ne soit pas un piège de ce chère tonton Voldy parce que dans le cas contraire sa pauvre vie allait bientôt s'achever…

Bon apparemment pas de quoi se réjouir mais pour l'instant il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : quitter enfin cette maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir et devenir enfin maître de ses choix. Pas de doute l'inconnu avait trouvé le parfait argument pour le convaincre. Plus que tout il voulait changer de vie ! Et puis après tout il était un gryffondor, son principale trait de caractère était donc de foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir et de voire ensuite quelles seraient les conséquences.

Voilà, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une excuse bien pourrie à son comportement des plus stupide et dangereux qui plus est, il pouvait descendre rejoindre l'homme mystère.

Il prit au passage la cage d'Edwidge, la chouette enfermé à l'intérieure se contenta d'ouvrir un œil et de le refermer aussitôt, une fois rassuré sur l'identité de celui qui la transportait. Harry hocha la tête, découragé. Sa chouette était vraiment un cas à part, autant elle effectuait toutes ses missions de façon exemplaire mais en dehors de ça il était totalement impossible de lui faire faire quoique ce soit ! Elle passait son temps à manger et à dormir et bien sûr il était tout à fait impossible de la faire chasser, une vraie feignasse !

Bon c'est pas tout mais si il ne voulait pas passer lui aussi pour un traîne savate il ferait bien de se dépêcher !

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il retrouva l'inconnu, qui l'attendait et qui allez vraiment devoir lui donner son nom parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de l'appeler de cette façon !

_ Tu es prêts ? Bien, montre-moi ta lettre.

Harry lui tendit la feuille, anxieux sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Hum… C'est très bien, tu peux l'envoyer.

_ Euh je devrais peut-être attendre d'être arrivé là où vous voulez m'emmener, comme ça Edwidge pourras retrouver le chemin…

_ Désolé Harry, mais non, je préfère que tu envoies ta lettre de suite et que ta chouette reste avec ton amie. De toute façon elle ne pourra pas nous rejoindre là où nous allons, c'est un lieu protégé, nul ne peut y pénétrer pas même une chouette.

_ Vous voulez dire que je vais être totalement isolé du reste du monde ! Et pendant combien de temps ?

_ Ton entraînement ne se fera pas en un jour…

Bien cet homme semblait avoir le don de dire les choses sans jamais rien lui apprendre de concret. Il pouvait juste supposer qu'il se passerait certainement beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve Hermione ou Sirius. De quoi l'inquiété un peu plus et le faire hésiter de nouveau.

_ Harry, je profite de ce moment pour t'apprendre ta première leçon : tout a un prix. Tu veux changer de vie et devenir autonome, bien je ne peux que t'y encourager. Cependant soit bien sûr de toi car une fois engagé sur cette route tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer. Ne plus revoir tes amis et ta famille durant quelques temps, voilà quel est ton prix à payer pour te libérer de ceux qui veulent diriger ta vie. A toi de choisir si ça en vaut la peine ou non…

C'était une question stupide, qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on se la pose. Rien ne vaut la liberté, pas pour quelqu'un qui ne vit que dans l'espoir de la connaître un jour.

_ Je vais vous suivre mais avant j'aimerais récupérer ma baguette… S'il vous plaît.

'' Bien j'ai toujours plus de chance d'obtenir ce que je veux en étant poli. Par contre s'il ne me la donne pas il est hors de question que je m'embarque comme ça avec lui. Remarque vu qu'il a ma baguette je suis bien obligé de le suivre maintenant. Merde ! Faudra bien penser à plus refaire une bourde pareille. **''**

_ Je vois que tu as compris par toi-même, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te le redire, mais je vais le faire quand même : ne laisse jamais personne s'occuper de tes affaires, et plus particulièrement de ta baguette, à ta place. Ceci étant dit la voilà.

Il sortit la baguette de sa manche et la lui donna. Au moins Harry pourrait se défendre en cas de besoins. Il doutait pourtant de parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit face à cet homme, homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs… Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot il se sentit tiré par la manche vers l'extérieure. A peine eut il passé le pas de la porte que son oncle la lui claqua au nez. Ce qui amena un commentaire sarcastique de la part de son aîné :

_ Eh bien ! Quelle hospitalité, ta famille est des plus charmante Harry.

_ Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent !

En réponse à sa tirade désabusé, il ne reçut qu'un regard surprit mai néanmoins appréciateur. A regret il ouvrit la cage d'Edwige et lui confia la lettre :

_ C'est une lettre pour Hermione, tu ne la donnes qu'à elle, c'est bien compris ? Si tu ne peux pas la lui remettre en main propre, vas la déposer chez Sirius. Et reste avec Hermione jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour, tu ne pourras pas me rejoindre là où je vais.

A ces mots la chouette lui lança un doux trémolo et pinça son oreille en guise d'au revoir, avant de s'envoler.

Harry la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon. A ce moment il consentit enfin à suivre son « ravisseur ».

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une voiture qui laissa Harry sans voix. Ça c'était de la voiture ! (1) Il ne s'y connaissait vraiment pas et ne s'y était jamais intéressé mais là impossible de se tromper ! Même à l'arrêt elle paressait affreusement rapide ! D'un rouge éclatant, on aurait dit une véritable voiture de course si ce n'est sa forme un peu trop arrondi à l'avant.

_ Allez montes ! Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais !

Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté là, à admirer ce petit bijou, prêt de 2 minutes sans bouger un seul de ses muscles. Reprenant ces esprits il ouvrit la portière et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus avant, il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et boucla sa ceinture. Il était pratiquement certain que s'il se mettait à cogiter maintenant il allait se sauver en courant dans l'autre sens et louper ce qui serait peut-être sa dernière chance de s'échapper d'ici !

Le véhicule se mit en route et un doux ronronnement envahit l'habitacle. Un silence confortable s'installa et Harry n'osa le briser, il n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs pas le besoin. Il était au chaud, se sentait en sécurité pour une raison qui lui échappé encore, et en route pour de nouvelles aventures. Il avait toujours aimé l'inconnu ! Et en parlant d'inconnu…

_ Dites… vous pourriez me dire votre nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, s'attendant à se faire envoyer balader. Et puis si vous pouviez me dire où nous nous rendons aussi, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Sa question fut accueillie par un long silence avant que l'homme ne se décide à lui répondre :

_ Eh bien mon nom est compliqué à prononcer dans ta langue, alors appel moi Gareth. Quant à notre destination, crois-moi tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit : les véritables explications viendront plus tard.

_ Dans ma langue ? Pourtant vous parlez bien anglais non ? Ça n'est pas votre langue d'origine ?

Cette fois il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un sourire amusé. Bien apparemment Gareth n'était pas décidé à s'étendre sur le sujet.

Une phrase qu'il avait dite auparavant lui revint cependant en mémoire. Sur le coup il n'avait pas relevé mais son mystérieux kidnappeur avait sous-entendu, lorsqu'il s'excusait d'avoir violé son esprit, qu'il n'était pas humain. « Ton espèce n'est pas habituée à ce genre de contact » avait-il dit, ça voulait bien dire que lui-même était d'une autre race non ? Voilà bien de quoi éveiller sa curiosité et le distraire durant le voyage qui risquait de durer un certain temps.

Il commença donc à faire, dans ses pensées, la liste des créatures magique qu'il connaissait et qui pratiquait la légimencie de façon régulière.

_**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ****_

Après plusieurs heures de voyage qui s'effectuèrent rapidement et silencieusement surtout, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village du nom de Luddington. La nuit commençait tout juste à pointer le bout de son nez et Harry à piquer du sien. Il se força néanmoins à émerger un peu, conscient que l'arrivée à destination signifiait aussi que les explications allaient bientôt venir. Après avoir arpenté les rues durant une dizaine de minutes, Gareth gara finalement sa voiture devant un grand portail en fer forgé et qui semblait prêt à tomber en miette à la moindre brise. Harry devinait la silhouette d'une grande bâtisse mais les hauts murs de pierre qui entourait la propriété ainsi que l'obscurité croissante l'empêchait d'en voire d'avantage.

_ Bien on est arrivé, prend tes affaires dans le coffre pendant que je camoufle la voiture.

_ Camoufler… la voiture ?

_ Oui, on a beau être perdu au fin fond de la campagne Anglaise, je ne vais surement pas prendre le risque de laisser ma beauté sur le trottoir à la vue de tous les badauds.

'' Ok, c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il parle de sa copine plutôt que d'une voiture… Faut pas chercher à comprendre... Ah les mecs j'vous jure… Euh minute papillon moi aussi chui un mec ! Ouais, bon bref on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus ! **''**

Harry sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour en extirper sa malle, qui pesait d'ailleurs une tonne ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre la dedans ! Bien inutile de s'attarder sur ce point, il allait devoir se la traîner sur tout le chemin, pas trop choix de toute manière…

Son attention fut soudain détourner lorsque Gareth sortit de la manche droite de sa veste sa baguette. Il la pointa vers sa voiture et cette dernière prit soudain l'apparence d'un simple réverbère, il n'avait prononcé aucune formule magique.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes vachement fort ! C'était un informulé pas vrais ? Vous savez faire de la magie sans baguette aussi ? Houa ça serait vraiment trop géniale si vous pouviez m'apprendre à faire des trucs pareil !

Gareth se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme évident dont faisait preuve son désormais apprenti.

_ Ne t'excite donc pas pour si peu, mon garçon. Ça n'est qu'un sort d'illusion des plus basiques. Quant au

contenu de ta formation, elle ne dépend que de toi et des efforts que tu fourniras.

_ D'accord j'ai compris j'arrête de poser des questions, de toute manière vous y répondrez pas. Par contre

j'aimerais que vous ne m'appeliez plus « mon garçon ».

Son aîné lui jeta un regard en coin avant d'acquiescer sans demander d'explication particulière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le portail, qui grinça de façon désagréable lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, trop heureux qu'il ne lui ait demandé aucune précision au sujet de sa… requête, dirons-nous.

La raison à cette dernière était pourtant simple. C'est ainsi que Vernon puis Dumbledore le nommait la majorité du temps. Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. C'était sa façon à lui de marquer le commencement de sa nouvelle vie.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que Gareth l'avait mené jusqu'au bâtiment qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans la première marche de l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Son compagnon le rattrapa in extrémis, lui évitant ainsi une rencontre qu'il devinait des plus douloureuses avec le sol.

_ Soit plus attentif Harry, dit-il en le remettant sur ses pieds.

_ Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

_ Qu'importent les raisons de ton inattention, le résultat reste le même. Tu vas devoir apprendre à rester toujours attentif à ton environnement.

Le ton était sec et un peu trop même. Que cet homme se permette ainsi de le critiquer aussi ouvertement et avec si peu de considération, le révolta. Trop impétueux pour se taire et réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, et surtout agacé de ne rien comprendre à la situation, il craqua et déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

_ Je ne vous permets pas de parler de moi comme ça ! Je ne suis certainement pas votre petit chient que vous allez pouvoir dresser comme il vous plaira ! Alors oui ! J'ai eu un instant d'inattention mais cela ne vous permet en aucun cas de dénigrer comme vous le faites ! Je vous signale que je ne sais rien de vous, pas même votre véritable nom, que j'ignore pratiquement tout du lieu où nous nous trouvons ! Alors oui je pense avoir de bonne raisons de ne pas être assez attentif comme vous le prétendez ! Mettez-vous à ma place. Je me réveille un beau matin et voilà que vous débarquez sans prévenir, que vous m'embarquez pour aller je ne sais où et en plus je devrais dire amen à toutes vos paroles ! Si ce que vous vouliez c'est un gentille garçon qui ferme sa gueule et qui obéit et bien on peut faire tout de suite demi-tour parce que je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me la fermer ! On a assez joué avec moi ! C'est fini maintenant !

Harry arrêta là sa tirade, essoufflé et réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il venait de hurler sur un homme dont il savait qu'il était capable de le tuer d'un seul geste de baguette. Conscient de son erreur mais n'arrivant pas réellement à la regretter, (saleté de caractère gryffondorien !) il se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui !

Gareth, pour sa part n'en revenait pas du culot avec lequel ce gosse venait de lui passer un savon ! Lui qui s'attendait à trouver un mioche bien docile et trop apeurer pour émettre la moindre protestation, voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à un lion prêt à en découdre ! Bien, il allait surement pouvoir en faire quelque chose après tout, et cette expérience se révèlerait peut-être moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il rassure le gosse sur le sort qu'il lui réservé. Car malgré son regard déterminé et ses points serré de colère, il ne doutait pas qu'Harry soit en réalité terrifié par sa propre audace.

_ Bien Harry, je ne m'attendais certes pas à te voire aussi combatif, voir irrespectueux envers moi… Cependant je dois bien avouer que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Je n'ai pas pris la totale mesure de ce que j'exigeais de toi en te demandant de me suivre aussi aveuglement.

Du point de vue d'Harry ça ressemblait beaucoup à des excuses et le sourire qu'affichait son vis-à-vis était penaud, ce qui contribua à apaiser un peu sa rancœur. Il souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il réalisa que sa vie n'était pas en danger, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

_ Je ne puis cependant pas répondre à tes interrogations, ça n'est pas mon rôle. Mais d'ici quelques minutes tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair, je peux te l'assurer.

Harry garda le silence, les paroles de Gareth le rassuré mais son appréhension était toujours là. Finalement il hocha la tête en silence.

_ Je vous sui, annonça-t-il calmement.

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit et l'homme le dirigea vers l'entrée.

_ Ne te fit pas à l'aspect peu engageant de ce manoir, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un passage.

En effet, ils se trouvaient actuellement devant un château qui avait dû être magnifique il y a de cela des années, mais qui tombé aujourd'hui en ruine. Loin d'être rassurant, de l'avis d'Harry.

_ Un passage ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Regarde, répondit Gareth en levant la main en faisant un large mouvement devant la porte. Aussitôt un bruit étrange s'éleva et la porte de chaîne massif à la peinture écaillé sembla se tordre, s'étendre et se tasser tout à la fois. Et suite à un grincement particulièrement désagréable c'est une entrée bien différente de la précédente qui fit son apparition : d'un bois nu et brun, sans décoration ni ornement, elle semblait vivante, Harry avait l'impression d'entendre le bois crisser tout doucement, de le voir respirer… Etrange sensation, il en était presque mal à l'aise.

Et son inconfort ne fit que s'accroitre lorsque Gareth s'adressa à elle, le plus naturellement du monde :

_ Je suis Gareth et je demande que les portes nous accordent, à mon apprenti ainsi qu'à moi-même le droit de passage.

Une voix caverneuse s'éleva dans les airs et Harry ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Cette voix semblez s'échapper des entrailles de la terre et se répercuter autour d'eux comme des milliers d'échos

_ Gareth … Oui nous reconnaissons ton visage, mais cela ne prouve rien, les portes demandent une preuve ! Nous exigeons de toi une offrande. Donne-nous ton sang !

Sans discuter Gareth fit apparaitre du néant une lame courte et tranchante. Il l'empoigna fermement et d'un geste assuré s'entailla la main. Il ne montra aucun signe de douleur et plaqua sa paume contre la barrière de bois, y laissant une marque brune et indélébile : son sang.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau :

_ Oui, tu n'as pas mentit, tu es bien celui que tu prétends être, Gareth. Le passage s'ouvrira pour toi ! Néanmoins pour que le garçon puisse te suivre nous exigeons ta parole que jamais il ne sortira d'ici sans avoir gagné le Titre. Nous exigeons un serment sur ta vie !

Harry trembla pour de vrais cette fois. Les choses prenaient une tournure vraiment sérieuse et bien qu'il soit toujours aussi perdu, il comprenait l'importance et l'aspect solennel de ce moment.

_ Harry, c'est ta dernière chance d'abandonner, une fois passé ces portes tu ne pourras revenir qu'une fois ta formation achevé. Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir, ta décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Tu es jeune mais toute ta vie se joue aujourd'hui, en cet instant. Choisis bien.

Bien apparemment, les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuse et Harry s'obligea à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Il devait être sûr. Sûr de lui, de son choix ainsi que de ses motivations…

_ Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien, annonça-t-il simplement en regardant Gareth dans les yeux pour lui prouver sa détermination.

Son ainé approuva sa décision d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire rassurant. Il était conscient du saut dans l'inconnu que faisait le jeune garçon. Cette impression d'être complètement perdu mais de savoir que c'était pourtant la seule bonne décision qu'il pouvait prendre. Lui-même l'avait ressenti, il y a des années de cela, il s'en souvenait encore très bien. Et même si il n'avait jamais regretté son choix jusque maintenant, il n'ignorait pas à quel point cette sensation pouvait être désagréable.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé qui n'était encore qu'un enfant après tout, espérant ainsi lui montrer tout le soutient qu'il était prêt à lui offrir.

_ Notre patience a ses limites ! Donne-nous ta réponse ! Maintenant !

_ Je suis Gareth, car tel a été le nom que l'on m'a donné, et je jure sur ma vie, devant vous aujourd'hui, que ce garçon ne se présentera pas devant vous avant d'avoir reçu le Titre.

_ Bien, nous souhaitons pour toi que le garçon soit assez fort. Dans le cas contraire c'est toi qui répondras de ses actes ! Que les portes s'ouvrent !

La porte grinça et Harry se dit que décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais à un bruit aussi désagréable. Gareth avança d'un pas et l'invita à faire de même, et bien qu'il soit pratiquement mort de trouille il le suivit, vers l'inconnu.

_**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ**µµ*µµ****_

**POV Neville**

La situation ne me dit vraiment rien qui aille. Je ne suis pas froussard, je n'aurais pas atterri à Gryffondor dans le cas contraire, par contre je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pris une excellente décision en suivant ce type. Il a l'air plutôt amical, mais à force de ne pas répondre à mes questions il commence à me faire flipper… Sans compter l'épisode de la porte ! Merlin j'ai encore des frissons rien que d'y repenser.

Maximilien, puisque c'est le nom de cet, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai pu tirer de cet homme, une vrais tombe. Maximilien donc, m'a fait transplanner dans un vieux hangar désaffecté dans le centre de Londres. Il invoqué une sorte de miroir très étrange à qui il a demandé le droit de passage. La voix qui lui a répondu était vraiment atroce, une voix d'outre-tombe. Il a du prêter serment pour que je puisse passer. Ça m'a surpris qu'il accepte sans broncher, un serment sur sa propre vie ce n'est pas rien tout de même…

Enfin passons, voilà que je me retrouve dans une grande pièce d'un blanc immaculé, un peu comme dans un hôpital, c'est vraiment très étrange. Maximilien est toujours à côté de moi, ça me rassure un peu même si je n'ai pas confiance en lui, pas totalement en tout cas. Nous sommes seuls, il n'y a pas âme qui vivent dans le coin.

_ Nous sommes les premiers on dirait, les autres devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Les autres ?

Maximilien n'a pas le temps de répondre, d'ailleurs l'aurait il fait, qu'une porte en acier bleu fait son apparition sur le mur opposé. Elle s'ouvre sans un bruit et laisse entrer une femme suivie d'une fille qui doit avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune et d'origine asiatique vu d'ici… Elle semble en encore plus intimidé que lui, ses bras son croisés devant elle comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de quelques chose, ou de quelqu'un. Vu la façon dont elle agit j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle et moi sommes dans la même situation.

La femme qui l'accompagne fait un signe de tête à Maximilien qui lui répond de la même façon. Ils se connaissent apparemment.

Pas le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus, cinq portes font leur apparition, toute d'une couleur différente et chacune laisse passer une femme ou un homme, chaque fois suivit d'un ou d'une jeune de son âge. Pas le temps de les détailler plus avant que de nouveaux « couples » font leur apparition. Et bientôt la pièce qui lui paraissait si grande il y a quelques minutes et pleine à craquer.

Neville laisse son regard dériver et examiner les visages alentour. Pour chaque duo c'est la même chose : un visage neutre et calme accompagné d'un autre plus angoissé. Jusque-là rien à signaler quand son regard en croisa soudain un autre. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien, un regard vert et intense…

_ Harry, souffla-t-il.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard plus un sourit un peu tremblant. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers lui, enfin il se précipita plutôt.

_ Harry ? C'est bien toi pas vrais ?

_ Neville, s'exclama le jeune garçon, soulagé de trouver enfin un visage familier parmi tous ces inconnus. Mais que fais-tu là ? Pas que je sois pas content de te voir hein, Que du contraire même, mais ça surprend quoi.

_ Ouais, je voix exactement ce que tu veux dire Harry, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Depuis que Maximilien est venu me chercher chez moi tout à l'heure, je me sens complètement paumé !

_ Quoi, toi aussi un mec a débarqué chez toi sans prévenir pour t'embarquer en te faisant miroiter monts et merveilles ?

Neville ricana doucement, Harry avait toujours eu une façon bien à lui de présenter les choses. Bon Dieu ce que c'était agréable de l'avoir avec lui en ce moment !

_ Tout à fait ça ! finit-il par lui répondre, une fois ses gloussements calmé.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par Maximilien qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_ Neville, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ?

_ Désolé, mais quand j'ai reconnu Harry, répondit Neville en désignant l'intéressé, qui salua d'ailleurs le nouvel arrivant d'un sourire, j'ai pas trop réfléchi à ce que je faisais…

_ Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre et c'est un trait de caractère qu'il faudra penser à corriger, répondit Maximilien.

_ Ouais d'accord, j'ai compris, en fait vous êtes tous pareil : incapable de laisser les autres s'exprimer, vous avez toujours un commentaire à faire… fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Pardon ? questionna l'incriminé qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'on lui reprochait.

_ Je te conseil de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce que te dit mon jeune apprenti Max, je crois qu'il traverse une de ces période où chaque critiques que tu peux faire est interprété comme une agression !

_ Hey ! Je vous permets pas !

Et Harry ne reçut qu'un coup d'œil amusé.

_ Gareth… Dois-je comprendre que tu es le formateur jeune homme ?

_ En effet, c'est moi ! Pourquoi ?

_ Rien, rien du tout. Mais le sourire canaille de Maximilien démentait son ton mesuré.

La conversation aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant un certain temps si une sorte d'hologramme n'était pas apparu au-dessus de leur tête. C'était le visage d'un homme, apparemment très âgé et dont la voix s'éleva pour demander le silence.

_ Votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît jeune gens…

_ « jeunes gens, jeune gens » ouais, ok pour toi et moi Neville mais en ce qui concerne Gareth… ne put s'empêcher de murmurer malicieusement Harry, à l'oreille de son désormais ancien camarade de classe, qui pouffa le plus silencieusement possible.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'une simple tape sur la tête, contre laquelle il se serait bien insurgé si l'hologramme ne l'avait pas interrompu.

_ Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, tandis que toute les têtes se tournaient vers je jeune homme en question. On m'a parlé de vous… Une forte tête si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a rapporté. Néanmoins vous et votre formateur aurait tout le temps de vous chamailler plus tard. Pour le moment écoutez ce que j'ai à dire et qui vous concerne au même titre que toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne serait pas interrompu de nouveau.

_ Bien, nous pouvons reprendre. Tout d'abord je veux que vous sachiez que votre présence en ce lieu et en cette heure ne tient aucunement du hasard. Nous vous avons observé durant de longues années, et tous, avez été choisi, sélectionner, afin d'intégrer cette confrérie. Vous avez déjà rencontré ceux qui seront pour vous vos formateurs, vos amis ainsi que votre famille durant les cinq prochaines années ! à ces mots un murmure d'incrédulité parcourue la salle.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un long regard, dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués encore !

_ Oui, vous avez bien entendu, pendant cinq ans vous vivrez, totalement isolé de votre monde d'origine, afin de suivre votre formation. Vous allez être réparti par groupe de trois : Trois apprentis accompagné de leurs formateurs. Chaque groupe sera ensuite envoyé sur son lieu d'entraînement. A partir de là je n'aurais plus aucune influence sur votre formation, les seuls personnes capable d'en décider le contenu ainsi la méthode d'enseignement seront vos formateurs. Leurs jugements feront office de loi. Leur but sera de vous apprendre à vivre par et pour vous-même. Ne voyez dans cette proposition aucun marchandage. Nous ne demandons absolument rien en échange de votre entraînement. Ceci étant dit vos formateurs vous en apprendront plus sur l'histoire et le but de cette assemblée dans les jours à venir... Je stoppe ici mon intervention. Veuillez former vos groupes et vous placer par la suite devant une des portes qui sont apparus. Elles vous conduiront sur vos lieux d'entraînement. Bonne fin de journée et à dans cinq ans !

Et aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu ce vieil hurluberlu disparut simplement. Un long silence suivit son départ. Les apprentis se mirent à zieuter discrètement leurs voisins afin de décider avec qui ils allaient se mettre. Neville et Harry, quant à eux, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, bien décidé à ne pas se séparer !

Puis les premiers à se décider se mirent en mouvement, se regroupant peu à peu les uns avec les autres. Les formateurs se contentaient de les observer et de suivre leur apprenti lorsque ce dernier se décidait enfin sur le choix de ses partenaires.

Nos deux compères voyaient tous les apprentis se répartir assez facilement par groupe de trois mais aucun ne donnait l'impression de vouloir se joindre à eux. Non personne ne semblait vouloir les approcher.

Personne jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde, à la démarche assuré, ne les rejoigne, sous leurs yeux ébahit.

_ Malfoy ? S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble

_**;. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**POV Draco**

Bon, le discours de ce vieux fou, m'a un peu fait penser à celui d'un certain directeurs-glucosé-du-cerveau mais passons. De toute façon, il n'y aucun retours en arrière possible et un Malfoy assume toujours le moindre de ses choix. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage mais si ça peut me permettre de devenir plus fort alors ça en vaut la peine. Je veux rendre mon père heureux et, avec mes capacités actuelles, ça m'est impossible.

Enfin pour l'instant il faut surtout que je retrouve ce satané Potter. Sérieusement j'ai cru rêver quand j'ai entendu son nom. Je le retrouve vraiment partout où je vais le binoclard, à croire qu'il me suit. Bon sur ce coup-là, je suis plutôt content de le retrouver. Quitte à passer cinq ans ici, autant que ce soit avec une personne que je connais déjà. Et puis, on a beau se détester, c'est bien l'une des seules personnes qui arrive à me tenir tête. Il mérite bien que je m'intéresse un peu à lui.

Ha, le voilà ! Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas seul en plus. Londubat a suivi le mouvement aussi on dirait. Bizarre de retrouver autant de personne que je connais… bah tant mieux pour moi. Je vais pouvoir continuer à martyriser ces pauvres petits gryffondors !

Et si on commencer de suite, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Bien commençons par l'effet de surprise… Et ça ne manque pas, encore une fois ! Ha c'est tellement drôle de les voir comme ça, prêt à gober les mouches !

_ Malfoy ?

Présent !

_ Potter, Londubat. Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ? Bien merci, c'est gentil de votre part.

_ Euh... On t'a encore rien répondu je te signale.

_ J'avais remarqué merci, Potter. Mais bon de toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix. On doit se mettre par trois et je suis le dernier à être tout seul. Donc si vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque d'être séparé…

C'est vrais en plus ! Je suis le seul à être … bah tout seul justement.

_ Mouais, on va dire qu'on est d'accord, tu peux rester avec nous, annonça Harry avec réticence.

Neville, hocha la tête. De toute manière il n'avait rien contre Malfoy personnellement, toutes ces histoires de rivalité entre maisons n'avaient pour lui aucun sens… Et puis avec lui au moins on savait à quoi s'attendre.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, voilà qui est surprenant !

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Aliénor. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans en arrière… répondit Gareth à celle qui semblait être la formatrice de Draco

_ Oui, on dirait nous lors de notre arrivée ici… confirma Maximilien d'un ton très doux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Harry toujours aussi curieux

Neville hocha la tête pour montrer que lui aussi aimerait bien comprendre ce qui se passait entre les adultes. Et même Draco tendit l'oreille l'air de rien. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs formateurs n'était pas disposer à répondre à leurs questions.

_ Plus tard les questions, choisissez donc une porte qu'on puisse découvrir notre nouveau chez-nous.

Harry soupira un bon coup, histoire de montrer son énervement, puis se dirigea vers les fameuses portes qui venaient d'apparaitre. Tout le petit groupe suivit le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une porte de bois massif peinte en rouge et vert. Les trois apprentis se regardèrent, oui cette porte était la bonne : toute en contraste, exactement comme eux.

C'est Neville qui prit son courage à deux mains et qui se décida à tourner la poigné. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit salon dans lequel ils pénétrèrent tous chacun leur tour. La pièce était agréable, chaleureuse. Un vrai cocon qui plut de suite à tous les membres du groupe. Il y avait une grande cheminé, d'épais tapis au sol ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils apparemment très confortable. Ils se dispersèrent dans la pièce alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux et disparaissait. Celant ainsi leur avenir, et sans qu'ils le sachent, celui de bien d'autres personnes…

Harry porta son regard vers la fenêtre et découvrit un paysage montagneux qui semblait s'embraser sous le couché de soleil.

Minute ! Un paysage montagneux ? Nan mais comment ils avaient bien put atterrir ici !

_ Euh dites, on est où exactement ?

L'attention des trois apprentis se tourna alors vers leurs formateurs. Ces derniers, conscient que le temps des réponses était venu, leur proposèrent de s'assoir. Une fois que tous furent bien installés, chacun enfoncé dans son fauteuil avec plus ou moins de classe, Gareth prit la parole.

_Bien, tout d'abord j'aimerais vous féliciter et vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Je sais que l'ancêtre vous l'a déjà plus ou moins dit, mais il faut vraiment que vous compreniez quel est le but de votre présence ici. Vous avez tous souhaité, à un moment ou à un autre de votre vie, pouvoir vous libérer et devenir plus fort. Les raisons de ce souhait ne regardent que vous, vous êtes libre de les partager ou non. Notre but, à Maximilien, Aliénor et moi, est de vous donner les armes nécessaires qui vont vous permettre d'exaucer vos souhaits. Je ne parle pas seulement d'un entraînement à la magie, ni même physique. Votre apprentissage sera bien plus diversifié que ça. Inutile de préciser pour l'instant, nous verrons cela demain.

Gareth s'arrêta là et se fut au tour d'Aliénor de prendre la parole :

_ Comme on vous l'a déjà dit votre formation va durer cinq années. Vous passerez les quatre premières ici, avec nous. Ce lieu a était créé spécialement à cette fin, il n'existe pas réellement, c'est comme une sorte de monde parallèle… Vous ne pouvez avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieure. Puis, au terme de ces quatre années nous rejoindrons les autres apprentis pour que vous puissiez profiter du savoir des autres formateurs… Je sais parfaitement ce que vous vous dites : en cinq ans il peut arriver beaucoup de choses et vu l'époque à laquelle nous vivons il se pourrait bien que le monde sorcier ait disparu d'ici notre retour… c'est pour cela que cette endroit n'est pas soumis aux mêmes lois temporelles que le monde réel. Un an ici correspond à un mois là-bas. Vous ne serait donc absent que cinq mois.

Maximilien prit le relais et consentit à donner plus d'explications devant la mine ébahit des trois jeunes garçons :

_ Le temps peut être manipulé comme n'importe quel élément, au même titre que l'eau, le feu, etc. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et de pratique mais c'est possible. Rares sont les sorciers qui y parviennent. Pour nous le temps va être accéléré, il passe douze fois plus vite ici que dans le monde réel. Cela signifie aussi que nous vieillissons douze fois plus vite. Ainsi lorsque votre entraînement sera achevé vous aurez bel et bien Vingt ans, et le physique et la maturité qui va avec. Alors que vos proches qui sont resté de l'autre côté ne seront âgés que de cinq mois de plus.

Un long silence accueilli ces dernières paroles. Harry, Neville et Draco avaient du mal à admettre tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, cela faisait trop d'information en trop peu de temps, sans compter la fatigue qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Leurs formateurs les envoyèrent donc au lit, comme des enfants. Cependant aucun n'émit la moindre objection, même Harry s'abstint de toutes réflexions stupides.

Après avoir tâtonné un peu à travers les couloirs, ils finirent par trouver chacun une chambre qui leur convenait. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de se déshabiller, l'épuisement leur tombait dessus et ils n'eurent que la force de se traîner jusqu'à leurs lit avant de s'effondrer, mort de fatigue et l'esprit complètement embrouillé.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

_Voilà, voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est bouclé. Merci de l'avoir lu et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez._

_La suite arrive bientôt, c'est promis !_

_: Pour les curieux que ça intéresse, la voiture c'est une alfa Romeo 8c_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT ! : Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si Harry allait se retrouver avec un ou plusieurs partenaires et surtout si c'était des persos inventés ou bien de l'univers HP. Alors je fais un sondage !A l'origine les compagnons d'Harry sont des persos fictifs mais comme ça à l'air de pas plaire à un certain nombre d'entre vous je me demandais si j'allais pas changer d'idée… Si vous avez des propositions à me faire, en sachant que Draco, Remus, Sirius et Severus sont déjà pris ! Je m'étais posé la question de l'intégrer au couple de Lucius et Tom mais j'hésite. Enfin dites-moi ce que vous préférez et j'essaierais de voir ce que je peux faire.**_

_**(petite précision : Harry termine obligatoirement en couple avec un ou plusieurs garçons mais surtout pas avec une fille)**_

_**Voilà maintenant place à l'histoire !**_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 3_ _: On va tous mûrir ! Ou alors : Retrouvailles_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla aux aurores comme il en avait l'habitude. Vestige de toutes ces années passé au service de sa « famille ». Avec le temps c'était devenu naturel chez lui de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit, même lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il était réglé comme un réveil, à cinq heure trente chaque jours il ouvrait les yeux, prêt à se lever. Tante Pétunia l'avait tellement de fois sorti de son placard à cette heure, en lui hurlant dessus afin qu'il fasse ses corvées avant d'aller à l'école, qu'il lui était devenu tout à fait impossible de dormir plus longtemps. Il avait été surpris de constater que ces camarades de chambre à Poudlard n'émergeaient de leur lit qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté et aussi tard qu'il leur était possible. Lui pour qui le concept même de grasse matinée était parfaitement étranger... Mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être debout avant tous les autres. Au contraire il aimait profiter de ce moment tranquille pour se plonger dans ses pensées, réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses ou bien lire un livre.

Et donc ce matin-là encore trouva Harry, les yeux bien ouvert, allongé dans son lit les bras repliés derrière sa nuque, en train de réfléchir aux évènements récent. Un homme, Gareth, avait débarqué chez les Dursley la veille, et lui avait proposé de l'entraîner. Proposition qu'il avait acceptée dans l'espoir évident d'échapper à un destin qu'il ne désirait nullement. Sauveur du monde sorcier, tu parles d'une promotion ! Autant signer soi-même son arrêt de mort.

Ensuite les évènements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement, et il avait finalement atterri ici. Dans un monde… parallèle, avec Neville et Malfoy, qu'il allait devoir supporter pendant cinq ans… De quoi perturber n'importe qui. Mais bon Harry n'était PAS n'importe qui et maintenant qu'il avait digéré toutes ces histoires de distorsions temporelles et autre, sa position lui semblait somme tout plutôt agréable. Il allait recevoir un entraînement qui lui fournirait les armes nécessaire à sa vie future, passer du temps avec Neville, qui était l'un de ses seuls véritables amis, continuer de se chamailler avec Malfoy, c'était l'une de ces activités préférée, et tout ça sans avoir à se préoccuper de Voldemort ou même de Dumby. Le cher directeur allait surement se fâcher tout rouge en apprenant son départ, mais ça n'avait que très peu d'importance, il ne viendrait surement pas le chercher ici de toute façon.

Harry poussa un profond soupire de bien être, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre. Ce qui était paradoxale lorsqu'on prenait le temps de s'y attarder. Dans le monde réellement il était physiquement parlant libre de circuler là où il voulait, alors qu'ici c'était tout le contraire. S'il voulait un jour quitter cet endroit il allait devoir travailler dur et gagner le Titre, même si pour l'instant il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Pourtant cette sensation de liberté persistait, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Le jeune garçon prit le temps d'observer sa chambre, hier il était trop épuisé pour y prêter attention mais maintenant qu'il était bien reposé, il se trouvait presque éblouit par ce qu'il voyait. Oh ça n'était pas le grand luxe, loin s'en faut, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse et son lit moelleux à souhait. Rien de comparable avec son placard…

La pièce était claire, aéré et lumineuse grâce à la grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer les premiers rayons du soleil. Comme dans le salon il y avait une grande cheminé, juste en face du lit, le tapis de couleur brune déposer devant l'âtre s'accordait parfaitement aux murs beiges et aux rideaux blanc. Le canapé blanc positionné devant la cheminé était assortit de coussins marron, moelleux comme ceux de son lit. Oui cette chambre était vraiment parfaite.

Harry était bien décidé à rester là, enfouit sous les couvertures, bien au chaud, puisqu'il n'était que six heure à peine. Son estomac n'était apparemment pas d'accord avec ça et protesta bruyamment.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi, Harry ne s'étonna pas d'avoir faim. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations seulement il finit par se lever et s'habiller de vêtements propres prit dans sa malle. Se faisant il nota intérieurement de penser à demander à Gareth si il n'avait pas des vêtements plus approprié pour son entraînement. Les seuls qu'il possédait avaient appartenue à Dudley et étaient usé jusqu'à la corne en plus d'être dix fois trop grand. Surement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté…

Une fois être passé par la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, pour se débarbouiller un peu, il sorti dans le couloir et se mit à la recherche de la cuisine. Avant d'atteindre son but, il découvrit une énorme bibliothèque, plus grande encore que celle de poudlard, deux salle inutilisé de grande taille surement destiné à l'entraînement au combat étant donné le sol tapissé, un laboratoire de potion qu'il s'était empressé de fuir et une sorte de salle d'étude à en juger les tables et chaise qu'elle contenait.

Il découvrit avec étonnement que la cuisine était un astucieux mélange de technologie moldue et d'objet traditionnel sorcier. Ainsi les chaudrons de cuivre côtoyé les plaques chauffante électrique et la cafetière ultra perfectionné. En ouvrant les placards il les trouva plein a craqué d'ingrédients divers.

Génial ! Il allait pouvoir préparer un bon petit dej'. Cela le distrairait en attendant que les autres le rejoignent. Parce qu'autant il détestait les potions, qui ne se résumaient selon lui qu'à mélanger des ingrédients tous aussi dégoutant les uns que les autre, autant il adorait cuisiner. De son point c'était une activité totalement différente, et beaucoup plus plaisante que les potions. Il était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux mariage de saveurs qui éveilleraient les papilles. Et sa gourmandise l'encourageait certainement dans cette voie ! bien sûr il avait eu quelques ratés mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer ces petites expériences, surtout qu'il était très doué. Il avait plusieurs fois surpris les regards admiratifs de sa tante sur ses créations, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais complimentait ouvertement, évidement.

C'est sa tante qui lui avait appris à cuisiner alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, dès qu'il avait été capable de tenir une poêle en fait. A six ans tout justes il devait déjà préparer les repas pour toute la famille…

Ceci dit, ressasser son passé n'allait certainement pas faire avancer les choses et puis ce qui était fait n'était plus à faire. A lui de s'assurer que personne ne l'utiliserais plus jamais de cette façon. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il entama la préparation du repas.

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard que les premiers levés se joignirent à lui. Il s'agissait de Gareth suivit de prêt par Draco. Tous deux restèrent ébahit quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Harry leur tournait le dos, s'activant aux fourneaux, et sur la grande table, au centre de la pièce, s'étalait plus de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en manger. Il y avait des muffins au chocolat, d'autre au raisin ou au fruit rouge, une énorme assiette de pancakes accompagné de sirop d'érable et d'une sauce au chocolat qui paraissait absolument délicieuse, des scones , du bacon et d'après l'odeur qui s'élevait doucement une omelette était en train de cuir quelque part… Draco en avait l'eau à la bouche, Merlin ! déjà qu'il avait faim avant d'arriver dans la pièce mais là, il devenait carrément affamé !

Gareth quant à lui, était complètement halluciné ! Le gosse leur avait préparé un véritable festin !

Le dit gosse, alerté par une sorte de sixième sens, se tourna vers eux :

_ oh ! Euh salut… Je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai pensé que ça serai une bonne idée de préparer le petit déjeuné, surtout qu'on a pas mangé hier soir…

_ Bordel, Potter ! C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? s'exclama Draco, impressionné malgré lui.

_ Ben ouais, j'ai fait du café et du thé aussi, dit Harry en désignant deux pichets posé sur le plan de travail, et j'ai pressé quelques oranges pour faire un jus…

_ Merlin ! Je regrette vraiment pas de m'être incrusté dans ton équipe, si tu nous fais ça tous les matins !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment, que ce soit Malfoy qui lui dise ce genre de chose ne les rendait que plus agréable à entendre. Il était content et la cohabitation ne serait peut-être pas aussi insupportable qu'il l'avait pensé, surtout que…

_ Je rêve ou bien tu viens d'avouer que tu t'étais incrusté sans nous demander notre avis ? Toi, le grand Draco Malfoy ?

Cette réflexion fit redescendre le dit Draco Malfoy de son petit nuage et il faillit répondre vertement à Harry, avant de remarquer son petit sourire malicieux. Et il comprit que Potter lui offrait l'occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre… C'était étonnant, surtout venant de la part du gryffondor, mais il aurait était stupide de refuser cette offre. Après tout ils allaient devoir se supporter pendant cinq ans alors autant faire en sorte que la maison ne devienne pas un champ de bataille. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui répondit sur un ton amusé :

_ Il est encore trop tôt pour faire du sarcasme Potter, laisse-moi me réveillé complètement et remplir mon estomac, et on en reparle après d'accord ?

Et sur ces mots il prit place autour de la table et commença à remplir son assiette de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Gareth avait parfaitement compris ce que l'échange représenté pour les deux garçons. Même si il ne connaissait pas dans les détails la relation que ces deux-là entretenaient avant d'arriver ici, il devinait qu'elle était loin d'être amicale, au vue de leur brève altercation d'hier… Il intercepta le regard de son apprenti et lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête ainsi que d'un simple sourire, qu'il était fier de lui et de la maturité dont il avait fait preuve à l'instant.

Harry rougit de nouveau et se concentra sur la cuisson de son omelette, histoire de se donner une contenance… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'avis de son… professeur comptait beaucoup pour lui, même si il ne le connaissait que depuis un jour à peine.

Finalement Harry finit la préparation du repas et se joignit aux deux autres pour se restaurer, prenant au passage le pichet de café, toujours posé sur le contoir. Il s'installa en face de Draco, sans que celui fasse une réflexion désagréable et remplit son assiette à son tour, se versa un bol de café et servit Gareth lorsque celui-ci lui tendit son bol encore vide. Son formateur le remercia d'un sourire et tout trois continuèrent à manger, le tout dans un silence confortable.

Jusqu'au moment où Draco réalisa que le thé se trouvait trop éloigné de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans se lever. N'ayant pas sa baguette il ne pouvait même pas lancer un Accio pour faire venir le pichet jusqu'à lui. Il se mit alors à marmonner contre les pichets récalcitrants et qui obligeaient les pauvres gens à produire des efforts dès le saut du lit. Harry releva la tête de son assiette et questionna Draco du regard, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le problème.

_ Pas envie de me lever pour aller chercher le thé… lui répondit Draco en fusillant le pichet du regard.

_ Bah prend un café, tenta Harry qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de se lever.

Et à en juger par le sourire moqueur de Gareth il ne fallait pas espérer d'aide de ce côté-là.

_ J'aime pas ça, répondit simplement son vis-à-vis.

Et Draco serait surement mort de soif si le preux chevalier Neville n'était pas entrer dans la cuisine à ce moment précis. Ayant entendu de loin la discussion, il se prit le pichet, objet de toutes les controverse, et se dirigea ensuite vers Draco qui lui tendit son bol avec un regard suppliant. Le nouvel arrivé sourit et s'exécuta, il servit son camarade qui, fait exceptionnel, le remercia et l'appela même par son prénom :

_ Merci Neville, tu me sauves !

A ces mots, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son café et Gareth dut lui taper dans le dos pour que sa toux cesse enfin.

_ Malfoy, s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire un truc pareil, préviens moi avant ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Draco lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de demander :

_ Quel truc ? Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

Devant son incompréhension la plus totale, Neville intervint, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de placer une de ses remarques débiles :

_ Harry te fait simplement remarquer le fait que tu as été polit avec moi.

_ Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça, entre lui qui prépare un petit déjeuné encore meilleur que ceux qu'on avait à Poudlard, et toi qui m'évite de me lever pour aller chercher ce fichu thé, je vois pas comment je pourrais encore être désagréable. Et puis comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer **Harry** il est trop tôt pour ça. Mon cerveau n'est pas encore en possession de toutes ces capacités.

_ Et bien Draco tu ferais bien d'activer rapidement ton cerveau parce que l'entraînement commence dès aujourd'hui, annonça Aliénor qui venait d'entrer avec Maximilien.

_ Rabatjoie, murmura le garçon dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ J'ai entendue, lui signala sa formatrice, mais tu as de la chance, mon attention est bien trop accaparé par ce merveilleux festin que nous a préparé Harry, pour que je puisse te remettre à ma place.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir préparé tout ça, mais tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais… lui dit Maximilien.

A ce moment, Harry eut peur qu'il fasse une réflexion à propos du traitement qu'il avait reçu chez les Dursley. Mais heureusement pour Harry, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de le regarder, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_ Oui, je sais mais j'avais envie de le faire. J'aime bien cuisiner…

_ Bien ! approuva Gareth. Je suis bien content d'avoir un cordon bleu tel que toi avec nous ! Surtout qu'il va falloir mettre en place une répartition des tâches ménagères alors je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'Harry se voit assigner la préparation des repas ?

Une ovation générale accueillit sa proposition et il put reprendre :

_ Pour le reste on verra demain. Bien, une fois que vous aurez finit de déjeuner vous irez vous changer et mettre des vêtements un peu plus adapter à l'exercice physique, on se rejoint au salon dans vingt minutes.

_ Euh… en ce qui concerne les vêtements…, commença Harry.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans les armoires de vos chambres, précisa Maximilien.

Et en effet, une fois leur repas terminé les trois apprentis rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives, laissant à leurs formateurs le soin de débarrasser, Aliénor ayant bien précisé que cela ne se reproduirait surement pas de sitôt, et ils trouvèrent dans leurs armoires toute une collection de tenues semblable à celle que portait Aliénor la veille. Ils s'empressèrent d'en enfiler une et se rejoignirent dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Tous trois se sentait bizarrement nu avec ces vêtement, le tissu était tellement léger qu'il le sentait à peine. Draco se sentait plus mal à l'aise encore que les deux autres : de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais porté autre chose que d'épaisses robes de sorciers richement décoré, et voilà qu'il se retrouver à porter un simple pantalon assortit d'un tee-shirt, le tout de couleur noire… Cela faisait trop de sobriété pour lui.

A l'opposé, et bien qu'il jeta régulièrement un coup d'œil à son corps pour s'assurer qu'il portait bien autre chose qu'un boxer, Harry pensa qu'il aimait beaucoup sont nouveau style et qu'il serait facile de s'y habituer. Il se sentait libre de ses mouvements, aucune étoffe ne venait entraver ses gestes.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs formateurs dans le salon, assis et silencieux. Chacun prit place et attendit les explications, qui ne tardèrent pas.

_ Bien ! Alors, Gareth, Maximilien et moi avons mis en place un programme d'entraînement pour toute la première année. Et comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué il se compose certes d'une initiation au combat mais nous avons aussi rajouté d'autres matières.

_ Lesquelles ? l'interrompit Harry et le regard qu'il reçut en retour lui fit froid dans le dos. Si les yeux pouvait envoyer des éclairs il serait déjà mort, foudroyé sur place.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de me couper la parole gamin ou il t'en cuira je peux te l'assurer… C'est irrespectueux en plus de nous faire perdre un temps précieux.

Harry hocha la tête et s'excusa, peu enclin à s'attirer les foudres de la formatrice de Draco.

Draco qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se taire et qui fit donc un plaisir d'ajouter, juste histoire de se foutre un peu plus de lui.

_ Ah… Potter et son impatience légendaire, voilà bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué tiens ! dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Plissant dangereusement les yeux devant ce sourire insupportable, Harry se jura intérieurement que son attitude ne resterait pas impunie ! Ce petit emmerdeur n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Gareth souffla, la cohabitation risquait d'être bien plus animé qu'il ne l'avait espéré après l'épisode de ce matin dans la cuisine. Ces jeunes étaient vraiment incapables de se retenir, toujours à chercher des doxys dans la tête de son voisin…

_ Comme je le disais nous avons ajouté des matières à votre programme. Cette année vous aurez des leçons d'histoire de la magie, et le premier qui proteste, je lui fais récurer les toilettes à la brosse à dent alors un conseil réfléchissez avant de parler, ajouta Aliénor en regardant Harry qui se renfrogna, ainsi que des cours de langues étrangères, qui se prolongeront surement durant les quatre prochaines années. A cela nous ajouterons le combat au corps à corps, à main nues pour l'instant, des cours de duel magique et pour finir nous allons travailler votre endurance. Y a-t-il des questions ? Non ? Parfait alors tout le monde debout on va aller courir un peu.

_ Courir ? répéta Draco, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, ou plutôt souhaitant ne pas avoir bien entendu.

_ Oui Draco, courir. J'ai dit qu'on allait vous faire travailler votre endurance non ? Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour ça que la course. Et ça nous permettra de repérer un peu les environs.

Harry, Neville et Draco échangèrent des regards consterné, et commencèrent à se demander si ils allaient sortir vivant de ces quatre années de torture, enfin d'entrainement…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**POV Lucius**

Lucius réfléchissais, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des jours, des semaines… Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Lord Voldemort était de retour. Son amant, son amour était revenu d'entre les morts. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, même après tout ce temps, presque trois semaines depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Il avait tellement souhaité sentir de nouveau sa présence, toutes ses années sans lui avait été une véritable torture ! Il se souvenait encore de toutes ces soirées à boire pour oublier, de toutes ces heures silencieuses enfermé dans ce même bureau où il se trouvait aujourd'hui ! Tout ce temps passé à injurier ce satané Potter, responsable de sa mort ! Il en était venu à le haïr, ce gosse ! Ce gosse, ce nom, cette famille. Il en était venu à haïr le monde entier, il avait haït sa femme, ses amis… Une seule personne fut épargné par sa haine : son fils, Draco, seul héritage de Tom, seul vestige de son amour, de ces années de relatif bonheur… Son fils à qui il avait caché la vérité ! Plus que tout il avait voulu lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, lui-même souffrait déjà suffisamment pour eux deux. Il voulait que son fils ait une vie normale, une vie qui lui permettrait d'être heureux, la vie que Tom aurait souhaité qu'il ait. Tom…

Aujourd'hui il était de retour… et qu'importe cette apparence de serpent qui était maintenant la sienne, il était heureux de le voir mais pas seulement et c'était bien là le problème. Ce retour que personne n'avait pu prévoir, même lui. S'il avait su qu'il le retrouverait un jour ses choix auraient sans doute était différents. Il ne se serait pas marié, évidemment, il aurait élevé Draco en tant que fils de Tom Jedusort et non de Narcissa Black, il aurait continué d'étendre son réseaux de relation au ministère, afin d'être prêt à le servir de nouveau… Les choses auraient été différentes. Alors comment pourrait-il vouloir encore de lui ? il devait être tellement déçu. Il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur.

Je ne veux pas me présenter devant lui en étant aussi pitoyable. Je suis un Malfoy ! Qu'importe mon désir de le retrouver, je dois d'abord réparer mes erreurs. Peut-être aurais-je ensuite la force de m'exposer à son jugement.

Et la première chose qu'il devait faire était de tout révéler à Draco. Lui expliquer sa relation avec le seigneur des ténèbres, ses véritables origines, les motivations de Tom dans cette guerre, tout ! Et il allait prier Salazar que son fils lui pardonne ses mensonges.

Ensuite il devrait se présenter devant Tom, et prier à nouveau l'ancêtre de ce dernier, pour qu'il se montre clément.

Mais n'eut jamais l'occasion de mettre en pratiques ces bonnes résolutions. Car à l'instant même où il se levait, son elfe de maison Tobi fit son apparition, porteur d'une nouvelle qui ébranla le cœur, pas si froid, du seigneur Malfoy : son fils était introuvable ! Disparus, depuis combien de temps ? L'elfe ne fut pas en mesure de lui répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le jeune maître Draco ne s'était présenté à aucun repas depuis la veille au soir et qu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre, dont le lit n'était même pas défait, ni dans la bibliothèque ou il avait l'habitude de se réfugier, ni dans aucune autres pièce du manoir : elles avaient toutes été vérifiés, même les cachots.

Lucius s'efforça de garder son calme, paniquer ou perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs ne l'aiderait pas à trouver Draco, si tant est qu'il ait bien disparu. Il se précipita néanmoins vers les appartements privés de son fils, ne se préoccupant pas des convenance, qu'importe l'étiquette lorsque son plus précieux trésors était en danger ! il entra sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Il trouva la pièce vide, le lit fait, et aucun signe de vie. Son inquiétude atteint alors des sommets et il s'apprêtait à aller chez Severus, après tout Draco s'était peut-être réfugié chez son parrain, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque quelque chose le préoccupé, quand son regard se posa sur une lettre qui semblait l'attendre bien sagement sur le bureau.

Quelques lignes à peine étaient inscrites :

_Père,_

_Lorsque vous lirez ces mots je serais surement déjà loin d'ici, mais je vous prie de me faire confiance et de me croire quand je vous assure que je suis parti de mon plein gré. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous expliquer ni les raisons de mon départs ni même les modalités de celui-ci. _

_Je ne souhaite pas vous inquiéter et ni même vous culpabiliser, je vous connais assez néanmoins pour savoir que ces quelques lignes ne suffiront pas à vous rassurer. _

_A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je voudrais vous avoir face à moi afin de vous expliquer, cela m'est impossible. Je n'ai que très peu de temps et me contenterais donc de vous assurer une nouvelle fois que je vais bien et que je serais bientôt de retour. N'ayez crainte Père, et accordez moi votre confiance comme vous l'avez toujours fait._

_A bientôt, _

_Votre fils, Draco, avec toute mon affection._

Lucius fronça les sourcils, cette lettre était l'œuvre de son fils, l'écriture, le style ainsi que le contenu en lui-même portait sa marque. Il ne pouvait se tromper, et il ne voyait aucun indice indiquant que son fils était en danger ou qu'il avait été enlevé. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait débrouillé pour le lui faire savoir, il était loin d'être un imbécile et savait jouer sur les mots comme personne, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte.

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son inquiétude et décida de, tout de même, rendre visite à Severus, peut-être que quelque chose lui avait échappé dans cette lettre. Il en doutait, mais pour Draco il était prêt à balancer son orgueil aux orties et à demander conseil.

Lucius repartit donc vers son bureau, et se rendit, par le réseau de cheminette, chez son vieil ami, à Poudlard.

A peine arrivé il se retrouva face contre terre, les mains retenu dans le dos et une baguette braqué sur lui. Bien peut-être aurait-il du prévenir Severus, cela lui aurait évité une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol des cachots

_ Lucius ! Merlin mais que fais-tu donc ici ? lui demanda son agresseur qui était effectivement le très renommé maître des potions en personne.

_ Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre, si tu voulais bien me lâcher évidemment ! et Lucius se félicita intérieurement de son ton froid et sarcastique, à force de ruminer à propos de son cher et tendre il avait cru se transformer en Poufsouffle !

_ Ah ! oui bien sûr, il faut dire que ça n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes de venir chez moi sans te faire annoncer… fit remarquer le directeur de la maison Serpentard, tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

L'aristocrate ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, si ce n'est pas à un regard noire auquel Severus répondit d'un sourire moqueur, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa robe. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et invita Severus à s'assoir, agissant ainsi comme si il se trouvait chez lui et non chez son ami. Ami qui leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manège.

_ Bien il faut dire que ta façon d'accueillir les gens Severus est toujours aussi agréable…

_ Tu n'as qu'à devenir espion toi aussi et tu verras un peu ce que ça fait de voir des gens débarquer chez toi sans prévenir. Je préfère prendre des précautions plutôt que de me retrouver à Azkaban ! Remarque pour te mettre à ma place, il faudrait déjà que tu répondes aux convocations de Tom…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite Severus, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Je suis bien assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseillé matrimoniale.

_ Permets-moi de te dire que ça n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes…

_ Draco a disparu, annonça Lucius pour couper court aux propos du maître des potions, il n'était vraiment pas disposer à l'écouter lui faire la leçon, pas aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? questionna Severus

_ Tu as parfaitement compris, Severus. Draco a quitté le manoir, hier dans l'après-midi certainement.

_ Certainement ? Lucius ! Es-tu tellement préoccupé par ta petite personne que tu ne le remarques même pas quand ton fils se fait enlever ? Et tu viens m'annoncer ça, comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je ne te reconnais plus ! Je pensais que tu aimais Draco plus que ta vie !

_ Je t'interdis de remettre en cause l'amour que je porte à mon fils ! Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ne t'avise même pas de penser le contraire ! Lucius avait parlé d'un ton sec et agressif, tout son corps s'était raidi sous l'accusation, lui qui donnerait tout pour voir son fils heureux, comment Severus osait-il ? Lui plus que quiconque savait à quel point il aimait Draco !

_ Eh bien expliques toi ! s'exclama Severus.

_ J'ai dit que Draco avait quitté le manoir, pas qu'on l'avait enlevé. Crois-moi, si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais senti !

_ Tu veux dire qu'il serait parti de lui-même ? Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?

_ Il a laissé une lettre avant de partir.

_ C'est bien mince comme preuve si tu veux mon avis ! On a très bien pu le forcer à l'écrire ! s'emporta Severus, qui ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait être aussi calme.

_ Lis là toi-même, tu comprendras, lui répondit Lucius en tendant la lettre qu'il avait emporté.

Severus se plongea dans une lecture approfondi de la lettre, tentant, comme Lucius avant lui, de trouver le moindre indice qu'aurait pu laisser Draco. Il reporta son attention vers Lucius :

_ En effet, elle est de Draco et de ce je peux voire il n'y a rien qui indique qu'il soit parti contre sa volonté… mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être parti sans rien dire à personne. S'il y a bien une chose que j'apprécie chez ton fils c'est qu'il est tout sauf du genre à agir sur un coup de tête… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

_ Dommage, j'avais pensé que peut-être il t'aurait parlé de ce projet, je suis tout aussi perdu que toi… Ah ! si j'avais été plus présent pour lui ces derniers temps il ne serait surement pas parti !

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un long silence. Après tout Severus n'était pas du genre à mentir pour réconforter un ami…

_ Tu es conscient que je dois prévenir Tom de la disparition de son fils ? questionna-t-il après un temps

_ Non ! Tu ne vas certainement pas le faire ! s'opposa Lucius.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il a autant le droit que toi de savoir ce qui arrive à Draco ! Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais c'est aussi son fils ! Severus s'énervait, il en était conscient, mais le déni permanent de Lucius à propos de Tom commençait sérieusement à le mettre hors de lui.

_ Et moi je te dis que tu ne lui diras rien, parce que c'est à moi de le faire ! Je suis responsable de ce qui ce passe, j'ai réfléchis bien trop longtemps à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il résulte de ma négligence la disparition de notre fils, alors je ne vais pas me cacher derrière toi ! Parce que quoi que tu en penses je n'ai pas oublié Tom, ni lui ni l'héritage qu'il m'a laissé ! Un Malfoy assume toujours le moindre de ses actes, ne l'oublie pas toi non plus !

_ Je connais chacune de tes règles, Lucius. Et je pense qu'en effet il est préférable que ce soit toi qui lui dises. Avec un peu de chance ton retour à ces côtés amoindrira l'impact de la nouvelle. Ceci-dit je t'accompagne, ne serais-ce que pour lui confirmer que la lettre est bien de Draco.

_ Quoi ? Il ne penserait tout de même pas que je lui mentirais à ce propos ! Cela reviendrait à nier le fait que Draco soit en danger !

_ Calmes toi et écoutes ! Tom a beaucoup souffert de ton rejet, il ne comprend pas ta réaction et c'est bien normale. Il espérait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé et il se rend finalement compte que c'est impossible, que tout a changé : ses amis ont continué de vivre leur vie, sa réputation est devenu celle du plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps, même lui n'est plus ce qu'il était… Et par-dessus tout voilà que tu te mets à le fuir comme la peste ! Toi, la seule personne sur laquelle il a jamais véritablement compté ! Alors ne t'étonne pas Lucius de sa méfiance envers toi.

_ Je ne pensais pas… Merlin, tout ça c'est ma faute !

_ Il n'est pas trop tard Lucius. Reprends-toi ! Vas-t'expliquer avec lui, il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre tes raisons ! Et il faut que tu le soutiennes, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à la nouvelle que nous lui apportons mais ça risque de ne pas être jolie à voir. Draco compte autant pour lui que pour toi, la seule différence étant que tu connais Draco plus que quiconque et que tu sais de quoi il est capable, j'ai bien peur que Tom ne le considère encore comme un bébé…

_ Il faut qu'on aille le voir tout de suite Severus. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête, ils avaient déjà trop tardé.

Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au manoir Salazar. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle des cachots, où deux mangemorts de second rang montaient la garde. En reconnaissant les deux favoris du maître des lieux ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes et les laissèrent passer, les saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux. Lord Voldemort avez instauré une hiérarchie très strict dans son armée et même si celle-ci était en pleine reconstruction et que leur maître manquait cruellement de personnel, chacun savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à punir le moindre de ses hommes qui aurait désobéit à l'un de ses ordres…

Severus et Lucius remontèrent dans les étages et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tom, la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais leur chef avait toujours était un acharné au travail, ils ne doutaient donc pas de le trouvé penché sur l'un de ses innombrables rapports qui couvrait toujours son bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination Severus prit la parole :

_ J'y vais en premier pour annoncer ton arrivée.

Et sans attendre de réponse il frappa et entra à la suite.

_ Tom, salua-t-il simplement.

_ Ah Severus! Comment vas-tu? Il y a un problème avec le vieux fou ?

_ Eh bien pas que je sache. En fait je ne viens pas pour moi, il y a quelqu'un qui désir te voir et je voulais ton autorisation avant de le faire entrer.

Tom se redressa complètement et observa son fidèle mangemort, il était rare que ce dernier lui amène des visiteurs, c'était plutôt le rôle des hommes de second rang. Le maître des potions avait piqué sa curiosité.

_ Eh bien parles, qui est-ce ? Et que me veut-il ce mystérieux inconnu ?

_ … C'est Lucius. Il aimerait te parler.

_ Lucius ! Tu veux dire qu'il est ici ? Derrière cette porte ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête, et pour le seigneur des ténèbres ce geste valait tous les trésors du monde.

_ Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Fais le entrer !

Quelques instants plus tard l'objet de toutes ses convoitises se trouva devant lui. Et Salazar comme il avait changé ! Il avait quitté un jeune homme de vingt ans à peine et il retrouvait aujourd'hui un homme dans la force de l'âge. Mais cela importait peu, son ange était de nouveau à ces côtés, et même si il avait pris quelques rides il lui appartenait toujours. Il pouvait le voire à son regard, à sa posture, l'être tout entier de Lucius était tendu vers lui ! Après toutes ces années il le retrouvait enfin.

_ Lucius… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir enfin… dit-il en se levant et en le rejoignant au centre de la pièce, tout en restant à une certaine distance de lui.

Il avança sa main vers son visage, désirant toucher sa peau, sentir sa douceur, sa chaleur…

Lorsque Lucius entra dans le bureau il crut que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il s'était mis à battre fort, il avait tant attendu ce moment. Et bien sûr Tom avait changé, et son apparence n'était pas des plus agréables à regarder mais ce regard, et ce désir qu'il pouvait y lire, était resté le même. C'était bien lui et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à présent c'était de se laisser aller dans ses bras pour sentir à nouveau sa présence après toutes ces années. Pourtant lorsque Tom s'approcha, qu'il tendit la main vers lui pour le toucher, Lucius se déroba.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas encore, pas avant de lui avoir expliqué la situation. Draco passait avant tout. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la voix de Tom s'éleva dans les airs, plus glaciale que jamais.

_ Bien je vois que tu as fait ton choix, nul besoin de tes explications, j'ai compris le message. Laisse-moi à présent, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter avec toi !

Lucius mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se faire congédier. Pourquoi ? il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tom !

_ Je t'interdis d'utiliser mon nom tu entends ! Je réserve cela à mes amis, pas au traîtres ! Et si tu ne veux pas subir une punition je te conseil de sortir rapidement comme je te l'ai ordonné. Tu ne supportes plus que je te touche, que je pose mes mains sur toi ? Bien alors sache que ta vue m'indispose tout autant que la mienne te rebute ! Alors disparais !

Quoi ? Tom pensait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'il ne désirait plus qu'il le touche ? Mais c'était tout le contraire ! Il en mourait d'envie ! Il ne pouvait pas croire… Non il ne pouvait le laisser penser ça ! Impossible !

_ Non.

_ Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda le seigneur des lieux d'une voix dangereusement basse.

_ J'ai dit : non

_ Tu refuses d'obéir à mes ordres ?

Lucius savait qu'en s'opposant ainsi à son ancien amant il se mettait en danger, Tom avait toujours détesté qu'on lui désobéisse mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et là maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était Tom.

_ Oui Tom, je refuse de t'obéir.

_ Comment oses-t…

Tom Elvis Jedusort ne put jamais finir sa phrase : les lèvres de Lucius plaqués sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Après une seconde qui leur parut une éternité à tous deux, Tom répondit au baisé, y déversant toute sa rage, sa colère, son incompréhension face à l'attitude de cet homme qu'il désirait plus que tout ! Le seigneur des ténèbres mordait ses lèvres, pillait sa bouche, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et pour les empoigner et les tirer vers l'arrière avec violence pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Il était violent, il lui faisait mal et Lucius pliait devant sa force. Il le laissait faire, sans protester, voulant à tout prix le convaincre de son amour, qui t'à être blessé, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand leur échange brutal et violent se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux et tendre ? Lucius ne le su jamais. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il sentait c'était la main enfoui dans ses cheveux se faisant caressante, c'était ces lèvres et cette langue quémandant une réponse au lieu de l'exiger, c'était ce corps tout entier qui se pressait doucement contre le sien, comme pour s'y fondre. Alors à son tour il enlaça son compagnon, il passa doucement un bras autour de lui, déposa sa main dans le creux de ses rein et vint caresser sa joue pâle avec l'autre. Il répondit à son baiser, fit danser sa langue avec le sienne, l'autorisa à explorer sa bouche dans son ensemble, gémissant doucement et retrouvant le parfum délicieux de sa bouche.

Et quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, doucement il écarta un peu son visage, reprenant son souffle, et plongea son regard dans celui de son amour. Et il y lu tellement de chose : du désir, de l'incompréhension, de la tendresse, de l'amour et de la peur aussi… Peur d'être rejeté, peur de le dégouter à cause de son apparence,… Alors Lucius lui sourit, un sourire doux, plein d'amour, chaud et rassurant… Un sourire que seul Tom avait su gagner, un sourire qu'il n'offrait que rarement, un sourire qui soulagea le lord plus que toutes autres paroles. Et quand son ange déplaça sa main de sa joue pour la porter à ses lèvres, son nez presque inexistant, son front, ses paupières,… quand il caressa son crâne complètement chauve et qu'il lui fit baisser la tête pour y déposer ses lèvres, Tom comprit, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, que jamais son physique ne pourrait empêcher Lucius de l'aimer.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, beaucoup chaste celui-ci, avant de finalement se séparer complètement.

C'est le moment que choisit Severus pour intervenir et rappeler à Lucius la raison première de leur visite :

_ Lucius, parles lui de Draco.

C'est vrai, pensa le blond, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Merlin faite qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte !... Ah non ! voilà que je recommence à geindre comme à Poufsouffle ! Il faut que je pense à Draco, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sujet de Draco ? Il ne lui ait rien arrivé ? Dis-moi Lucius, il va bien n'est-ce pas ?

Plus que tout le blond aurait voulu rassurer son amant, cela lui était impossible.

_ Je ne sais pas Tom, avoua-t-il en s'écartant de lui, et avouer son ignorance devant le père de son fils lui fit mal comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

_Tu ne sais pas ? l'incrédulité de Tom lui fit se sentir plus minable encore. Jamais le grand Lucius Malfoy ne s'était senti aussi mal, la culpabilité n'étant pas un sentiment auquel il fut habitué.

_ Il a quitté le manoir, hier. Je l'ai réalisé il y a une heure seulement. Il m'a laissé une lettre, je suis sûr qu'elle est de lui et rien n'indique que quelqu'un l'ai obligé à l'écrire, Severus peut confirmer…

_ Merlin, tu es sérieux… Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ne t'en est pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Mon fils…

Lucius ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien qui puisse justifier son comportement, sa négligence. Ni sa souffrance, ni son indécision ne lui paraissait être une excuse recevable. Il avait abandonné son fils… Car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier son comportement, c'était bien un abandon, il l'avait laissé livrer à lui-même pendant près de deux semaines. Deux semaines où il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti…

_ Bien, si vraiment il est parti de sa propre initiative alors je pense qu'il est raisonnable de croire qu'il n'est pas en danger dans l'immédiat n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu as parfaitement raison Tom. Draco n'est pas du genre à chercher les ennuis, en cela il est un véritable Serpentard, c'est une véritable anguille, insaisissable, lui répondit Severus en voyant que Lucius n'était pas en état de le faire.

_ Bien, je vais envoyer des hommes pour enquêter au manoir, si tu le veux bien Lucius. Peut-être trouveront-ils une piste quelconque qui nous permettra de le retrouver. Et je voudrai que tu contact ses amis de Poudlard Severus, l'un d'entre eux est surement au courant de quelque chose.

_ Je le ferais. Je suis surpris te voire prendre la chose aussi calmement.

_ Je suis tout sauf calme Severus, lui répondit vertement leur chef, mais si Draco a agi de son propre chef alors c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, tout du moins je l'espère pour lui. Mais tu peux me croire que si quelqu'un s'avise de lui faire du mal…

La menace plana dans l'air quelques instants avant que Tom ne se décide à convoquer ses Mangemort. Une fois l'opération lancé, il congédia Severus en le remerciant et se tourna vers Lucius qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

_ Nous allons le retrouver Lucius, n'ai crainte, il n'arrivera rien à notre fils.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras, en ajoutant calmement :

_ Tu restes avec moi ce soir, nous devons parler tous les deux.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**POV Hermione**

_Ma mione, _

_Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire et cela va te paraître tout à fait imprudent de ma part, mais j'ai décidé de partir. Pas définitivement, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour très bientôt. Quand exactement je ne sais pas, mais ne t'attends pas à me voire à la rentré. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à cette vie, je vais suivre un entraînement, désolé de pas pouvoir t'en dire plus._

_J'aimerais que tu dises à Sirius que je vais bien et que je serais bientôt de retour. Qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci, toi non plu d'ailleurs._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je m'excuse de te laisser tomber comme ça mais j'en peux plus de vivre de cette façon… je sais que tu sais de quoi je veux parler _

_S'il te plaît n'en parle à personne, surtout pas à Dumbledore, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je ne comprends pas pour l'instant…_

_Bien, je vais y aller. Prends bien soin de toi et met une raclé à tout le monde pour les BUSES, je sais que tu en ais capable !_

_Je t'embrasse, ne fais pas trop de bêtises et pense à moi de temps en temps._

_Harry P._

_PS : je te laisse Edwige, prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît. Vous allez me manquer toutes les deux._

Hermione relisait pour la centième fois au moins la lettre qu'Edwige lui avait apportée ce matin. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire… Harry était parti. Elle ne savait pas où ni pour combien de temps et elle avait peur qu'il ne se soit encore embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux. Elle était inquiète.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout, si ce n'est attendre et suivre les instructions d'Harry. Prévenir Sirius, ça elle n'aurait pas trop de mal puisque la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt lui indiquait clairement qu'elle rejoindrait une sorte de base secrète à partir du mois d'Aout (1), Sirius devait probablement s'y trouver aussi. Ne rien dire à Dumbledore allait être plus compliqué, le directeur finissait toujours par tout savoir, mais elle ferait de son mieux. Prendre soin d'Edwige ne la dérangé pas le moins du monde et Pattenrond avait l'air d'accord avec cette idée puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre la chouette en ronronnant.

Bien elle allait juste devoir supporter les avances de Ron, que l'absence d'Harry allait surement encourager. Merlin lui vienne en aide et lui donne assez de patience pour ne pas éviscérer cet abruti. Ce serait vraiment un miracle qu'il ait ces BUSES ! Il n'avait vraiment rien à envier à Crabbe et Goyle… Et encore les deux Serpentards étaient surement plus intelligent que lui.

_**µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£**_

_Voili voilou, le troisième chapitre est arrivé, il est tout chaud il sort juste du four ! lol_

_Enfin bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Surtout au sujet de la scène entre Lucius et Tom, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce que je voulais mais que ça fasse trop guimauve (un peu d'accord mais bon faut voire de qui on parle là !) =)_

_Bien ensuite, je sais que c'est pas forcement limpide mais quand Hermione parle d'une base secrète je parle évidement de square Grimaud !_

_**µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 3_ _: les premiers mois, ou jours (selon le point de vu… )_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

**POV Neville (Après 3 mois d'entraînement)**

_ POTTER ! RAMENES TOI ICI ! JE TE JURE QUE CETTE FOIS TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS VIVANT !

Ah… Voilà que ça recommençait, ces deux-là était vraiment impossible, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que leurs cris ne viennent perturber la tranquillité de Neville. Ce dernier se trouvait actuellement dans la bibliothèque, installé confortablement devant un feu cheminé, un livre de potion ouvert sur les genoux. Il était prêt de vingt et une heure, seul moment de la journée où leur formateurs leurs laissaient un peu de temps libre, et il pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa passion secrète. Tout le reste de la journée, de sept heure trente précise à vingt heure ils le passaient à s'entraîner ou à faire leur tâches ménagère, avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie pour ces dernières.

Et tous les soirs ou presque c'était la même chose, Harry et Draco venaient lui casser les oreilles, chacun se plaignant du comportement de l'autre… C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux, de se faire des crasses dans la journée et de se venger le soir venu. Neville se doutait que c'était leur façon bien à eux de conserver un semblant de vie normale, un peu de stabilité, leur petite guerre de Poudlard ils la continuaient ici. Oh bien sûr ça n'était plus aussi violent, et ça n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du petit commentaire vicieux ou du petit sourire supérieure et triomphant (ça c'était Draco), ou bien celui de la blague peu dangereuse mais particulièrement difficile à faire disparaître… ça c'était plutôt l'apanage d'Harry. Neville ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu l'ancien Serpentard s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain en grognant contre les substances inconnue et gluante que le « satané griffon de mes deux » (dixit Draco) lui avait balancé dessus. Surtout que leurs formateurs n'intervenaient jamais tant que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas en danger de mort immédiate, les deux têtes brûlées avaient donc le champ libre…

Neville se contentait d'être spectateur, ce qui avait parfois ses avantages et il n'avait probablement jamais autant rit que ce trois derniers mois. Il faut dire que l'imagination de Harry pour ses blagues et les insultes souvent très imagés de Draco avaient de quoi déridé n'importe qui.

A d'autres moment cependant le jeune garçon aurait aimé être tranquille et pouvoir se lancer dans une de ses lecture sans craindre d'être interrompu, ce qui arrivé pratiquement systématiquement.

_ POTTER ! OU ES-TU PAR MERLIN ? JE TE JURE QUE SI JE TE TROUVE JE TE TRANSFORME EN PÂTE POUR SOMBRALE ! EN ALGUES VITAMINEES POUR STRANGULOTS ! SORT DE TA CACHETTE !

Et Neville vit apparaître sans surprise le responsable de tout ce remue-ménage : Harry Potter, à moitié mort de rire et complètement essoufflé.

_ Harry qu'as-tu encore fais à Draco pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ça serais moi le responsable ? Comment tu sais que c'est pas lui qui a commencé ? C'est toujours ma faute dans cette maison de toute manière ! s'exclama le griffon avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

_ Harry, si c'est lui qui avait commencé tu ne serais certainement pas ici en train de te marrer comme une baleine et ce sont tes cris que j'entendrais, pas les siens, soupira Neville en essayent de se concentrer une fois de plus sur son livre.

_ Ouais pas faux… Tu veux savoir ce que mon cerveau super développé a imaginé cette fois ? Ta bien raison d'être aussi curieux, enchaîna-t-il rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je crois que c'est la meilleure blague que j'ai jamais inventé ! Tu vois Draco a l'habitude de boire un thé le soir, c'est un truc d'aristo (1), alors j'ai eu l'idée de lui préparer celui de ce soir, sauf que j'ai rajouté un petit quelque chose dedans…

Et il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaître un Draco au visage déformé par la rage, qui aurait probablement effrayé n'importe qui, si l'effet n'était pas gâché par sa peau désormais violette ainsi que ces cheveux rose…

_ Potter…, souffla le petit homme rose en serrant les points furieusement, prêts à frapper son adversaire.

Adversaire qui prit courageusement la fuite en sautant par la fenêtre, précisons qu'il se trouvait actuellement au deuxième étage de la maison... Il atterrit néanmoins, soigneusement sur ses pieds, remerciant au passage Aliénor qui leur avait appris à se réceptionner pour éviter toutes les mauvaises chutes que l'entraînement au combat au corps à corps dans la forêt environnante pouvait engendrer.

_ Draco, retint Neville avant que celui-ci ait pu sauter à sa suite, tu sais bien qu'il ne fait que te provoquer, en le coursant de cette manière tu ne fais que l'encourager.

_ Je sais bien ! Mais ce sale petit …, ah j'ai même de mot pour le décrire ! En tout cas il me tape royalement sur les nerfs ! Et comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Nan mais tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Dire qu'il a osé s'attaquer à mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux Neville ! Tu réalises ?

Oui, Draco était littéralement obsédé par son apparence et en particulier par ces cheveux. Ca Harry l'avait rapidement compris et il ne se privait plus désormais de profiter de cette faiblesse.

_ Eh bien Draco ! Te voilà bien décoré, Harry s'est surpassé aujourd'hui… s'exclama Gareth en entrant dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh vous ! Gardez vos commentaires, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous seulement vous preniez la peine de le surveiller !

_ Non, Draco, lui répondit le formateur en reprenant un ton plus sérieux. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué cette après-midi, simplement perce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne prononciation des mots en cours de langue, contrairement à toi. Tu t'es moqué de lui ouvertement, en plus de le rabaissé au lieu de l'aider à s'améliorer, alors ne viens certainement pas te plaindre. Tu récoltes les fruits de toutes tes moqueries. Et je crois savoir qu'un Malfoy assume toujours ses actes n'est-ce pas ? Alors débrouilles-toi pour retrouver ton apparence. Et Neville je t'interdis de l'aider.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Où crois-tu qu'Harry a trouvé le moyen d'arriver à ce résultat ? Ici même dans cette bibliothèque ! Tu devrais donc être capable de trouver comment inverser les effets…

Et sur ces mots Gareth sorti de la pièce, Neville sur ses talons lui lançant un regard d'excuse que Draco remarqua à peine. Il était trop estomaqué pour réagir encore. Comme si c'était de sa faute si il se retrouvé comme ça ! C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, le seul responsable c'était Potter ! Et il devait en plus réparer les conneries de ce petit merdeux ! C'était complètement injuste !

D'un pas rageur le jeune homme se dirigea vers le rayonnage de la bibliothèque contenant les livres traitant des herbes magiques.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Draco leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Il avait lu des dizaines de livres, parcouru des centaines, des milliers de pages… Et pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé, pas l'ombre d'une réponse, pas le moindre petit indice qui lui aurait permis d'espérer ! Agacé, il frappa du point sur la table, ne se retenant qu'à grand peine un cri de rage et de frustration. Où donc cet avorton de Potter avait-il dégoté ce bouquin ?

Et là le Serpentard eut une illumination ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Qu'il avait pu être bête ! Potter devait surement avoir gardé le livre avec lui !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Serpentard se leva et se précipita vers la chambre de son soit disant camarade prêt à tout pour récupérer ce fameux livre qui le délivrerait enfin de cette horrible couleur rose ! Ce maudit gryffondor allait sentir sa douleur !

Sans s'annoncer il entra dans la chambre d'Harry comme en terrain conquis et réveilla sans ménagement le propriétaire des lieux :

_ Potter ! appela-t-il en le secouant. Potter réveilles-toi ! Ne m'obliges pas à te lancer un sort !

_ Mmmmh… quoi ? Késsispasse ? … Malfoy, c'est toi ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Stupide gryffondor !

_ Eh ! Ne cries pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Nan mais t'as vue l'heure qu'il est ? Je te signale que je me lève plus tôt que toi moi ! J'ai le p'tit déj à préparer alors si tu veux manger demain matin tu ferais bien de me laisser dormir… annonça Harry en se recouchant et rabattant la couverture sur lui dans l'espoir d'adoucir la lumière provenant de la baguette de Draco.

_ Ah non ! Certainement pas ! répondit ce dernier en le découvrant à nouveau. Si tu veux dormir, eh bien tu as intérêt à me rendre ce fichu bouquin que je puisse effacer ta connerie !

_ Hein ? Mais de quel livre tu parles ? Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant à retrouver ta couleurs naturelle ? Sérieusement c'est pas grave au point que ça t'empêches de dormir quand même ?

_ Eh bien si ! Figure-toi que c'est assez grave pour m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil ! Je suis un Malfoy, Ok ? Alors il n'est pas question que je me balade avec des cheveux rose ! Alors tu es peut-être le chouchou de Gareth au point qu'il te passe toutes tes âneries mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être de son point de vu ! Et je parle du livre dans lequel tu as trouvé l'idée de cette blague pourrie et dans lequel je vais pouvoir trouver le moyen de redevenir normale !

_ Je l'ai pas ce livre, tu crois vraiment que je dors avec ou quoi ? Et puis je vois pas quelle fierté tu peux tirer d'un nom pareil… fit remarquer tout en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Répètes un peu pour voir ? menaça Draco en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

_ Sérieusement Malfoy, dit encore Harry sans percevoir le danger imminent auquel il s'exposait, tout le monde sait que ta famille est du côté de Voldemort. Ton père est comme un chien obéissant aux ordres de son maître. C'est un assassin !

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se jette sur le gryffondor sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, et il le frappa au visage à plusieurs reprises ! Il le frappa aussi fort qu'il put, déversant sa couleur, sa tristesse, son désarroi. Lui qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'absence de son père, voilà que cet abrutit osait l'insulter !

Harry se reprit néanmoins rapidement et eut tôt fait d'inverser les positions, maintenant le visage de son adversaire contre le matelas et ses bras derrière son dos. Sa lèvre était en sang et sa pommette gauche lui faisait un mal de chien !

_ Nan mais t'es vraiment pas bien comme mec !

_ Et toi alors ? répliqua hargneusement le garçon en essayant de se dégager. Tu crois que tu peux insulter mon père sans que je m'y oppose ! Je ne laisserais jamais personne salir le nom que je porte tu entends ? Alors je me fiche que tu sois Harry Potter le survivant ou bien le dernier des troufions, tu n'as pas à insulter mon père ! Et lâche-moi, par Merlin ! Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite je te jure que…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de si génial à ton père ? C'est qu'un bloc de glace sans émotions ! Ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit le super papa dont tous les enfants rêvent !

_ Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Potter ! Comme si tu savais ce que peut être un père modèle ! Aux dernières nouvelles t'es orphelin non ? Alors sois gentil, lâche moi, file moi ce putain de bouquin et ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole !

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas de parents, lança Harry sans prêter attention aux ordres du Serpentard, mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'être élevé à coût de doloris.

_ Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi tu entends ! Jamais ! Alors je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher ça mais c'est faux. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux que mon père !

_ Tss comme si j'allais te croire…

_ Et moi si je me souviens bien ton parrain est un meurtrier à la solde de Voldemort, un traître qui a vendu tes parents à son maître ! Alors un conseil regarde un peu ta famille avant de critiquer la mienne ! Et pour la dernière fois libères moi.

Une fois de plus Harry ne prêta aucune attention à sa dernière phrase et préféra plutôt retourner son ennemi de toujours, de façon à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face, lui assis sur les hanches de Draco, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ne parles pas de Sirius comme ça ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Il n'a pas fait tout ça ! Il n'a rien d'un traître ! Je t'interdits de parler de choses dont tu ignores tout !

_ Parce que tu connais mon père peut-être ? Non, tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu as entendu ou lu, tout ça ne repose que sur des rumeurs stupides. Ce ne sont que des racontars ! Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier !

Le silence répondit à cette dernière accusation : Harry ne trouvait rien à répondre. Car il n'y avait rien à répondre, rien à ajouter. Ca le tuait d'avouer que Draco avait pour une fois raison mais c'était bien le cas. Il ne connaissait de Lucius Malfoy que ce qu'on lui avait raconté, comme ça avait été le cas pour Sirius. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre et découvre que tout était faux…

Alors oui la réputation de Malfoy Senior était loin d'être bonne mais cela signifiait-il vraiment qu'il était un mauvais père ? Surement que non.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire :

_ Je suis désolé Malfoy, dit-il à contre cœur car comme la majorité des gens et en particulier des gryffondors il détestait avoir tort et surtout il détestait devoir l'avouer. Je n'aurais pas dû insulter ton père, ni ta famille.

Draco resta comme deux ronds de flan quelques instant et même si il ne le montra pas, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprit, voire carrément ahurie par l'aveu du griffon. Il finit par réagir, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quel attitude adopter, le mieux était encore de rendre la pareil à Harry :

_ Moi aussi je suis désolé.

Devant le regard surprit de Harry, il ajouta :

_ Pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton parrain. Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de lui, je pensais même tout le contraire pour être honnête.

_ Pas grave, tu n'as fait que te défendre…

_ Ouais… dit ça te dérangerais de me lâcher maintenant ? Pas que la position soit désagréable mais un peu quand même…

Harry réalisa qu'en effet il n'avait pas lâché le Serpentard et qu'il se trouvait donc toujours assis sur ses hanches. Il faillit rougir et être gêné puis il pensa que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il dominait quelqu'un de cette manière. Il avait fait bien pire, ou mieux en fonction du point de vue, avec Hermione. Il finit donc par sourire et lancer malicieusement :

_ Bah je sais pas trop… je suis bien moi comme ça…, il fit une moue subjectif à son compagnon.

Compagnon qui frôla d'ailleurs la crise cardiaque avant de rougir furieusement sous l'insinuation et de lancer presque en criant :

_ T'es malade Potter ! Dire des trucs comme ça, et à moi en plus ! Descends de là tout de suite !

Le gryffondor se dégagea en riant et s'allongea prêt du Serpentard qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'éloigner, encore trop choqué pour se lever et sortir de cette chambre comme il aurait surement dû le faire.

_ Bah détends-toi Malfoy, je vais pas te sauter dessus tu sais.

_ Ça c'est ce qu'on dit ! Permets moi de douter vue le petit numéro que tu viens de me faire.

_ C'était juste pour rire, pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

Draco ne répondit rien, il ne se releva pas non plus. Il était bien là, auprès de cet emmerdeur de Potter avec qui il venait de se prendre la tête comme ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

_ Dis, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer toutes la journée ? finit par demander Harry, s'attirant par la même un regard déconcerté de la part de l'autre garçon.

_ Bah oui, tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes petites réflexions et tes sourires supérieurs et arrogants alors que tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois je vais me venger. Puisque tu as l'aire de pas apprécier mes blagues, ce qui est normale vu que leur but est de t'emmerder un maximum, pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte que ça s'arrête ?

Draco réfléchit un moment à la réponse qu'il devait donner, être sincère et avouer ses faiblesses ou bien l'envoyer balader, comme d'habitude. Il mit tellement de temps à se décider qu'Harry finit par penser qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Mais il finit par prendre la parole :

_ Tu es meilleur que moi dans tous les domaines, Harry. Tu me surpasses en combat, en endurance et tu ais même passionné par les cours d'histoire de la magie…, faut dire que les cours de Maximilien sont vachement plus intéressants que ceux de Binns… Et je ne parle même pas de cours de duel… Alors c'est vrai que, quand j'arrive à te surpasser ou que, comme moi, tu échoues à un exercice, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te le faire remarquer, c'est plus fort que moi, ça sort tout seul…

Cette réponse choqua Harry au-delà même des mots… Ainsi donc la raison de toutes cette … méchanceté gratuite était dû à un simple complexe d'infériorité ? C'était tellement évident maintenant qu'il en parlait… Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ?

_ Tu sais que ce que tu dis est totalement absurde ?

Et devant le regard incendiaire de Draco il crut bon de préciser :

_ Réfléchis un peu ! Tu crois que tu serais là si tu n'étais pas puissant ? Si tu ne l'avais pas mérité ? C'est stupide enfin ! Sans compter que pour les langues excuse-moi de te dire que tu es bien meilleur que moi ! Et qu'en duel tu l'es presque autant. Quant à l'histoire de la magie, j'aime peut-être la matière mais Neville a bien plus de facilité pour retenir toutes les informations et toutes les dates… Alors que ça ne fais que s'embrouiller dans ma tête ! Et puis je doute que notre entraînement se limite à ces cinq matières, les autres suivront probablement dans les années à venir et tu trouveras surement des tonnes de domaines dans lesquels tu me surpasseras ! On peut pas toujours être le meilleur partout tu sais ? Même pour un Malfoy c'est impossible, et encore plus pour un Potter !

La scène aurait pu paraître étrange pour toutes personnes ayant connu Harry et Draco à Poudlard, un Griffon réconfortant un serpent et à ses dépend en plus, c'était quand même pas banale… Cependant pour eux c'était presque naturel, à croire que ces trois mois passé ensemble avaient bien fait évoluer les choses en fin de compte…

Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Surprit, ils échangèrent un regard, et, priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'un de leur formateur en colère d'avoir été réveillé qui se trouve derrière la porte, Harry autorisa la personne à entrer. Draco s'était déjà relevé afin de prendre une pose un peu plus digne, debout prêt du lit.

Les deux garçon poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Neville.

Le nouvel arrivant remarqua de suite la lèvre écorché d'Harry et la tenue un peu débraillé de Draco, signes qu'ils s'étaient battus.

_ Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il prudemment

Il les observa échanger un regard puis un sourire et fut définitivement rassurer lorsque Draco lui répondit :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, ça va aller maintenant.

_ Bien, souffla le concerné avec un sourire soulager.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose Neville ? Enfin à part t'assurer que Draco était encore vivant bien sûr ? taquina Harry.

_ Je te signale Potter que le plus abimé de nous deux ça n'est certainement pas moi, répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

_ Eh bien en fait c'est toi que je cherchais Draco.

_ Moi ? questionna l'intéressé, surprit.

_ Oui, tu vois quand je suis sorti de la bibliothèque tout à l'heure j'ai emmené mon livre pour le continuer un peu dans ma chambre et… bien je pense que c'est celui que Harry a utilisé pour sa blague… Je viens de trouver un passage qui traite d'une herbe ainsi que de sa capacité particulière, qui serait de pouvoir changer la couleur des cheveux.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui avais le livre ? Mais alors je l'ai cherché pendant des heures pour rien ! Et alors comment je me débarrasse de tout ce rose ?

_ Ouais, désolé Draco… Enfin, en ce qui concerne tes cheveux ils devraient retrouver leur couleur originale d'ici quelques heures, trois ou quatre tous au plus. L'effet est très limité dans le temps…

_ Salazar ! Quand je pense que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien…

_ Ouais et moi alors ? Je te signale que tu m'as réveillé pour rien… Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de chercher ce bouquin aussi ! C'est évident que les effets étaient pas définitifs…

_ T'en prends pas à moi tu veux, c'est Gareth qui… Oh non il n'aurait pas osé… Oh le fumier ! Je vais me le faire celui-là ! éclata Draco tout en s'élançant dans le couloir.

_ Draco ! appelèrent les deux autres sans recevoir de réponses et ne comprenant pas trop ce qui arrivait au serpent. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter à sa suite : qui sait ce qu'il allait encore inventer !

Ils le rattrapèrent en même temps qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Gareth de la même façon qu'il était entré dans celle d'Harry. Bien mal lui en prit car la vision qui l'accueillit cette fois-ci était de loin plus surprenante qu'un griffon endormi… Il y avait Gareth, dans son lit, jusque-là rien de bien extraordinaire… Non le problème était que sous Gareth ce trouvait Maximilien, que tous deux étaient nu et apparemment pas en train de jouer à la bataille explosive !

Les trois garçons restèrent figer un moment devant la scène avant que Neville ne réagisse enfin. Il attrapa Draco par la manche, poussa Harry en dehors de la chambre en tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Pas sassez silencieux cependant car quand Harry se cogna le dos conte la porte les deux formateurs se tournèrent dans leur direction avant de se figer à leur tour.

On assista alors à la scène la plus drôle qu'il était donné de voire à Neville si seulement il n'avait pas été concerné aussi directement. Les trois apprentis et les deux formateurs ne faisaient aucun geste, les uns ne sachant pas comment réagir les autres trop choqué par bouger un seul muscle. Les trois premiers savaient cependant que ça n'était que le calme avant la tempête qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux en la personne de Gareth. Et ça ne manqua pas. A ceci près que ce fut Maximilien qui lança les hostilités pendant que l'autre se dégageait de lui tout en prenant soin de maintenir le drap bien en place.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ! Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Personne ! Alors je peux savoir depuis quand vous cous autorisez à débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ? Vous n'avez aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens ou quoi ?

_ Euh …

_ Bah en fait…

_ Enfin…

_ Sortez d'ici ! leur ordonna Gareth d'un ton sec, sortez et allez nous attendre dans le salon. On va avoir une petite discussion tous ensemble…

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent à l'extérieure de la pièce, heureux d'être encore en vie mais totalement terrifié à l'idée de savoir ce qui les attendait…

Ils gagnèrent le salon et prirent place dans les différents fauteuils de la pièce. Chacun se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa mémoire : Neville avait du mal à croire que son formateur pourtant si calme et si gentil puissent être en couple avec ce vicieux, sarcastique et emporté Gareth… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver à la fin ? Il était tellement désagréable, usant même !

Draco se maudissait d'avoir agi d'une façon tout sauf réfléchie, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter comme un gryffondor sans cerveau ! Il allait surement se faire tuer par Gareth, sans compter Aliénor… Merlin ! Sa vie était fichue.

Mais les pensées d'Harry étaient bien éloignées de toutes leurs inquiétudes, lui ne retenait qu'une seule chose : Gareth et Maximilien étaient torrides ! Carrément miam ! Déjà que pris à part ils étaient loin d'être moche mais alors là, ensemble et nu dans un lit… Le paradis des hormones en folie !

Il n'était pas tellement surpris de ressentir ce genre de chose pour d'autres hommes. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de réelle éducation sexuelle, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les codes stricts de la normalité censées régir les relations amoureuses… Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que leur trois formateur les rejoignent. Gareth et Maximilien avait apparemment prévenu Aliénor de toute l'affaire et cette dernière ne se priva pas d'incendier Draco du regard. Draco qui se mit en mode tortue, autrement dire la tête rentré dans les épaules et le corps tout contracté, comme si il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors que son éducation de Lord le lui interdisait.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à leur tours et Harry en profita pour dévisager les deux hommes avec beaucoup d'attention: son formateur était grand, la peau pâle, une carrure imposante et de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, un corps délicieusement sculpté par l'exercice physique. Sa mâchoire carrée, son expression volontaire ainsi que ses yeux bleus acier, dégageait une aura de puissance et de sensualité difficile à ignorer surtout lorsqu'il vous regardait dans les yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels Harry avait maintenant une envie folle de passer ses doigts étaient l'exact opposé de ceux de Maximilien. Court et blond, ils étaient parsemé de boucle et adoucissait les traits de son visage, le faisant paraître plus fin, plus… féminin. Sa peau était foncée, et sa carrure moins impressionnante, bien que son cops n'ait rien à envier à celui de son amant. Et ses mains… Harry n'y avait jamais fait attention mais ses mains étaient de véritables œuvres d'art : grandes, les doigts fin, agiles…

Oui, ils étaient vraiment très séduisant…

_ Bien ! Commençons ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir ce qui a bien pu motiver votre geste !

_ Et nous voulons la vérité. Neville qu'est-ce que tu peux dire au sujet de ton comportement ?

Draco releva la tête, ils ne croyaient tout de même pas que Neville était à l'origine de cette petite visite nocturne ? Comme si le griffon était seulement capable d'y penser. Ceci-dit ça l'arrangeait bien, au moins il n'aurait pas à se justifier. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard de Harry qui l'encourageait à se dénoncer. C'est vrai que ça n'était pas juste pour Neville, qui n'avait strictement rien fait et qui en plus l'avais aidé avec cette histoire de couleur de cheveux. Mais d'un autre côté son caractère Serpentard le poussait plutôt à prendre la fuite et se dérober.

Un seul regard vers Neville le décida. Le garçon s'était replié sur lui-même et n'osait protester, il se mordait la lèvre, incapable de donner une raison à leur comportement puisque lui-même ignorait pourquoi Draco s'était précipité vers la chambre de Gareth. Le Serpentard intercepta ensuite une lueur de tristesse dans son regard et aussi de ressentiment, envers lui surement et envers son formateur qui l'accusait injustement…

Non vraiment il ne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre petit gryffondor innocent se débrouiller face à leurs trois formateurs réunis.

_ C'est moi qui ai voulu venir vous voir, Harry et Neville n'ont fait que me suivre. Ils ne savaient même pas où j'allais. Et si je n'ai pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte, c'est parce que j'étais en colère. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

_ En colère dis-tu ? Et pourquoi donc ? Que t'ai-je donc fais, petit dragon ?

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça je ne suis votre animale de compagnie ! Et la raison de mon énervement est que vous m'avez encouragé à chercher ce bouquin inutile alors que vous saviez pertinemment que c'était Neville qui l'avait ! Dans le cas contraire vous ne lui auriez pas interdit de m'aider ! lâcha-t-il en élevant la voix. Vous vous êtes fichu de moi ! accusa-t-il.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Réfléchis Draco, selon toi quel pouvais être mon but ? Me moquer de toi ? Tu es plus intelligent que ça ! Que Harry ne voit pas là où j'ai voulu en venir, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi… Essaye au moins de comprendre, ordonna Gareth d'un ton sec.

Harry faillit protester contre l'insulte à peine voilée mais un signe discret de Maximilien le retint, il lui désigna Draco d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que le Serpentard avait besoin de se concentrer. Il se contenta donc d'un regard mauvais lancé en direction de son formateur.

Après un temps, l'expression sur le visage de Draco passa soudain de la profonde réflexion à la compréhension puis à la stupeur. Et Aliénor lui demanda :

_ Alors Draco, tes conclusions ?

_ C'était un test n'est-ce pas ? Une sorte d'épreuve, pour comment on allait réagir ? Mais que vouliez-vous exactement découvrir ?

_ Nous voulions savoir si le temps était venu pour vous d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la communauté à laquelle vous appartenez maintenant.

_ Quoi vous allez enfin nous dire, après plus de trois mois de harcèlement de notre part je tiens à le préciser, qui vous êtes ? Bien, j'ai envie de dire il était temps !

_ Et qui te dis Harry, que vous avez réussi l'épreuve ? Après tout Draco et toi vous êtes battus, Neville m'a désobéit en apportant la réponse à Draco, et pour couronner le tout vous débarquez dans ma chambre sans prévenir… Et selon toi vous avez réussi le test ?

_ Ne me faites pas rire, si on avait pas réussi l'épreuve on ne serait certainement pas ici à papoter joyeusement mais déjà plutôt en train d'accomplir une punition qui, j'en suis sûr, nous aurait appris ce que nous aurions échoué à vous montrer.

_ Harry… tu me surprends je dois dire, annonça Gareth et une fois encore le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une insulte. Tu as parfaitement raison, vous avez réussi. Mais dis-moi, si tu en ais capable, quel était l'objet de cette épreuve. Réponds donc à la question de Draco : que voulait-on découvrir ?

Un silence plana, durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole :

_ Vous avez éprouvé la loyauté de Neville envers nous, la confiance que Draco était prêt à m'accorder et la façon dont j'accueillerai ses aveux, et vous avez gagné en prime l'honnêteté dont à fait preuve Draco, lorsqu'il s'est dénoncé à la place de Neville.

_ Bien, c'est tout à fait ça ! confirma Aliénor avec le sourire. Alors puisque nous sommes tous réunit, autant vous mettre au courant de tout maintenant, décida-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention des apprentis. Il faut que vous sachiez que même si vous avez été choisi à cause, ou plutôt grâce à votre désir de changer de vie et de gagner en force, l'organisation va bien au-delà de ça. Elle détient une influence à travers le monde entier, notamment parce que la quasi-totalité des jeunes qu'elle forme décroche des postes à haute responsabilité et comme ils sont originaire de tous les pays... Elle est aussi parfaitement illégale, du moins elle n'existe que par ses membres, aucuns papiers officiels, quelle que soit sa provenance, ne la mentionne jamais. D'ailleurs elle n'a même aucun nom. Rien qui puisse attester de son existence si ce n'est nous.

_Mais, quel est son but ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement ? demanda Neville, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

_ La plupart du temps rien. Elle ne se mêle que très rarement des histoires du monde, sorcier ou moldu, ça n'a pas d'importance. En revanche lorsque la situation l'exige ses membres peuvent être appelé à se mobiliser. Depuis sa création, cela n'est arrivé que quatre fois. Quatre fois en plus de deux mille ans d'histoire… La décision d'intervenir ne peut être prise que par ce que nous appelons le conseil. Il réunit tous les plus vieux membres de l'organisation, et ils sont les seuls à savoir exactement où se trouve chacun d'entre nous, ainsi que notre nombre exact et comment nous contacter en cas de besoin.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par « lorsque la situation l'exige » ? interrompit Draco.

_ La dernière fois que nous sommes intervenus remonte à peu de temps en fait, c'était durant la seconde guerre mondiale, dans le monde moldue. L'organisation a prêté main forte aux résistants français et a aussi grossi les rangs de leurs alliés : Américain, Anglais,… Pour stopper toutes les atrocités de cette guerre, extermination, déportation et autres joyeusetés, l'organisation est sortie de l'ombre… Comme je vous l'ai dit la situation doit non seulement être désespérée mais elle doit aussi avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour le monde entier.

_ Vu comme vous en parlez j'ai l'impression de faire partie de ceux qui sauveront le monde de la destruction ! ironisa Harry.

_ Eh bien, c'est à peu près ça…, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un silence accueillit ses dernières paroles avant que les trois apprentis ne soient congédié, à environ deux heures du matin, avec pour consigne de ne pas être en retard le lendemain pour l'entraînement. Aucun d'eux ne pensa à discuter, ils savaient que ça ne servirai à rien, juste à leur faire perdre quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte lorsque Gareth appela Harry pour le retenir. Aliénor suivit les deux apprentis tandis que Maximilien restait auprès de son amant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? attaqua de suite le gryffondor, qui avaient encore en travers de la gorge les précédentes insultes de son formateur.

_ Calmes-toi Harry, nous voulons juste te parler.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Lorsque tu es entrés dans la chambre tout à l'heure, nous avons eu l'impression que tu étais choqué…, avoua Maximilien.

_ Non ? Vous croyez ? Sérieusement c'était pas tout à fait une scène que je m'attendais à voir ! Et puis je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire, Draco et Neville aussi étaient choqué. Vous leur dites rien à eux.

_ Ce que Maximilien veut te dire, le coupa brutalement Gareth, c'est que, au contraire de tes camarades, tu as eu l'air de désapprouver ce que nous faisions. Alors je veux te poser une question et j'exige que tu y répondes franchement. Est-ce le fait que deux hommes couchent ensemble te pose le moindre problème ?

Harry se retrouva totalement ébahit devant cette question. Lui qui fantasmait à mort sur les deux hommes depuis qu'il les avait vue nu voilà qu'il se faisait accusé d'homophobie !

_ Nan ! Bien sûr que nan ! J'ai jamais pensé un truc pareil !... Eh mais… attendez, c'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes aussi désagréable avec moi ! Vous m'avez insultés sans savoir !

_ Désolé de te contredire mais je sais ! Même si tu dis le contraire j'ai vu dans ton regard tout le dégoût que nous t'inspirions ! Sans compter que depuis tu n'arrêtes pas de nous fixer !

_ Vous ne savez rien ! répéta Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je ne suis certainement pas dégouté par vous deux, c'est même tout le contraire !

Le jeune garçon se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit, de ce qu'il avait avoué, et à en juger par les expressions de surprises qu'affichaient les deux formateurs l'insinuation n'était pas passé inaperçue.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que ça t'a… excité ?

_ Et alors ? bougonna-t-il. Je vous signale que j'ai quinze ans ! C'est normal de réagir face à ce genre de spectacle, surtout que c'est pas comme si vous étiez moche…

_ Ouah… je m'attendais pas à ça…, avoua Gareth.

_ Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'emporter, dit Maximilien avec un sourire tendre. Excuse-nous Harry, mais nous avons assez fait les frais de gens intolérants. Et la tolérance est une des qualités premières que l'on recherche pour un membre de l'organisation. Il nous est interdit de juger qui que ce soit, pour quoi que ce soit. Cela aurait posé un problème si tu…, enfin ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Le problème étant résolu, tu peux rejoindre ta chambre.

Gareth hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Cependant alors qu'il avait déjà la main posé sur la poigné de la porte, Harry s'arrêta et lança sans se retourner :

_ Je veux bien croire que les gens intolérants et en particulier les homophobes, vous fassent horreur, mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de passer votre colère sur moi, Gareth. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et je crois avoir droit au respect. Alors la prochaine fois que vous avez un problème avec moi, venez m'en parler directement, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu, ou bien de régler ça entre nous.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit. Laissant derrière lui deux formateurs arborant un unique sourire : leur petit lion était loin d'être un enfant et il méritait bien plus que leur respect.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**POV Dumbledore (trois jours après la disparition d'Harry)**

Où pouvait bien se trouver le garçon. Voilà deux jours déjà que Tonks, qui était passé voir si Harry allait bien chez son oncle et sa tante, lui avait rapporté la disparition du garçon. Deux jours de recherches intensives, et toujours rien ! A croire que sa chère petite marionnette s'était évaporée dans la nature ! Il n'avait laissé aucune trace ! Ils ne savaient même pas si Harry était parti volontairement ou si il s'était fait enlever par des mangemorts ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Les Dursley ne leur avaient été d'aucune utilité, leur mémoire avait été effacé et même Severus, qui était pourtant le plus grand maître de légimencie d'Angleterre n'avait rien pu tirer d'eux !

Un vrai cauchemar pour le directeur de Poudlard qui voyait tous ses plans réduit à néant à cause de ce petit avorton ! Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Alors qu'il avait simplement à rester bien tranquillement chez ces abrutis de moldus !

Il ne le laisserait pas détruire son plan si ingénieux ! Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Qu'importe les sacrifices, il devait y arriver ou s'en était finit de lui, il était prêt à tout ! Et s'en prendre à un enfant ne le rebutait nullement, il l'avait déjà fait, des années plus tôt.

A cette époque le monde magique était en plein changement, les jeunes générations apportait leurs lots d'innovation, d'idées nouvelles, les mentalités changeaient… Le passé était relégué aux oubliettes et les vieilles reliques avec lui ! Mais lui, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas accepté ce triste sort. Il s'était battu pour conserver son pouvoir au ministère et son influence sur la population sorcière. Il ne voulait pas finir en vieux sorcier gâteux inspirant la pitié ! Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : tous ses efforts étaient vains. Le monde changeait et sans lui…

Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusort qu'il trouva enfin la solution à tous ses problèmes : il lui fallait un nouveau mage noire ! Un mage noire que lui, Albus Dumbledore s'emploierait à combattre comme il avait combattus Grindelwald. Alors il retrouverait la place qui lui était dû.

Et l'enfant parlait fourchelangue en plus, le faire passer pour un véritable monstre serait d'une simplicité enfantine !

Et tout s'était déroulé à merveille ! Le monde sorcier ne jurait plus que par lui, il attendait de lui qu'il le sauve ! Une fois cela fait, car il ne doutait pas de pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort, il serait de nouveau le héros de tout un peuple !

Alors il avait fait toute cette mise en scène pour attirer Voldemort, pour l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Il avait créé une fausse prophétie et avait fait en sorte que l'un des serviteurs de ce misérable l'entende. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire croire aux Potter que leur fils était bien l'élu qui détruirait le mage noire. Oui même les Potter avaient été dupe dans l'histoire. Et lorsque Tom était venu c'est lui qui l'avait abattu par derrière, surement pas ce gamin inutile !

Non le dernier hérité des Potter il l'avait placé chez sa tante, alors même qu'il connaissait sa haine des sorciers. Ainsi il ne serait que plus malléable lors de son entré à Poudlard, comme Tom l'avait était : un enfant en manque d'amour est toujours prêt à tout pour gagner l'affection de son entourage. En refusant d'accorder un procès à Sirius il l'avait définitivement écarté du garçon, lui laissant le champ libre pour en faire sa petite marionnette.

Tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans, jusqu'à que ce que cet imbécile disparaisse ! Et au pire moment en plus. Avec le retour de Voldemort, le gosse aurait dû être là pour jouer son rôle de survivant, de héros ! Mais il n'était pas là !

Il devait tout faire pour le retrouver, il ne fallait pas qu'il échappe à son contrôle…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Voilà le chapitre 4 !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, enfin comme vous avez pu le constater je ne vais pas décrire en entier l'entraînement de trois joyeux larrons ! Je vais me contenter d'écrire les évènements important. En tout cas ce sera comme ça pour les premières années, après les choses se compliquent un peu donc je pense que ce sera plus détaillé mais on n'en ait pas encore là ! Chaque chose en son temps._

_Le prochain chapitre sera d'avantage centré sur Hermione, dumby, Lucius et Tom !_

_Biz et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 5 : Trahison, ou alors : Avancer, reculer…_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

**Square grimaud (six jours après la disparition d'Harry)**

_ Où en est-on ? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il retrouvé ? demanda Sirius d'une voix angoissé, serrant doucement la main de Remus dans la sienne. Il s'en voulait tellement de la disparition de son filleule, lui qui s'était promis de le protéger, comment pourrait-il le faire alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait…

_ Non Paddy, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelles… Tous les membres de l'ordre sont à sa recherche pourtant, mais c'est comme si il s'était volatilisé… Désolé, articula difficilement le loup-garou qui souffrait lui aussi de l'absence d'Harry.

Sirius souffla longuement et serra les points de rage et d'impuissance ! Si seulement il pouvait se joindre aux recherches, mais Dumbledore le lui avait interdit sous prétexte qu'il était encore recherché par les aurores… Alors il était coincé ici, dans la maison de ses ancêtres, cette maison qu'il haïssait plus que tout, qui lui rappelait une partie de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu oublier, effacer de sa mémoire ! Pas parce qu'elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, au contraire. C'est dans cette maison qu'il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie. Même à Poudlard il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti qu'ici. Mais il n'avait plus sa place ici, il les avait trahi, revenir dans cette maison c'était comme un blasphème… Il se souvenait de son enfance, de ses jeux avec ses cousines, son jeune frère, il se rappelait son père toujours si sage dans ses paroles, de sa mère sans cesse exaspéré par leurs bêtises et qui malgré tout n'avait jamais été capable de les punir réellement… Oui, il aurait voulu rester un enfant toute sa vie, pouvoir préserver cette insouciance, cette ignorance d'un monde auquel il ne souhaitait pas, ou plus appartenir… Mais les choses avaient changé, avec les années il avait réalisé qu'au-delà du père se caché un homme tourné vers le mal et la magie noire. Il avait découvert son allégeance à Mord Voldemort, cet homme dont on disait tant de mal dans le journal… Il avait commencé à voir sa famille d'un autre œil, et à douter… A douter de son père et sa mère, de leur bonté, de leur leurs choix… et il avait douté de lui-même aussi, que devait-il faire ? Rester et embrasser la cause de celui qu'on appelait maintenant le seigneur des ténèbres ou partir et trahir sa famille ? Cette famille qui lui avait tellement donné, tellement offert durant tant d'années… jamais un enfant n'aurait dû se poser ce genre de questions, Regulus ne l'avait même jamais fais, il était resté fidèle aux siens. Lui, avait profité de poudlard pour prendre du recul et aller voir comment était l'autre camp, celui de la lumière. Le choixpeau lui avait dit, en l'envoyant à gryffondor que son indécision devait cesser, qu'il devait choisir… Il s'était fait des amis : James, Remus, Peter, Lily… ils l'avaient accueilli, ne l'avaient pas jugé malgré son nom et la réputation de sa famille. Et au fur et à mesure il s'était éloigné de sa famille, qui n'approuvait pas le choix de ses amis alors que ces derniers l'influençaient de plus en plus. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment choisi… Il n'avait pas eu le temps, le malheur s'était abattu sur lui. Il avait perdu ses amis, sa nouvelle famille, son filleule tout juste nait, son amour qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'avouer à Remus, tout, il avait tout perdu… Il s'était retrouvé emprisonné à Azkaban, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis… il avait souffert comme jamais et la haine avait grandi. Une haine qui l'avait maintenu en vie, une haine plus dangereuse que n'importe quelle autre, car cette haine n'était dirigé vers personne en particulier. Il ne haïssait pas Voldemort, il ne haïssait pas Peter, il ne haïssait pas sa famille, il ne haïssait pas Dumbledore ni l'ordre du Phénix… il haïssait le monde ! Le monde entier, pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était, un sous homme, une loque, une victime… Pendant longtemps il s'était cru perdu, perdu dans son délire de vengeance, de destruction.

Et puis une pensée était revenue, une pensée qui appartenait au passé, une pensée qui avait commencé à le hanter plus encore que les détraqueurs l'avaient fait, une pensée dangereuse qui l'avait poussé à sortir de son délire : il y avait encore quelqu'un sous sa responsabilité, il y avait une vie plus innocente qu'aucune autre qui méritait d'être sauvé. Il lui restait encore quelque chose à accomplir… Il devait retrouver Harry, il devait le retrouver et l'élever comme James et Lily l'avait voulu… Il devait retrouver son filleule et devenir sa famille… Cette idée l'avait maintenue lucide, lui avait permis de lutter et de trouver un moyen de sortir, pour Le rejoindre.

Il avait réussi ce que tout le monde croyait impossible, il s'était échappé. Et il l'avait retrouvé. Bien plus âgé que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé… Mais ça n'avait rien changé et ils avaient fait connaissance et il l'avait aimé comme son fils… Oui Harry était comme un fils pour lui.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu, lui était toujours recherché et Harry avait dû retourner chez les Dursley. Loin de lui, une fois encore… Mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour le bien d'Harry. Alors j'avais acquiescé, je l'avais laissé partir à nouveau, me faisant la promesse que même de loin je veillerais sur lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien !

Il avait aussi fait confiance à Dumbledore pour le garder en sécurité.

Et il était beau le résultat ! Harry avait disparu, peut-être s'était-il fait enlever, peut-être était-il torturé ou bien mort à l'heure qu'il était ! Et lui était bloqué ici !

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

_ Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir Siry, nous le retrouverons, promit Remus en l'attirant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

L'animagus enfouit son visage dans le coup du loup et souffla un grand coup, se raccrochant à cet homme, à ses mots, à l'espoir qu'il lui apportait. Remus était tellement important pour lui, voilà plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, même si leur début avaient été difficile. Il avait fallu de nombreuses discussions, houleuses pour la plus part, avant que chacun comprenne le point de vue de l'autre, ils avaient mis les choses à plat. Aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin retrouvé cette amitié unique qui les liait depuis si longtemps. Néanmoins Sirius n'avait pas avoué ses véritables sentiments à son ami, il n'avait pas osé, la peur l'avait retenue… La peur de le voir partir à nouveau, de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux… Comment dit-on à un ami que l'on est amoureux de lui, comment lui faire comprendre qu'on le désir, qu'on le veut pour toujours auprès de soi, que lorsqu'il touche une autre personne notre seule envie est de le ramener contre nous ou de tuer celui qui ose poser ses mains sur ce corps tant désiré ?

Trop de questions et très peu de certitude. Sans compter que l'homosexualité était très mal vue dans le monde sorcier, encore plus que chez les moldus… Les sorciers étaient tellement traditionnalistes et réfractaire à toute forme de libre pensé. Les normes, les codes, les valeurs de leur monde étaient tellement désuètes, tellement dépassées… Leur monde était comme figé dans le temps, dans l'intolérance et l'incompréhension… il suffisait de voir comment étaient traitées les créatures magiques… C'était pitoyable.

Et il se demandait parfois si leur monde et son peuple valait la peine que l'on se batte pour eux, méritaient-ils qu'ils donnent leurs vie en sacrifice ? A croire que sa vie n'était faite que de doutes et d'incertitudes…

La douce voix de sa mère interrompu néanmoins ses sombres pensées, accordant le repos à son esprit torturé… Il était temps de remettre le masque et de bien paraître aux yeux des nouveaux arrivants. Après tout il était le grand Sirius Black, farceur dans l'âme et tombeur de ces dames… si seulement ils savaient !

_ SALLES PETITES VREMINES ! AFFREUX SANG DE BOURBES ! TRAITRE A LEUR SANG ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ENTREZ DANS CETTE MAISON ! VOUS SOUILLEZ LA NOBLE DEMEURE DE LA FAMILLE BLACK !

Lui et Remus se précipitèrent vers le tableau afin de le recouvrir du voile, faisant taire celle que tout le monde appelait ici le Dragon !

_ Ah merci Rem', j'ai bien cru que la vielle mégère allait me percer les tympans à hurler comme un putois ! s'exclama Tonks en souriant.

Un sourie qui, de l'avis de Sirius, était loin d'être innocent ! Cette insupportable petite peste draguait son loup, et sous son nez en plus ! Bon d'accord, il n'était pas vraiment ensemble son loup, mais ça n'avait rien à voir, rien du tout !

_ Eh bien Nymphadora, répondit-t-il à la place de son ami et prenant un malin plaisir à la voir se crisper lorsqu'il employa son prénom, si tu étais un peu plus discrète ma chère mère ne serait même pas aperçue de ta visite et Remus et moi aurions pu continuer notre discussion tranquillement… Et bonjours à toi aussi bien évidement. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir dans ma maison, ajouta-t-il un sourire mielleux jouant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête distrait et de se tourner à nouveau vers Remus qui ne savait plus où se mettre, comme à chaque fois que cette…femme, lui faisait un rentre dedans aussi peu discret. Il se laissa entraîner dans la cuisine, tentant discrètement de se soustraire à l'étreinte tentaculaire de la métamorphe, qui ne se rendez compte de rien…

_ Espèce de salle goule en slip de bain… vieille huitre tétraplégique, mouche drosophile, salle petit mollusque mono-neuronale, va peter dans les fleurs pour voir comment ça fait… nan mais comme si Remus pouvait s'intéresser à toi… ragea Sirius, toujours dans l'entré avant qu'une petite voix ne vienne l'interrompre.

_ Euh… Sirius ?

_ Oh ! Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda l'animagus, surpris de trouver l'amie de Harry ici, son arrivé était pourtant prévu pour début Août soit dans environ une semaine.

_ Eh bien Tonks est venu me chercher plus tôt… Vous savez, je suis amie avec Harry alors Dumbledore avait peur que je me fasse enlever aussi… expliqua la jeune fille, hésitante.

_ Ah oui… Harry... Bien puisque je suis là, je vais te montrer ta chambre, soupira-t-il en prenant sa valise. Il allait vraiment devoir parler à Albus, parce que le square était peut-être le QG de l'ordre mais c'était aussi chez lui et il exigeait au moins de savoir qui y séjournait et quand. Le vieux ne devait pas l'oublier.

Ils montèrent à l'étage en silence et Sirius conduisit son invité surprise dans une des chambres encore libres.

_ Bien, voilà ! Désolé c'est un peu sinistre mais c'est resté inhabité pendant longtemps et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps refaire la décoration, annonça-t-il avec humeur, trop de pensées négatives et désagréables lui encombrait l'esprit pour qu'il puisse encore jouer son rôle d'hôte accueillant. Il était sur le point de sortir, avec la ferme intention de sortir Remus des griffes de l'odieuse mégère, quand Hermione le rappela :

_ Heu Monsieur, enfin…

_ Appel moi Sirius, tu es l'amie de Harry, et puis c'est aussi grâce à toi que je dois la liberté.

_ Sirius.. je voulais m'excuser de débarquer comme ça, je ne pensais pas…

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione… Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute, lui répondit-il pressé de rejoindre son loup.

_ Et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire aussi… à propos de Harry…

Le maître des lieux se figea avant de se tourner soudainement vers elle en refermant la porte, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-il avidement, la saisissant par les épaules. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu lui as parlé ?

_ Pas exactement… en fait j'ai reçu une lettre il six jour de cela… Le lendemain de sa… disparition, bégaya un peu la jeune fille, inquiète et pas très rassurée par l'attitude un peu folle du parrain de son ami. Euh… vous pourriez me lâcher s'il vous plaît

_ Oh ! Bien sûr, excuse-moi, mais je me suis tellement angoissé tu comprends alors maintenant que je sais qu'on va enfin pouvoir le retrouver…

_ Bah en fait, je n'ai pas dit que je savais où il était, juste que j'avais reçu une lettre de sa part… Il ne me dit pas où il va, juste qu'il part, expliqua Hermione son cœur se serrant de voire Sirius tellement heureux, la déception n'allait en que plus insupportable.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il est parti de lui-même ? Mais comment… pourquoi…

_ Tenez, lui dit la jeune fille en sortant la lettre de son sac, lisez-là ça ira plus vite.

L'animagus se saisit vivement de la feuille et se mit à lire avidement les quelques lignes de son filleul.

Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de Harry, ni même son style mais il supposait que Hermione avait déjà vérifié ce genre de détails. Il se devait néanmoins de vérifier :

_ Tu es sûr que…

_ C'est bien lui que l'a écrite, ça j'en suis sûr. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois mais tout indique qu'elle est de la main d'Harry.

_ Et Edwige ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, elle n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Eh bien comme vous avez pu le lire, Harry ne souhaite pas que les autres soient au courant de ses intentions alors je me suis dit que si je venais avec sa chouette, on allait forcement me poser des questions. Donc je l'ai envoyé à Poudlard.

_ Oui, tu as bien fait… Mais je me demande bien pourquoi il veut garder tout cela secret, et pourquoi ne nous en dit-il pas plus. Peut-être l'a ton forcé à écrire, peut-être a-t-il vraiment été enlevé et que tout ceci n'est qu'une façon de nous rassurer pour qu'on stoppe les recherches ? Il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il saura comment le localiser à partir de la lettre.

Sirius se précipita vers la porte et Hermione ne le rattrapa que de justesse :

_Attendez ! Sirius, et si Harry avait raison ? Si Dumbledore n'était pas digne de confiance ? Après tout ce qu'Harry a dû endurer ces quatre dernières années je pense que l'on peut être en droit de douter non ? Et pensez à Edwige, je suis sûr que si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry elle aurait essayé de nous prévenir !

_ Hermione ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, laisse-moi gérer ça tu veux. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre la dernière famille qu'il me reste ! lui dit-il sévèrement en passant la porte.

Sourd aux appels de la jeune fille il dévala les escaliers, la vie de Harry valait plus pour lui que n'importe quelle autre alors il n'était certainement pas prêt à la risquer sur des suppositions ! Il arriva devant le salon, avec l'intention de contacter le directeur par cheminette, lorsque la voix de ce dernier s'éleva dans la pièce suivit d'une autre, celle de Fol œil :

_ Maugrey, il faut que vous retrouviez le garçon ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Sirius sourit, comme il le pensait le directeur avait vraiment à cœur le bien être de son filleul. Comme si il pouvait lui vouloir le moindre mal…

_ Allons, Albus. Je ne vous comprends plus… Vous qui cherchez à vous débarrasser de lui depuis des années, vous devriez être heureux qu'il ait disparut ! Au moins il ne sera plus dans vos pattes !

_ Je sais ! Nul besoin que me le rappeliez, coupa Albus. Et parlez moins fort voulez-vous ? Il ne manquerait plus que Sirius nous entendent ! Nos plans seraient définitivement fichus !

_ Ce sal cabot ! Je me demande pourquoi vous le gardez en vie ! On devrait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Non ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il peut nous être utile pour contrôler le garçon. Et ça ne change rien, il faut que vous me rameniez Potter ! Trouvez-le ! Nous aurons besoin de lui pour combattre Voldemort. Rien de tel que le sacrifice d'un enfant pour soulever les foules, et quand je vaincrai finalement ce mage noire de pacotille avec pour prétexte de venger la mort du garçon-qui-n'a-pas-survécu, ma gloire n'en sera que plus grande !

_ Oui… Enfin vous pourriez tout aussi bien le faire passer pour un pleutre qui a fui la guerre et qui se taire quelque part pour sauver sa vie…

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait surement mal compris… Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être…comme ça, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Harry à des fins personnelles !

_ Alastor… laissez-moi gérer ça voulez-vous ? Venez, rejoignons les autres dans la cuisine pour la réunion.

L'animagus se précipita dans les escaliers, peu désireux de croiser le directeur à cet instant, et de participer à cette foutue réunion ! Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, il devait réfléchir, trouver des réponses. Plus rien était sûr… Il devrait découvrir qui faisait partie du complot monté contre Harry, quel était vraiment véritable leur but… ET surtout retrouver Harry avant eux !

Mais avant tout il devait parler à Hermione.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Hôpital St Mangouste (même moment)**

Matilda Higgs était infirmière à St Mangouste depuis bientôt huit ans, depuis tout ce temps elle en avait vu passer des malades. Elle en avait vu guérir et d'autre mourir… Mais deux de ses patients n'entraient dans aucune de ces deux catégories : Frank et Alice Londubat. Ils étaient ici depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, dans un état végétatif permanent…

C'est vers leur chambre qu'elle se dirigeait actuellement, pour leur fournir les soins quotidiens nécessaires afin que leurs corps gardent toute leur vigueur… Elle allait entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva. Elle venait de la chambre et Matilda savait parfaitement à qui elle appartenait :

**_ **Cher Frank, mon fils… si tu savais comme je m'en veux… je ne sais pas où il a pu aller. Les aurors m'ont dit que puisqu'il était parti de lui-même comme il l'écrit dans sa lettre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire… Juste faire passer un message à la radio et dans les journaux pour que toute personne ayant des informations se présente au ministère. C'est tellement stupide ! Il n'est qu'un enfant, comment va-t-il pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul dehors ? Ce sont tous des imbéciles. N'y-a-t-il pas une procédure de recherche à appliquer dans ce genre de cas ? Notre gouvernement est-il incompétent à ce point…Pourquoi est-il parti…

Pardonnez-moi Alice, je vous avais promis de veiller sur lui…

L'infirmière referma la porte de la chambre qu'occupaient les époux Londubat, comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. La mère de Frank Londubat était une femme était forte, plus forte qu'aucune autre, et digne en plus de cela mais aussi profondément meurtrie malgré qu'elle ne le montre jamais en public… Elle venait ici presque tous les jours depuis presque quinze ans, avec l'espoir que peut-être son fils se réveillerait… Et maintenant son petit-fils disparaissait…

C'était trop de malheur pour une seule personne…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Manoir Serpentard (même moment)**

_ Severus ! appela Rodolphus, pressant le pas afin de rattraper le maître des potions.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non pas vraiment… Enfin tu as une minute ?

_ Tom m'a convoqué mais on peut en parler sur le chemin si tu veux ?

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit le mangemort en reprenant sa marche. En fait je voulais te demander si tu pouvais préparer quelques fioles de potions de sommeil sans rêve ? C'est pour Bella, précisa-t-il face au regard interrogateur de son ami. Je sais que tu es très occupé mais…

_ Elle fait des cauchemars ?

_ D'azcaban, oui. Elle ne dort quasiment plus, elle a peur. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'elle se réveille en sueur et en pleur… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Bien sûr, je la brasserais ce soir et je te l'apporterais demain. Mais ça ne peut être que temporaire, si elle en prend trop souvent elle risque de s'y accoutumer et ça n'aura plus aucun effet.

_ Je sais… Elle ne le montre pas, surtout pas à Tom parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en veuille, mais elle est détruite, ces quinze dernières années l'ont détruite.

_ Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, proposa doucement Severus. Surtout à propos de ce qui s'est passé chez les Londubat, je pense que le fond du problème est là.

_ C'est bien ce que je pense aussi mais elle ne veut pas en entendre parler. Même à moi elle n'a pas voulu fournir plus d'explications. Elle répète seulement que ça n'est pas de sa faute et après elle se ferme.

_ Je veux bien essayer si tu veux, même si je doute que ça serve à quelque chose…, proposa le maître des potions, qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

_ Merci Severus mais je pense que ce sera inutile, elle ne voulait déjà pas que je vienne te demander la potion alors… Tu sais, des fois j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse plus vivre avec tout ça.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait attenter à ses jours ? Elle va si mal que ça… je ne pensais pas…

_ Comme je te l'ai dit elle cache bien ses faiblesses… mais je ne perds pas espoirs, je resterais avec elle et je me battrais pour lui rendre le sourire.

Face à l'expression déterminé de son ami, Severus hocha la tête et sourit, cela prendrait du temps mais il était sûr que grâce aux attentions de son mari, Bella irait mieux… avec du temps.

Rodolphus le quitta finalement, le laissant seul devant le bureau du Lord, seul avec ses pensées… lui aussi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un en qui il aurait pu avoir une totale confiance, une personne qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était… Peut-être qu'un jour… mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il devait annoncer à Tom et Lucius que les recherches n'avaient toujours rien données… Vraiment, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ces deux-là… A peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés que leur fils disparaissait…

La mort dans l'âme il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'y eut invité.

Il trouva Tom assis derrière son bureau et Lucius debout devant la fenêtre, apparemment de mauvaise humeurs tous les deux.

_ Euh j'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, prêt à se sauver pour éviter d'être mêlé à une dispute du couple. Il avait horreur d'être pris à partie, surtout par ces deux-là. Imaginez un peu, l'un était son meilleur ami depuis bien trop loin pour qu'il se rappel exactement quand, et l'autre était non seulement un ami mais aussi son maître, l'homme à qui il avait fait serment d'allégeance. Pas facile d'émettre son point de vue dans ce genre de situation et la fuite était encore la meilleure des solutions selon lui. Il était un Serpentard après tout, pas un valeureux gryffondor prêt à tous les sacrifices pour défendre le juste et l'orphelin !

Il observa ses deux amis se jeter un coup d'œil avant de s'ignorer à nouveau… D'accord…

**(Quelques minutes plus tôt, même endroit)**

_ Tom, je peux entrer ? demanda Lucius entrebâillant la porte doucement.

_ Lucius ! Entre, je ne savais pas que tu devais passer aujourd'hui, l'accueilli Tom le suivant de son regard brûlant, sans pour autant se lever de derrière son bureau.

_ Eh bien ça n'était pas prévu mais cela m'agaçait de rester au manoir à ruminer sans pourvoir rien faire alors je me suis dit que venir te voir était encore la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Ravi de voir que tu ne penses à moi que lorsque tu t'ennuis, rétorqua Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

Son amant se figea au milieu de la pièce, plantant son regard d'acier dans ses yeux rouges avant de lancer, en se détournant.

_ Mais puisque je vois que ça a l'air de te déranger je vais rentrer chez moi…

_ Attends ! l'arrêta Tom. Je veux que tu restes, mais tu sais bien…

_ Oui, lui répondit Lucius en revenant vers lui, contournant le bureau et se plaçant juste derrière lui, une main sur chaque épaule, je me souviens parfaitement du mal que tu as à énoncer tes désirs lorsqu'il s'agit de nous. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es le plus Serpentard de tous les Serpentard après tout, pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas exprimer tes sentiments, le taquina-t-il.

_ Penches toi vers moi, lui ordonna son compagnon en retour comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et il s'exécuta, un frisson de plaisir parcourant son échine. Merlin qu'il aimait l'entendre parler ainsi… Oui c'était peut-être surprenant mais lui, Lucius Malfoy, aimait se faire dominer par Tom, il aimait lui laisser le contrôle totale de son corps. Et Tom adorait plus que tout le sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il voyait son Lucius obéir au moindre de ses ordres, comme maintenant alors qu'il penchait son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres entrouvertes balayant son visage d'un souffle chaud eu profond. Ses gestes étaient tellement empreint de grâce et de délicatesse, jamais il ne se serait permit de le rabaisser ou de l'humilier, il était bien trop beau pour qu'il se le permette. Et surtout il l'aimait… Même si il ne lui disait que rarement, car ça n'était pas dans son tempérament, ni dans celui de Lucius d'ailleurs, de parler de ses sentiments aussi ouvertement. Sauf situation exceptionnelle, bien évidement.

Le Lord leva sa main et vint la placer sur la nuque de son compagnon, la soumettant à une douce pression pour que son visage s'approche encore du sien. Leurs lèvres finirent par s'effleurer doucement, se goutant, s'apprivoisant presque, avant que Tom ne ravisse celle de Lucius avec plus de fermeté et de fougue. Tous deux avaient les yeux clos pour mieux savourer l'étreinte et Lucius ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent enfin.

Excité par ce son et trouvant la position trop inconfortable le Lord fit passer son amant devant lui, pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. Lucius se mit à sourit doucement dans leur baisé, cette position lui rappelait tellement de choses, tellement de moment passé en compagnie de Tom, des années plus tôt, exactement au même endroit. Ça avait toujours été la position préféré du maître des lieux.

Ils finirent par se séparer, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir comme toujours. Le blond porta une de ses main jusqu'au visage de son amant et caressa sa joue, les yeux rouges et brûlant ne le lâchant pas une seconde.

_ Tu m'as manqué, avoua Lucius. Le manoir me paraît si vide maintenant que Draco est partit…

_ On va le retrouver, Lucius. N'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet, je te ramènerais ton fils ! prophétisa Tom avec assurance.

_ Notre fils, le reprit-il.

_ Non, lorsqu'il fait des âneries pareilles, Draco n'est certainement pas mon fils, c'est uniquement le tien ! affirma le mage noir, ses mains caressant doucement ses hanches et son sourire amusé démentant ses propos.

_ Comme c'est pratique ! s'exclama le blond, amusé malgré lui.

_ J'aime te voir sourire, répondit simplement le lord.

_ Et moi je ne veux pas retourner au manoir cette nuit !

_ Eh bien je suppose que je peux facilement te trouver une chambre ici…

Lucius fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Tom lui proposait-il une autre chambre que la sienne. Il y avait un mal entendu quelque part.

_ Non ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, dans ton lit, dans tes bras.

_ Hors de question ! le coupa Tom. Il est hors de question que nous dormions ensemble tant que j'aurais cette apparence !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas de faire l'amour avec moi, de toute façon je doute de pouvoir, physiquement, en avoir envie ! Sur ce point-là au moins je suis d'accord, ton apparence pose un problème ! Mais dormir Tom, ça n'a rien à voir…

_ J'ai dit non un point c'est tout ! coupa le mage noir avec brusquerie.

Lucius se leva alors et se plaça devant la fenêtre, les muscles tendus et le visage crispé. Il ne demandait tout de même pas la lune, simplement de pouvoir dormir dans ses bras ! Mais non, même ça, ça lui était refusé. Alors quoi ? Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas couché ensemble Tom lui refusait l'accès à son lit ? Ne pensait-il donc qu'à ça !

L'entrée de Severus interrompis ses sombres pensées, apparemment leur attitude étaient assez clair puisque son ami demanda de suite si ils s'étaient disputés. Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre et jetant simplement un regard mauvais à son amant, Lucius retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? finit par demander le Lord dans un soupir agacé.

_ Je voulais simplement vous prévenir moi-même que les recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné. Il n'y a aucune trace de Draco partant du manoir et ses amis ignorent tout de l'endroit où il se trouve. Ils se sont tous soumis à la légimencie sans discuter et c'est moi-même qui l'aie effectué sur chacun d'eux. Aucune chance qu'ils aient pu me mentir.

Le Lord se retint de justesse d'abattre son point sur la table d'agacement. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco avait bien pu se volatiliser ainsi.

_ Le plus étrange c'est que Potter et Londubat ont eux aussi disparu et le même jour en plus… signala Severus avec un froncement de sourcil.

_ Tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un rapport ? Qu'ils seraient partit ensemble ? demanda Lucius, l'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur sa colère. Ça serait tout de même étrange que Draco soit parti avec deux gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien avoir à faire ensemble ?

_ Je ne pense rien, signala le maître des potions. Je dis simplement que la coïncidence est assez étrange et que, comme pour Draco, Potter n'a laissé aucune trace, il s'est volatilisé. Et je serais toi je me garderais bien de juger ce qu'il pourrait-y avoir dans la tête de ces trois-là.

_ Tu veux dire que Potter se balade quelque part dans la nature ? Sans protection ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'énerva Tom en se levant brusquement.

Severus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre avant que Lucius se dressait déjà devant son amant, apparemment furieux, et sifflait hargneusement :

_ Peut-être était-il trop occupé à rechercher Draco pour s'occuper du gamin Potter ! Et peut-être pensait-il qu'il en serait de même pour toi Tom ! Ton fils a disparu et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est ta maudite guerre ! Ta famille n'a donc pas plus d'importance que ça à tes yeux ! Remarque, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend, après tout en quoi le fils pourrait-il trouver grâce à tes yeux, puisque tu refuses même d'avoir le père à tes côtés ! accusa le blond.

_ Ne me provoque pas Lucius ! Tu sais parfaitement que Draco est mille fois plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quelle autre personne ! Et je ne veux effectivement pas de toi dans ma chambre, et tu connais la raison de ma décision !

_ Bien sûr que je la connais, s'exclama Lucius alors que Severus trouvait que la discussion s'écartait légèrement du sujet d'origine. Oui enfin, il n'allait certainement pas interrompre la conversation, rappelez-vous il était un Serpentard et loin d'être suicidaire en plus.

_ Je la connais parfaitement ! repris Lucius d'une voix froide et impersonnelle. Tu sais que je ne coucherais pas avec toi alors tu ne vois aucun intérêt à m'avoir dans ton lit ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris…

_ C'est parfaitement le cas, tu n'as rien compris, répliqua plus calmement Tom. La seule et unique raison qui m'empêche de dormir avec toi c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de t'avoir prêt de moi mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ! Tu me connais comme personne Lucius ! Dis-moi si je me trompe mais que crois-tu que je serais capable de faire pour satisfaire mon désire? Je serais capable de tout ! Et y compris de te forcer…

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles, des paroles qui blessèrent et rassurèrent Lucius dans le même temps, le laissant dans un état de confusion que rarement il avait éprouvé. Il était blessé car Tom venait d'avouer qu'il irait jusqu'à le violer pour satisfaire sa libido mais d'un autre côté il était heureux qu'il prenne justement des précautions afin que cela n'arrive jamais.

_ Comprends-moi Lucius. Cela fait quinze ans que j'aire à travers le monde comme un fantôme, alors, aujourd'hui que j'ai de nouveau un corps j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter et ressentir à nouveau toute cette jouissance que tu es le seul à avoir jamais pu m'offrir. Mais je ne peux pas… Et toi tu es toujours aussi désirable, si ce n'est plus, que lorsque je t'ai quitté…

Lucius sentit tout son corps se détendre, se relâcher en même temps que les dernière brides de sa colère s'envolaient. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Il n'avait jamais pu lui en vouloir…

Doucement prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ça n'était qu'un simple frôlement de lèvres et c'était aussi bien plus que ça : c'était quelque chose entre « je comprends » et « je te pardonne ».

_ Je suppose qu'une chambre pas trop éloigné de la tienne fera l'affaire alors, offrit le blond en signe de réconciliation.

_ C'est tout à fait faisable je pense… , accepta le Lord

_ Bien ! s'exclama Severus qui se demandait bien pourquoi ces deux-là se réconciliait presque toujours en sa présence, pas que ce soit gênant mais en fait si. Et moi je vais me dépêcher de trouver une solution à votre problème, une potion devrait sûrement faire l'affaire. Ça va me faire du travail en plus mais au moins comme ça vous pourrez batifoler tranquillement loin de mes oreilles délicates ! ajouta-t-il en sortant.

_ Severus, en ce qui concerne Draco…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius les recherches continuent et je vais voir du côté de Potter et Londubat, juste au cas où ça aurait un quelconque rapport avec ton fils…

Et le maître des potions se retira enfin dans ses appartements, où l'attendait une tonne de chose à faire… Peut-être allait-il même brasser une potion énergisante en plus de celle de Sommeil sans rêve de Bella…

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 5 finit ! Je suis bien contente, j'ai cru que j'en verrais jamais le bout ! lol_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message =)_

_biz_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 6 : La vie c'est compliqué, mais la leur l'est encore plus !_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

**Un an après le début de l'entraînement.**

_ Harry ! Derrière-toi ! prévint Neville tout en essayant de se mettre à couvert. Les choses commençaient vraiment à se corser… S'ils n'atteignaient pas le couvert des arbres rapidement, s'en était finit pour eux !

Grâce à l'avertissement de son ami, Harry put éviter de justesse le jais de flamme qui se dirigeait droit vers lui : il se jeta à terre, le choc du sol contre son abdomen lui coupant temporairement le souffle. Il sentit une main l'attraper par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds, c'était Draco.

_ Allez Harry ! C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste !

_ Cours ! répliqua simplement l'intéressé alors qu'une soudaine explosion raisonnait à quelques pas d'eux. Sans plus tarder les deux garçons détalèrent, rapidement rejoint par Neville.

_ Il faut aller vers la forêt ! s'exclama celui-ci. C'est notre seule chance !

Pour toute réponse les deux autres accélérèrent encore leur course, remerciant au passage les deux heures d'endurance que leurs formateurs les obligeaient à effectuer chaque matin depuis maintenant toute une année. Ils y étaient presque, plus que quelques mètres et ils pourraient peut-être espérer reprendre l'avantage. Cette plaine, sans aucune cachette, ni possibilité de surprendre l'adversaire, était un vrais guet-à-pan. Leur ennemi les avait bien eus sur ce cou.

Plus que quelques mètres seulement…

Mais les trois garçons n'atteignirent jamais leur but : un vent violent les projeta sur le sol, broyant leur corps, les plaquant au sol, entravant le moindre de leur mouvements… Ils étaient immobiles, fait comme des rats, incapable de se défendre face à l'immense bête qui se dressait devant eux.

Draco frissonna devant la vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à lui : des crocs et des griffes acérés, un corps puissant et surtout immense, recouvert d'écaille rouge sang et des yeux bridés d'un noir abyssale.

C'était un monstre tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu ! Un dragon ! Un dragon qui parvenait à les immobiliser d'un simple battement d'aile… Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre ça !

S'en était finis pour eux.

La bête lâcha un long rugissement qui sonnait à leurs oreilles comme le glas de leurs existences. Draco aperçut du coin de l'œil Harry, dont l'expression apeuré ne faisait que confirmer son impression !

_ Bien ! Vous voilà dans une position des plus inconfortable n'est-ce-pas Messieurs ? Et dire que moi, pauvre femme sans défense je suis, dois compter sur votre courage et votre bravoure pour assurer ma sécurité ! lança Aliénor sur un ton particulièrement ironique qui aurait fait enrager Harry, si ils s'étaient trouvés dans une autre situation, c'est-à-dire loin mais alors là très loin du ce maudit Dragon ! Dragon dont leur formatrice n'avait absolument pas peur, soit dite en passant.

_ Oui, on est bien loin des preux chevaliers légendaire, tueur de dragons… ajouta Gareth en apparaissant de l'autre côté de la bête.

A ce stade-là Neville comprit qu'il y avait un problème, qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir quelque part. N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait pris ses jambes à son coup pour fuir loin de ce monstre, mais pas leurs formateurs. Bon d'accord ces deux-là étaient un peu spéciale, loin d'être des personnes… normales, mais bon là quand même… non vraiment quelque chose clochait là-dedans. Surtout que Maximilien ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

Lui qui leur avait donné rendez-vous ici pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement en duel, il ne s'était même pas présenté. Et c'est alors qu'ils l'attendaient que le dragon les avait surpris !

Dragon qui avait d'ailleurs cessé de battre des ailes, leur permettant ainsi de se relever. A peine étaient-ils sur leurs pieds qu'ils se mirent en position de combat, juste au cas où… ils étaient loin d'être rassurés avec ce dragon à quelques pas d'eux, même si la présence de Gareth et Maximilien les rassurait un peu…

Ils étaient tous trois biens campés sur leurs jambes, baguette levée, attentifs aux moindres mouvements de la bête même si cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer. Bien au contraire en fait. Elle s'était assise sur son arrière trin, les ailes replié contre ses flancs, gueule bien fermé… A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de les faire griller comme des Niffleurs ! pensa Neville, toujours aussi perplexe face à la situation. Et Draco, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés, se posait lui aussi des questions.

_ Rangez donc vos baguettes messieurs ! Elles sont inutiles face à un dragon et vous ne savez de toute manière pas vous en servir d'après le carnage auquel nous venons d'assister… Vraiment désolant, à croire que cette année d'entraînement ne vous aura servi à rien…

La voix du dragon s'éleva alors dans les aires, semblable à un grondement de tonnerre, surprenant les trois garçons et en particulier Harry qui ignorait totalement qu'un dragon pouvait parler…

_ Ne soit pas trop dur avec eux Gareth, ils se sont bien battus… pour une première fois.

_ « Bien battu » ne suffit pas ! Asséna le formateur avec fermeté.

_ Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que ça faisait partie de l'entraînement ? Nan mais vous êtes malades ! On aurait pu se faire tuer ! s'exclama en baissant sa garde et se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers son formateur.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire moqueur, tandis que le dragon prenait une nouvelle fois la parole :

_ Au contraire Harry, vos vies ne risquaient absolument rien. Vous auriez pu être blessés certes… Mais de là à mourir…

_ Comment… comment vous connaissez son nom ? demanda Draco, indigner de voir que l'on accordait aussi peu de cas à leur santé… Et où est Maximilien ? Je croyais que c'est lui que nous devions rencontrer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu ?

_ Draco… Décidément il faut que tu apprennes à observer les choses en détail. Qui te dit que Maximilien ne s'est pas présenté au rendez-vous ? lança Gareth dans un sourire moqueur.

# Merlin que cet homme peut être agaçant, pensa Draco avec hargne. Il ne cesse donc jamais de se foutre de nous ! On l'aurait vu tout de même si notre cher formateur nous avait rejoints avant l'arrivée du dragon… Attendez ! Le dragon… Mais alors ça voudrait dire que…#

_ Non ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que… C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Draco plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Harry et Neville n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout suivit… Mais bon c'était assez habituel. En effet Draco était un peu la tête pensante du groupe. Pas que les deux gryffondors soit stupide et qu'ils ne réfléchissent jamais, ça Gareth et Maximilien ne l'auraient jamais permis ! Néanmoins depuis le début de leur entraînement, les trois adultes ne cessait de placer le Serpentard face à des énigmes plus ou moins complexes, afin d'exercer sa capacité de déduction déjà naturellement très aiguisé ! Le rendant ainsi particulièrement lucide lors des combats.

Bon ça n'empêchait que sa façon de se parler à lui-même sans qu'ils n'y comprennent rien était parfois insupportable. Harry détestait ne pas comprendre!

_ Draco ! Tu peux nous expliquer, réclama-t-il.

_ Eh bien, si j'en crois ce que ton insupportable formateur sous-entend, Maximilien est vraiment venu au rendez-vous, et il a même activement participé à notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui !

_ On t'a demandé d'expliquer Draco, pas de nous embrouiller encore plus ! se plaignit le brun, alors que Neville fronçait les sourcils et fixait le dragon du regard : lui avait cru comprendre ce que Draco voulait dire mais il avait vraiment du mal à y croire !

_ Le dragon ! indiqua le blond avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'incompréhension visible du gryffondor. C'est Maximilien ! précisa-t-il avec exaspération.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment… Enfin t'es pas sérieux ! Gareth je crois qu'il a reçu un coup sur la tête, il dit n'importe quoi !

_ Cesses de dire âneries petit Lion ! intervint le dragon dans un grognement, dragon qui sembla soudain rétrécir et changer de forme. Et une seconde plus tard c'était bien Maximilien qui se trouvait à sa place… Harry resta bouche bai un instant alors que Draco lui jetait un regard dédaigneux sous l'œil goguenard d'Aliénor qui adorait voir son élève réussir dans son entrainement.

Après quelques instants de vide intersidéral entre ses deux oreilles, Harry finit par reprendre la parole.

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! cria-t-il avec indignation. Nan mais sérieusement c'est quoi votre problème à Gareth et vous ! Pourquoi vous me donnez toujours des surnoms stupides ! Faites-le entrevous si ça vous amuse mais laissez-moi en dehors de votre délire ! continua-t-il.

# C'est vrais quoi ! Je l'ai ais jamais autorisé à faire ça. Depuis que Draco, Neville et moi les avons surpris en train fourniquer au pieu et que j'ai dû avouer que ça m'avait excité ils n'arrêtent pas ! Des surnoms stupides par-là, des réflexions vaseuses et très peu subtile par ci… à croire qu'ils essayaient de le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que possible… à moins que ce soit une technique de drague particulièrement envahissante ! En tout cas j'en ai marre ! … Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes, des oreilles de chat et des pattes palmés ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit… #

_ Quoi ? y'a un problème ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

_ Harry…, soupira Neville avec exaspération, est-ce-que tu te rends compte que, au lieu de t'étonner à propos du fait que Maximilien se transforme en dragon, tu râle juste à propos parce qu'il t'a appelé « petit lion » ?

Vraiment, Neville désespérait de comprendre un jour la logique de son ami… A croire qu'il voyait le monde à l'envers : ce qui n'était pas important le devenait, ce qui devrait être remarqué était ignoré, pourquoi pas de éléphants volant ou bien des Serpentards amicaux pendant qu'on y était !

_ Bah quoi ? Comment tu réagirais si on te traitait de gentil et mignon petit chaton ? s'exclama Harry, indigné que ses amis ne voient le harcèlement dont il faisait l'objet !

_ On s'en fou ! l'interrompit Draco puis se tournant vers Maximilien il continua : moi tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment vous avez fait ça !

Un seul mot sortit de la bouche du formateur, un mot qui fit briller les yeux des trois jeunes apprentis :

_ Animagus…

_ Houa ! Trop fort ! Vous pouvez nous apprendre ? demanda immédiatement Harry. Lui qui en rêvait depuis que Sirius lui avait raconté l'histoire des maraudeurs.

_ Nous verrons, interrompit Gareth, toujours ce stupide sourire sur les lèvres, faisant grincer des dents à Draco. Pour l'instant on va simplement rentrer, Harry va préparer le repas, Draco et toi Neville vous allez l'aider. Pas de discussion ! Allez au trot ! ordonna-t-il.

Et les trois garçons se résignèrent à rentrer… en courant bien sûr ! Comme si Aliénor allait leur laisser une seule seconde de répit… Une vraie tortionnaire !

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla comme toujours aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Les autres ne le rejoindraient que dans une heure environs et il profita de ce moment de paix pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient commençaient leur entraînement. Un an aussi qu'il apprenait à connaître Draco, le découvrant un peu plus chaque jour, gagnant sa confiance et lui accordant la sienne. Il était loin d'être ce bloc de glace et de mépris qu'il côtoyait à Poudlard. Au contraire, sans être quelqu'un de chaleureux, d'enthousiaste et démonstratif, il était ouvert d'esprit, conciliant, très intelligent même si Harry ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il avait aussi une grande force, une impétuosité surprenante qui ne se manifestait que rarement mais qui pouvait faire des miracles… Et il était affreusement craquant, ce qui ne gâchait rien !

Harry se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé une chose pareille. Surtout que ça n'était pas la première fois ! Nan mais sérieusement il voulait bien croire qu'à quinze ans on est fortement porté sur LA chose, mais de là à voir un partenaire potentiel dans chaque mec ou nana qui croise son chemin…

# Oui, bon on s'attarde pas trop sur ce sujet, pensa Harry, sinon je sens que des images pas très catholique du tout vont me venir à l'esprit, comme Gareth nu dans un lit avec cet air si dominateur plaqué sur le visage, ou alors Maximilien en pleine séance de… Eh une deuxième claque mentale ! La journée commence bien dis-donc… Mais d'où est-ce-que je peux bien tenir cet esprit pervers ! Et le pire c'est que plus ça va plus ça empire… depuis combien de temps j'ai pas passé une nuit sans me réveiller avec une érection d'enfer déjà ? Pff… je sais même plus ! Et tout le monde y passe niveau fantasme, Merlin ! … enfin nan pas lui, faut pas exagérer non plus… bref… j'ai quand même rêvé de Snape ! Sérieux Snape ! Je dois vraiment être dérangé du cerveau… Les seuls qui y sont pas encore passé c'est Aliénor et Neville. Bon la première surement parce qu'elle faisait encore plus peur ce satané professeur de potions et j'exagère pas ! Quand à Neville, bah je sais pas trop… j'arrive pas à le voir dans ce genre de situation… Nan vraiment je me vois pas faire ça avec lui ! Pas qu'il soit désagréable à regarder, qu'on s'entende bien ! Cette année d'entraînement intensif nous a tous endurcit et il a perdu ses rondeur. Les traits de son visage aussi sont devenu plus marqué, sa mâchoire plus carré et il a grandi aussi, il n'est plus un enfant ça se voit bien maintenant ! Bon c'est pas tout mais si je m'y remet pas le p'tit dèj va pas se faire tout seul ! Ah si seulement… #

Comme il l'avait prévu ses cinq compagnons se présentèrent une heure plus tard avec des tête plus ou moins réveillé. Ils s'installèrent pour manger et Neville en profita pour demander à leurs formateurs quel serait le programme de la journée. Ceux-ci répondirent que leur première année d'entraînement se terminait aujourd'hui et que donc le programme changeait. Enthousiastes, les trois garçons eurent du mal à patienter jusqu'à la fin du repas et Harry se fit un plaisir de harceler Gareth avec ses questions. Ce dernier finit par craquer après un quart d'heure de ce manège, c'était selon Draco un exploit de pourvoir supporter l'horripilant Gryffondor pendant aussi longtemps… Il n'avait pas à dire quand Harry voulait quelque chose il savait jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde pour l'obtenir !

Gareth se résigna donc à terminer rapidement son petit déjeuné et à emmener son élève dans la bibliothèque, pour y être au calme.

_ Bien, assis-toi Harry, soupira-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer tout d'abord pourquoi les autres ne vont pas se joindre à nous. En fait cette première année nous a permis à Maximilien, Aliénor et moi, de déterminer quels sont les forces et les faiblesses de chacun d'entre vous.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Harry, qui n'avait décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche, exaspérant son professeur au plus haut point.

_ Chaton ! Tais-toi… Sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire taire et crois-moi tu risques de ne pas aimer !

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! protesta le jeune garçon sans tenir compte de la menace.

_ Dernier avertissement, signala l'autre d'un ton dangereusement bas et qui fit comprendre à Harry que là il était vraiment temps qu'il se la ferme ! Il se contenta donc d'affichait une mine renfrogner afin de bien marquer son mécontentement.

_ Bien, repris Gareth une fois sûr de ne plus être interrompu. Je disais donc que jusqu'à maintenant notre but était de tester vos capacités autant que vos caractère afin de mieux orienter votre entraînement par la suite. Donc en ce qui te concerne nous avons pensé approfondir le combat et intégrer le maniement des armes blanches, épée poignards et tout ce qui s'en suit. Tu continus évidement d'endurance et l'histoire de la magie. Pour les langues c'est un peu différent, maintenant que Draco, Neville et toi avez acquis les bases de l'italien et du français vous allez devoir les pratiquer couramment avec nous, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Une fois que vous vous débrouillerez vraiment bien, pas avant l'année prochaine à mon avis on ajoutera deux autres langues. Et pour finir je vais m'occuper de t'enseigner le contrôle d'un élément, vue ton caractère enflammer je pense que tes affinités avec le feu seront particulièrement forte, et bien sûr la magie noire que nous allons intégrer à tes cours de duel.

Silence

Encore du silence…

Et des cris :

_ Nan mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ! De la magie noire ! Et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi pas faire de moi un mangemort pendant que vous y êtes ! Nan mais rien que ça ! Vous voulez vraiment enseigner ça à quelqu'un ? Bien, je suis sûr que Draco sera ravi de se porter volontaire ! Mais ne comptez certainement pas sur moi ! C'est compris ?

Sur ce, l'emporté griffon se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Gareth l'empoignerait par le col et le plaquerait contre la porte, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite. Il se débattit pour essayer de se dégager mais dû se rendre bien vite à l'évidence : Gareth était beaucoup plus fort que lui et beaucoup plus entraîné aussi : impossible de lui faire la moindre prise de combat…

_ Lâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-il avec hargne.

_ Certainement pas ! Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmer ! Tu vas m'écouter c'est compris ?

_ Dans vos rêves ! rétorqua l'impétueux gryffondor. Vous êtes qu'un malade ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes du côté de Voldemort et…

Gareth, excédé par ses cris venait de le faire taire d'une façon … peu orthodoxe. Efficace certes mais tout de même inhabituelle et surprenante : il l'avait …embrassé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, coupé dans son élan et incapable de protester. Son professeur avait ses lèvres plaqué sur les siennes… Non en fait tout son corps était plaqué sur le sien… Il avait du mal à y croire : l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes était en train de se réaliser.

Le baisé s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Gareth le lâcha et se recula, le laissant hébété et incertain de l'attitude à adopter :

_Pourquoi… je… vous… et Maximilien… tous les deux vous êtes...enfin…, balbutia-t-il incapable de former une phrase à peu près correcte.

_ Bien, je pourrais au moins me vanter de t'avoir fait taire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Maximilien, Chaton. Crois-moi si il avait été à ma place il ne se serait surement pas privé de goûter à tes lèvres délicieuses.

Harry fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu après la dernière réflexion de son professeur… Il sentit Gareth l'attirer vers le canapé devant la cheminé et l'y faire assoir. Il se laissa faire, complètement amorphe.

_ En ce qui concerne la magie noire, tu dois comprendre Harry qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, loin s'en faut…

Lui expliqua l'aînée d'une voix douce ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui, mais bon rien dans leur situation n'était habituelle alors… Néanmoins il avait du mal à croire à ses paroles.

Voyant son air septique son professeur repris :

_ La magie noire en elle-même n'a rien de maléfique ou de mauvais, elle est simplement très puissante et impressionnante à voire. Elle demande aussi beaucoup d'énergie et utilisé de façon inconvenante elle peut devenir très dangereuse pour celui qui la pratique. C'est pour ça que son utilisation a été interdite par le ministère il y a de cela des années. Les sorciers ne savaient pas la contrôler et ça a causé de nombreux dégâts, matériels et humain. Mais aucune magie n'est mauvaise, la magie blanche au même titre que la magie noire peut blesser et tuer, guérir et apaiser… Mais comme je te l'ai dit la magie noire est beaucoup plus spectaculaire que les autres. Seuls les attentions et les choix du sorcier qui tient la baguette compte, pas le genre de magie qu'il utilise. Tu comprends ?

_ Je crois… Mais si vous voulez me l'apprendre ça veut dire que je suis puissant non ? Enfin que ma magie est puissante ?

_ Ta magie fait partie de toi Harry, elle n'est pas extérieure à ta personne, elle est toi autant que ton esprit ou ton âme. Alors oui tu es puissant c'est vrais, et ta ressource magique est particulièrement étendu. Comparé à Draco et Neville qui sont pratiquement vidé après chaque cours de duel, toi tu ne ressens qu'une petite fatigue… et encore !

_ D'accord… je veux bien apprendre, accorda Harry toujours avec une petite pointe d'appréhension.

_ Bien, alors maintenant que tu es au courant de tout tu peux te retirer. Draco Neville et toi avait votre journée de libre, profitez-en parce qu'une telle occasion risque de ne pas se représenter de sitôt.

Fou de joie face à cette bonne nouvelle, et oubliant presque son coup éclat de tout à l'heure, Harry se leva d'un bon, prêt à rejoindre les autres pour voire quel était leurs programmes. Néanmoins une fois arrivé devant la porte il se retourna et demanda, un peu gêné :

_ Euh… Gareth, pour tout à l'heure… enfin…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'était une situation exceptionnelle comme on dit. Je ne recommencerais pas… Chaton, annonça-t-il apparemment pas le moins du monde embarrassé, alors que son sourire moqueur faisait son grand retour.

Harry rougit et s'empressa de quitter la pièce alors qu'une pensée traversait son esprit : c'était dommage, il aurait bien voulut recommencer lui…

Il s'empressa de bannir ces mots de son esprit et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à avoir des sentiments pour son professeur… Mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard…

Gareth quant à lui se cala confortablement dans le canapé en rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux de bien-être. Un sourire vint s'étendre sur ses lèvres qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Oui son Chaton avait vraiment un goût délicieux et il lui tardait déjà de retenter l'expérience… Il avait voulu rassurer le garçon en lui annonçant qu'il ne recommencerait jamais mais… Enfin tout d'abord il devait rejoindre Maximilien dans leur chambre, histoire de lui raconter sa délicieuse aventure et de lui faire goûter à lui aussi le parfum de leur cher lionceau, par l'intermédiaire de ses propres lèvres évidemment

Dans le salon, c'est une autre scène qui se jouait entre Maximilien et Neville. Ce dernier venait d'apprendre qu'il devait abandonner les cours de duel magique et il en était profondément attristé et presque honteux… Etait-il nul à ce point ?

Voyant bien que son élève avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle Maximilien se décida à intervenir :

_ Neville, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ou honteux. Tu es loin d'être faible tu sais.

_ Si je ne suis pas faible alors pourquoi vous refusez de me laisser continuer le cour de duel comme Draco et Harry ?

_ Ta magie n'est pas adapté à ce genre de pratique c'est tout ! Tu mémorises parfaitement les sorts et tu les exécute assez brillamment la plus part du temps, mais tu as vue dans quel état de fatigue de ressors de ce cour ? Il est inutile de savoir pratiquer une magie qui pourrait la vie en te demandant trop d'énergie ! Chacun d'entre nous n'est pas destiné à devenir un grand duelliste ! Nous avons tous nos forces et nos faiblesses, le monde est ainsi fait. Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras plus combattre avec des sorts, simplement qu'il est inutile de persisté dans cette voie puisqu'elle ne t'apportera jamais la force qu'une autre matière pourrait te fournir.

_ Quelle autre matière ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de plus puissant que le combat en duel…

_ Et c'est une bien grande erreur que de sous-estimer les autres formes de magie. A partir de cette année tu commences l'apprentissage des potions et de la botanique. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles crois-moi. Sans compter que tu continus le combat à main nue. Nous avons remarqué Gareth, Aliénor et moi que tu encaisses particulièrement les coups et que ton caractère plutôt posé te confère une très bonne lucidité. Tu sais d'instinct quel coup porté et où… C'est une aptitude qui mérite d'être exploité et développée. As-tu des questions ?

Neville réfléchit un moment, soulagé par les paroles de son formateur et heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait enfin pouvoir pratiquer les potions. Et cette fois sans s'évertuer à faire exploser ses chaudrons !

_ Je voulais savoir… au sujet des animagus. Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir s'entraîner pour ça aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Ah, je m'attendais bien à ce que l'un d'entre vous pose cette question. L'apprentissage pour devenir animagus est délicat, voire même dangereux et il nécessite un contrôle de notre magie. C'est pour cela que, si tout se passe bien, vous ne commencerait cette partie de l'entraînement que dans trois ans.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est dans vachement longtemps…, se dépita le griffon qui aurait bien voulut commencer de suite.

_ C'est vrais, mais cois-moi ces trois années ne pourront être que bénéfiques… et cela permettra de limiter au mieux les accidents !

_ Les accidents ?

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était un apprentissage dangereux, qui nécessite du temps et de la patience. Maintenant, va rejoindre les autres et profites de ta journée pour faire ce dont tu as envie : pas de tâche ménagère et pas d'entraînement.

Dans la cuisine Aliénor ne put que sourire face à l'engouement dont son élève faisait preuve. Lui qui était si fermé à son arrivé ici avec les autres. Se protégeant derrière ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence… Elle était contente de le voir exprimer ses sentiments aussi librement. La compagnie de Harry, qui était un garçon expansif et particulièrement honnête dans ses paroles avait permis au Serpentard de se relâcher un peu. C'était une bonne chose. Surtout que Neville était là pour lui montrer qu'il y avait un juste milieu entre balancer ses quatre vérités à tout le monde, tout le temps et s'enfermer dans sa bulle par peur de se laisser aller.

_ Ce nouveau programme est vraiment génial ! Sérieux je vais apprendre la magie du sang ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! Et puis le contrôle des éléments aussi ! J'y crois pas, c'est presque trop beau. Si père savait ça…

_ Tu reverras ton père Draco, et il sera fier de toi, n'en doutes jamais. Et puis ne t'emballes pas trop non plus, j'ai dit un élément pas plusieurs !

_ D'accord, mais comment on va savoir quel élément me convient le mieux ? demanda le Serpentard en se disant que la curiosité de Harry avait véritablement finit par le contaminer lui aussi.

_ C'est simple tu les essayeras tous et celui qui te paraitra le plus facile à contrôler sera celui que je t'enseignerais vraiment !

_ Ouais, d'accord j'ai compris. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi est-ce que j'arrête le combat à main nue et c'est quoi les armes à feu ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces armes dans le monde magiques…

_ Eh bien c'est tout à fait normale puisque ce sont des armes moldus, expliqua Aliénor. Et avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'expliquer notre choix.

De mauvaise grâce, Draco lui permit de s'expliquer. Tout de même, quelle idée de lui faire pratiquer, à lui, des armes moldus. Il était un sang-pur et même si il n'était pas pour l'extermination de ces êtres, il les trouvait tout de même inférieures aux sorciers.

_Bien, en ce qui concerne le combat au corps à corps il est évident que c'est une matière qui est loin de te convenir. Ne prends pas ça comme une critique mais ton caractère ne se prête pas du tout à ce genre de combat où il faut faire face directement à l'adversaire. Tu n'as pas les tripes pour ça… Toi ce qui te convient c'est le combat à distance, comme avec les sorts en duel. Les armes à feu sont basées sur le même principe. Je vais faire de toi un sniper professionnel et particulièrement redoutable.

_ Un sniper ? C'est quoi ?

_ Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt mais crois-moi, je pense que tu vas aimer. Cela te correspond parfaitement.

_ Si vous le dites, répliqua simplement le Serpentard d'un ton particulièrement septique. Est-ce que c'est tout ? Je peux y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il, pressé bien malgré lui de rejoindre les deux autres.

_ Fais attention, tu deviens aussi impatient qu'un griffon ! Et oui tu peux y aller, toi et les autres feriez bien de vous reposer, cette année risque d'être éprouvante pour chacun d'entre vous.

**POV Remus (un mois après la disparition d'Harry)**

La maison est petite, délabré presque insalubre. Elle est isolé du reste du village et rare sont ceux qui osent s'aventurer jusqu'à elle. Les hurlements que poussent son propriétaire ont eu tôt fait d'éloigner les curieux…

Sous la maison, une cave. Elle est inviolable, personne ne peut y entrer, personne ne peut en sortir. Personne sauf le propriétaire, et seulement lorsque son corps a perdu sa fourrure.

Le séjour est quasiment vide : une table, une chaise, une cheminé, une photo de quatre jeunes garçons posé sur le buffet à l'équilibre précaire.

La cuisine est bien pire, loin des mesures d'hygiènes habituellement exigé par un propriétaire. Celui qui habite ici n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir d'avantage.

Dans la chambre trône un lit simple au sommier défoncé et au matelas usé. Le propriétaire est trop pauvre pour en acheter un nouveau : sa condition l'empêche de trouver un emploi rémunéré correctement.

Le propriétaire dont nous parlons est Remus Lupin. C'est un loup-garou. Il se transforme, une nuit par mois en bête assoiffé de sang. Ce petit détail l'empêche de vivre décemment. Le ministère lui interdit d'habiter en ville et d'avoir un emploi stable. Pour beaucoup il est un monstre, pour les autres il est bien pire encore.

Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Parfois il rêve d'une vie meilleure, et d'autres fois il se demande pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit de vivre ? Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si mauvais envers ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ? Pourquoi doit-il autant souffrir ?

Mais en ce moment c'est une question bien plus dangereuse qui le taraude, une question dont il a peur, car la réponse risque de bouleverser son existence entière : Pourquoi doit-il se battre pour ces gens qui ne le considèrent même pas comme un humain ? Pourquoi doit-il suivre Dumbledore plutôt que Voldemort ? Pourquoi doit-il penser au plus grand bien plutôt qu'à lui-même ? Voldemort est capable de lui offrir une vie différente, meilleure… Il défend les droits des créatures magiques, son alliance avec Fenrir le prouvait bien.

La réponse est simple : il n'y a aucune raison, il n'y a que des excuses. Bien sûr il aurait pu dire que Sirius comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il le trahisse, qu'Harry avait besoin de lui… Ou bien arguer que Voldemort était le meurtrier de James et Lily… Mais en fin de compte rien était vrais, il avait simplement peur : l'homme se raccroche toujours à ce qu'il connaît et même si sa vie est des plus minables, c'était la seule qu'il connaissait.

Harry avait disparu, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sirius comprendrait parfaitement son choix, il en était sûr, lui qui s'était toujours révolté contre le traitement que les loups garous devaient endurer.

Quant à James et Lily, il valait mieux laisser les morts là où était leur place, dans ses souvenirs. Ils sont morts justement et agir en mémoire d'eux c'est faire preuve d'hypocrisie…

Remus Lupin doutait et il le savait depuis longtemps déjà : le doute est un ami dangereux.

Alors peut-être le temps de choisir était-il venu. Peut-être devait-il enfin assumer ce qu'il était.

**Square Grimaud (même moment)**

Hermione était à bout de force, vraiment elle allait bientôt craquer. Cet insupportable idiot était vraiment… insupportable ! Lui et toute sa famille étaient arrivés deux jours après elle, sous le regard noir de Sirius. Regard qui laissait à penser que Dumbledore avait omis, une fois de plus, d'avertir le maître des lieux de leur arrivée. Vraiment ce foutu directeur ne se gênait pas et Hermione aurait préférait que Sirius ne se contrôle pas aussi bien et qu'il mette à la porte ces indésirables. D'un autre côté s'ils voulaient en apprendre plus au sujet de ce que Dumbledore trafiquait alors ils allaient devoir se faire discret et surtout entrer dans ses bonnes grâces…

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était obligé à supporter cet imbécile ! Mais là vraiment c'était trop ! Il avait essayé de l'embrasser ! Cet abrutit de Ronald Weasley avait voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Rien que d'y repenser elle avait des frissons partout. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu lui mettre la gifle qu'il méritait ! Non, pour ne pas froisser Monsieur le rouquin stupide et s'attirer les foudres de leur cher directeur, elle avait dû jouer le rôle de la jeune fille timide et incertaine… Comme ça pouvait être rageant à la fin ! Surtout qu'elle savait maintenant que presque toute la famille Weasley était mêlée au complot ! Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation quelle avait surpris, le plus involontairement du monde cela va de soi, entre Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald et Ginny.

**Flashback.**

_ Professeur, comment va-t-on faire si on ne retrouve pas Harry ? Vous aviez pourtant dit que je pourrais l'épouser et que comme ça je deviendrais riche ! Réclama la dernière Weasley avec des airs d'enfant gâtée.

_ C'est vrai cela Albus ! Il faut le retrouver. Comment peut-ton lui faire boire la potion de soumission si on ne sait même pas où il est ! se plaignit à son tour la matriarche de la famille et Hermione se dit qu'au moins on savait de qui la fille pouvait bien tenir.

_ Tsss, je vois pas pourquoi on a tant besoin de cet abrutit ! On se porte très bien sans lui ! Et puis au moins Hermione n'est plus sous son influence maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir avec elle, protesta Ronald alors qu'Hermione sentait un haut le cœur s'emparer d'elle, sérieusement sortir avec cet être abject, plutôt mourir !

_ Soyez raisonnable Ronald, répondit « sagement » le directeur. Nous devons retrouver Harry pour qu'il se marie avec votre sœur, ainsi elle pourra récupérer sa fortune à sa mort. Et vous vous redeviendrez son meilleur ami et le peuple vous portera en triomphe. En attendant je veux que vous profitiez du reste des vacances pour séduire mademoiselle Granger. C'est une sorcière intelligente et sa présence à vos côté ne fera que renforcer votre influence.

_ Croyez-moi professeur, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait ! assura le gryffondor.

_ Bien, et en ce qui concerne Arthur ? Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

_ Rien du tout, vous pensez bien Albus. Il est bien trop naïf ! répondit Molly en ricanant. Et c'est mieux comme ça croyez-moi. Il ne jure que par ce garçon et il se fiche pas mal de savoir ce que sa propre famille pense de tout ça. Il ne s'intéresse même plus à moi !

_ Et en ce qui concerne les autres ? insista le directeur.

_ Percy est de notre côté donc il n'y a aucun danger de ce côté-là. Bill et Charlie sont loin de la maison la plus part du temps et bien trop absorber par leur passion pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ! Exactement comme leur père. Les jumeaux viennent d'ouvrir une boutique de farces, ça leur prend tout leur temps !

_ Bien alors tout se passe comme prévu. Je vais prévenir Maugrey et lui dire d'intensifier les recherches pour retrouver Harry. Et dire à Tonks de ne surtout pas lâcher Lupin, elle doit continuer de le distraire un maximum pour l'empêcher de se poser trop de questions. J'ai l'impression qu'il doute de plus en plus… Peut-être devrais-je l'envoyer en mission pour convaincre d'autres loups de se joindre à nous… Ca va lui mettre un coup au morale et le rendre plus manipulable…

**Fin du Flashback**

Hermione s'était empressé de raconter la scène à Sirius. Sur le coup elle a bien crut qu'il allait directement dire ses quatre vérités à Dumbledore, histoire de se défouler un coup. Il avait crié tellement fort qu'elle avait eu peur que tout le monde les entendent. Heureusement Sirius avait placé un sort de silence permanant sur sa chambre, sans quoi ils se seraient faits grillé.

Quand il s'était enfin calmé, Sirius avait mis un plan sur pied afin d'en apprendre encore d'avantage pour mieux protéger Harry, et Remus par la même occasion.

Hermione devait faire en sorte que Ronald croit qu'elle était favorable à ses avances et gagner ainsi sa confiance. Sirius de son côté allait devoir mettre en place un système de surveillance indétectable afin de surprendre d'autres conversations de ce type. Il était un maraudeur, la chose ne lui était donc pas impossible. Sans compter que Kreature serait certainement ravi d'espionner ainsi les ennemis de son ancienne maîtresse.

Voilà pourquoi elle devait supporter à longueur de journée ce sal petit con de Ronald Weasley ! Et en plus elle devait se montrer aimable avec Molly et Ginny alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de leur cracher au visage afin qu'elles comprennent bien tout le mépris qu'elles lui inspiraient.

Vraiment Harry lui devrait un gros, très gros service lorsqu'il reviendrait. Et pourvu qu'il revienne vite, supplia la jeune fille en entendant l'autre abrutit meugler son nom ç travers toute la maison.

**Château de Salazar Serpentard (même moment)**

Bellatrix Lestrange était nais dans une famille où son bien-être avait toujours était pris à cœur. Enfant elle était toujours entourée de proches aimant et attentionné. Il faut dire que ces airs de poupée en avait attendrit plus d'un. Il y avait eu sa sœur, ses parents, ses cousins, ses oncles, ses tantes… elle se faisait des amis très facilement. Sa vie avait toujours était un véritable conte de fée… jusqu'à ce que Sirius se détournent d'eux. Après cela tout avait dérapé, son oncles et sa tante avaient énormément souffert de la perte de leur fils adoré, Regulus s'était retrouvé perdu sans son grand frère si protecteur. L'atmosphère du manoir était devenue plus froide, dépourvu des rires enfantins et des bruits de galopades qui avaient un jour peuplé ses couloirs.

Puis elle avait rencontré Rodolphus et sa vie s'était de nouveau éclaircie, cet homme l'aimait et elle l'aimait en retour. Tous deux avaient trouvé leur place auprès de Lord Voldemort dans sa lutte contre le ministère, sa lutte pour l'abolition d'un monde réfractaire au changement, un monde en ruine…

La guerre, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait pas se battre, elle n'aimait pas blesser, elle n'aimait pas tuer. Et pourtant elle l'avait fait, à plusieurs reprises. Toujours avec cet arrière-goût amer dans la bouche et cette envie de s'enfuir loin de cette violence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle voulait vivre débarrassé de tous les préjugés sur lesquels son monde était battit, elle voulait un nouveau monde. Il fallait se battre pour ça, alors elle s'était battue.

Elle croyait en la victoire, ils croyaient tous en la victoire. Et puis Severus leur avait rapporté cette prophétie. La peur les avait pris, il fallait empêcher que tout cela se produise. Tom lui avait ordonné de se rendre chez les Londubat et de ramener l'enfant avec elle.

C'était une mission simple, elle aurait dû l'exécuter sans problème. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose : elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, de ses actes. Comment, elle n'en savait rien mais elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé soudain. Elle avait assisté, enfermé à l'intérieure de son propre corps à la souffrance de Franck et Alice Londubat, souffrance qu'elle infligeait elle-même. Elle avait entendu les cris, les supplications, les pleurs : ceux des parents et du leur enfant qui assistait à toute la scène depuis son berceau.

Et elle n'avait pas su, elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter… Quand elle avait repris conscience, elle se trouvait dans une des cellules d'Azcaban, elle avait été arrêté, pour torture.

C'est durant son procès qu'elle avait appris la chute du Lord, elle en avait pleuré. Son mari aussi avait été arrêté. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se voire une dernière fois avant d'être emprisonné…

Pendant près de quinze ans le détraqueurs lui avait fait revivre les pires moments de sa vie… Elle avait cru devenir folle, tout ça n'avait été qu'une longue traversé dans le noir, elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle s'était réfugié tellement loin dans son esprit que Tom avait mis des jours à la faire revenir avec Severus. Ils avaient utilisé la légimencie et s'y étaient mis à deux pour la faire sortir du monde dans lequel elle s'était enterrée.

Elle avait retrouvé son Lord, sa lutte et son mari.

Son chère mari, il avait été si bon avec elle. Il prenait tellement soin d'elle, lui prouvant chaque jour son amour et sa dévotion.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus, chaque nuit elle entendait les cris de ses deux victimes, les pleurs du bébé… Elle s'enfoncé chaque jour un peu plus dans sa détresse, elle le savait.

Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, ça aussi elle le savait. La disparition de Draco l'affectait elle-aussi, même si les plus à plaindre étaient ses parents. Lucius et Tom s'étaient finalement retrouvés, elle était heureuse pour eux.

Mais son esprit embrouillé l'empêchait de penser clairement, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était dormir en paix. Les potions de Severus ne faisaient plus effets et ses cauchemars la hanté toujours plus, l'empêchant de prendre le repos nécessaire à sa guérison.

Rodolphus souffrait de la voir ainsi et lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de lui parler, de lui expliquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-il continuer de l'aimer s'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Alors qu'elle-même en était arrivée à se haïr. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas lui infliger sa souffrance, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se détourne d'elle, jamais.

Elle voulait juste… dormir.

_**µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£**_

_Chapitre six finit ! Et un de plus un !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ça motive et la suite arrivera surement plus vite !_

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 7 : Gareth, Maximilien…et moi_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Je l'ai ai toutes adorée ! **_

_**Alors plein de bisou et plein de câlins pour tout le monde !**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

**POV Harry (milieu de la deuxième année)**

_ Harry, concentre-toi ! Si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort on arrivera jamais à rien, s'exaspéra Gareth pour la dixième fois au moins de l'après-midi.

_ Mais j'me concentre ! Je fais que ça ! C'est pas ma faute si votre truc marche pas ! Et puis il fait super chaud ici, se plaignit le gryffondor qui était assis sur le sol de salle d'entraînement, devant lui brulait un feu entouré d'un champ de force afin qu'il ne puisse pas se propager dans toute la pièce.

_ Harry, le contrôle des éléments nécessite une maitrise de soi très intense ! Le contrôle du feu plus encore que les autres. C'est le plus instable des éléments, le plus imprévisible, si tu veux pouvoir le contrôler il va falloir que tu redoubles d'effort. Ca n'est pas parce que la magie noire te paraît simple à maîtriser qu'il en est de même pour le reste.

_ Je sais tout ça, vous me l'avez répété un millier de fois ! Je n'y arrive pas c'est clair ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en se levant. Je fais exactement tout ce que vous me dites de faire mais rien ne se passe !

_ C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez attentif, rétorqua son formateur avec un calme déconcertant qui mit Harry hors de lui.

Harry, sentant que s'il restait plus longtemps ici il allait surement dire des choses qu'il regretterait après coup, préféra sortir de la pièce. De toute façon il était près de dix-neuve heure, la séance se terminait bientôt alors autant éviter de se mettre l'aîné à dos. Surtout qu'il était aussi frustré que lui ces derniers temps, à cause de ses piètres résultats en ce qui concernait le contrôle de son élément.

Au début, tout s'était déroulé le plus normalement du monde, ses progrès étaient lent mais néanmoins visible d'un jour sur l'autre, il arrivait même plus ou moins à contrôler l'intensité d'un feu et selon Gareth c'était très encourageant. Ça devait être vrai pour que son professeur le lui dise, il était tellement avar de compliment... Et puis ça s'était arrêté, comme ça sans qu'il y puisse rien. C'était comme un blocage. Pas d'explication, pas de solution… Et ça le faisait ragé, surtout que Gareth n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de se concentrer d'avantage. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas, sinon il était sûr de se retrouver dans le coma, ou un truc du genre, parce que son cerveau aura fait une surcharge.

Il était désespéré, désespéré au point de se résoudre à passer sa soirée dans la bibliothèque pour lire tous les livres qu'il trouverait sur le contrôle des éléments… Qui sait, il y trouverait peut-être la solution à son problème. On peut toujours rêver nan ?

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant et une atmosphère tendue en raison de la tension qui régnait entre Harry et son formateur. Les quatre autres prirent soin de se faire le plus discret possible afin de ne pas déclencher l'orage, enfin l'ouragan plutôt étant donné le caractère de ces deux-là.

Dès qu'il le put, Harry se retira, laissant à Draco et Neville le soin de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Il se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, bien que se fût habituellement le terrain de Neville. Son ami passait en effet le plus clair de son temps libre ici, ensevelit sous une tonne de livres de potions ou de botanique.

Franchement, Neville, un passionné de Potion… Il avait eu du mal à y croire au début, de même que Draco. Le gryffondor leur avait donc raconté : son père qui avait toujours eu un niveau lamentable dans cette matière, sa grand-mère qui voulait tellement qu'il lui ressemble et son désir de lui plaire… ses deux ami était resté silencieux un moment et puis ils avaient hoché la tête, ils le comprenaient et acceptaient, eux aussi avait dû endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le leur. Cet épisode les avait rapproché, ils réalisaient au fil du temps que leurs parcours, leurs vies d'avant, bien que très différentes, avaient aussi quelques points communs.

Mais ce soir c'est Harry qui s'ensevelissait sous les livres, et bien que très motivé au départ, il finit par se lasser de sa lecture et surtout de rien trouver. Tout ce qui était écrit ici, Gareth le lui avait déjà dit.

C'est donc avachit sur un livre ouvert, se lamentant intérieurement sur son sort, que Neville et Draco le trouvèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire et le Serpentard se faufila derrière lui, en silence, prêt à se venger de toutes les blagues stupides qu'il lui avait faites jusqu'ici. Il prit une longue inspiration sous le regard moqueur de Neville, qui désespérait devant le comportement de ces deux-là.

_ POTTER ! hurla Draco à l'oreille de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami.

Un ami qui sursauta tellement fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour déterminer d'où venait cet horrible cri. Son regard se posa finalement sur un Draco hilare et prêt à s'écrouler de rire sur le sol. Seule sa bonne éducation l'empêchait de perdre toute dignité mais l'instant était trop bon pour qu'il se prive totalement.

Le gryffondor l'assassinat du regard mais cela eut pour seul effet de renforcer encore l'hilarité de son… agresseur.

_ Oh ! Potter si tu voyais ta tête ! s'exclama Draco avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

_ Espèce de…

_ Harry, intervint Neville qui voyait bien comment la situation allait dégénérer si il n'intervenait pas rapidement, laisse Draco veux-tu ? Tu as largement mérité ce qui t'arrives, après toutes les blagues que tu lui as faites et que tu continus de faire…

_ Ouais… peut-être, accorda Harry avec réticence. Mais je suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ces conneries si tu veux tout savoir !

_ C'est à propos de ce qui se passe avec Gareth ? Vous vous êtes disputé non ?

_ Ouais, soupira Harry avec lassitude et en refermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Il est toujours sur mon dos et n'arrêtes pas de répéter que je ne fais aucun efforts pour apprendre. Il est tellement sur les nerfs qu'il me fait même plus d'avances… plus de regards gênant, il est juste furieux et c'est tout.

_ Potter, tu ne serais pas en train de te plaindre parce que tu n'as plus à subir le harcèlement contre lequel tu n'arrêtes pas de pester depuis des mois ? T'es vraiment pas logique comme mec… lui signala Draco qui s'était enfin remit de son fou rire.

_ Toi, je te conseil de te faire discret, lui asséna Harry en rougissant un peu.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer que oui, il avait fini par aimer les regards de ses deux formateurs, les surnoms débiles qu'ils lui donnaient et leurs gestes ambiguës à son encontre… Il trouvait ça gratifiant que deux hommes pareils s'intéressent à un gamin comme lui… Il avait un peu plus de seize ans, ok, et l'entraînement avait bien arrangé son corps mais par rapport à eux…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Neville.

Harry lui jeta un regard perdu, pas sûr d'avoir bien suivi la conversation.

_ Pourquoi est-il furieux ? Je ne me rappel pas que tu ais fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel ces derniers temps…, précisa son ami.

_ C'est à cause de l'entrainement, j'arrive à rien, souffla Harry avec désespoir.

_ A rien ? Tu peux préciser un peux ? exigea Draco. Je sais que je suis intelligent mais il y a des limites.

_ Le contrôle des éléments, je bloque complètement. J'y arrive pas ou plus, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Gareth dit que je ne me concentre pas mais c'est faux ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui me bloque comme ça.

_ Tu sais le feu est un élément difficile à contrôler, essaya de le rassurer Neville. C'est normale que tu ais du mal.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais c'est plus que du mal que j'ai ! J'ai rien du tout, aucun résultat ! Je ne comprends pas, au début tout allait bien et puis…

_ Et puis ? insista Draco dont l'esprit de déduction s'agitait, il adorait avoir des mystères à résoudre et Merlin sait que la vie d'Harry était pleine de mystère.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais un blocage. Je sens que je pourrais le faire mais c'est comme si ma magie ne répondait plus. C'est bizarres comme sensation et très désagréable aussi. Quand je commence une séance je peux vois le feu, je le sentir même, tel qu'il est vraiment. C'est une énergie, une puissance incandescente, elle est volatile et imprévisible, c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que cette énergie me répond, me guide. Mais dès que je veux lui ordonner quelque chose elle se dérobe… Comme si je n'étais pas prêt, que quelque chose m'avait échappé… C'est comme être en discussion avec quelqu'un et que soudain ce quelqu'un disparait sans prévenir au plein milieu d'une phrase.

_ C'est étrange. Moi je ne fais pas du tout comme ça tu sais. Maximilien me dit simplement de me concentrer et ça vient tout seul. Je veux dire, j'ai du mal à faire exactement ce que je veux, forcement puisque ça ne fait pas très longtemps, mais je ne ressens rien de particulier, c'est comme n'importe quelle autre forme de magie, sauf que je n'utilise pas ma baguette.

_ Tu contrôle la matière Neville, Maximilien a dit que c'était un élément un peu particulier. Peut-être que pour toi c'est différent…

_ Non, Harry, intervint Draco. Moi aussi ça se passe comme ça. Je ne ressens rien de ce dont tu as parlé et pourtant l'eau est un élément très proche du feu. C'est pour toi que quelque chose de différent se produit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ta magie n'a pas l'aire de fonctionner comme la nôtre sur ce coup-là…

_ Si c'était seulement sur ce coup-là, se plaignit Neville. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais ta magie, Harry est très particulière. J'ai même surpris une conversation entre Aliénor et Gareth, ils disaient tu en avais en quantité exceptionnelle, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue ça. Quand je regarde vos cours de duels, j'ai l'impression que tes sorts sont beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de Draco alors que Gareth dit que la puissance de nos sorts n'est pas proportionnelle à notre puissance magique mais à notre maîtrise des gestes de nos baguettes et des formules. Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas une meilleure maîtrise des sorts que Draco. Et tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit que parfois ta magie agissait d'elle-même ?

_ Tu veux parler de la fois où je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école sans faire exprès ou que j'ai lâché un serpent sur mon cousin en faisant disparaître une vitre ? Bien sûr que je me souviens, ça a été un des plus beau jours de ma vie je te rappel !

_ Ça n'est pas normale Harry ! s'exclama Draco. Normalement les actes de magie instinctives se produisent très rarement, peut-être une ou deux fois dans la vie d'un sorcier et toujours dans les premières années de vie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas de magie de ce genre chez un sorcier de plus de quatre ans !

_ C'est vrais que j'ai trouvé ça très bizarres aussi quand tu nous en as parlé mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte du fait que tu es Harry Potter et que tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, avoua Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Mais si ça t'arrives encore aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas normale…

_ Eh ben c'est vrais que parfois ma magie agit un peu toute seule… La plus part du temps je fais même pas attention, je réalise qu'après coup qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarres.

_ Tu as des exemples ? questionna avidement Draco.

_ Je sais pas, c'est souvent des petits trucs, un objet éloigné qui se déplace jusqu'à moi avant même que j'ai eu le temps de bouger pour aller le chercher. Des fois je sais que tel ou tel évènement va se produire un peu à l'avance… Des choses comme ça…

_ Et tu nous en as jamais parlé ! s'insurgea le Serpentard. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce ça implique au juste ! Merlin, Serpentard et tous les autres ! Mais comment on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte !

_ Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ? questionna Harry avec urgence.

_ Harry, tu as plus de seize ans et tu fais encore de la magie instinctive ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie ?

_ Draco, il a vécu dans le monde moldu pendant les onze premières années de sa vie. Il n'a pas eu l'éducation sorcière que nous ont données nos familles, tempéra Neville afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.

_ C'est vrais, j'avais oublié. Espèce de bon à rien de moldus…

_ Eh ! Je vous signale que je suis là ! Vous pouvez me parler de directement et arrêter de faire comme si j'étais invisible ! Et me dire aussi ce qui cloche **ENCORE **chez moi !

_ Désolé Harry. En fait la magie instinctive est un signe que la magie d'un enfant sorcier n'est pas encore complète. Normalement la magie d'un sorcier se constitue avant qu'il ne vienne au monde, quand il est encore dans le ventre de sa mère, et pour les sorciers vraiment puissants le processus peut se poursuivre encore un peu après l'accouchement. C'est dans ces cas-là que l'on peut observer des cas de magie instinctive.

_ Mais c'est quoi au juste la magie instinctive ?

_ Et dire que tu ne sais même pas ça…, se désola le Serpentard. Comment est-il possible d'ignorer un truc pareil ? Tous les sorciers dignes de ce nom devraient le savoir, c'est tellement basique ! La magie instinctive, Harry, c'est lorsque les fluctuations de ton pouvoir son encore instables et qu'elles engendrent des phénomènes incontrôlé. Comme Neville te l'as dit c'est très rare que cela arrive, seulement chez les sorciers extrêmement puissant… Que ta magie ne soit pas encore stabilisé est totalement irréaliste et même dangereux !

_ Dangereux ! Quoi, pourquoi dangereux ? paniqua Harry.

_ Nous sommes sorciers c'est vrais, mais notre corps reste tout ce qu'il a de plus humain, répondit Neville en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Et le corps humain ne peut pas être soumit à trop de pouvoir, il pourrait lâcher…

_ Lâcher… tu veux dire crise cardiaque et autre joyeuseté ?

_ Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que ton corps tout entier peut lâcher, tout tes organes l'es uns après les autres, intervint Draco. Je ne comprends pas que personne ne se soit jamais inquiété de ça ! Enfin tu es Harry Potter non ? Le survivant ! Alor pourquoi personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ? Pas possible que ce soit passé inaperçue alors que dès que tu entres dans une pièce tu deviens le centre de l'attention !

_ Merci de me rappeler ce genre de chose…, grogna Harry qui se serait bien passé de la réflexion, lui qui détestait cette célébrité il en avait marre que tout le monde la lui rabâche à longueur de journée.

_ J'avais oublié à quel point ton statut de héros te rebutait, s'excusa Draco. N'empêche que j'ai raison ! Et que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. A ma connaissance tu es un cas unique…

_ Pas si unique que ça…, marmonna Neville. Ma grand-mère m'a parlé d'une histoire dans ce genre-là une fois, précisa-t-il face au regard interrogateur des deux autres. C'était il y a des dizaines d'années si je me souviens bien. Une sorcière a vu sa magie devenir totalement incontrôlable à force de croitre. Elle a été enfermée dans une salle spéciale à St Mangouste pour éviter qu'elle cause des dégâts.

_ Une salle spéciale ? releva Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

_ Blindé de boucliers magiques… du genre impossible à détruire. Et elle y resté pendant des années , les médicomage n'avaient aucune solution. Grand-mère m'a dit qu'en fin de compte la fille avait tenue trois ans comme ça avant de mourir.

Harry se figea sur place, le visage décomposé et l'esprit en vrac. Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir non ? Il avait pas survécu à toutes les emmerdes qui lui étaient tombée dessus jusque maintenant pour finalement crever de cette façon, sans pouvoir se battre ? Merlin, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal là.

_ ... Neville, je crois que je commence sérieusement à flipper là… c'est pas ce qui va m'arriver pas vrai ? Hein Draco ?

_ Je te l'ai dit Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, je ne sais même pas comment il est possible que ta magie soit encore incomplète alors que tu es déjà plus puissant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… Je suis aussi perdu que toi sur ce coup là.

_ Oh merde…, soupira Harry en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Il était perdu, déboussolé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne les retint qu'à grand peine. Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui tombait toujours sur le dos. Il ne comprenait pas que la vie puisse être aussi injuste avec lui. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il bien put faire et à qui, pour avoir une vie aussi merdique…

_ En tout cas maintenant on sait pourquoi tu bloque en ce qui concerne la magie élémentaire. Ta magie n'est pas assez stable pour la pratiquer, annonça Draco sans grand enthousiasme. Lui aussi était touché par leur découverte, Harry était devenu un ami au fil du temps, un bon ami. Certes ils se chamaillaient encore très souvent mais ils s'amusaient juste, ça n'avait vraiment plus rien de violent ou de méchant, ce n'était plus comme avant. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant…

_ Il faut qu'on en parle à Gareth et aux autres, décida Neville. Ils sauront peut-être quoi faire.

Le griffon se leva et entraîna Harry à sa suite, qui se laissa faire comme une poupée, trop abattu pour avoir la moindre réaction.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire maintenant ? s'exclama le Serpentard. Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappel comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a dérangé dans sa chambre ? J'en fais presque des cauchemars la nuit moi !

_ On n'a pas le temps pour les convenances ! Harry n'a peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, il faut agir vite ! On y connaît rien toi et moi et même si il a l'air d'aller bien pour l'instant, plus tôt on se mettra à chercher une solution plus on aura de chance d'en trouver une !

_ Euh… je suis pas encore mort vous savez ? intervint Harry, un peu hésitant tout de même et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Maximilien et Gareth le voit comme ça… aussi pitoyable.

_ D'accord. Mais c'est toi qui frappe et qui explique tout ! Moi je t'accompagne et point à la ligne.

_ Ce que tu peux être courageux Draco, tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais ? rétorqua Neville alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, trainant Harry derrière lui. Si tu y tiens vraiment on peut toujours aller voir Aliénor ! lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Le serpentard approuva vivement cette dernière proposition, soulager de ne pas avoir à faire à leur plus odieux et insupportable formateur, vraiment il se demandait comment Harry pouvait le supporter à longueur de journée.

_ Nan mais vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? protesta mollement le brun à lunette.

_ Harry tais-toi ! Je sais très bien que c'est ton orgueil mal placé qui parle en ce moment ! On se fou de savoir que tu es au bord de la crise de larmes, Draco et moi on ne peut rien pour t'aider alors tu ravals ta fierté et tu avances !

La voix de Neville avait claqué dans l'air, impérieuse et sévère, avec peut-être une légère touche de panique. Harry n'osa protester, son ami n'avait jamais haussé le ton depuis quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, néanmoins il voulait à tout prix éviter de le voir se mettre véritablement en colère… pas une expérience qu'il était prêt à endurer, et surtout pas ce soir. Il était trop fatigué, complètement vidé. Merlin, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était surement condamné à plus ou moins brève échéance !

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre du formateur de Draco. Neville avait du mal à conserver son calme, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'un d'entre eux se retrouverait en danger si rapidement… alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas finit leur entraînement. Vraiment Harry avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Enfin là on atteignait quand même des sommets.

Parvenue devant la chambre d'Aliénor, Neville inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, il avait un très mauvais souvenir de la seule et unique fois où ils avaient dérangé l'un de leur formateur dans sa chambre… Tout cela sous le regard goguenard de Draco, qui se retint de justesse de lancer une de ses fameuses répliques sur le courage des gryffondors. Finalement l'apprenti de Maximilien se décida à frapper. Ils n'eurent que quelques secondes à attendre avant qu'Aliénor ne vint leur ouvrir, une moue interrogatrice plaquée sur le visage. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à les voir débarquer ce soir.

_ Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? questionna-t-elle.

Draco et Neville se regardèrent et réalisèrent qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu par où ils allaient commencer, ni ce qu'ils allaient dire exactement. Un bref regard du côté d'Harry leur apprit que ce dernier n'avait nullement l'intention de leur venir en aide, préférant se morfondre en silence sur son existence encore plus pourrie qu'il ne la croyait…

Le blond, qui était surement le plus assuré face à sa formatrice finit par se lancer :

_ C'est au sujet d'Harry, on pense qu'il y a un problème avec sa magie et qu'il est en danger.

C'était clair et synthétique, droit au but. A l'image du Serpentard, pensa Harry se retenant de sourire. Bon, à en juger par le regard interloqué d'Aliénor, c'était peut-être un peu trop synthétique.

_ Entrez-donc, finit-elle par dire, et racontez-moi tout depuis le début. Soyez rapide et précis, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Les trois garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce et lui racontèrent leur dernière conversation, enfin Draco et Neville racontèrent, Harry quant à lui resta désespérément silencieux et taciturne contrairement à son habitude. Mais sa dernière découverte était la goute de trop, celle qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Il en avait marre de se battre, de sans cesse devoir faire face à tellement d'épreuve qu'il avait perdu le compte. Il y avait eu les Dursley et leur haine, Voldemort qui tentait (et qui réussissait plutôt bien malgré tous ses efforts) de revenir parmi les vivants, Dumbledore qui ne faisait rien pour lui éviter de se retrouver face au mage noire, le jugement de toute la population sorcière à chacun de ses actes, le sauvetage de Sirius et sa première rencontre avec un loup-garou, de très mauvaise humeur soit dit en passant… et maintenant ça… Non vraiment il en avait plus que marre, il voulait juste laisser tomber pour une fois. Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir baisser les bras ? Oui, surement mais ça lui était égale aujourd'hui…

Il n'émergea de ses sombres pensées qu'à la fin du récit des deux autres garçons, alors que Neville exposait la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés, à savoir que s'ils ne faisaient rien Harry allait probablement mourir.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur Aliénor, observant son visage et tentant de décrypter ses émotions. Y-aurait-il de la pitié dans ses yeux, de la compassion, la panique de Neville trouverait-elle un écho dans le cœur de leur formatrice… Aucun de ses sentiments ne plaisait à Harry, la pitié lui aurait fait honte, la compassion aurait été plus qu'inutile, quant à la panique Merlin savait qu'il paniquait bien assez tout seul, pas besoin qu'une autre personne lui fasse endurer la sienne.

Mais Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, à sa grande surprise leur formatrice n'affichait qu'une expression agacé. Etrange qu'elle ne se sente pas plus concerné que ça… Bon il n'était pas à proprement parlé son apprenti mais plutôt celui de Gareth techniquement parlant, mais quand même… ils se côtoyaient depuis plus d'un an et demi et une certaine amitié, une complicité s'était créé entre eux. Pas avec la même intensité que celle qu'elle portait à Draco mais…

_ Tu étais déjà au courant, devina Draco après une petite pose.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule et surtout indigné par cette simple supposition.

_ Oui, Draco j'étais au courant, avoua Aliénor en soupirant. Et Gareth et Maximilien aussi, bien évidement. Je leur avais dit que vous finiriez bien par le découvrir tous seuls… Vraiment nous voilà bien maintenant. Les hommes, je vous jure toujours à vouloir avoir raison ! Les imbéciles, s'ils m'avaient écouté un peu plus, on n'en serait pas là !

_ Vous saviez ! accusa Harry, toujours aussi incrédule mais furieux également. Vous saviez ce qui m'arrivait et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Alors quoi ? Je suis condamné à mourir et personne n'a jugé bon de m'en avertir ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! Et pourquoi je devrais suivre ce putain d'entraînement si de toute façon je suis condamné à mourir ! Vous aviez pas le droit de me faire ça !

_ Baisse d'un ton ! ordonna sèchement la formatrice. Je pense t'avoir déjà prévenu un nombre assez conséquent de fois que je ne tolérais pas que tu me parle de cette façon. Je suis ton entraîneur en plus d'être ton aîné alors mesures tes paroles !

_ Je ne vais rien mesurer du tout! Je ne suis pas votre petit chien, tout gentil et bien dresser ! répliqua Harry d'une voix plus froide que jamais qui fit frémir Draco et Neville. La colère du gryffondor, qui était selon totalement justifiée, n'en était pas moins inquiétante, voire terrifiante !

_ Ma vie m'appartient, reprit Harry avec véhémence, je ne vous laisserais pas la contrôler, ni vous ni personne d'autre. Vous m'avez mentit ! Je vais mourir Bon Dieu ! Vous n'aviez p as le droit de garder ça pour vous !

_ Tu ne vas pas mourir ! le contredit elle. Tu ne vas pas mourir tu entends ! Comment peux-tu croire que nous t'ayons mentit si il n'y avait pas une manière de te sauver. Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes !

_ Quoi ? Comment ça je ne vais pas mourir ? Mais vous avez dit…

_ Non Harry ! VOUS avez dit, rectifia Aliénor. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de parler, tu t'es emporté comme un imbécile avant que j'ai pu placer le moindre mot.

Pendant tout l'échange, Draco et Neville s'était fait le plus discret possible, espérant ainsi que le cyclone Harry éviterait de s'en prendre à eux et que sa magie ne ferait pas des siennes. Cette dernière espérance fut heureusement réalisé, dans le cas contraire il serait déjà surement mort, ou peut s'en faudrait. C'est soulager qu'ils accueillir la nouvelle d'Aliénor selon laquelle il restait une solution qui éviterait à Harry d'aller faire la connaissance de ses ancêtres trop tôt. Soulagé aussi de voir l'air furieux de leur ami devenir surpris, simplement surpris face à cette révélation…

Cependant lorsque les deux garçons virent Gareth et Maximilien, surement alertés par les cris d'Harry, débouler dans la pièce, ils frémirent à l'idée que cette interruption ne soulève une nouvelle fois la colère de leur ami. Et leur crainte ne fit que se renforcer lorsque Gareth prit la parole, sur ce ton exaspérant de supériorité et de moquerie…

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cela ne vous a pas suffi de nous interrompre Maximilien et moi l'an passé, il fallait aussi que vous inspectiez la chambre de votre dernier formateur ?

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre de nouveau le feu aux poudres, pensa Draco.

Et effectivement…

_ VOUS ! s'exclama le brun à lunette d'un ton tout sauf accueillant, C'est votre fautes ! C'est vous qui avez voulu me le cacher ! Vous m'avez mentit ! accusa-t-il de nouveau, semblant oublier que leurs trois formateurs avait semble-t-il une solution à son… petit problème.

_ Par Merlin mais de quoi donc parles-tu ? questionna Maximilien, surprit de se faire agresser de cette façon.

_ Ils ont tout découvert au sujet de la magie d'Harry, répondit Aliénor à la place de ce dernier. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait le prévenir dès le début.

_ Attendez ! Parce qu'en plus vous le savez depuis… depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

_ Aliénor, tais-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu ne nous arrange pas là ?

_ On se fou de ce qu'Aliénor a dit ou non ! intervint Harry avec une hargne qu'il n'avait encore jamais exprimer devant eux. Moi tout ce que je veux savoir c'est depuis quand vous savez que ma magie me condamne à mourir !

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu n'allais pas mourir ! rétorqua la seule femme de la pièce avec humeur, elle en avait marre que tout le monde lui dise de se taire !

_ Gareth, répondez à ma question ! exigea Harry sans faire cas de l'interruption.

Son formateur plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non il devais répondre à son apprenti, était-il prêt à entendre la réponse à sa question ? Etait-il prêt à en assumer les conséquences ? Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son cher griffon le décida à parler, de toute façon il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit la vérité alors…

_Harry, suis-nous, ordonna-t-il. Maximilien et moi allons t'expliquer la situation. Draco, Neville allez-vous coucher.

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! On veut savoir nous aussi, s'insurgea Draco.

Il fut néanmoins interrompu par la main d'Aliénor qui se posa doucement sur son épaule, réconfortant, alors que les trois autres sortaient de la pièce.

_ C'est à Harry de décider si oui ou non il veut partager cela avec vous, assura-t-elle. Il vous parlera plus tard s'il en ressent le besoin…

Neville hocha la tête, leur formatrice avait raison, alors il entraîna Draco à sa suite et tous deux rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Harry se laissa guidé par ses formateur, encore furieux et indigné qu'on lui ait caché une vérité pour ainsi dire vitale. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas que personne ne l'ai mis au courant, il s'agissait tout de même de sa vie non ?

Néanmoins il se garda d'émettre la moindre objection ou de continuer à discuter. Il connaissait maintenant assez Gareth pour savoir que ce dernier profiterait certainement de la moindre excuse pour éviter d'aborder un sujet qui lui déplaisait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui à propos de leur…baisé. Oui, son formateur ne souhaitait apparemment pas reparler de cet épisode, au contraire du gryffondor qui aurait bien voulu comprendre à quel jeu il jouait ! Tout d'abord, il le drague, parce que oui son attitude envers lui ainsi que celle de Maximilien ne pouvait être appelé que de la drague, pendant des semaines, et puis un beau jour il l'embrasse avant de lui dire que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, sans toutefois qu'il cesse d'agir avec lui comme si sa seule envie était de le mettre dans son lit ! Alors oui, Harry aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique à quoi exactement il devait s'en tenir !

Bon, c'était pas le sujet pour l'instant. C'était juste pour dire qu'Harry préférait encore se taire plutôt que de donner à Gareth une raison d'éviter la confrontation comme il savait si bien le faire. Et puis maintenant qu'il savait que sa vie n'était plus si en danger que ça, et bien sa curiosité naturelle reprenait le dessus et surpassait de peu sa colère, bâillonnant pour un temps cette dernière, après tout on est un gryffondor ou ne on l'est pas !

Gareth le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit entrer alors que lui et Maximilien le suivaient, fermant la porte derrière eux et jetant quelques sort de silence et protection pour être bien sûr que leur conversation privée le resterait.

Harry n'avait pénétré qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce et il s'en souvenait comme sa c'était hier. Il en était ressortit plus excité que jamais et condamné à fantasmer sur ses deux formateurs pour le reste de ses jours ! D'ailleurs le lit au milieu de la pièce, que Gareth n'avait pas pris la peine de refaire à son réveil, ou bien après sa dernière séance de pelotage avec Maximilien, n'était pas fait pour lui éviter toutes les images perverses qui lui venaient à l'esprit ! Au contraire…

Mais là encore, il devait se maitriser et ne pas perdre de vue la raison de sa visite ! Merlin s'était tellement difficile de devoir se retenir de penser à ça !

_ Alors Harry, tu es venu ici seulement pour admirer la décoration ou bien tu te décides à nous écouter ? se moqua Gareth, ce qui eut le don de le faire sortir définitivement de ses pensées.

_ C'est vous qui avez des choses à me dire, rétorqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter. Je n'attends que vous je vous signale.

_ Oui, enfin, on va surtout tous se calmer avant d'entamer cette conversation, intervint Maximilien, lançant par la même occasion un regard d'avertissement à son amant. Et nous allons nous installer un peu plus confortablement, ça risque d'être long alors autant ne pas rester debout.

Maximilien entraîna Gareth vers le canapé situé devant la cheminé et tous deux se placèrent à une extrémité chacun, laissant ainsi à Harry la place du milieu.

Le garçon hésita un instant, mais le regard sévère et indéchiffrable du formateur de Neville lui apprit que s'il voulait vraiment entendre la vérité alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les rejoindre. Ce qu'il se résigna à faire.

Il prit place entre les deux hommes, épaules contre épaules, ses cuisses frôlant les leurs, et bien qu'il ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise il ne put s'empêcher de savourer ce contact. Il le savoura même un peu trop et s'obligea à reprendre une contenance en questionnant ses formateurs.

_ Et maintenant ?

Gareth lui lança un sourire moqueur, signe qu'il avait très bien perçu son trouble et que cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

_ Maintenant Harry, nous voulons que tu fasses preuves de patience et surtout que tu nous écoutes jusqu'au bout, sans nous interrompre et en essayant de comprendre pourquoi nous avons choisi de ne rien te révéler avant aujourd'hui…

_ Oui, enfin c'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment choisi de me le dire, c'est juste qu'on vous y a un peu obligé…fit remarquer le gryffondor.

_ Harry, crois-moi si nous n'avions pas décidé de te parler tu serais dans ton lit, comme Draco et Neville en ce moment, lui répondit Gareth toujours avec son air moqueur. Le jour où vous pourrez nous obliger à faire quelque chose, ce jour-là votre entrainement sera terminé.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ? Vous pouvez me le dire ! s'écria Harry, qui en avait plus que marre de se faire rembarrer à tout bout de champ.

_ La paix tous les deux ! exigea Maximilien. Harry si tu veux savoir la vérité, il va falloir que tu nous écoutes, et toi Gareth, s'il te plaît pour l'amour du ciel arrêtes de le provoquer !

_ D'accord je me tais, répondit le plus jeune, mais lui aussi dans ce cas ! ajouta-t-il en désignant son formateur.

_ Pour l'amour de toi, accorda celui-ci à Maximilien tout en passant son bras derrière la tête d'Harry pour aller déposer sa main sur la nuque de son amant. Amant qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un soupire de découragement. Il aurait certainement semblé plus crédible si un petit sourire amusé n'était pas venu jouer doucement sur ses lèvres.

Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la légère crispation des épaules de Harry, lorsque le bras de son formateur vint se poser sur elles, ou alors aucun d'eux ne fit mine de le relever. C'était sûrement la deuxième option, décida le petit brun lorsqu'il réalisa que Gareth n'avait pas l'intention de défaire sa prise, bien au contraire. Encore cette attitude si ambigüe et dérangeante…même dans un moment pareil son formateur ne parvenait pas à se contrôler…

Néanmoins le garçon n'osa se dégager, et surtout il n'en avait pas envie…

_ Reprenons Harry, dit Maximilien, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune sorcier. Tu dois savoir que ton cas est très particulier, comme Neville et Draco ont déjà du te le dire. Oui, je sais tu as horreur de ne rien faire comme les autres mais c'est malheureusement le cas encore une fois. Cette fois cependant tu n'es pas unique, plusieurs autres sorciers se sont retrouvés dans le même cas que toi au fil des âges. La dernière en date remonte à près de vingt ans. C'était une sorcière comme les autres, à quelques exceptions près…

_ Elle faisait de la magie instinctive, devina Harry.

_ Tout à fait, elle faisait de la magie instinctive, tout comme toi. A l'âge de dix-huit ans des phénomènes incontrôlés arrivaient encore en sa présence, comme chez certains nouveaux nés, signe que sa magie ne s'était pas encore stabilisé, qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement formée. Et comme pour toi l'organisation a remarqué cette particularité.

_ Quand est-ce que vous avez remarqué que ma magie agissait bizarrement ?

_ On m'a prévenu avant même que je ne te rencontre, répondit Gareth. Je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre lorsque je suis venu te chercher chez toi.

_ Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? C'est ma vie non, j'avais le droit de savoir ! s'insurgea Harry, tout en essayant de rester calme comme le lui avait demandé Maximilien au début.

_ Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre, reprit Maximilien qui sentait que cette partie délicate de la discussion devait être mené avec précaution. Les personnes qui t'ont choisi pour intégrer l'organisation t'ont observé pendant des années, elles ont analysé ton caractère, tes facultés, tes réactions… Nous savions que si nous te révélions ce genre d'information trop tôt, tes choix seraient peut-être différents. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de te voir refuser notre offre. Tu peux voire ça comme de la manipulation, mais réfléchit un peu : regrettes-tu d'être ici, de suivre ton entraînement ? En te cachant la vérité nous espérions te donner la chance de décider ce que serait ta vie si ta magie n'avait pas était aussi particulière. Tu as fait le choix, ce jour-là de suivre Gareth, malgré tes peurs et tes incertitudes. Tu as fait le choix que tous les apprentis ont dû faire, tu étais comme les autres… C'est cette chance que nous voulions t'offrir. Cette chance de choisir pour toi-même et sans qu'une quelconque information puisse t'empêcher de choisir ce que tu voulais vraiment faire de ta vie…Le comprends-tu Harry ?

_ Je crois… mais j'aurais préféré savoir, je déteste que l'on me cache des choses, surtout si ces choses risquent de me couter la vie…

_ Tu ne risques rien Harry, il existe une solution qui te sauvera la vie…

_ Quoi, quelle solution ? Vous allez me le dire ça au moins !

_ Oui, mais avant je veux que tu saches que c'est la seule et unique solution et que pour cette raison tu dois prendre le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, c'est compris.

En disant cela Maximilien vint poser sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune, dans un geste de réconfort, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être très troublant faisant, ainsi frémir le garçon. Il déglutit doucement, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas penser à cette main qui se trouvait selon lui beaucoup trop près d'un certain endroit beaucoup trop sensible… Bon il n'était pas stupide, il se doutait que cette main avait pour seul but de le perturber afin qu'il n'analyse pas trop les précédentes paroles de son formateur. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre la solution qui lui sauverait la vie n'allait pas lui plaire…

Harry finit néanmoins par hocher la tête, signifiant pal là qu'il était prêt à entendre tout ce qu'ils auraient à lui dire et de réfléchir calmement avant de s'énerver… enfin dans la mesure du possible.

_ Bien, alors tu te souviens de cette sorcière dont je t'ai parlé au début ? Bien, comme je le disais l'organisation l'a repéré et a tenté de la faire venir ici.

_ Pourquoi tenter? Ils n'ont pas réussis ? questionna Harry, tout en essayant de dissimuler le frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut lorsque la main de Gareth vint se poser sur son épaule, ses doigt effectuant un léger mouvement circulaire, comme une caresse

_ Non, ses parents l'ont fait transférer à St Mangouste avant que nous puissions intervenir.

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est elle qui resté trois ans là-bas et qui a fini par mourir parce que les médicomages ne savaient pas quoi faire ?

_ Ah, je vois que Neville t'a parlé de ça. Mais ça n'est pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé, nous avons réussi à la faire sortir de la avant que ça ne se produise et fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte. Elle a survécu et si je ne m'abuse elle est encore en pleine forme à l'heure à laquelle où nous parlons. Elle et son compagnon mènent une vie très heureuse, quoi qu'un peu mouvementé étant donné leurs caractères explosifs à tous les deux…

_ Et comment ils ont fait pour la sauver ? C'est quoi la solution en fin de compte ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Elle s'est lié à une créature magique. Le lien qu'elle a créé avec son compagnon lui a permis de réguler sa magie et de stopper son développement avant que son corps ne lâche définitivement…, expliqua Gareth qui voyait bien que son amant hésitait à lâcher l'information.

Harry se tourna vers lui, incrédule et peut-être un peu effrayé.

_ Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir…

_ C'est la seule solution Harry, si tu ne te lis pas avec une créature magique ta propre magie finira par te tuer, avoua Maximilien d'une voix calme mais néanmoins tendu, il redoutait apparemment que leur protégé se révolte contre cette idée.

Harry était cependant bien trop étonné et blessé pour avoir une réaction aussi violente. C'était un nouvel aspect de sa vie que l'on décidé de diriger à sa place, une nouvelle part de liberté qui lui filait entre les doigts…Lui qui pensait que sa vie allait enfin lui appartenir pleinement… Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là…

_ Combien de temps avant que je ne doive me lier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte qui blessa les deux hommes présent bien plus qu'un éclat de fureur et d'indignation n'aurait pu le faire.

_ Nous ne savons pas exactement, répondit Maximilien dans un murmure. Chaque cas est unique, néanmoins il faudrait que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible, afin d'éviter à ton corps des dommages trop important.

_ Le plus rapidement possible ? Vous en avez des bonnes vous ! Aux dernières nouvelles je suis coincé ici pour encore plus de trois ans, sans pouvoir sortir ! Où voulez-vous que je trouve une créature magique qui accepte de se lier à moi ?

Gareth et Maximilien échangèrent un regard, signe que tout n'avait pas encore était dit et Harry trembla presque d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que de devoir se lier à quelqu'un sous peine de trouver la mort ?

Finalement ce fut Garth qui reprit la parole :

_ Les adolescents choisit pour participé à cet entraînement ne sont pas choisi au hasard, tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que les formateurs, c'est-à-dire nous et Aliénor et même tous les autres, sommes nous aussi sélectionné afin de convenir au mieux à l'apprenti dont nous allons hériter.

_ Je ne comprends pas…, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Une phrase lui était soudain revenue en mémoire, une phrase qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée et dont il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir… C'est Gareth qui l'avait prononcé, il y avait de cela plus d'un an lorsqu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursley. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. A ce moment-là Gareth venait de pénétré son esprit sans lui en demander l'autorisation et Harry avait protesté. Celui qui était aujourd'hui son formateur lui avait alors répondu pour s'excuser :

_« J'oublie parfois que ton espèce n'est pas habituée à ce genre de contact. »_

Mais comment avait-il pu oublier un truc pareil ! Gareth n'était pas humain, il était une créature magique ! Il se souvenait maintenant ! Et dire que ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête, avec leur arrivée ici à Draco, Neville et lui, leur entraînement et tout… Il n'avait même plus eu le temps d'y penser…

Merlin ! Mais alors ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se lier à… son professeur !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Bien loin des préoccupations de Harry, c'était un loup-garou fatigué qui rentrait chez lui, éreinté et troublé comme jamais.

La nouvelle mission que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'exécuter, enfin ordonné d'effectuer plutôt, faisait remonter des souvenirs, des événements dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir…

Essayer de rallier les meutes de loup-garou à la cause de l'ordre du Phoenix… quelle stupidité ! Voldemort leur offrait bien plus que le ministère, il leur promettait une vie tellement plus belle, tellement plus agréable. Celui qui refusait de s'allier au mage noir aurait été considéré comme un fou parmi ceux de sa race…

Alors oui, on le considérait comme un fou dans toutes les meutes qu'il avait visité jusqu'alors. Lui, Remus Lupin, le gentil chien d'Albus Dumbledore… Il ignorait avoir une telle réputation de larbin auprès de ses congénères. Mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir de penser ainsi ? Pas lui en tout cas…Après tout c'était la stricte vérité.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas réalisé l'état de misère dans lequel vivait ses semblables, lui au moins pouvait vivre dans une maison, délabré certes mais une maison quand même. Alors que les autres…

Merlin il en aurait pleuré de voire ces enfants maigres et crasseux, ces mères qui faisaient de leur mieux pour les garder en vie et ces pères, désespéré d'obliger leur famille à vivre dans les bois, comme des animaux. Oui c'est tout ce que l'on pensait des loups garous : ils n'étaient que des animaux…

Et lui Remus Lupin étaient censé prêcher la bonne parole auprès de ces gens ? Il n'en avait même pas envie. Non son seul désir à lui était de les rejoindre, de prendre part à cette guerre à leur côtés, de se battre pour ces droits, en tant qu'Homme, en tant que loup-garou.

Ceux de sa race qu'il avait rencontrée n'avaient pas honte d'être ce qu'ils étaient ! Ils assumaient leur identité, et Remus aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le faire lui aussi. Plutôt que d'essayer de s'intégrer dans une société qui ne voulait de toute façon ni de lui, ni des siens…

L'alarme placé autour du jardin indiquant l'arrivé d'un étranger, raisonna dans l'esprit du loup-garou ! Il se redressa subitement, toute fatigue envolée, baguette en main, prêt à défendre son territoire. Sa réaction aurait pu paraître disproportionné à certain, cependant les années lui avaient appris à se méfier de tout. Parfois ce n'était que des enfants du village un peu aventureux qui venait jeter des pierres dans son jardins pour le provoquer, ou encore une délégation de la mairie qui venait le prier de quitter leurs terres. Mais d'autrefois c'était bien pire, bien plus dangereux : ces dernières années avaient vu un phénomène nouveau se développer, des milices armé aux idées pro-ministérielles et anti créature magique traquaient les loup-garou, les vampires,… jusque chez eux, dans leurs foyers.

Alors oui le loup-garou qu'il était avait appris la prudence…

Néanmoins son visiteur de ce soir, il ne l'attendait pas et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ose un jour se présenter devant chez lui : Fenrir Greyback se trouvait dans son jardin, la nuit l'empêchait de voir clairement les traits de son visage, mais cette silhouette… il la reconnaîtrait entre toute… La silhouette de l'homme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, la silhouette de l'homme qui par sa morsure lui avait montré à quel point leur société était intolérante…

Et la silhouette restait là, immobile, attendant le bon vouloir de son hôte afin d'entrer. Inhabituelle pour un mangemort d'attendre que son ennemi ne l'invite à entrer chez lui…

Mais Fenrir ne semblait pas être venu pour se battre aujourd'hui, alors contre tout logique, contre toute prudence, il lui ouvrit. Et il écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**POV Fenrir.**

Fenrir Greyback se souvenait encore du jour il avait été mordu par le précédent chef de sa meute, il n'était qu'un jeune garçon à cette époque et la douleur de la morsure lui avait paru insupportable. Il avait supplié, il avait pleuré. Et puis l'homme qu'il voyait alors comme son bourreau l'avait tenu contre lui et l'avait rassuré dès le lever du soleil, lorsque sa transformation s'était achevé. Ce n'était pas un homme mauvais, c'était juste un loup-garou, un alpha qui avait décelé chez le petit garçon qu'il était alors, la force et le courage qui lui permettrait de prendre la relève à la tête de la meute. Il avait fait de lui son héritier et l'avait élevé comme son fils.

Et c'est comme un père que Fenrir avait voulu que Remus Lupin le voit. Il se souvenait de chaque morsure qu'il avait donnée, de chaque loup-garou qu'il avait créé, mais Remus restait unique parmi tous ses enfants. Il avait fait de lui son héritier.

Mais son héritier s'était détourné de lui, et il l'avait perdu.

Et aujourd'hui il se tenait devant lui, avec l'espoir nouveau de le ramener dans la meute, de lui rendre la place qu'il méritait !

Lorsque Remus lui ouvrit sa porte et l'invita à entrer sans un mot, c'est comme si un énorme poids avait disparu de ses épaules, un poids qu'il n'avait pas réalisé porter jusqu'à maintenant.

Toujours sans un mot, Fenrir pénétra dans la maison et en passant devant l'autre loup, il ne put s'empêcher de renifler son odeur, cette odeur tellement savoureuse qui l'avait poussé à faire de lui son héritier.

L'intérieure de la demeure ne le surprit pas particulièrement, dans leur monde pauvreté et loup-garou étaient plus que des synonymes…. Son inspection fut rapidement interrompu par Remus, qui sans se sentir menacé, restait tout de même méfiant envers lui. Quoi de plus naturel après tout.

_ Que veux-tu Fenrir ?

_ J'ai appris que, sur ordre de Dumbledore, tu sillonnais l'Angleterre afin de rallier les meutes de loup-garou à la cause de ce vieux fou.

_ En quoi cela explique-t-il le fait que tu sois chez moi ce soir ? Serais-tu venu pour me tuer ? Me menacer ?

_ Non, rien de tout cela, n'est crainte. Aucun mal ne te sera fait de ma main, avoua l'alpha. Je cherche seulement à comprendre pourquoi les différents chefs de meute me rapportent tous que tes paroles étaient loin de contenir toute la conviction qu'elles auraient due lorsque tu défendais les idées du camp de la lumière. Et je veux savoir aussi pourquoi Severus ne cesse de rapporter au Lord que tu sembles douter de Dumbledore et du bienfondé de ce qu'il dit, que peut-être il serait possible de te rallier à notre cause. Je suis ici pour savoir si tu réalises enfin les véritables enjeux de cette guerre et la place que tu dois y occuper. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Remus resta un instant silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. La présence de Fenrir était pour lui l'occasion de se détacher de se détacher de définitivement de la route qu'il suivait jusqu'à maintenant, d'en prendre une nouvelle…

_ Nous attendons tous que tu reprennes ta place parmi la meute Remus, la place qui te reviens de droit. Libères-toi des chaînes qui emprisonnent tes pensées. Je sais que tu te poses déjà des questions, que tu connais les réponses à ces questions qui t'effraient. Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à oser affirmer tes convictions.

_ Ça paraît si simple lorsque tu en parles… J'ai peur Fenrir.

_ Je sais, déclara le loup en s'approchant de celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son fils, malgré sa trahison. Je sais, mais nous serons toujours là pour toi Remus, toujours. Nous te relèverons et te soutiendrons chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire.

_ Nous ?

_ Les membres de ta meute, ta famille. Ais confiance en nous, nous ne voulons que ton bien. Si tu savais à quel point les autres souhaitent te rencontrer. Je leur ai parlé de toi des centaines de fois, nos louveteau te vois quasiment comme un héros : leur grand-frère qui a osé s'opposer au chef de meute. Ils en font des gorges chaudes tu sais ? S'ils pouvaient ils érigeraient une statue en ton nom !

_ Je ne savais pas… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça, j'étais si jeune et on disait tellement de choses horribles sur toi… je ne voulais pas vivre comme un pestiféré… c'est pour ça que je suis parti, que je t'ai fui.

_ Et alors, comment es-tu traité dans cette ville ? Les gens t-ont-ils accepté, accueillit comme un ami ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non… Et tu le sais.

_ Evidement que je le sais, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi Remus, avoua Fenrir. Je sais même ce que tu ignores encore toi-même. Reviens vers les tiens Remus, ils n'attendent que ça.

A chaque phrase, à chaque mot, que Fenrir avait prononcé, il s'était approché d'un pas de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. Si bien que les deux hommes se trouvèrent finalement face à face, séparé par seulement quelques centimètres. Remus plongea son regard dans celui de son créateur, son alpha, pour tenter d'y trouver le mensonge et la cruauté, l'envie de faire souffrir… Mais il n'y avait rien, rien que la vérité et le désir profond de le ramener dans la meute… là où était sa place.

Alors doucement, comme une scène joué au ralentit, il vint déposer sa tête contre l'épaule du mangemort, exposant sa nuque à ce dernier comme signe de soumission. Son alpha avait raison, il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui, de rejoindre les siens et de participer à leur lutte.

Fenrir savait ce que ce geste signifiait, en tant qu'homme et en tant que loup, Remus Lupin se rendait à lui. Il éprouva un sentiment de soulagement plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Son louveteau, son fils, était enfin de retour auprès de lui.

_ Severus… c'et vraiment un espion pour le compte de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander le dit louveteau après quelques instant d'un silence confortable.

_ Bien évidement qu'il l'est, répondit Fenrir en souriant. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ C'est juste… tu savais que je te suivrais en fin de compte non ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé de lui tout à l'heur…

_ Eh bien disons simplement que j'avais grand espoir de pouvoir te ramener à la raison.

Le silence régna quelques instants encore avant que Remus ne reparle à nouveau, tout en se relevant pour faire face à l'autre loup :

_ Et maintenant que fait-on ?

_ Je vais te conduire devant le lord, c'est lui qui décidera quelle doit être ta place dans cette guerre, répondit Fenrir. Et ne crains rien, Tom est loin d'être ce que tu penses.

_ Tom ?

Devant l'incrédulité de son louveteau, l'alpha ne put que sourire. Oh oui, l'ancien gryffondor serait surement surpris de rencontrer celui que tous considéraient comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, agréablement surpris même…

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

_Et voilà ! le chapitre 7est bouclé et parce qu'il arrive un peu plus tard je vous l'ai rallongé un peu !_

_Oui, oui je sais je suis la meilleure ! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise à nouveau !_

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_Chapitre 8 : Max et Gareth, Gareth et Harry, Harry et Max… si ça c'est pas compliqué !_

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Je l'ai ai toutes adorée ! **_

_**Alors plein de bisou et plein de câlins pour tout le monde !**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

_Merlin ! Mais alors ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se lier à… son professeur !_

…

Non c'est pas possible ! Par Merlin, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir faire ça ! Oh Putain ! Oui je sais c'est vulgaire mais là je vois pas d'autres mots ! Et puis je n'ai même pas le choix ! Que je doive choisir une créature magique passe encore, bon ça réduisait déjà pas mal le nombre de prétendant… mais là… C'est comme… je sais pas moi un mariage arrangé ! On se croirait revenu au Moyen-Age !

Je vais devoir me…lier à Gareth et rester avec lui, vivre ma vie avec lui !

_ Harry, repris Maximilien en voyant le visage de leur protégé pâlir au fil de ses pensées, nous savons que tout ça peut être déroutant pour toi. Mais c'est pour ton bien…

_ Pour mon bien ! s'insurgea Harry. Pour mon bien ! Nan mais vous êtes malade, s'exclama-t-il en se levant soudainement, se dégageant ainsi de la prise de ses formateurs. Je vous signale que Gareth a peut-être accepté que je devienne son compagnon, dans le cas contraire il ne serait pas devenu mon formateur, mais moi, je n'ai absolument rien décidé ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire d'abandonner ma liberté je vous signale ! Vous aviez promis que je pourrais avoir une vie bien à moi et résultat des courses je me retrouve avec vous sur les bras pour le restant de mes jours ! Vous êtes… vous êtes… Ah ! Je trouve même pas d'insulte assez dégueulasse pour vous qualifier tous les deux ! Plutôt mourir que de me voir imposer un compagnon pour le restant de ma vie ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que j'accepte cette mascarade !

_ Harry ! intervint Gareth dans un grognement qui fit frissonner le garçon. Mesures tes paroles, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses !

_ Justement, ricana le gryffondor, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes alors dites-moi pourquoi je devrais accepter de me lier à vous ! Vous êtes mon professeur, certainement pas un amant potentiel et de toute façon vous êtes déjà pris me semble -t-il !

_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas me mentir quant au désir que tu ressens envers moi et Maximilien ! Je le sens…

_ Vous le sentez ? Bien, alors oui j'avoue j'éprouve du désir pour vous ! Et pour Maximilien aussi ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit ! Je compte bien passer ma vie avec quelqu'un dont je tomberais amoureux, pas quelqu'un qui me ferait simplement bander en m'excitant toute la journée ! Donc maintenant c'est fin de la conversation !

Harry se détourna définitivement de ses professeurs pour sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il fut stoppé par Maximilien qui tenta de le retenir une dernière fois, conscient que s'ils ne réglaient pas ça entre eux maintenant, les choses allaient encore s'envenimer et se compliquer… De quoi causer un joyeux bazar duquel ils auraient du mal à se sortir par la suite…

_ Harry, tu dois comprendre que ta vie est en jeux et que ta magie augmente de jour en jour sans que l'on puisse la contenir. Nous n'avons aucune explication à cela et si tu veux survivre alors Gareth est ta seul chance. C'est dure pour toi de réaliser tout ça maintenant mais crois-moi, tu as besoin de ce lien que l'on t'offre !

_ Que vous m'offrez ! Laissez-moi rire ! Vous saviez parfaitement avant même de m'amener ici que je devrais me lier à une créature magique pour survivre et ça ne vous a pourtant pas empêche de m'isoler dans ce trou perdu entre deux dimensions où je n'aurais pas le choix de mon compagnon ! Vous ne m'offrez rien, vous m'imposez seulement ! Et puis pourquoi vous êtes si pressé de me voir former ce lien avec Gareth ! Vous êtes amants oui ou non ? Ne répondez pas, c'était rhétorique comme question. Vous pensez quoi ? Qu'en plus de devoir me lier à un homme dont j'ignore presque tout si ce n'est qu'il est tyrannique, moqueur, orgueilleux et cynique, je vais accepter de le partager avec tous ses anciens amants ?

Le silence qui suivit ainsi que la mine penaude du formateur de Neville répondirent à sa question, bien qu'il se douta déjà de la réponse avant cela. Effectivement ces deux-là avaient décidés de non seulement l'obliger à se lier à Gareth mais aussi à accepter Maximilien dans leur…couple puisqu'ils n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de se séparer.

_ Vous êtes vraiment à côté de vos pompes ! affirma Harry, et je le répète : plutôt mourir que de passer ma vie enchaîné à un type tel que vous, lança-il en direction de son formateur, avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte au passage, histoire de bien marqué son mécontentement, bien que ses cris aient déjà alerté le reste des occupants de la maison sur son humeur.

Ces pourquoi aucun d'eux ne se risqua à venir le déranger dans sa chambre, bien que ses cris de frustration et ses coup rageurs dans le mur empêchèrent Draco de trouver le sommeil durant un long moment, précisons qu'il séjournait dans la chambre voisine à celle du griffon en colère.

Harry tourna en rond pendant quelques temps dans l'espoir vin de retrouver son calme. Mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Les deux imbéciles l'avaient vraiment mis sur les nerfs ! Comment pouvaient-ils annoncé de but en blanc comme ça qu'il allait devoir se lier à Gareth sous peine de mourir ? Plus important encore, comment avaient-ils pu garder tout ça pour eux pendant aussi longtemps ! Un an et demi, ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient au courant de tout et ils n'avaient jugé bon de lui en faire part !

Peut-être que si ils lui avaient dit la vérité avant il aurait pu s'habituer à l'idée… Mais non une fois encore on lui cachait des choses au sujet de son avenir ! Il avait horreur de ça ! Il était temps que tout le monde arrête de le prendre pour un gamin incapable de faire ses propres choix.

…

Du côté de Gareth et Maximilien l'heure n'était pas non plus aux réjouissances, et le formateur d'Harry ne cessé de tourner en rond, prêt à tracer un chemin dans la moquette.

_ Je ne comprends pas sa réaction ! s'énerva Gareth avec un mouvement agacé. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde non ? Et puis vue ses réactions à nos avances je pensais sincèrement que notre proposition serait favorablement accueillit ! Merlin ce gosse s'est retrouvé excité rien qu'en nous surprenant faire l'amour, alors dis-moi pourquoi là il se met dans cet état ! Je ne comprends pas !

Maximilien resta silencieux un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées, une expression de profonde lassitude inscrit sur le visage. Lui se doutait bien de la raison de cet emportement soudain, qu'il avait d'ailleurs redouté. Harry était un garçon dont la vie toute entière avait été dirigée, depuis sa naissance il n'était considéré que comme une marionnette. Bien sûr qu'il ne supportait plus que les aspects important de sa vie soient dirigé par un autre que lui. Qui pourrait l'en blâmé ? Et puis leur situation n'avait rien de simple, un triangle amoureux rien que ça ! Enfin amoureux… façon de parler car il doutait qu'Harry ressente un quelconque sentiment positif à leur égard en ce moment.

_ Il ne veut tout de même pas nous faire croire que nous avoir en tant que compagnon le dérange à ce point ! s'insurgea encore Gareth, en tentant vainement de percer l'esprit tortueux du gryffondor.

_ Gareth, je sais que ta nature te pousse à ne voir que l'aspect sexuel de la chose pour le moment, mais fais un effort s'il te plaît… Harry est un garçon intelligent et, contrairement à toi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, comme moi d'ailleurs. Et si tu te souviens bien ta façon de toujours tout rapporter au sexe ne t'a pas particulièrement aidé pour me séduire… répondit son compagnon, moitié amusé moitié exaspéré.

_ C'est peu de le dire, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée le jour où je t'ai proposé de venir « jouer avec moi », lança le brun avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_ Les termes exacts étaient « s'amuser » avec toi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire franchement épanouis cette fois.

_ Je vois que tu as un très net souvenir de ce jour-là, susurra son compagnon sur un ton soudain très bas tout en s'approchant doucement de son amant d'une démarche sensuel et hypnotique. T'aurais-je fait plus d'effet que je ne le pensais ?

Il enlaça Maximilien, le plaquant contre son corps pour le sentir contre lui. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de son compagnon, le soumettant à ses caresses délicieuses qui le firent frémir.

Gareth lui offrit un dernier sourire avant d'enfouir son visage dans son coup pour sentir son odeur. Sa délicieuse odeur, ce parfum sensuel et savoureux qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'attirer, de le fasciner depuis leur première rencontre. Son odeur était la première chose qui l'avait attiré chez Maximilien, et qu'il lui soit permis de s'en délecter chaque jour depuis plus de dix ans était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Car avouons-le, ses début pour séduire celui qui à l'époque n'était que son camarade d'entraînement comme Draco et Neville l'étaient pour Harry, avaient été plus que désastreux…

_ Gareth, je t'assure que ça n'est pas le moment… protesta faiblement Maximilien en essayant de retenir ses gémissement alors son amant déposait déjà de langoureux baisé au creux de son coup. Vraiment il faut que l'on parle d'Harry…

_ Pourquoi ? Il a pris sa décision non, rétorqua Gareth sans cesser de dévorer le coup du blond.

Se dégageant brusquement ce dernier lança un regard assassin à son amant tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Vraiment son homme n'avait aucune notion des priorités, toujours entrain de penser au sexe et rarement à autre chose. Comme si la vie ne tournait qu'autour de ça… Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça, tout serait alors bien plus simple.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire ça, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Harry n'est pas seulement ton apprenti, bien que ce simple fait t'oblige à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le protéger. Il est ton futur compagnon, même si pour l'instant il ne veut pas en entendre parler. C'est à toi de le convaincre, sinon il mourra ! Tu ne tiens quand même pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience juste parce que tu as préféré satisfaire ta libido au lieu de régler tes problèmes avec lui !

_ Ma conscience… tu parles ! Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de dormir. Tu me connais mieux que ça, chéri. Le gosse n'a qu'à assumer ses conneries, un point c'est tout. Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais concerné… Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

_ Et moi je suis quoi ? Un troll peut-être ? Arrêtes d'avoir ce genre de raisonnement ! Je sais que selon toi les humains ne valent pas grand-chose et que l'idée de te lier pour l'éternité à l'un d'eux te met en rogne. Mais rappelles-toi pourquoi tu as accepté de le prendre en tant qu'apprenti ! Tu savais que tu allais devoir te lier à lui à plus ou moins brève échéance et ça ne semblait plus te poser tant de problèmes que ça ces derniers temps !

_ Toi, c'est différent et tu le sais Max… Tu es à moi, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, tu m'appartiens corps et âme ! Et tu as beau être un humain, tu vaux bien plus que tous les êtres vivants que je connais, se justifia Gareth.

_ Harry aussi est différent, tu dois lui laisser du temps et essayer de le comprendre. Il a déjà tellement souffert, n'alourdi pas encore le fardeau qui est déjà le sien. Et puis il mérite de vivre, de connaître l'amour que tu peux lui apporter. Je te connais, si tu n'avais pas pensé qu'Harry était digne de toi et de ta race tu ne lui aurais jamais fait… la cour comme tu la lui fais depuis des mois. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin d'un compagnon, ta nature l'exige ! Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps et Harry non plus… Il faut que tu le fasses céder !

_ On ne serait pas autant dans le pétrin si tu n'avais pas passé cet accord stupide! C'est à cause ça que je ne peux pas te prendre pour compagnon, marmonna Gareth avec colère et résignation.

Il enrageait littéralement de ne pas pouvoir prendre Maximilien pour compagnon, si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas disputer ce jour-là… Si seulement Maximilien ne l'avait pas quitter alors qu'il était encore si en colère contre lui… il n'aurait certainement pas fait ce pacte stupide avec ce monstre, et leur vie aurait pu être tellement différente, tellement plus agréable sans cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes ! Et maintenant, voilà que ses supérieurs lui demandaient de se lier à son élève. Bien sûr il aurait pu refuser, arguer qu'il était déjà en couple avec un autre homme… mais cela supposait aussi de devoir avouer ce qui les empêchait de s'unir en tant que compagnons, c'était impossible : Maximilien risquait beaucoup trop gros et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à prendre le risque de perdre l'autre. C'était la vie de son amant qui était en jeu ici et pas question de le mettre en danger pour gagner un confort supplémentaire… Bien sûr que sa nature le poussait de plus en plus à prendre un compagnon de vie, tout son être l'implorait de ne pas rester seul plus longtemps. Mais c'était tellement dur de devoir se résigner à perdre Maximilien, de renoncer à cet espoir de s'unir à lui malgré tout.

Et Harry entrait en scène et bouleversait les rôles qui étaient les leur depuis si longtemps… Le garçon avait tout pour plaire à son professeur, tant du point de vue physique que morale. Il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté, du moins par rapport à lui, aussi exubérant qu'adorablement courageux et juste. Sans oublier son caractère explosif et sa légère tendance à tourner en dérision tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, tout cela étant jugé par ses formateurs très divertissant, et sous ses airs de petit ange bien sage, une certaine tendance à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair… Oui, il avait décidément tout pour le combler, tout pour satisfaire ses désirs, tout pour s'accorder au mieux avec sa propre nature et ses conséquences. Le compagnon idéal… si seulement son arrivée ne rimait pas avec le départ probable de son amant actuel.

_ Il n'y a pas à épiloguer plus longtemps à ce sujet, répondit le blond sur un ton las. Harry ne doit pas payer pour nos erreurs passées. Il est temps de passer à autre chose et d'oublier…

_ Oublier ? Comme si nous en étions capables ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie qu'à cause de mon comportement tu te retrouves lier par ce pacte immonde avec ce monstre ! Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier mes erreurs, ni même à ignorer leurs conséquences… surtout lorsque tu fais partie de ceux qui en souffrent le plus !

Désireux d'apaiser le malaise de son amant, qui perçait au travers de ses paroles, Maximilien s'approcha de lui et l'invita à prendre place à prendre sur le canapé. Il se blottit ensuite au creux des bras de Gareth, ressentant ainsi sa chaleur et le sentiment sécurité qui accompagnait chacune de leurs étreintes.

_ Les fautes sont partagées, mon amour. C'est moi qui ai conclu ce pacte avec Lui, pas toi. Et même si c'était pour te faire souffrir comme toi tu m'avais fait souffrir que je l'ai fait, je reste fautif.

Gareth resserra sa prise autour du blond, avec l'espoir vain que cet épisode de leur vie ne soit qu'un cauchemar, une illusion…un fantôme.

_ Mais ça ne change rien au sujet de Harry, tu dois parler avec lui, essayer de le convaincre comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

_ C'est toi que je veux, rétorqua le brun.

_ Mais c'est impossible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Il faut que tu penses à Harry maintenant, pas à moi. Et il a raison quand il dit que nous n'avons pas à lui imposer notre couple. Non laisse-moi parler, ordonna Maximilien en voyant son amant prêt à s'insurger. Il est jeune et il a tout pour te satisfaire, plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Alors si la condition pour qu'il accepte de se lier à toi, est que nous nous séparions, je pense que nous devrions le faire. Il le mérite…

_ Jamais ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es à moi ! Je me fiche de ce que peut penser Harry, tu ne me quitteras pas ! Je me fou de savoir s'il fera ou non un compagnon idéal, je ne sacrifierais jamais notre amour pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre ! Ne parles plus de ça, tu entends ?

_ Et pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison, et que puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous lier l'un à l'autre je finirais forcement par mourir et par te laisser. Alors que ta vie à toi n'est pas prête de s'achever… C'est inéluctable et nous le savons depuis toujours… toi et moi, ça n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve que nous avons fait vivre aussi longtemps qu'il a été possible, mais rends-toi à l'évidence, c'est voué à l'échec. Promets-moi que tu feras tout pour qu'Harry accepte le lien.

_ Non, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille et tu le sais…

La voix ou plutôt le murmure que Gareth laissa échapper serra le cœur de son amant, mais il se devait d'être ferme, pour eux deux, pour que leurs vie puissent suivre leurs cours…

_ Si, tu peux le faire…pour moi.

Maximilien savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était affreusement dur à accepter, même pour lui… et dans un sens il aurait préféré que Gareth ne cède pas, qu'il s'accroche coute que coute à lui et ne le quitte pas… Dans un sens seulement… car il savait que son amour ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec un compagnon digne de lui à ses côtés, et c'était un rôle qu'il ne pourrait jamais assurer.

Harry assumerait ce rôle, il le devait…

La conversation dura jusque tard dans la nuit, porteuse de souffrance et de désillusion… Et finalement Maximilien eut gain de cause, tout du moins en parti : si Harry ne l'acceptait pas dans leur couple alors il s'en irait (au sens figuré du terme bien sûr puisqu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin de tout manière… saleté de monde inter dimensionnel !), mais si, au contraire il consentait à le laisser se joindre à eux, alors il resterait…

Et Gareth avait bien l'intention de convaincre son futur compagnon ! Jamais il ne laisserait Maximilien derrière lui.

Il avait juste oublié de prendre en compte le caractère obstiné que tout gryffondor digne de ce nom se doit de détenir. Et c'est donc à un véritable mur de silence et d'ignorance qu'il dut se confronter le lendemain matin. En effet Harry était bien décidé à ne pas oublier le sal tour que ses formateurs lui avait joué et à leur faire payer le prix fort. Sans compter que si il n'était pas certain, et loin s'en faut, de tenir une conversation avec ses ainés sans les insulter au passage.

Il préférait donc prendre exemple sur Draco et adopter l'une de ses meilleures techniques : la fuite ! Il évitait de rester seul avec l'un de ses deux formateurs masculin, déclinait toute offre de discussion en tête à tête et lors des cours où inévitablement il devait faire face à Gareth seul, il se contentait de l'ignorait, de ne rien dire et d'exécuter les exercices, mettant par la même les nerfs de son professeur à rude épreuve bien que ce dernier n'en montra rien.

Ainsi Aliénor et les deux apprentis restant assistèrent à cet étrange ballet entre les trois hommes pendant près de trois semaines, avant que Gareth ne se décide finalement à demander de l'aide à Aliénor, seul femme de la maison et donc la meilleure conseillère en matière de relations amoureuse… enfin si seulement elle acceptait de l'aider...

_ Hors de question que j'intervienne pour régler tes problèmes avec Harry ! Je suis d'ailleurs tout à fait de son avis, non mais sérieusement tu pensais qu'il allait te sauter dans les bras après que tu lui ais caché des informations aussi importante sur sa vie ! Tu rêves en couleur si tu crois que je vais essayer de le raisonner ! Surtout que j'étais contre cette idée de ne rien lui dire dès le début. Toi et Maximilien n'avaient qu'à vous débrouiller tout seul !

Voilà à peu de chose près ce qu'avait été sa réponse… En résumé il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de ce côté-là… Surtout qu'il la soupçonnait de bien rire de la situation, et de le voir ignoré par son élève…

En dernier recours Gareth se décida à aller voir Neville et Draco dans l'espoir qu'eux au moins pourrait raisonner l'insupportable gamin qui lui servait de futur compagnon. Il se heurta néanmoins à un problème de taille auquel il ne s'était pas attendu… Les deux garçons n'étaient au courant rien, rien du tout. Harry ne leur avait pas adressé la parole à eux non plus depuis trois semaines. A croire qu'il avait soudainement décidé de faire vœux de silence.

Il hésita pendant un très long moment entre partir et trouver une autre solution pour enfin décoincé son griffon personnel ou bien tout déballé aux deux garçons. La dernière solution était plus que tentante, surtout qu'il n'avait plus d'idée actuellement pour relancer le dialogue entre son élève et lui, néanmoins il craignait un peu la réaction qu'aurait Harry en apprenant qu'il avait tout dit à Draco et Neville alors qu'ils n'étaient pas directement concernés… Il prit finalement le parti de rien faire d'irréfléchi et de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait encore détériorer les rapports déjà mince qu'il entretenait avec son élève…

Son intervention auprès d'eux avait cependant fait comprendre à Neville et Draco que la situation ne se résoudrait pas d'elle-même et ils décidèrent d'intervenir… L'ambiance était devenue électriques ces trois dernières semaines et ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir en supporter d'avantage !

Dans un premier temps ils allaient devoir cuisiner Harry pour qu'il leur avoue enfin quel était le fond du problème… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le serpentard entraina Neville vers la chambre du second gryffondor qu'abritait cette maison, pratiquement sûr de l'y trouver, puisqu'il passait l'essentiel de son temps là-bas depuis quelques temps.

Après avoir frappé, oui depuis l'épisode de Gareth et Maximilien le blond avait appris à ne plus entrer sans autorisation dans l'espace privée des autres sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation avant, les deux garçon durent attendre un long moment avant que la voix d'Harry finissent par se faire entendre :

_ C'est qui ? Gareth, si c'est encore vous allez donc demander aux sirènes du lac de Poudlard si elles ne m'auraient pas dévorée… Et puis noyez-vous par la même occasion, ça me fera des vacances !

Bien, Draco et Neville comprenait enfin pourquoi la situation s'était enlisé à ce point, le caractère obstiné et rancunier de Harry y était pour beaucoup.

_ C'est nous Harry, ouvres il faut qu'on te parle, tenta Neville.

Un bruit derrière la porte se fit entendre avant que celle-ci ne s'entrebâille, laissant apparaître le visage fatigué de leur ami :

_ C'est Gareth qui vous envoi ?

_ Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? On s'inquiète pour toi, tu as vue dans quel état tu t'es mis ? T'as l'air complètement exténué… Laisses-nous entrer s'il te plaît.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finalement ouvrir sa porte en grand et de se décaler pour laisser passer les deux garçons.

_ Alors, comment tu te sens ?

_ Fatigué… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive presque plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Je fais rien de spéciale pourtant…

_ C'est ta magie, Harry. Elle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, ton corps fatigue… Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose…

_ Je savais que vous étiez venu me parler de ça, rétorqua Harry avec un sursaut d'énergie. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça ! Et encore moins de leur soi-disant solution !

_ Harry tu ne vas pas te condamner à mourir, et dans d'atroces souffrances qui plus est ! Si Gareth a un moyen de te sauver alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? Ca ne doit pas être si horrible que ça et puis ça va te sauver la vie, s'exaspéra Draco pour qui la patience n'était pas une qualité première.

_ Pas si horrible, pas si horrible… On voit que c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter Gareth jusqu'à le fin de ta vie, en plus de devenir son amant et de le partager avec Maximilien…

_ Passe ta vie avec… et devenir son…, bégaya Neville qui ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec la magie de Harry.

_ Tu peux développer un peu, lança Draco d'une voix un peu surprise, comme si il allait se mettre à bafouiller nan mais oh ! éducation oblige.

_ Le seul moyen de me sortir de ce merdier c'est de me lier à une créature magique…

Oui, bon il aurait sûrement pu le dire autrement et surtout développer un peu parce que…

_ D'accord, et le rapport avec Gareth dans tout ça… c'est ?

Harry souffla un coup, exaspéré. Il en avait marre de parler de ça, déjà qu'il avait du mal à y penser alors…

_ Il est la seule créature magique du coin. Et comme, grâce à ces imbéciles heureux, on est coincé ici pour un certain temps encore, il est le seul à pouvoir me sauver la vie !

Neville et Draco froncèrent les sourcils de concert, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça.

_ C'est… ouais surprenant. Et alors le problème c'est quoi en fin de compte ? Non parce que je me doute bien que tu ne dois pas être ravi de te voir imposer un compagnon pour le restant de tes jours mais… Enfin c'est pas comme si tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui ou que c'était un vrai salopard. Et puis côté physique, t'as pas trop à t'en faire… Enfin de ce que j'ai compris tu es plutôt attiré par lui non ?

Le serpentard émit un faible ricanement, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui par la même occasion :

_ Crois-moi Neville, à en juger par les sons qui sortent de sa chambre la nuit, il est même très, très attiré par notre irascible professeur !

_ Toi ! Comment tu…, commença Harry.

_ Je te signale que nos chambre sont voisine et les murs pas très épais… ou alors c'est que tu cris vraiment fort.

_ Espèce de…

_ Oh ! On se calme tout de suite, vous n'allez pas recommencer non ? Harry tu ne veux pas nous expliquer pourquoi tu es en froid avec Gareth et Draco fais-moi plaisir et tas-toi ! cracha Neville qui commençait à saturer de toujours devoir jouer le rôle d' arbitre entre ces deux amis. Même si leur disputes tenaient plus du divertissement que du réel conflit, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était fatiguant à la longue.

_C'est pourtant simple ! Ils savaient depuis le début que j'allais devoir me lier à Gareth et ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Ils le savaient même avant de m'emmener ici ! Ils ont décidés pour moi et ça m'énerve tellement !

_ Donc si je comprends bien ça ne te dérange pas vraiment de te lier à Gareth… Ce qui te met sur les nerfs c'est plus le fait qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit avant ?

Réfléchissant un instant, Harry du bien s'avouer qu'effectivement devoir passer sa vie avec un homme tel que son formateur ne le gêné pas outre mesure, excepté le fait qu'il aurait bien aimé vivre un peu avant de devoir se caser définitivement… Et puis il était assez lucide pour savoir que Gareth n'était pas le premier responsable de la situation, non tout ça c'était à cause de sa magie qui n'en faisait qu'à se tête…

_ Ouais… peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?

_ Ça change que tu vas me faire un plaisir de laisser ton caractère de cochon à la niche et que tu vas aller arranger les choses avec Gareth !

_ Quoi ? Non certainement pas ! Il m'a mentit je vais quand même pas aller lui sauter dans les bras !

A ces mots, Neville du se retenir d'aller se taper la tête contre un mur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ?

_ Harry, c'est de ta vie dont il est question ! signala Draco, qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Tu risques de mourir ! Tu comprends ça, ou il faut te faire un dessin ?

_ Il a raison Harry, alors oui, Gareth t'a menti, et oui il n'aurait pas dû… Mais peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons, je ne sais pas moi… Il craignait surement que tu ais peur de lui !

_ Peur de lui ? Tss laisse-moi rire, comme si il était du genre à se préoccuper de faire peur ou non… Ce mec est barré, il adore faire peur…, fit remarquer Harry.

Et Draco ne pouvait être que d'accords avec lui. Gareth aimait inspirer la peur, il aimait faire trembler les gens, qu'ils soient ennemis ou amis… Et il y arrivait sans problème, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le serpentard avait tant de mal à le supporter… En plus de l'air moqueur et condescendant qu'il affichait en permanence. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les élèves le fuyaient lorsqu'il était à Poudlard : il avait la même expression…

_ Peut-être, mais là c'est différent, il s'agit de faire de toi son compagnon. Pour lui aussi ce doit être difficile, je te signale qu'il va devoir se lier à toi. Il ne pourra plus jamais te quitter après ça, il te sera attaché comme toi tu seras attaché à lui. Les choses vont dans les deux sens Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir faire des sacrifices…

_ Admettons, de quoi a-t-il voulut me… protéger selon toi ? Parce que excuse-moi, mais c'est pas comme si il s'était sous son meilleur jour avec moi. Ou si c'est le cas alors il devrait vraiment suivre une thérapie… ou alors un cours sur les rapports sociaux, au choix.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Draco de prendre la parole :

_ Harry… Gareth s'est montré à toi en tant qu'homme, pas en tant que créature magique. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en réalité mais vu son caractère je doute qu'il soit un gentil elfe des bois. A mon avis ça serait plus un truc du genre vampire tu vois… Rien de très rassurant en tout cas. Donc oui, il a surement préféré ne rien te dire pour que tu apprennes à le connaitre avant. Pour qu'une fois que tu serais au courant de sa vraie nature tu ne te sauves pas en courant…

Oui le raisonnement du blond était vraiment sensé, dut reconnaitre Harry. Ça se tenait parfaitement, même si il doutait que ce soit Gareth qui ait pensé à tout ça. Non c'était sûrement Maximilien qui avait eu l'idée… Une idée pas si stupide en fin de compte parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle aurait été sa propre réaction s'il avait appris qu'il devait se lier à une créature… démoniaque. Elle aurait été surement bien pire que celle qu'il avait en ce moment…

_ Alors Harry, dis-nous…, questionna avidement Draco.

_ Vous dires quoi ? questionna Harry avec un léger temps de retard.

_ Bah ce qu'est ton futur compagnon, évidement ! Alors, vampire, veela, lycanthrope ?

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles, un silence durant lequel Harry réalise qu'en fait…

_ J'ai… pas pensé à lui demander.

…

…

Un gros fou rire et quelques réflexions vaseuses plus tard, c'est un Harry plutôt récalcitrant qui se faisait traîné par ses deux amis vers la chambre de Maximilien.

En effet, étant donné qu'il refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à Gareth, même si il lui avait un peu pardonné son mensonge, et qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement impliquer Aliénor dans leurs histoires plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il avait bien fallut se résoudre à aller voir le formateur de Neville pour obtenir une réponse à leur précédente question. A savoir : à quelle race de créature magique appartenait Gareth ?

C'était selon Draco et Neville, une information capitale qu'il devait détenir. Ne serais-ce que pour faire quelques recherches au sujet du lien qui allait probablement les unir, à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il ne fallut à Maximilien qu'une poigné de secondes pour venir leur ouvrir la porte :

_ Les garçons ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? questionna-t-il, surpris de trouver Harry face à lui puisque ce dernier faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter depuis trois semaines.

_ Harry a un truc à vous demander, répondit Neville.

Encore plus étonné qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et espérant que l'impétueux griffon s'était enfin résolut à accepter le lien, Maximilien se tourna vers l'apprenti de Gareth.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, autant pour se donner du courage que pour contrôler sa colère qui refaisait surface en présence du blond.

_ Qu'on soit bien clair, commença-t-il, je suis toujours en rogne contre vous et Gareth. Croyez-moi que vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de votre coup foireux. Je ne sais pas où vous avez pu voir que j'accepterais aussi facilement de me lier à un homme tel que lui sans me poser de question mais vous vous êtes bien mis le doigt dans le…

Oui, bon… pour le calme on repassera, et sans l'intervention de Neville le gryffondor se serait de nouveau emporté ! Comme d'habitude me direz-vous.

_ Harry ! prévint donc Neville, sous le regard de Draco qui se désespérait de voir un jour le griffon gardait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

_ Désolé, répondit Harry bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de l'être réellement. Donc, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, reprit-il en direction d'un Maximilien toujours silencieux. J'avais une question à vous poser… au sujet de Gareth. J'aurais voulu savoir… ce qu'il était, exactement…

Le formateur de Neville eut un franc sourire et répondit.

…

…

…

**Manoir Salazar Serpentard, salle du trône.**

Tom soupira d'ennui, faisant ainsi sourire Lucius qui se trouvait à la droite du trône comme tous favoris qui se respecte. La réunion durait depuis maintenant près de deux heures et aucun de ses mangemorts n'avaient pu lui apporter une seule information intéressante. La majorité d'entre eux avait été envoyé en mission de reconnaissance ou d'espionnage, mais rien de franchement passionnant n'en était ressorti… Pas d'évènement majeur, ni de coup de théâtre, rien…

Ceux qui avaient tenté de rallier de nouveaux alliés étaient revenu bredouille et avaient donc dû supporter quelques doloris bien sentit que leur maître avait lancé pour les punir de leur incompétence. La routine…

Ceux qu'il avait envoyé infiltrer le ministère avaient au contraire bien réussis leurs missions dans l'ensemble, mais ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise lorsqu'on connaissait l'incompétence du dit ministère. Sans compter l'influence de la famille Malfoy qui leur avait largement facilité la tâche.

Oui Lucius était vraiment le seul à avoir su s'occuper intelligemment durant… son absence prolongée. Il avait mis en place un véritable réseau de connaissance qui leur était bien utile aujourd'hui. Bon il ne pouvait pas blâmer Severus pour les maigres renseignements qu'il lui avait fournis sur l'Ordre puisqu'il l'avait lui-même chargé de s'occuper du cas de Draco en priorité. Encore une affaire qui n'avançait pas d'ailleurs, a son plus grand regret…

Quant à Rodolphus et Rabastan, disons que des affaires familiales les avaient retenus… Et pour cause, Bella était de plus en plus mal et une surveillance constante avait été mise en place pour éviter un fâcheux évènement…

En revanche l'absence de Fenrir le surprenait totalement. Le loup-garou aurait dû lui faire un rapport capital au sujet des tentatives de Dumbledore pour rallier les meutes à sa cause. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir appelé pourtant…

Et aucun de ses favoris n'avait pu le renseigner à son sujet… Fait encore plus étrange puisqu'en temps normale chacun de ses mangemort se débrouillait toujours pour que l'un d'entre eux sache où il se trouvait… une mesure de sécurité en quelque sorte. Pour que chaque irrégularité soit remarquée au plus vite.

Alors que Tom se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à son mangemort, c'était toujours plus intéressant et important que ce que l'imbécile à ses pieds était entrain de raconter, Fenrir fit son entrée dans la salle.

Entrée fracassante puisque le loup-garou était accompagné de toute sa meute, soit une cinquantaine d'individu au totale… Heureusement que la pièce était grande et pouvait ainsi accueillir tout ce petit monde.

Avant que le lord ait pu demander la moindre explication, le chef de meute se décala sur le côté, dévoilant aux yeux de tous, la présence de Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, déserteur de la meute et membre notoire de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tous les mangemorts présent sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt à défendre leur maître contre cet ennemi qu'il savait puissant.

Deux choses les retinrent cependant d'attaquer. Tout d'abord le grondement menaçant qui émana du groupe de Loup ainsi que son attitude protectrice vis-à-vis de l'intrus. Et ensuite l'ordre de lord qui les somma de sortir en vitesse.

A reculons et méfiant tous s'exécutèrent, tous excepté Lucius, Severus et Rabastan qui entourèrent leur maître, dans une attitude protectrice. Fenrir renvoya lui aussi ses hommes à l'extérieur, ne gardant au prêt de lui que Remus.

_ Fenrir, salua le lord dont l'attitude décontracté surpris Remus et exaspéra Lucius qui s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de son amant. Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir arriver…

_ Pardonnes-moi Tom, j'avais à faire à l'extérieur, répondit le loup en souriant tranquillement et en désignant Remus d'un signe de tête.

_ Tu nous ramènes donc un prisonnier, supposa Tom.

Il fut cependant coupé par le grognement de l'alpha, grognement qui rassura Remus plus que n'importe quel mot aurait pu le faire : son dominant n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le lord l'enfermer au cachot… C'était déjà ça de gagner.

_ Pas un prisonnier Tom, un nouveau partisan plutôt… corrigea Fenrir en s'approchant de son louveteau, adoptant la même attitude protectrice que les trois mangemorts envers leur maître et ami.

_ Un partisan ? Voyez-vous cela… Es-tu sûr de lui ? Si je me souviens bien il est un fervent défenseur de la cause de Dumbledore Non ? Le fidèle chien du vieux fou… C'est ainsi que ta race parle de lui.

_ Qu'elle parlait de lui, Tom, qu'elle parlait… Remus vient reprendre sa place au sein de la meute, il est mon héritier. Sois sûr qu'il ne te trahira pas, par son hypocrisie Dumbledore vient de nous assurer son dévouement le plus complet à notre cause.

Un long silence suivit ses mots. Un silence durant lequel Tom évalua du regard le nouvel arrivant. Il voulait être sûr de son allégeance, de sa loyauté. Remus se prêta volontiers à cet examen, il affronta aussi le regard du maître des lieux. Car son engagement auprès de Fenrir ne signifiait nullement qu'il serait désormais prêt à se traîner sur le sol pour gagner les faveurs de celui qui était à présent son maître…

_ Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? questionna Tom qui souriait face à l'attitude fière de l'ancien gryffondor, il était le genre d'homme à ne jamais baisser les yeux et à ne jamais renoncer, le genre d'homme qui plaisait à Lord Voldemort.

Que le lord demanda conseil à Severus surpris et inquiéta le loup-garou. Surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien camarade de classe soit assez proche de son maître pour que celui-ci prenne en compte son opinion. Et inquiéta car le serpentard se trouvait en position de force et aurait pu d'une seule parole signer son arrêt de mort, ou tout du moins l'envoyer croupir aux cachots pour un certain temps. Et Merlin savait que cet homme avait des raisons de lui en vouloir… Trop pour qu'il puisse les énoncer une par une.

_ Eh bien, malgré que cela me coute de l'avouer… je dirais que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Dans une certaine mesure tout du moins. C'est un gryffondor après tout, si on ne peut plus faire confiance à un homme tel que lui, alors c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour sauver ce monde. On peut de suite remballer nos clics et nos clacs et aller nous dorer la pilule sur une plage exotique, de toute façon la fin du monde est proche si les personnes comme Remus Lupin se mettent à mentir.

_ Severus, je crois bien que tes sarcasmes sont ce qui m'a le plus manqué durant ces quinze années d'exiles…

Un raclement de gorge interrompit le lord qui se reprit dans un sourire :

_ Enfin, juste après Lucius évidemment !

Et c'est un Remus complètement sidéré qui vit Lord Voldemort attirer Lucius Malfoy sur ses genoux et lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent enfin le loup-garou était proche de la syncope et Fenrir dû pratiquement le tirer à sa suite lorsque le lord leur donna finalement congé, leur signalant au passage qu'ils régleraient demain les détails au sujet du rôle que Remus allait jouer au sein de la guerre.

Ce qui était sûr c'est que Dumbledore venait bel et bien de perdre un de ces alliés au profit du camp adverse… Et que bien d'autres suivrait son exemple dans les temps à venir.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 8 finit ! Et j'aimerais que tout le monde retienne une chose : si vous tuez l'auteur il n'y aura pas de suite ! ^^_

_Alors patience, patience vous découvrirez la véritable nature de Gareth au prochain chapitre ! _

_Pour ceux qui veulent s'essayer aux devinettes… allez-y tout est permis !_

_Dans le chapitre neuf nous verrons aussi comment se déroule la rentrée à Poudlard en l'absence de nos trois héros préféré ! On parlera plus en détail d'Hermione et de certain serpentard dont je ne citerais pas le nom ici !_

_Le sadisme c'est génétique ! Allez donc vous plaindre à ma mère c'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça !_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 9 : Gryffondor quand tu nous tiens…_

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Je l'ai ai toutes adorée ! **_

_**Alors plein de bisou et plein de câlins pour tout le monde !**_

_**.**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

.

_Un incube (du latin « __incubus__ » signifiant « couché sur ») est un __démon__ mâle qui est censé prendre corps pour abuser sexuellement d'une femme endormie. Velu, hirsute et souvent représenté comme possédant des pieds de bouc, l'incube peut toutefois s'en prendre également aux hommes. Le démon incube pèse sur la poitrine de sa victime endormie et peut même l'étouffer. Son équivalent féminin est le __succube__. Les enfants nés de la liaison avec un incube et une mortelle sont nommés en allemand Wechsel Kind, ou « enfants changés » en français, ou tout simplement « enfants de l'incube ». Ulrich Molitor, dans De Lamiis et Pythonicis Mulieribus(Des sorcières et des devins femme, 1489), les nomme quant à lui Wechselbalge (« qui change de peau, de forme »). Les changelins passent en effet pour être des descendants d'incubes. De maigre constitution, ils hurlent au simple toucher, rient du malheur d'autrui et, bien que tarissant plusieurs nourrices, meurent au bout de sept ans. Marti Luther raconte comment il rencontra un nouveau-né changelin à Dessau. Trois caractéristiques permettent de distinguer les changelins des enfants normaux : le fait qu'ils aient un appétit insatiable, qu'ils sont gémissants et leur aspect étrange enfin. Plusieurs personnages célèbres ou mythologiques sont des descendants d'un incube. Au Moyen Âge les incubes passaient pour engendrer des sorciers ou des magiciennes, croyance qui alimente de nombreux procès lors de l'Inquisition. Au XIIIe siècle, l'évêque de Troyes Guichard passait pour être fils d'un « neton », terme local pour l'incube._

Harry reposa le livre sur son bureau, toujours ouvert à la page dont il venait de faire la lecture à Draco et Neville. Il les fixa tout deux du regard, espérant, suppliant silencieusement pour qu'ils lui confirment que les quelques lignes qu'il avait lu n'était que du baratin… A en juger par leurs expressions dégoutées et horrifié, ses espoirs ne seraient pas entendu aujourd'hui encore… Comme d'habitude avait-il envie de dire.

Non mais vraiment pourquoi le pire devait-il toujours lui tomber dessus ! Qu'il se mette dans des situations impossible passe encore… Il n'était certainement pas le seul sur cette terre à avoir la poisse. Mais de là à ce que sa vie ne soit qu'un très long cauchemar il devait bien y avoir un juste milieu non ? Ce qui était certain c'est que Dieu, Merlin, Bouddha, Zeus ou n'importe quel olibrius ayant élu domicile au-dessus de leur tête avait soit une dent contre lui, soit un sens de l'humour particulièrement douteux ! A moins que ce ne soit les deux…

Plus aucun doute, il était maudit !

Il allait devoir se lier à un démon, un incube… un monstre s'il en croyait ce qu'il venait de lire.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire sa vie était pourrie, aussi pourrie qu'une banane oublié dans la corbeille à fruit, retrouvée trois semaine trop tard… Il n'avait pas l'odeur qui allait avec, c'était déjà ça !

Non mais à quoi il pensait là ! Une banane pourrie… plutôt son cerveau oui !

Harry souffla désespérément, se disant qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour lui de se jeter du haut d'une montagne… Tous ses problèmes seraient réglés comme ça au moins… oui et il serait aussi raillé de la surface de la Terre ! Conclusion : C'était une mauvaise idée.

_ Va te reposer Harry, conseilla Neville pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Tu tiens à peine debout… Il faut que tu dormes pour être un minimum en forme demain. Aliénor, Maximilien et… Enfin ils ont dit que l'on serait évalué demain, essaya-t-il de lui rappeler en prenant soins de ne pas prononcer le nom du formateur d'Harry.

En ce moment tout ce qui touché à Gareth était une occasion pour le griffon à lâcher sa colère.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Neville, rétorqua Harry. Je suis bien assez grand pour savoir quand je dois aller me coucher, pas besoin d'une nounou pour ça…

_ Hé Potter, on essais de t'aider ok ? Alors tu baisses d'un magie s'est mise à croître encore plus vite qu'avant, ton corps a plus de mal à tenir le choc ! Libre à toi de ne pas vouloir l'admettre mais ne commence pas à nous insulter ! Sans nous tu serais encore à de te lamenter sur ton sort et de dépérir dans ta chambre, tu peux nous dire merci pour t'avoir sorti de ton trou.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer contre l'abruti de serpentard qui lui servait accessoirement d'ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard blessé de Neville. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé et n'avait voulu que lui venir en aide, prendre soins de lui… Il l'avait renvoyé sur les roses sans réfléchir. Il s'était emporté comme toujours et maintenant l'autre membre de leur trio éclectique lui en voulait. Mais quand apprendrait-il à gérer ses émotions, il fallait toujours qu'il se mette en rogne contre les mauvaises personnes. Qu'il pique des crises était selon lui ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel au monde mais s'il pouvait le faire contre les véritables coupable de sa mauvaises humeur tout le monde se porterait mieux…

Et il savait que Draco avait du mal à digérer ses fréquents éclats à leur encontre, même s'il n'en montrait absolument rien évidement…

_ Désolé, leur dit-il. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, et cette histoire de lien me tape sur le système. Sans compter que… je suis crevé, ajouta-t-il. Ça aurait était tellement plus simple si Maximilien avait bien voulu nous expliquer un peu ce qu'est un incube exactement… Au moins un peu ! Je lui demandais pas de me faire un roman, juste une petite histoire de rien du tout !

Le formateur de Neville n'avait pas voulu lâcher la moindre information, il s'était contenté de leur dire que Gareth était un incube et qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller avec ça… Je vous jure, pas moyen pour que quelqu'un parle clairement dans cette maison ! pensa Harry avec désespoir.

Bon il avait bien une petite idée de ce que pouvait être un incube mais ses connaissances étain et plus que limité : un incube est un démon, il peut vivre plusieurs siècles voir millénaires, ce qui fait qu'il est particulièrement difficile de s'en débarrassé, et il est fortement portée sur LA chose… enfin le sexe quoi !

_ D'accord avec toi sur ce plan là, confirma le blond. Comme si on avait que ça à faire de chercher dans toute la bibliothèque… Surtout que excusez-moi mais je doute que ce qu'on a trouvé jusque maintenant soit vrais ! Sérieusement vous trouvez que Gareth ressemble à ce qui est décrit là-dedans ? Et puis au dernière nouvelles, Maximilien est plus que consentant pour coucher avec lui ! Y'a aucune histoire de viole là-dessous.

_ Quand il couchait encore avec lui, précisa Harry en accentuant bien la conjugaison au passé.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils se sont disputés ? Ou alors Maximilien est contre l'idée que tu deviennes le compagnon de Gareth ? Ceci-dit je le comprends, si j'étais à sa place moi aussi ça me mettrais en rogne de voir débarquer un petit griffon entêté sur mon territoire…

Neville hocha la tête, en accord avec son camarade serpentard.

_ Eh Nan ! C'est pas ça, c'est moi qui veux pas de lui. Déjà que je dois me lier à Gareth, je vais pas non plus faire un prix de groupe ! Cet incube de pacotille est bien suffisant comme ça !

_ Tu veux dire que… Attends c'est toi qui ne veux pas de Maximilien et pas le contraire ? T'es malade ou quoi ? s'insurgea Neville. Tu vas les obliger à se séparer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire un truc aussi dégueulasse ! Maximilien est pour rien dans toute cette histoire, il doit en souffrir autant que toi…

La voix de Neville avait baissée d'intensité durant tout le long de sa tirade, passant du cri au murmure en un instant. Le jeune homme était très attaché à son professeur qui avait toujours su se montrer patient envers lui et concerné par ses progrès, ses difficultés et son mal être lattant auquel peu de personne s'était intéressé.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et pour beaucoup d'autres encore, il avait tendance à se montrer très protecteur envers son ainé. C'était peut-être un peu ridicule étant donné leur différence d'âge et de pouvoir qu'un gouffre séparait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que cela plaisait à Neville de se sentir aussi considéré par quelqu'un, et de rendre l'appareil à cette personne.

Alors quand son ami faisait si peu de cas du sort de Maximilien, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé…

Harry sentit le désappointement de son ami et il s'en voulait aussi de le mettre dans une situation aussi difficile : devoir choisir en quelque sorte entre un de ses amis les plus proche et son formateur, son mentor.

D'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Maximilien, tout comme Gareth lui avait caché la vérité, qu'il avait présumé de son avis en pensant qu'il accepterait de partager l'incube !

Sans compter qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que les deux hommes l'avaient dragué depuis le début, non pas parce qu'ils le voulaient mais parce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait devoir se lier à Gareth… De quoi mettre à mal son orgueil de jeune lion. Et comme il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gareth, avec qui il allait probablement passer le reste de sa vie, il reportait une bonne partie de son amertume sur Maximilien.

_ Neville, je pense qu'avant d'envisager qu'Harry accepte de former un couple avec Gareth ET Maximilien, il faudrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur les incubes et sur le lien qui les lie à leur compagnon. C'est le plus urgent pour l'instant.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, en accord avec ce qu'avait dit Draco puisque cela le dispenser pour un temps d'une discussion désagréable qu'il allait devoir mener avec Neville. Ce dernier fit la moue mais se résigna à laisser tomber pour le moment, il aurait bien d'autres occasion de pouvoir sermonner son ami sur le bienfondé de son avis.

Néanmoins il ne compter pas laisser Harry s'en tirer si facilement, et c'est pour ça qu'il proposa la chose suivante :

_ Tu a peut-être raison Draco, mais ça ne sert à rien de retourner la bibliothèque pour une troisième fois, ça ne servira à rien… Ce stupide bouquin est le seul où nous ayons trouvé un passage sur les incubes et de toute évidence il raconte n'importe quoi ! Il faut trouver autre chose… Harry tu dois aller voir Gareth, pour lui demander directement.

Ces derniers mots tombèrent comme un coup de massue sur les frêles épaules du brun. Lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter son formateur en dehors des entraînements… Il refusait de se représenter devant lui maintenant ! Ça aurait été comme de s'avouer vaincu et il s'y refusait !

_ Hors de question, assura-t-il donc dans un sursaut de révolte.

_ Harry, tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Draco. Tu dois le faire, alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu vas voir Gareth, et vite !

Le serpentard soupira de lassitude, pourquoi Harry devait-il toujours discuter avant d'agir. C'était complètement inutile puisque de toute manière il finissait toujours par suivre leurs conseils…

_ Mais… je suis trop fatigué pour faire ça ce soir, plaida le griffon.

Draco fut plus exaspéré encore qu'il ne déjà, si c'était possible. Cette excuse-là était bien la dernière qu'il voulait entendre. Il souffla un coup et fit signe à Neville de prendre le relais, lui risquait de s'énerver et ça n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses…

_ Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable Harry, dit Neville d'un ton docte qui fit presque sourire le serpentard, il se serait presque vu devant son père entrain de lui faire un sermon. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu repousseras l'échéance indéfiniment et tu n'auras jamais tes réponses. Et quand Gareth devra faire de toi son compagnon tu trembleras comme jamais parce que tu ne sauras pas à quoi t'attendre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, troublé par ces paroles de bon sens.

_ Et puis de toute manière tu n'as pas le choix ! Soit tu te décides à y aller sur tes deux jambes, soit c'est moi qui t'y traîne ! expliqua Neville le plus calmement du monde.

ET le pire, pensa Harry, c'est qu'il en était sans doute capable. Vu comment son niveau en combat au corps à corps s'était amélioré ces derniers temps… Mais il n'était pas prêt de se rendre, ça non ! Lui aussi avait atteint un très bon niveau et il pourrait certainement rivaliser avec lui, même en étant fatigué.

_ Essayes donc de m'attraper d'abord, répondit-il en se volatilisant de la pièce, laissant derrière lui les deux garçons décontenancé… Depuis quand leur ami savait-il transplaner ?

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre et sourit. Sa magie avait beau l'épuisait il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle lui apportait certains avantages ! Il pouvait par exemple disparaître d'un point pour réapparaitre à un autre sur sa seule volonté. Et c'était la même chose pour déplacer des objets, il avait même découvert qu'il pouvait augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements ! Très utile dans le combat qu'il soit magique ou moldu !

C'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussait à repousser autant que possible sa mise en couple avec Gareth. De ce qu'il avait pu en comprendre sa magie n'évoluerait plus à partir du moment où il se serait lié à l'incube. Et il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion et gagner un maximum de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas comme si une fois son entraînement terminé il allait pouvoir retrouver une petite vie bien tranquille. Non il aurait toujours ce chère Voldemort sur le dos, Dumbledore qui ne manquerait pas de vouloir diriger sa vie à nouveau… Autant avoir le plus d'atout possible de son côté !

Persuadé du bien-fondé de sa réflexion le gryffondor se prépara pour la nuit, prenant soin au passage de lancer quelques sorts de protections sur sa porte d'entrée, histoire de ne pas être dérangé par ses deux amis qui pouvaient se montrer têtus, presque autant que lui, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Qu'ils essayent donc, certains des sorts qu'il avait utilisés relevaient de la magie noire et même Draco ne devait pas les connaître. Gareth lui avait bien dit qu'il apprécierait cette magie en particulier, elle était plus violente et directe que toutes les autres. Pas forcément mauvaise, pas plus qu'un autre en tout cas, après tout, les sorts qu'il avait jeté étaient fait pour le protéger, lui. Si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation il trouverait simplement quelqu'un à qui parler, mais il n'aurait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !

Une fois assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il se glissa sous sa couette et s'endormi en quelques instants.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment, à quelques pas seulement, un plan machiavélique se mettait en marche, prêt à balayer toutes ses certitudes…

Le lendemain matin se passa calmement, suivant une routine bien ancrée pour les habitants de la maison : levé à sept heure, petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, début de l'entraînement à huit heure, pour Neville et Harry séance de combat à la moldue sous la surveillance de Maximilien et Gareth et pour Draco exercice de tire dans la forêt avoisinante. Puis vers midi Harry s'en allait préparer le repas tandis que les deux autres apprentis effectuaient le reste des tâches ménagères, leurs trois formateurs se retirant au calme. A quatorze heures, reprise de l'entraînement avec le duel magique pour Harry, la magie du sang pour Draco et pour Neville la confection de potions…

Rien d'exceptionnel ne se produisit durant tout ce temps, rien jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'entraînement ne sonne et qu'Harry se soit précipité vers la porte afin d'éviter une énième conversation privée avec Gareth. Ce dernier mettait toujours un point d'honneur à mener la formation de son élève avant d'attaquer le sujet de leur probable mise en couple… Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, on s'en doute.

Le déroulement normale de la journée la plus normalement du monde… jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Là il y eu un problème : la porte refusait de s'ouvrir !

Harry eu beau tenter tout ce qu'il put pour l'ouvrir, rien ne fonctionna, nada, que dalle ! Ils étaient bloqués ! Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide à son formateur, lorsqu'une feuille de papier glissa sous la porte et vint voleter devant le griffon qui s'en saisit d'un geste vif :

« _Harry,_

_Ne cherche pas à ouvrir le porte tu n'y arriveras pas ! C'est Aliénor qui l'a bloqué alors tu sais que tous tes efforts seront inutiles !_

_La seule façon pour toi de sortir c'est d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Gareth, c'est la condition pour qu'Aliénor lève le sort._

_Donc à toi de jouer, et ne sois pas trop têtu…_

_Draco et Neville_

Harry grogna de colère et froissa l'odieux message. Il aurait dû se douter que Draco et Neville n'en resteraient pas à leur conversation d'hier soir ! Ces sals petits…

_ Alors chaton, prêt à discuter sérieusement cette fois ? l'interrompit Gareth qui souriant tranquillement, apparemment pas angoissé par le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient enfermé ici tous les deux pour une durée indéterminée…

_ Allez-vous faire voir ! rétorqua Harry, furieux que ses deux amis lui aient fait un coup aussi tordu ! C'est pas parce qu'on est bloqué ici tous les deux que je vais gentiment m'asseoir pour faire la causette avec vous !

_ Pourtant il va bien falloir, répondit l'aîné pendant qu'Harry reprenait ses efforts pour ouvrir la porte.

___ Même pas en rêve. Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute si on est dans une galère pareille !

_ Ma faute ?

Harry se retourna vers son formateur dont la mine septique ne fit que l'énervé d'avantage.

_ Oui, votre faute ! Si seulement vous ne m'aviez pas emmené dans se troue paumé alors que vous saviez que je devrais me lier à une créature magique on n'en serait pas là ! Vous me forcer à me lier à vous comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ?

_ Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! On en a déjà parlé, et tu en as aussi discuté avec Draco et Neville alors pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens dessus ?

_ Pourquoi je reviens là-dessus ? Mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Je reviens là-dessus parce que ça me met en rogne et si vous m'aviez parlé de tout ça dès le début on n'en serait certainement pas là !

_ Tu es tellement têtu Harry, et je ne vois pas ce que cela aurait changé que l'on te parle de …ta particularité dès notre arrivée ici. Tu ne veux pas te lier à moi, rien ne changera ça et tu préfères te laisser mourir plutôt que d'accepter mon aide !

_ Je ne suis pas têtu ! Et vous auriez dû m'en parler avant plutôt que de faire semblant de me draguer pendant tout ce temps ! Vous croyez que je me sens comment moi, maintenant que je sais que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène ?

_ Une mise en scène ? questionna Gareth, surpris que son élève voit ainsi les choses. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune mise en scène ! Si Maximilien et moi avons essayé de te séduire, ce n'est certainement pas par devoir comme tu sembles le penser. Ca n'était pas non plus parce que nous savions qu'un jour tu te lierais à moi. Je suis un démon Harry, un incube, mais certainement pas un monstre ! Et lorsque je tiens à une personne, comme c'est le cas pour toi, je ne m'avise pas de l'embrasser simplement car c'est mon devoir ! Je le fais par envie, et pour rien d'autre !

Gareth tenta de se calmer, mais son caractère ainsi que sa nature de démon ne le poussait pas à le patience.

_ Vous tenez à moi ? questionna Harry, surpris à son tour.

Il était étrange pour lui de penser qu'une personne puisse… tenir à lui de cette façon-là en particulier. En tant qu'ami il ne disait pas, mais jamais personne n'avait émis ne serais-ce que l'hypothèse d'avoir de l'affection pour lui en tant… qu'amoureux. Il y avait bien eu Hermione, mais c'était différent, jamais elle ne l'avait aimé comme ça…

Et même si au fond de lui il s'était déjà résolu à devenir le compagnon de Gareth, jamais il n'avait pensait que ce dernier pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, autre que le désir peut-être. Et encore…

_ Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur les créatures magique, c'est que jamais on ne pourra leur imposer un compagnon ! Parce qu'un compagnon devient la personne la plus importante aux yeux de la créature à laquelle elle est lié. Imagines-tu, si deux personnes qui se détestent se retrouvent liées pour l'éternité ? Ca serais la mort assuré pour elles deux, elles se déchireraient mutuellement jusqu'à le fin. Alors, malgré ce que tu sembles croire je ne veux pas faire de toi mon compagnon par devoir, notre couple serait destiné à s'autodétruire. Je finirais par t'en vouloir de la situation et toi tu ne serais pas assez attaché à moi pour supporter ce que je suis. Alors oui, Harry, malgré tout bon sens je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi, physiquement d'une part et moralement de l'autre.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade, le temps pour Harry d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Gareth était attiré par lui…

_ Alors vous voulez que je sois votre compagnon ? Je veux dire vous le voulais vraiment ?

_ Oui Harry, je le veux vraiment. Mais si toi tu ne le veux pas, alors je ne te forcerais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit ça nous condamnerais tous les deux.

_ Eh bien… ça n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je veux dire techniquement parlant je ne vous déteste pas et je n'ai rien en particulier contre vous alors… c'est juste que… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'y être forcé et je n'aime pas ça.

Gareth s'approcha de son élève, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il sentait que peu de choses pourraient faire basculer la situation, en bien comme en mal. Harry était indécis, plus indécis que jamais. C'était une chance qui ne se présenterait pas à lui avant longtemps, une chance de le convaincre d'accepter le lien qui lui sauverait la vie. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, leurs corps se frôlant presque, il murmura :

_ Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Harry… mais penses à ce que cela pourrait être. Toi et moi, ensemble. Le lien qui nous lierait l'un à l'autre serait plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu seras à moi et je t'appartiendrais aussi, souffla-t-il alors qu'un long frisson parcourait le corps de son élève.

Sa voix était si grave et chaude, pensa Harry. Hypnotisante… Il avait envie de se laisser bercer par elle, et par les mots qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Ils seraient liés, tous les deux et il ne serait plus jamais seul, jamais… Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de plaire aux autres pour qu'ils continuent de l'apprécier parce que quoi qu'il fasse, en bien ou en mal, Gareth serait toujours derrière lui… Ça devait surement être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter… toujours… Et cette voix qui continuait de le bercer, de l'envouter :

_ Imagines Harry, ce que pourrait être nos vies… Le bonheur que l'on pourrait vivre. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, c'est certain, mais toujours nous reviendrons l'un vers l'autre, toujours. Et je ne te cache pas que ma nature d'incube te pèsera peut-être parfois, mais ce ne seront que des détails parce que nous serions ensemble…

_ C'est étrange, dit Harry sur un ton tout aussi bas, de peur de briser cet instant hors du temps. Vous semblez si différents de ce que vous montrez d'habitude… J'ai du mal à croire que vous me disiez toutes ces choses.

_ Ne te fais pas d'illusion, chaton. Comme je te l'ai dit je peux me montrer très désagréable, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fleur bleu comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais je sais prendre soin de ce qui m'ait cher. Laisse-moi te montrer, tenta l'aîné en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui et l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Laisse-moi faire, je veux juste te faire comprendre ce que nous pourrions partager.

Avec lenteur, Gareth se pencha vers son jeune protégé et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. C'était une caresse douce et tendre. Voyant que le plus jeune ne régissait pas, qu'il restait là contre lui, les yeux fermé et la bouche entrouverte, il recommença. Encore et encore, durant ce qu'il lui parut une longue éternité. Toujours avec la même lenteur, la même patience… Et Harry se laissa prendre au piège de cette douceur, il répondit au baisé et se laissa emporté par une vague de sensation encore inconnue.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassé, il y avait eu Hermione et même Gareth, la fois où il avait voulu le faire taire. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. L'incube l'embrassait comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire, il s'imposait à lui, fouillait sa bouche et pourtant il restait tellement doux, à l'écoute. Dans cette étreinte Harry se sentit bien et en sécurité, isolé du monde. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les lèvres de cet homme sur les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre les deux hommes se sourirent un peu avant qu'Harry ne se laisse aller contre son formateur, qui referma une nouvelle fois ses bras sur lui. Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus complet. Chacun reprenant doucement ses esprits.

Finalement Harry se redressa alors qu'une soudaine fatigue s'abattait sur lui. Voyant cela, Gareth l'attira vers l'un des murs et se laissa glisser contre lui, entraînant Harry dans sa descente. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Gareth.

_ C'était… houa, finit par articuler le plus jeune alors qu'il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Lui qui s'était jurer de résister à l'incube, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras…

_ Oui, comme tu dis, confirma Gareth en souriant.

Il était heureux qu'Harry se laisse enfin aller avec lui, même s'il savait que les choses étaient encore loin d'être terminé.

_ J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qu'est un incube et le lien qui l'uni à son compagnon, exigea le gryffondor.

_ D'accord. Alors pour faire assez simple, un incube est un démon, comme tu l'auras surement deviné. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens croient, ils ne violent pas leurs victimes et ne sont pas mis-humain mis-animale, ça aussi tu as du le remarquer… Enfin il est vrais que mon espèce a tendance à faire passer le sexe avant tout, c'est un instinct pour nous. Nous avons besoin de sexe pour vivre, nous en priver pendant une trop longue période c'est comme affamer un être humain, le priver de nourriture.

_ Vous vous nourrissez de sexe ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu un truc pareil.

_ Pas exactement, c'est plutôt… l'énergie qu'un acte sexuel dégage qui nous permet de vivre, et donc si on se trouve à proximité de personnes entrain d'avoir des relations eh bien c'est suffisant. Pas besoin que nous participions pour en retirer les bénéfices. C'est pour cela que si tu veux trouver un incube, le meilleur moyen de s'y prendre c'est de traîner dans des endroits souvent glauques où l'on peut avoir du sexe facilement.

_ Oui et je suppose que ça n'améliore pas forcement votre réputation pas vrais ? devina Harry, troublé par ce qu'il apprenait.

_ En effet, ça n'arrange pas les choses… Mais tu trouveras rarement des incubes âgées de plusieurs siècles dans ce genre d'endroit, la plus part ont un compagnon qui satisfait tout à fait leur appétit dirons-nous.

A ce stade de la conversation, Harry sentit le rouge lui montait au joue. Parce qu'embrasser quelqu'un était une chose et coucher avec elle en était une autre.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça maintenant. Je ne te cache pas qu'en tant que compagnons nous devrons forcement avoir des relations sexuelles mais je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes à l'aise avec ça… Et pour passer à autre chose, les incubes ne sont pas seulement des créatures à libido surdéveloppée, ils sont aussi des maître en matière de contrôle de l'esprit. La légimencie et l'occlumencie n'ont aucun secret pour nous, nous pouvons contrôler une personne simplement avec notre esprit. C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes aussi craints par les autres espèces. Ce pouvoir se transmet aussi au compagnon.

_ Donc moi aussi je saurais…

_ Exactement, et d'ailleurs il risque d'y avoir d'autres petites choses qui changeront chez toi, une fois que j'aurais créé notre lien.

_ Des choses ? questionna Harry sur un ton plutôt inquiet.

_ Rien de fondamentale, ne t'inquiète pas. Et rien dont tu auras à te plaindre, je pense. Tout d'abord ton corps va naturellement se renforcer afin de supporter l'enthousiasme dont je risque de faire preuve pendant nos relations sexuelles et aussi tu vas devenir plus endurant … toujours pour la même raison. Peut-être ton physique évoluera-t-il aussi légèrement… Ca on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance…

_ D'accords… et comment on le fait ce lien ?

_ Ca va peut-être te surprendre mais il n'y a rien de sexuel là-dedans, contrairement aux vampires qui doivent fermer le lien qui les uni à leur calice par un lien de chair. Pour nous il s'agira d'un rituel magique… Mais je ne te cache pas que l'union des corps s'effectue souvent très peu de temps après. C'est un besoin ressenti par l'incube et le compagnon, le besoin d'appartenir à l'autre et de savoir que l'autre vous appartient en retour. Mais le lien en lui-même est déjà fait à cet instant-là.

_ Et en ce qui concerne notre relation à proprement parler ?

_ Il s'établit naturellement un rapport de domination dans le couple, de par sa condition le compagnon a tendance à se soumettre. Je parle bien évidement du sexe mais aussi dans la vie courante…

_ Eh ! J'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser diriger ma vie ! s'insurgea Harry en s'éloignant de Gareth, et se voyant déjà réduit à l'état de jouer sexuel incapable de penser par lui-même.

_ Ca je me doute, répondit l'incube en riant. Tu n'es définitivement pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit.

Il passa son bras au tour des épaules de celui qu'il savait maintenant être son futur compagnon et l'attira de nouveau contre lui, le bloquant contre son torse.

_ Et ça n'arrivera pas, car l'incube a pour principale but dans la vie de rendre son compagnon heureux, de le voir épanouis… C'est un fragile équilibre qui doit se mettre en place. Bien sûr si le compagnon s'avise de son incube tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose dans ce goût, l'incube peut avoir une très mauvaise réaction.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme enfermer son compagnon pendant des semaines pour se réapproprier son corps aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra, autant dire que le corps du compagnon a beau être adapté au sexe il en souffre quand même…, ou au contraire l'abandonné et le laisser dépérir par son absence… On ne peut pas savoir ce qui peut arriver dans ce genre de situation…

Après ça les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre d'Harry se fasse entendre et ne proteste contre le manque de nourriture.

_ Bien, annonça l'incube en se levant, je pense que nous pouvons sortir maintenant ! Allons remplir ton estomac qui cri famine.

Harry se leva à sa suite et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Cependant avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir Gareth le prit par les épaules et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'embrassa. Bien que surpris Harry répondit rapidement au baisé, ses sens s'embrasant devant la fougue dont fit preuve son formateur. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec la douceur de tout à l'heure, là il n'y avait que de la passion et du désir… Un aperçu de ce que pouvait être une relation avec un incube…

Et Merlin ce que ça lui donnait envie, pensa Harry alors que l'incube quittait la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione souffla un coup, soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé de cet abrutit de Ronald et de sa sœur. Ces deux-là allaient vraiment finir par avoir sa peau. Elle se demandait comment elle avait bien put faire pour les supporter et même les apprécier à un moment de sa vie !

Toute cette partie-là de son existence lui paraissait si lointaine. A l'époque où Harry et elle étaient encore amis avec Ronald, où ils faisaient face aux difficultés tous les trois ensembles…

Depuis ces onze, chaque année elle avait eu hâte de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver ses deux amis…

Aujourd'hui elle était seule et la simple perspective de reprendre les cours demain alors qu'Harry était toujours absent lui minait le moral… Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là ! Il lui manquait vraiment, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie… Ne dit-on pas que l'on ne réalise ce que nous avions que lorsqu'on le perd ?

Dépitée, elle décida de sortir de son dortoir, où toutes les filles de son année dormaient déjà. Un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal, et même le couvre-feu ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Harry lui avait souvent dit que parcourir les couloirs du château au hasard l'aidait à se vider la tête et à trouver le sommeil… Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Hermione se mit donc à déambuler lentement, sans but précis, jusqu'à ce que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un au croisement d'un couloir :

_ Parkinson, constata-t-elle avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement, après tout elle aurait pu tomber sur Ronald ou encore cette empotée de Ginny ou pire : Snape… Là ça aurait été grave.

Mais non ça n'était que Pansy Parkinson, accompagné de deux autres garçons de serpentard.

_ De toute évidence c'est moi, répondit la serpentard, enfin j'étais moi la dernière fois que je me suis regardé dans une glace, enchaîna-t-elle. C'est surprenant que tu ne le remarque que maintenant, pourtant ça fait des années que je suis moi…

_ Pansy, par Salazar met la en veilleuse ! jura l'un des garçons qui l'accompagnait.

_ Rabat-joie, s'insurgea la jeune fille. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu m'empêche de parler ? On est dans un pays libre aux dernières nouvelles, la liberté d'expression tu ne connais pas ? Théo, dit lui qu'il doit me laisser parler.

_ Blaise, tu dois la laisser parler, énonça le deuxième garçon, surement le Théo en question, d'un ton particulièrement monotone et sans lever les yeux du livres qu'il lisait.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard, partagé entre exaspération et amusement face à son stoïcisme qu'ils savaient à toute épreuve.

_ Alors, reprit le métis, peut-on savoir ce qu'une petite gryffondor fait dans les cachots ? Ce serait-elle perdue la petite fille ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

La soi-disant petite fille sentit un long frisson d'angoisse courir le long de son dos. C'est vrais elle se trouvait dans les cachots, ses pas l'avaient guidé un peu au hasard dans l'immense château. Elle était sur le territoire des serpentards et trois d'entre eux lui faisait face. A trois contre un elle avait peu de chance de s'en tirer facilement, surtout face à ces serpents là en particuliers. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs, elle avait déjà pu le constater en cours. S'ils voulaient lui faire du mal, elle avait peu de chance de pouvoir leur échapper sans y laisser quelques plumes. Sans oublier que Snape devait être entrain de faire une de ses rondes puisque le couvre-feu venait à peine de commencer. Le bruit qu'engendrerait un duel attirerait surement son attention et là s'en était vraiment finit pour elle.

Dire qu'elle voulait simplement être un peu seul, pour se vider l'esprit et ne plus se forcer à sourire alors que personne ne savait où pouvait bien se trouver Harry et que cet abrutit de Weasley lui tapait sur les nerfs comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire.

Devant le regard prédateur de Zabini, l'air moquer de Parkinson et celui indifférent de Nott elle finit par se dire qu'elle n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Ces trois-là pouvait au pire lui mettre une bonne rossé qui l'enverrait pour un certain temps à l'infirmerie, rien de très méchant comparé à ce qu'elle avait dû affronter les années précédentes au côté d'Harry. Et puis elle en avait plus que marre de devoir se taire, ça n'avait jamais été son fort de jouer la carpette. Elle opta donc pour une méthode très gryffondorienne qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement au contraire d'Harry, mais qui la défoulerait surement, quitte à faire enrager les petits serpents ! Elle allait tout balancé, tout depuis le début. Parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de tout garder pour elle, plus d'un mois qu'elle se retenait de hurler sa frustration aux yeux du monde. Savoir que Sirius était de son côté l'avait beaucoup aidé… au début. Mais il était tellement préoccupé par la disparition d'Harry, le complot de l'ordre et le comportement soi-disant étrange de Remus, qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas, mais maintenant elle craquait ! Bon les serpentards n'allaient surement pas apprécier qu'elle leur cris dessus mais tant pis, pour ce qu'elle avait à perdre de toute façon ! Elle allait montrer à ces trois-là qu'elle n'était pas une petite Poufsouffle de première année qui dort encore avec un doudou mais bien une lionne au sang chaud qu'il ne fallait pas menacer sans être prêt à en subir les conséquences !

_ Zabini… la ferme tu veux ? Le jour où tu arriveras à me faire peur n'est pas encore arrivait, et il n'arrivera sans doute jamais ! Tu veux me faire pleurer peut-être ? Me faire te supplier de me laisser partir ? Eh bah non, tu repasseras ! Parce que vu ce que je dois supporter ces derniers temps, toi tu n'es qu'un pitiponk atrophié du cerveau ! Entre toi et Dumbledore, y'a pas photo t'es relégué aux oubliettes ! Cette espèce de psychopathe voudrait contrôler le monde ! Vous entendez ça ? Contrôler le monde rien que ça ! Et le ministre là, qui lui lèche les orteils pour quelques miettes ! Et on dit que c'est Vous-savez-qui le grand méchant de l'histoire ! C'est une blague ou quoi ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il y a Ronald ! Et je te défis de pouvoir rivaliser avec cet emmerdeur de Weasley ! C'est impossible ! Il me tape tellement sur les nerfs, toujours sur mon dos à vouloir me draguer, enfin si on peut appeler ça de la drague ! Même un cachalot s'y prendrait mieux que lui, il est tellement répugnant ! Et Harry qui est partit je ne sais où ! Il pourrait donner une explication avant de partir non ? Sérieusement vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? Et en plus il me demande de prendre soin de sa chouette ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Et puis je ne sais même pas où il est ! Piouff il a disparu de la surface de la terre ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Aaahh j'en ai marre de ces hommes incapables de s'occuper de leurs fesses convenablement! Ils ne veulent pas que je les torche non plus ?

Hermione, s'arrêta là, aussi subitement qu'elle avait commençait, le souffle court et les joues rouges d'énervement. Et comme elle l'avait espéré elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant… Par contre ça n'avait pas l'aire d'être le cas de Zabini, Parkinson et même Nott qui avait enfin levé le nez de son livre. Surtout Zabini, il avait l'air d'un poisson rouge sortit de son bocal et au bord de l'asphyxie. Théo la regardait u peu bizarrement, bien que son sourire en coin laissait à penser qu'il était plus amusé par son éclat qu'autre chose. Quant à Parkinson eh bien, elle avait l'aire…

_ Ahahahaha ! Oh Oh Ahahaha !

… au bord de la crise de rire…

_ Oh Merlin, ce que c'est drôle ! Ahahahah ! J'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! AhahahaOhooooh… Torcher le cul des mecs ! Oh l'image mentale ! Trop fort Granger ! Ahahaha…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, de toutes les réactions celle-là était bien la dernière à laquelle elle s'attendait…

_ Granger, grogna Zabini d'une voix roque et menaçante. Comment oses-tu nous parler de la sorte ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

La jeune fille faillit souffler de soulagement, enfin un qui avait une réaction normale ! Mais à en juger par le regard noir qu'il portait sur elle, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu pour sa santé à elle qu'il reste ne mode poisson rouge agonisant…

_ Moi ce que je trouve important ça n'est pas de savoir pourquoi elle nous parle comme ça, mais plutôt pourquoi elle nous parle de ça, à nous serpentard, fit remarquer Théo. Dumbledore a dit que Potter serait absent cette année parce qu'il doit suivre un programme d'entraînement spécial. Mais notre petite Granger n'a pas l'air du même avis…

_ C'est vrais ça, confirma Pansy qui s'était remise de son fou rire. Pourquoi dis-tu que Potter a disparu et que personne ne sait où il est ? Et puis depuis quand Weasley te tape sur les nerfs à ce point ? Vous aviez l'air vraiment très proche dans le train cet après-midi.

Hermione resta sans parler une seconde, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire. A savoir balancer tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de Dumbledore et Harry à trois serpentards, potentiels mangemort donc, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher.

Mais dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée… La mal chance d'Harry était-elle contagieuse ?

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 9 finit ! _

_J'ai eu du mal à le terminer mais voilà c'est fait !_

_Petite dédicace pour __**Kuro **__et __**Makie**__ qui avait deviné ce qu'était Gareth ! _

_Et un grand Merci à tous le fidèles anonymes qui me laissent des reviews_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 10 : Voldemort s'ennui, Severus écoute aux portes !_

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme à la fin du chapitre**_

_**.**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris pour les jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Une rentrée mouvementée comme à son habitude puisque que le directeur Albus Dumbledore, avait annoncé qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, ne suivrait pas les cours cette année sous prétexte qu'il devait suivre un entraînement spécial. Un entraînement spécial supposé l'aider à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Ce même seigneur que le survivant prétendait avoir vu ressusciter… Oui prétendre était le bon terme car rare étaient ceux qui croyaient en sa seule parole. Tous préféraient penser que ça n'était pour le jeune gryffondor qu'un nouveau moyen de se faire remarquer. Comme si sa participation au tournoi des trois sorciers et sa relation avec la jeune née moldue, Hermione Granger, n'avaient pas assez fait parler de lui dans les journaux !

Parmi la population sorcière certaine famille s'étaient même mise en tête que le garçon, surement trop secoué par les évènements du tournoi ou peut-être à cause de son exposition à l'Avada dans son jeune âge, avait définitivement perdu l'esprit et qu'il se trouvait maintenant enfermé dans une des salles de Saint Mangouste à l'étage des maladies mentales. D'ailleurs la gazette du Sorcier avait déjà publié un article donnant l'avis de plusieurs experts qui attestaient que Potter souffrait très probablement de séquelle grave liés au sortilège de mort qu'il avait reçu. Cette histoire d'entraînement n'était surement qu'un subterfuge mis en place par Dumbledore pour protéger le garçon des média, toujours avides d'informations au sujet du survivant.

Voilà ce que pensait la majorité de la population sorcière.

Rare était ceux qui savait que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade mis en place par Fudge pour s'assurer du contrôle totale de la population. Et bien malin aurait été celui qui arriverait à leur faire cracher le morceau, ou à obtenir le moindre indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait exactement le survivant. Seule une personne des plus intelligente et discrète aurait pu réussir à glaner de si précieuse informations, une personne qui saurait rester dans l'ombre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait, toujours attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Autrement dit un espion.

Et quel meilleur espion que celui qui se dirigeait en ce moment même vers le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, traversant les couloirs du manoir Serpentard d'un pas vif et presque trop rapide. Si bien que si il avait était une autre personne, les mangemorts qui croisèrent son chemin auraient été près de penser qu'il se retenait de courir. Mais il était Severus Snape. Et personne ne l'avait jamais vu courir, ni même sourire ou affichait une toute autre expression faciale si ce n'est le mépris la haine ou la moquerie. Alors non il ne se retenait pas de courir, il marchait vite un point c'est tout.

Il était toujours décevant pour Severus de voir que les personnes autour de lui se contentaient toujours de voir ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Même ses… frères d'armes, ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés depuis des années pour leur maître et ses idéo, même eux n'avait jamais fait l'effort de voir et de comprendre.

Pas que ça le surprennent, il y était habitué maintenant même si il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était plus vraiment seule maintenant, que certain avait su voir au-delà des apparences : Lucius et quelques autres serpentards, à Poudlard.

Et il y avait Tom aussi, qui lui savait bien que lorsque son maître des potions avait une nouvelle importante à lui remettre, il entrait toujours dans son bureau le souffle un peu court, prenant à peine le temps de frapper et certainement pas celui d'attendre une réponse.

Le descendant de serpentard avait toujours trouvé cela très amusant, que cet homme si pondéré et plein de retenu puisse se montrer si impatient. Il aimait ce comportement presque enfantin qui réussissait à lui rappeler chaque fois pourquoi il se rebellait contre le système politique du monde sorcier. Le système qui avait fait de son ami un être si froid et renfermé sur lui-même.

Alors quand Severus entra dans son bureau ce jour-là, Tom su qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et il ne put que s'en réjouir : il ne se passait rien de vraiment excitant en ce moment si ce n'est le ralliement de Lupin à sa cause et son nouveau rôle d'espion auprès de L'ordre du Phœnix, mais cela datait déjà de plusieurs semaines et il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il en venait presque à espérer que le ministère admette enfin qu'il était de retour, histoire qu'il puisse enfin se défouler sur le champ de bataille. Même si comme le disait Lucius la situation actuelle leur était plus que profitable puisqu'elle leur permettait de s'infiltrer dans tous les services du ministère. Encore quelques temps et il n'aurait plus qu'à tirait un coup sur les ficelles en sa possession pour que leur magnifique château de carte s'écroule étage par étage.

Mais en attendant il s'ennuyait ferme et donc il ressassait un peu trop ses pensées à son goût, notamment au sujet de Lucius et de leur impossibilité à faire l'amour puisque Severus n'avait pas encore trouvé une solution qui lui rendrait une apparence un peu plus présentable. Et il y avait Draco aussi, toujours disparu et ignorant encore qui était son vrai père.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur particulièrement agréable et que son comportement s'en ressentait. Les mangemorts de secondes classes l'évitait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, redoutant de recevoir un cuisant sortilège, même ses favoris d'habitude si prompte à le rejoindre pour discuter de nouvelles opérations ne venaient plus que sur convocation directe. Lucius ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et Tom ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir car il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer désagréable lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

_ Tom ! appela Severus d'une voix pressée. J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose au sujet de Draco !

_ Et que veux-tu dire par quelque chose, tu sais où il se trouve ? demanda le lord sur un ton cassant, lui qui détestait attendre plus que tout autre chose, si omettait bien évidement de parler de cet abrutit de Dumbledore, voilà que son fidèle le plus efficace se mettait à lui parler par énigme.

_ Oui, pardon mon seigneur, s'excusa le mangemort en inclinant légèrement le buste en signe de paix et de soumission car mieux valait ne pas provoquer son maître lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Aujourd'hui ça n'était pas à son ami qu'il s'adressait mais bien à son maître et à ce titre il le savait capable de tout. Car l'un des seuls défauts de Voldemort était bien son impatience, il suffisait que quelqu'un le fasse attendre seulement quelques secondes de trop pour que sa colère fasse surface. Dans ce cas-là ami et ennemi étaient logé exactement à la même enseigne. Severus tenait à éviter le genre de traitement particulièrement douloureux qu'employait le serpentard afin d'exprimait son mécontentement, c'est pourquoi il reprit rapidement :

_ J'ai enfin acquis la plus parfaite conviction qu'il s'est bien enfui et non qu'il a été enlevé. Et il ne l'a pas fait seul en plus !

_ Intéressant, approuva le lord avec un air de ne pas y touché très réussi mais qui ne parvenait néanmoins pas à tromper Severus. Tom était un serpentard et son éducation comportait quelques lacunes plus qu'abyssale, ce qui faisait qu'il avait la plus part du temps beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses émotions, même si les choses s'étaient amélioré depuis qu'il était ne couple avec Lucius. Mais le mangemort savait, il savait que son ami trépignait d'impatience d'en apprendre plus sur la situation de son fils.

_ Tout à fait mon seigneur, confirma-t-il en essayant de paraitre le plus sérieux du monde malgré l'amusement qui le prenait face à l'attitude désinvolte de Tom. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe mais il se contenta néanmoins d'hausser un sourcil, ordonnant à son mangemort par ce simple geste de continuer son récit.

_ J'ai eu une discussion particulièrement intéressante avec ce chère Albus, à propos de Draco. Il m'a demandé de ses nouvelles, enfin c'était plus un interrogatoire qu'autre chose mais bon on devait s'y attendre. Il ne croit apparemment pas à la version officiel que lui à servit Lucius comme quoi son fils prendrait des cours à domicile à partir de cette année.

_ Et que croit-il donc savoir cet espèce de vieux fou ? Quelles raisons a-t-il de croire que Lucius lui a mentit ? Si seulement il n'était pas aussi présomptueux et sûr de lui nos plans s'en porterait dix fois mieux, finit pas grogner Tom d'un ton particulièrement agressif comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait de ce chère directeur.

_ Peut-être… Il n'empêche que nous savons maintenant qu'il n'est pour rien dans la disparition de Draco et qu'il ne sait pas plus que nous où il se trouve. Enfin si, il croit simplement qu'il a été recruté par son père pour entrer dans votre armée…

_ Mais bien sûr ! Alors qu'il ne que quinze ans, comme si j'allais envoyer mon fils à la mort alors que je viens juste de le retrouver ! Quelle idée stupide !

_ Stupide… Certes, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il soit au courant de votre lien de famille à tous les deux ou de ta relation avec Lucius. Ce qui évidement n'est pas le cas. Et « retrouver » n'est pas exactement le terme approprié, utilise plutôt « égaré » car c'est bien ce qui est arrivé.

Tom lui jeta un regard noir et grogna un peu face à l'attitude moqueuse de son fidèle. Il ne lui fit cependant aucune remarque, son humeur s'étant largement améliorée depuis qu'il savait que son fils n'était définitivement pas aux mains du vieux fou. Malgré la lettre il nourrissait jusqu'ici cette angoisse de le savoir prisonnier quelque part, entre les mains de ceux qui se prétendait être les gentils, ceux qui n'aurait certainement pas hésité à torturer un jeune garçon pour obtenir des informations. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois que ça arriverait…

_ Bon, et tu as dit qu'il n'était pas seul, comment peux-tu savoir ça si tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation. Et vue l'état d'impatience dans lequel se trouvait Severus en rentrant il se doutait que le meilleur restait encore à venir.

Tout à fait conscient de ce que faisait son ami, le mangemort se décida pourtant à faire son rapport. Ca n'était pas parce que Tom le laissait parfois s'amusait à ses dépens qu'il fallait abuser des bonnes choses.

_ C'est là que ça devient vraiment intéressant, précisa-t-il. Disons que je faisais ma ronde dans les couloirs juste après le couvre-feu à Poudlard, et que par le plus grand des hasards je suis tombé sur une discussion entre élève particulièrement instructive. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai surpris…

_ Severus, parles et pas par énigme je te pris !

_ Oui, bien sûr. Apparemment cette chère miss Granger avait décidé de faire une petite promenade nocturne dans les cachots, ce qui un choix particulièrement stupide si vous voulez mon avis. A quoi pouvait-elle bien s'attendre si ce n'est à tomber sur un groupe de Serpentard…

**Flashback**

Severus sortit de ses appartements quelques minutes seulement après que le couvre-feu ait été annoncé. Lui, contrairement aux autres professeurs qui attendaient généralement une petite demi-heure avant de commencer leur ronde de sorte que les retardataires aient le temps de regagner leur dortoir respectif, n'était pas un adepte de la discipline à deux mornilles. Les règles ne se discutaient pas. L'heure était l'heure et gare à celui qui l'oubliait. Et puis quelques chaudrons à récurer n'a avait jamais fait de mal à personne !

C'est donc encore une fois persuadé de pouvoir se défouler un peu sur quelques premières années assez audacieux et intrépides pour montrer le bout de leur nez, qu'il commença son tour de garde. Ces petites impertinents allaient comprendre que son surnom de monstre des cachots était plus que mérité.

Après quelques minutes seulement des voix étouffées vinrent troubler le silence quasi religieux qui l'entourait jusqu'à maintenant. Un sourire effrayant et sadique plaqué sur le visage il s'apprêtait à interrompre les imprudents lorsqu'il réalisa que certains d'entre eux faisaient partie de sa propre maison. Surpris il s'avança en silence et prêta plus d'attention à la conversation.

_ Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu m'empêche de parler ? On est dans un pays libre aux dernières nouvelles, la liberté d'expression tu ne connais pas ? Théo, dit lui qu'il doit me laisser parler.

Ça c'était la voix de Pansy Parkinson, la forte tête de la maison. Un peu trop bavarde pour être une parfaite serpentarde mais qui se rattrapé plutôt bien grâce à son esprit tortueux et rusé.

_ Blaise, tu dois la laisser parler, énonça un garçon, surement Théodore Nott si il en croyait le ton particulièrement monotone sur lequel la phrase avait été dite. Ce garçon était l'un de ses plus brillants élèves, il se faisait rarement remarqué et passait le plus clair de son temps plongé dans ses livres. Mais il n'empêchait que mis à part Draco il était surement l'élève le plus serpentard qu'il ait jamais rencontré : calculateur, rusé, toujours à l'affut et aussi très lâche. Ca n'était pas une critique de la part de Severus de dire que Théo était loin d'être le plus courageux des hommes et il était persuadé que le jeune garçon lui-même avait conscience de ce trait de caractère. Simplement à chaque force correspond une grande faiblesse. Celle de Théo était de ne pas savoir faire face à un danger direct et imprévu. Son esprit d'analyse se prêtait bien plus à l'exercice de la déduction et à la mise en place des stratégies.

_ Alors, peut-on savoir ce qu'une petite gryffondor fait dans les cachots ? Ce serait-elle perdue la petite fille ?

Un ton si agressif et ouvertement moqueur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Blaise Zabini remarqua Severus quelque peu désapprobateur. Un serpentard n'était pas censé attaquer ses adversaires de face mais privilégier la subtilité face à la force brute. Ceci dit il avait rarement vu un élève si doué en potion alors il pouvait bien lui passer quelques fautes… Du favoritisme ? Qui ça lui ?... Et alors ?

Enfin il y avait plus intéressant que de tergiverser à propos de ses méthodes pédagogiques. A qui donc Zabini avait-il bien pu s'adresser ? Quelle élève de gryffondor aurait été assez folle pour s'aventurer, seule et en pleine nuit, dans les cachots, le territoire des serpents ? Son territoire à lui… Surement une première année. Et si tel était le cas il se devait d'intervenir car elle avait peu de chance de s'en tirer face à trois serpentard de cinquième année dont les parents étaient des membres actif de l'armée de lord Voldemort, sous-entendu : ils avaient obligatoirement eut une formation même minime de magie noire.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêter à sortir de l'ombre, la mystérieuse gryffondor prit la parole et son identité, bien que surprenante, devint limpide dans l'instant.

_ Zabini… la ferme tu veux ? Le jour où tu arriveras à me faire peur n'est pas encore arrivait, et il n'arrivera sans doute jamais ! Tu veux me faire pleurer peut-être ? Me faire te supplier de me laisser partir ? Eh bah non, tu repasseras ! Parce que vu ce que je dois supporter ces derniers temps, toi tu n'es qu'un pitiponk atrophié du cerveau ! Entre toi et Dumbledore, y'a pas photo t'es relégué aux oubliettes ! Cette espèce de psychopathe voudrait contrôler le monde ! Vous entendez ça ? Contrôler le monde rien que ça ! Et le ministre là, qui lui lèche les orteils pour quelques miettes ! Et on dit que c'est Vous-savez-qui le grand méchant de l'histoire ! C'est une blague ou quoi ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il y a Ronald ! Et je te défis de pouvoir rivaliser avec cet emmerdeur de Weasley ! C'est impossible ! Il me tape tellement sur les nerfs, toujours sur mon dos à vouloir me draguer, enfin si on peut appeler ça de la drague ! Même un cachalot s'y prendrait mieux que lui, il est tellement répugnant ! Et Harry qui est partit je ne sais où ! Il pourrait donner une explication avant de partir non ? Sérieusement vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? Et en plus il me demande de prendre soin de sa chouette ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Et puis je ne sais même pas où il est ! Piouff il a disparu de la surface de la terre ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Aaahh j'en ai marre de ces hommes incapables de s'occuper de leurs fesses convenablement! Ils ne veulent pas que je les torche non plus ?

Granger se tut aussi abruptement qu'elle s'était mise à parler, laissant place à un silence stupéfié. Severus n'en revenait pas de l'éclat auquel il venait d'assister. De tous les gryffondor il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la plus raisonnable et calme. Avec un petit côté serpentard même... Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle puisse s'emporter de la sorte. Ceci étant dit, ses paroles l'avaient intrigué. Se pourrait-il que la jeune fille ait su percer à jour les sombres dessins du vieux fou ? Et que savait-elle au sujet de Potter ? Appartement le garçon avait bien prévenu quelqu'un de son départ en fin de compte…

Et il espérait que la conversation n'allait pas en rester-là et que ses chère petits serpents allaient bien lui extorquer quelques informations supplémentaires.

Finalement le silence fut rompu par un grand éclat de rire.

_ Ahahahaha ! Oh Oh Ahahaha !

'' Parkinson… **''**

_ Oh Merlin, ce que c'est drôle ! Ahahahah ! J'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! AhahahaOhooooh… Torcher le cul des mecs ! Oh l'image mentale ! Trop fort Granger ! Ahahaha…

_ Granger, grogna Zabini d'une voix roque et menaçante. Comment oses-tu nous parler de la sorte ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

'' Zabini… Ca n'est ops exactement ce qu'il est le plus important de savoir pour le moment, et le simple mot gryffondor devrait répondre à vos questions. **''**

_ Moi ce que je trouve important ça n'est pas de savoir pourquoi elle nous parle comme ça, mais plutôt pourquoi elle nous parle de ça, à nous serpentard, fit remarquer Théo. Dumbledore a dit que Potter serait absent cette année parce qu'il doit suivre un programme d'entraînement spécial. Mais notre petite Granger n'a pas l'air du même avis…

Bien, enfin quelqu'un qui se décide à poser les bonnes questions.

_ Cinq points pour Serpentard monsieur Nott, souffla Severus dans un sourire, satisfait qu'au moins l'un de ses élèves se soit montré à la hauteur.

_ C'est vrais ça, confirma Pansy enfin remise de son fou rire. Pourquoi dis-tu que Potter a disparu et que personne ne sait où il est ? Et puis depuis quand Weasley te tape sur les nerfs à ce point ? Vous aviez l'air vraiment très proche dans le train cet après-midi.

'' Oui, Mademoiselle Granger, voyons voir ce que vous allez répondre à ça. **''**

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Blaise. Peut-être parce que tu viens de m'insulter et que ça m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur. Et aussi parce que nous sommes trois et que tu es seule, et dans les cachots en plus… en pleine nuit. Alors tu pourras bien crier à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales, rien ni personne ne viendra nous arrêter. Et quand nous en auront finis avec toi-même les elfes de maisons détourneront les yeux sur ton passage. Tu ne voudras même plus te regarder dans un miroir !

'' Très joli, Zabini. N'importe qui tremblerait de peur face à de telles menaces, mais il vous reste beaucoup à apprendre… Vous ne vous adressez pas à n'importe qui… **''**

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des menaces Zabini ? Tu pourras bien faire tout ce que tu voudras, ma bouche restera close aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Pourquoi vendrais-je l'ami qui m'est la plus chère pour que vous alliez le répéter à votre chère maître dans la seconde! Maître qui, si je ne m'abuse, ne cherche qu'à tuer Harry ! Alors courrez mes mignons pour que lâche le moindre mot.

'' Je me demande si Potter a conscience de la chance qu'il a… Qu'une jeune femme si brillante soit prête à se laisser torturer pour lui… Elle doit vraiment l'aimer. Personne ne m'a aimé comme ça. **''**

_ On se fiche de Tu-sais-qui ! interrompit Parkinson. Et d'ailleurs il n'est pas plus notre maître que le tient. Si tu veux vérifier vient donc examiner la peau de mon bras. Tu la trouveras aussi vierge que le tienne ! Ce que l'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi Potter est véritablement absent et si oui ou non cela a un rapport avec la disparition de Draco !

'' Oh la petite sotte ! Réalise-t-elle seulement ce qu'elle vient de faire ? A-t-elle que Draco est officiellement chez Lucius entrain de prendre des cours à domicile ! Quel idée de raconter ça à Granger ! **''**

_ Pansy ! s'exclama Blaise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis tout ça. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aille tout raconter à l'autre vieux fou maintenant ! Le professeur Snape nous a dit de ne rien dire !

_ Ne donne pas à Pansy des leçons que tu es toi-même incapable de suivre, remarqua Théo sur un ton plus violent et accusateur bien que toujours aussi bas. Tu viens de foutre en l'aire la couverture du professeur Snape ! Parce que si elle est vraiment du côté de Dumbledore elle va s'empresser d'aller raconter que Snape savait que Draco avait disparu et qu'il ne lui a pas dit !

'' Bien, là je pense qu'il est temps d'intervenir ! ''

Sortant de l'ombre, Severus se montra aux yeux des quatre adolescents.

_ Zabini ! Parkinson ! interpela-t-il d'une voix plus froide et lugubre que le enfers. Jamais aucun élève n'a humilié la maison qui était la sienne comme vous venez de le faire ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables, même un gryffondor aurait su tenir sa langue ! Rejoignez tous les deux votre dortoir et n'en sortez plus avant demain matin.

Les deux serpentard ne prirent pas le temps de tergiverser et en quelques secondes à peine le bruit de leur pas ne résonnait déjà plus dans les couloirs.

Le maître des potions se tourna ensuite vers les deux élèves restant. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Hermione celle-ci sentit un long frisson d'angoisse courir le long de son dos. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était plus impressionnant encore qu'à son habitude. Il n'était maintenant plus question du professeur Snape, mais du mangemort, du guerrier, de l'homme capable de rayer son existence de la Terre d'un seul et unique sort.

Et elle connaissait l'un des plus lourds et des plus dangereux secret concernant cet homme : il était espion certes mais pas pour le compte de Dumbledore, non il l'était pour celui du seigneur des ténèbres, du plus grand mage noire que le monde magique ait jamais connu…

Son espérance de vie venait de passer au point zéro en quelques secondes seulement.

Severus de son côté réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser Granger partir aussi simplement. Elle détenait des informations trop importantes pour qu'il fasse comme si de rien était. Et la menace de quelques heures de retenues ne suffirait pas à la faire taire. Sans compter que Dumbledore n'aurait qu'à lire son esprit pour que sa couverture soit définitivement perdue et il ne donnait plus cher de sa peau si cela devait advenir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la tuer, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur un enfant et ça n'est pas maintenant qu'il comptait commencer.

Un oubliette était encore le mieux qu'il puisse faire…

Mais lui ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le faire ici. Dumbledore pouvait surveiller sa signature magique grâce au système de sécurité de Poudlard, il ne manquerait pas de remarquer qu'il avait jeté ce sort en particulier et les questions suivraient sans aucun doute.

Si un élève effectuait le sort en revanche…

_ Nott, prenez votre baguette. Vous allez en avoir besoins, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme qui fit frémir la gryffondor de peur.

Surement était-elle entrain de se demander ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Il en arriverait presque à la plaindre. Après tout elle n'avait rien demander, c'était ces imbéciles de Parkinson et Zabini qui n'avait pas su tenir leur langue. Ces deux-là, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Granger, ils allaient sentir passer leur douleur.

_ Monsieur ? questionna le garçon, septique quant au fait de devoir jeter un sort à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? questionna Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

_ Rien de bien méchant, ne vous en faites pas miss. Juste de quoi m'assurer que vous n'irez pas raconter ce que vous venez d'entendre à n'importe qui.

_ Je vous jure que je ne dirais rien ! paniqua-t-elle. Et de toute façon à qui voulez-vous que j'aille en parler?

_ N'insulter pas mon intelligence miss Granger, ne faites pas cette erreurs. Je respecte la vôtre, je la respecte assez pour savoir que vous trouverez bien un moyen d'utiliser mon secret à des fins plus qu'efficace ! Si Dumbledore a vent de la moindre rumeur à mon sujet je ne donne pas chaire de ma peau voyez-vous ! Nott, votre baguette ! ordonna-t-il encore en se tournant vers le garçon. Faires donc oublier à votre malheureuse camarade ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre.

_ Non, attendez ! Jamais je n'irais le dire à Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses affaires ! Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance alors pourquoi j'irais lui raconter tout ça. Je suis prête à jurer sur ma magie si vous voulez!

Intrigué par la rancune qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune fille et qu'il se doutait être dirigé vers le vieux fou, Severus fit signe au serpentard d'attendre un instant avant de lancer le sort d'oubliette.

_ Vous, miss Granger, seriez prête à prêter serment de ne jamais révéler mon secret ? A me jurer, à moi, la plus parfaite des loyautés ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après un instant. Pourquoi vous mettriez-vous à ma merci d'une telle façon ?questionna-t-il encore, véritablement curieux de connaitre le fond de l'histoire.

Après tout n'était-elle pas censé être une amie de Potter, et par conséquent ne devait-elle pas être du côté de Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait-il bien pu faire pour que la gamine doute de lui à ce point ?

_ Promettez-moi de ne pas me lancer l'oubliette et je répondrais à vos questions, répondit Hermione sur un ton plus assuré.

Elle savait maintenant que Snape ne comptais pas lui faire de mal, enfin pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru au début. Alors elle se sentait plus à même de négocier avec lui. Et puis les paroles de Parkinson l'avaient intrigué : Draco avait-il vraiment disparu ? Et si oui pourquoi maintenant, en même temps que Harry ? C'était vraiment très étrange et si elle se débrouillait bien non seulement elle pourrait en apprendre d'avantage à ce propos et en plus elle pourrait enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse et aussi franche que possible avec un fidèle de l'autre camp. Parce qu'à force de réaliser à quel point le côté de la lumière pouvait être pourri elle en était venu à penser que rallier l'autre camp ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout ceux qui étaient supposé être les gentils étaient plus méchant qu'autre chose alors l'inverse pourrait bien être vrai aussi. Peut-être que Voldemort n'était pas le genre de monstre dont tout le monde parlait… Resté encore à savoir ce qu'il pensait des nés-moldus mais selon elle ça valait le coup de s'intéresser de plus près à tout ça.

_ Miss Granger, vous êtes intelligente certes mais pas encore assez maligne pour me faire promettre quoi que ce soit.

_ D'accord, d'accord, se résigna Hermione, rageuse de voir que le serpentard se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais sur Dumbledore, mais avoir cette conversation au milieu d'un couloir de poudlard n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire vous ne croyez pas ?

Severus soupira un peu mais finit par accepter de la conduire à ses appartements. Ne sachant toujours pas s'il allait oui ou non lui lancer un oubliette il fut bien obligé d'inviter Nott à les suivre. Le garçon s'exécuta sans un bruit et Severus le remercia silencieusement de sa discrétion.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à un immense tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard et entra après avoir chuchoté le mot de passe. Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard, aussi intimidé l'un que l'autre même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, avant de se décider à entrer.

Leur professeur les fit assoir devant son bureau qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Trop à cran Hermione ne pensa même pas à regarder autour d'elle afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la décoration. Théo quant à lui n'y apportait pas grande importance.

_ Alors, miss Granger c'est à vous. Parlez-nous donc de ce cher directeur.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, avant de se décider à parler.

_ J'ai découvert que Dumbledore… enfin disons qu'il n'était pas tout à fait la personne que je croyais…

_ Vous m'en direz tant, laissa échapper le potionniste un sourire aussi sarcastique que possible plaqué sur les lèvres.

_ Hum… oui. J'ai entendu une de ses conversations avec Maugrey. Il prévoyait de sacrifier Harry lors d'un combat contre Vous-savez-qui… Et donc…

_Et donc vous avez enfin réalisé que derrière ce masque de gentil grand-père gâteux se cachait un homme beaucoup plus cruel et opportuniste, prêt à tout pour un peu plus de pouvoir ? Bien, il était temps que vous le compreniez ! Mais même en sachant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour supprimer l'un des plus grands atouts du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est-à-dire moi son espion au sein même de l'ordre du phœnix, vous seriez prête à mettre votre rancune de côté et à tout lui dire.

_ Jamais ! Harry est la personne qui m'est le plus chère, jamais je ne la trahirais en m'alliant à ce monstre d'égoïsme !

_ La personne qui vous est le plus chère, vraiment ? Pourtant depuis sa disparition il semble que vous ayez trouvé réconfort auprès de Weasley… Ce même Weasley que vous avez déclaré détester avec tant d'ardeur il y a de cela quelques temps. Vous semblez être bien peu sûr de vos sentiments, miss.

_ Cet abrutit de Weasley ! Celui-là si vous pouviez le mettre en retenue plus souvent…, déclara Hermione en fulminant. La seule raison qui m'oblige à le supporter pour l'instant est que Dumbledore souhaite nous voire ensemble et que je ne veux pas éveiller ses soupçons en repoussant cet imbécile. S'il en vient à se douter que je connais toutes ses magouilles ainsi que celles d'une grande partie de l'Ordre, je sais qu'il serait capable de tout pour me faire taire !

Severus se plongea dans ses pensées un instant, réfléchissant sérieusement pour la première fois de l'entretient à la possibilité de laisser à la jeune fille ses souvenirs. Elle avait l'air parfaitement franche avec lui et il ne se vantait pas en disant qu'il était devenu expert pour repérer un mensonge lorsqu'il en voyait un. Sans compter qu'avoir Granger dans leurs rands serait un atout certain qui ferait réfléchir Potter avant qu'il ne se dresse une fois de plus à faire face au Lord… Potter… Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire !

Il savait comment éprouver la fiabilité de la gryffondor :

_ Nott, sortez dans le couloir je vous prie. Si j'ai besoins de vous je vous appellerais.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, visiblement irrité de se voir concilié au moment où la conversation prenait un tour particulièrement intéressant. Néanmoins, le regard froid et dur de son directeur de maison lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre et qu'il en savait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se retira donc, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la gryffondor.

Cette dernière se tendit un peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec son professeur. Il était vraiment intimidant avec cette attitude sévère et impérieuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi insignifiante pour quelqu'un.

_ Bien, disons que je vous croie lorsque vous me promettez qu'une fois sortit d'ici vous n'irez pas immédiatement répéter tout ce que vous savez au vieux fou… Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur Potter et je vous laisserais vos souvenirs.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer, miss. Toutes les informations au sujet de Potter que vous semblez détenir et un serment inviolable. C'est à ces deux conditions seulement que j'accepterais de vous laisser sortir d'ici en possession de tous vos souvenirs.

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille se fermer en un instant, à croire qu'elle était habitué à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Et c'était peut-être le cas, après tout elle avait bien réussis à tromper Dumbledore durant un certain temps et elle s'était prêté au jeu de Weasley avec un talent certain…

_ Je vous propose un marché, déclara la jeune fille après quelques instants de réflexion.

_ Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez en mesure de marchander pour l'instant…

_ Je sais que vous voulez savoir où se trouve Harry, vous avez besoin de ces informations. Et je suis la seule à les détenir, déclara-t-elle en omettant soigneusement de dire que Sirius aussi savait ce qu'elle s'apprêter à révéler. Alors si vous les voulez…

_ Très bien miss Granger, je vous écoute, répondit Severus impressionner malgré lui de l'aplomb avec lequel elle imposait ses arguments.

_ Voilà, si je vous dis ce que je sais sur Harry et que je prête un serment inviolable alors je veux quelque chose en retour. Deux choses en fait. La première est que vous me disiez tout à propos de la disparition de Draco, s'il y a un rapport avec celle d'Harry je veux le savoir.

_ Et deuxièmement ?

_ Deuxièmement, je veux que vous me parliez de vous-savez-qui.

_ Soyez plus précise, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Parce que si vous voulez des informations au sujet de ses futures opérations ou toute autre chose de ce genre, je préfère stopper cet entretien dès à présent et rappeler Nott pour qu'il efface vos souvenirs.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, professeur ! s'indigna Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Ce que je veux savoir c'est quels sont ses véritables objectifs, ses opinions politiques et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui vous a convaincue, vous, de le rejoindre. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, vous êtes puissant aussi, vous auriez surement put faire une grande carrière au ministère et devenir bien plus riche que vous ne l'êtes aujourd'hui. Mais vous avez choisi d'être professeur donc j'en déduis que l'argent et le pouvoir ne sont pas ce qui motive vos actions. Alors dites-moi professeur, pourquoi en êtes-vous venu à devenir un fidèle serviteur de Lord Voldemort !

Un long silence suivit la tirade de la jeune femme. Severus comprenait maintenant que la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui était bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle avait tellement bien cerné son comportement que s'en était effrayant…

Plus dangereuse donc, mais aussi plus fascinante : comment une née moldue pouvait-elle bien envisagé le fait de se rallier à lord Voldemort alors même que l'on racontait tellement d'horreurs à son sujet… Car c'était bien ce que sa requête sous-entendait. Hermione Granger était entrain d'envisager sérieusement de faire allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres.

Face à cette situation, Severus ne pouvait définitivement donner qu'une unique réponse :

_ C'est d'accord, miss.

_ Quoi, vous voulez dire…

_ Je veux dire je suis prêt à conclure ce marché avec vous, miss Granger. Sortez votre baguette, nous allons effectuer de suite le serment inviolable.

.

**Fin du flashback**

_ Tu as passé un marché avec cette jeune fille, répéta Tom tout à fait incrédule.

Son ami n'était vraiment pas du genre à agir sans prendre toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient, et pourtant… Et pourtant il venait de conclure un accord qui l'engagé envers l'amie de Potter, mais qui engagé aussi Draco et lui-même… et sans lui en parler, sans le consulter comme il aurait dû normalement le faire !

_ Oui, je l'ai fait et avant que tu ne t'emportes j'aimerais que tu écoutes jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que c'était très imprudent mais ça en valait la peine. C'était le seul moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la disparition de Potter et j'étais intimement persuadé qu'elle était liée à celle de Draco. Granger était prête à me donner ces information alors je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion !

_ Peut-être était-ce une bonne occasion mais contrairement à ce que tu dis rien ne nous laissé à penser que le départ de Draco avait un rapport avec celui du gamin Potter !

_ C'est faux, contredit le maître des potions. Ils ont disparu tous les deux, à peu près en même temps. Tous deux n'ont laissé aucune trace, aucuns indices qui nous auraient permis de les suivre. Ca ne pouvait pas être des coïncidences ! Et d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des coïncidences puisque les informations de Granger confirment largement l'hypothèse d'une fuite collective. Exactement le même jour où Lucius a découvert la lettre dans laquelle Draco lui annonçait son départ, elle a reçu un message en tout point similaire de la part de Potter. Comme Draco il ne dit pas où il va mais simplement qu'il doit partir, qu'il ne peut pas en dire plus mais qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il est en sécurité. Ca ne peut pas être un hasard qu'ils soient parti le même jour et qu'ils nous donnent à peu près les même informations ! Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir disparu…

_ Explique.

_ L'héritier Londubat, il a le même âge que Draco et Harry…

_ Le fils de Franck et Alice Londubat ?

_ Lui-même, confirma Severus. Sa grand-mère, avec qui il habite a signalé sa disparition aux aurore le lendemain de la disparition de Draco. Je l'ai lu dans le journal, elle appelait la population sorcière à se mobiliser afin de retrouver son petit-fils. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu te voire dès le soir de la rentrée, je voulais d'abord en parler à Augusta pour lui demander plus de renseignement. Je voulais savoir quand exactement il était parti et dans quelles conditions exactement. Et j'ai bien fait…

_ Elle a reçu une lettre elle aussi ? demanda Tom qui connaissait la réponse d'avance.

_ Exactement, il lui a laissé un mot, dans le même genre que les deux autres et il semble être parti le même jour…

Tom se plongea dans ses réflexions un instant, toutes ses nouvelles étaient pour le moins surprenantes et n'avaient pour lui aucun sens… Les trois garçons auraient donc… quoi ? fugués ensemble ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire deux gryffondors et un serpentard ensemble dans une situation pareille ?

Non ça ne devait surement pas être ça, et pourtant… Tout concordait et force était d'admettre que les similitudes entre les trois cas étaient troublantes, trop troublante pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_ Et donc tu as parlé de tout cela à Granger ?

_ Disons que je lui ai donné assez d'informations pour la contenter. Elle ignore tout de ce que nous savons sur Londubat, si ce n'est ce qu'elle a pu déduire de l'article du journal… Elle est intelligente…

_ Et tu es une idée de ce que ces trois-là ont en tête et ce qu'ils font en ce moment ?

_ D'après Granger, Potter parle dans sa lettre d'un entraînement qu'il doit suivre.

_ Et tu penses que c'est vrais et qu'il aurait pu convaincre Londubat et Draco de venir avec lui ?

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole :

_ Si cela n'avait concerné que Potter et Londubat, peut-être que j'aurais pu le penser… Mais Draco… Jamais il n'aurait accepté de les suivre, ils ne se sont jamais entendu tous les trois. Et à moins qu'il ait eu une bonne raison…

A ces mots Tom vit son mangemort prendre une expression confuse avant qu'elle ne devienne plus réflexive et inquiète.

_ Severus ? A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr…, prévint le maître des potions après un instant. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui pourrait décider Draco à faire une stupidité pareille, c'est Lucius.

_ Lucius ? questionna le lord en fronçant les sourcils. Son amant n'aurait jamais poussé leur fils à suivre le gamin Potter dans l'une de ses aventures rocambolesques. Alors pourquoi Severus le sous-entendait-il ?

_ Pas directement bien sûr. Mais si il n'y a rien au monde qui soit plus important pour Lucius que son fils, la réciproque est tout à fait vrai. Draco et Lucius partagent un lien vraiment très fort et ils sont très dépendant l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ne le montrent ou ne l'admettent jamais. Le bonheur de l'un fait celui de l'autre, c'est ainsi. Alors si Draco a pensait que son père n'allait pas bien il a dû chercher à faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

_ Et alors qu'elle rapport avec Potter ? questionna encore Tom en essayant de faire abstraction de la petite pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans son cœur : que Draco et Lucius soit aussi proche lui rappelait cruellement à quel point lui se trouvé éloigné d'eux.

_ Le rapport est que s'il a fourni à Draco l'occasion de gagner en puissance alors il a probablement sauté sur l'occasion évidement. Il n'est pas assez bête pour penser qu'un gamin de quinze ans, aussi doué et intelligent qu'il puisse être, soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour résoudre les problèmes de Lucius.

_ Peut-être… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous ne savons toujours pas où il est ! Que ce soit avec Potter ou un autre ça ne nous avance pas vraiment.

_ C'est vrai, sans oublier que ça n'est qu'une hypothèse, la plus probable que nous ayons pour le moment certes, mais…

_ Oui, ça n'empêche que je dois en parler à Lucius au moins, fit remarquer le maître des lieux.

_ Oui et moi, je dois retourner à Poudlard avant que ce bon à rien de Dumbledore ne remarque mon absence. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la journée dans son bureau à devoir inventer une excuse bidon. Et il fait encore que je travaille sur la potion qui te redonnera ton apparence, ajouta Severus en se levant.

_ Où en es-tu à ce sujet ?

_ Ça avance… il me reste quelques ingrédients à trouver, mais tu sais que ça risque de prendre encore du temps ?

_ Malheureusement oui, je le sais…

N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter et voyant que Tom se replongeait déjà dans les quelques rapports abandonné devant lui, le professeur de potion se décida à sortir de la pièce.

Il fut interrompu par le mage noire avant d'avoir passé la porte.

_ Severus. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, et tu es aussi mon ami… Mais la prochaine fois que tu nous mets en danger, moi, Lucius et tous les autres, pour les yeux d'une demoiselle éplorée… je saurais te faire passer l'envie d'être aussi complaisant. Et assure-toi que le vieux fou soit incapable de lire son esprit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui révèle par inadvertance à qui va ta véritable allégeance.

_ J'ai déjà prévu de lui enseigner l'occlumencie, répondit Severus d'un ton raide.

_ Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas encore perdu ton ce qu'il te reste de bon sens.

Le potionniste ne répondit pas et sortit, pour éviter de dire à son maître le fond de sa pensée. Il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaire pour que Granger ne puisse jamais les trahirent et son seul but dans cette histoire avait été d'obtenir des informations à propos de Draco, certainement pas de plaire à son élève… Et puis elle était bien trop jeune pour lui de toute manière… Oui, bien trop jeune. Dommage…

.

De son côté Tom resta immobile un moment, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait que Draco aimait Lucius, probablement plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimé lui, il l'avait deviné…

Mais entendre Severus parler d'eux comme ça, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne parviendrait à gagner l'affection de son fils et à former une famille avec lui et Lucius. Pourtant c'était là son vœu le plus chère…

Encore une chose que Dumbledore lui avait arraché : la possibilité d'avoir une véritable famille, de voir grandir son fils jour après jour, de lui apprendre la magie… Il aurait tant aimé être un père, celui dont lui-même avait rêvé pendant des années.

A la place d'un père c'est Dumbledore qu'il avait vue débarquer dans sa chambre d'orphelinat et c'est lui aussi qui l'avait jugé dès le premier coup d'œil et l'avait poussé par ces insinuations à commettre des actes dont il regrettait à présent. Et c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à s'engager en politique par son attitude si conservatrice. Il avait espéré faire bouger les choses mais le vieux fou avait usé de son influence pour lui bâtir une réputation de monstre sans cœur, il avait même attaqué plusieurs villages et tué des familles entières avec l'appui de quelques-uns de ses hommes, tous aussi mauvais que lui. Tout cela dans le but d'étayer ses mensonges, d'embrouiller la population sorcière…

Et ça avait marché ! Quand les hommes du ministère étaient venus chez lui pour l'arrêter, soi-disant parce qu'il y avait des preuves de son implication dans plusieurs meurtres… Ridicule ! A cette époque il n'avait même jamais lancé un impardonnable sur un être humain.

Oui, à cette époque… Les choses avaient changé depuis, sa rancune s'était faite plus tenace avec les années passant et après avoir dû fuir sa propre maison il avait décidé que puisque les sorciers le voyaient comme un mage noire sans pitié alors il fallait leur donner satisfaction.

Il était devenu lord Voldemort… Pendant quelques temps il avait été aussi cruel que le monde le pensait, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ses ambitions premières de renouveau pour le monde sorcier avaient repris le dessus. Et ses idées en avait séduit plus d'un. Beaucoup de sang-purs notamment. Ils se savaient proche de l'extinction et plus que tout autre ils avaient besoin qu'une nouvelle dynamique se mettent en place, si ils voulaient survivre…

Et puis il y avait eu Severus et les autres qui avaient su l'inspirer par leur jeunesse et leur passion pour la liberté. Et évidement Lucius était arrivé. Son beau Lucius…

Il allait devoir le convoquer et lui avouer tout ce que Severus venait de lui apprendre. Il avait peur que cela ne le plonge à nouveau dans de sombres pensées.

Mais peut-être que pour une fois il pourrait le rejoindre au manoir plutôt que de l'appeler à lui. Oui c'était une bonne idée, non seulement il serait surpris mais en plus il serait plus occupé à lui dire qu'il ne devait pas quitter le château qu'à écouter ce qu'il avait lui dire… peut-être qu'il lui éviterait ainsi de se morfondre en silence comme il le faisait depuis presque deux mois que leur fils avait disparu.

Il prit le réseau de cheminette partant de son bureau et de ce fait atterrit directement dans les appartements de son amant. Il avait mis en place ce passage quelques jours après que Lucius soit revenu vers lui, juste au cas où… Et il avait bien fait.

Curieux il jeta un regard à la pièce et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait dormi, des années auparavant.

Les mêmes couleurs au mur, Lucius avait gardé sa préférence pour le vert apparemment, le mobilier ancien et sophistiqué, et le lit… Ce lit qui avait accueilli tant de fois leurs deux cops fiévreux et tremblent de passion. Il aimait ce lit.

_ Tom ! s'exclama une voix incrédule derrière lui.

Il se tourna et découvrit la plus magnifique des visions qu'il ait vue depuis longtemps. Lucius le regardait, surpris et ne parvenant pas à le cacher, simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain noué autour de la taille. Les quelques gouttes d'eau qui couraient le long de son corps ainsi que ses cheveux encore mouillé démontrait qu'il venait de prendre une douche. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite maintenant.

En deux secondes à peine Tom sentit son corps réagir à cette vision aussi enchanteresse qu'inattendue. L'érection la plus rapide qu'il ait jamais eut. Et le fait qu'il ne puisse détacher les yeux du corps pratiquement nu de son amant n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_ Tom ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? finit par demander Lucius

Difficilement le descendant de serpentard parvint à lui répondre, sur un ton un peu haché :

_ Lucius… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends en venant ici ? N'importe qui pourrait se présenter, tu sais que je rassois le ministre ici ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ?

Lucius le regardé non plus avec surprise mais avec irritation et ses yeux noirci par la colère et l'inquiétude ne firent que renforcer le désir qui lui creusait les reins.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais passer quelque chose, demanda-t-il de plus en plus tendu. Tout son corps réclamait l'assouvissement et il ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de sauter sur l'autre homme pour le faire sien dans la minute.

_ Quoi ? Non, je m'habillerais quand j'aurais eut des réponses à mes questions ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire mangemort de seconde zone Tom, tes ordres tu les gardes pour eux. Tu es dans ma chambre je te signale.

Tom aurait préféré que Lucius évite de lui rappeler ce malheureux détaille. Savoir qu'un lit, et même ce lit en particulier, était à sa disposition à quelques mètres derrière lui seulement n'était pas fait pour calmer son excitation.

Les images indécentes de leur deux corps pressé l'un contre l'autre défilaient devant ses yeux et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il avait tellement envie de lui que ça en devenait douloureux. Son sexe était comprimé si fort dans son pantalon…

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose avant que tout ne dérape et n'échappe à son contrôle.

_ Lucius ! Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans l'instant étendu sur ce lit avec moi en toi, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Par Salazar !

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se rendant finalement compte dans quel état d'excitation se trouver son presque amant il préféra se taire et se diriger vers le dressing pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Tom se fit à nouveau violence pour ne pas le suivre. Il avait tellement envie de lui !

Une minute plus tard le blond se présenta de nouveau à lui, dignement vêtu cette fois.

_ Et maintenant reprit-il, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici !

_ C'était pour… j'ai eu une discussion avec Severus et… Je crois que je vais partir, répondit finalement le lord.

Il se trouvait pathétique à bégayer de cette façon et des images pas très chaste continuaient de le harceler. Pas moyen de se concentrer sur autre chose.

_ Quoi ? Non attends, l'interrompit Lucius en l'attrapant par le bras.

Aussitôt Tom essaya de se dégagé, comme si le contact l'avait brulé. Et c'était un peu ça s'il y réfléchissait bien, sa peau était brulante, il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Jamais il n'avait autant perdu le contrôle de ses sens. Il se sentait enivré et totalement incontrôlable. Il ne devait pas rester là sous peine de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait assurément lorsque son esprit serait plus clair.

_ Lucius, il faut que je parte ! Je n'arrive pas à…

_ J'ai compris, Tom. Et… je veux t'aider.

_ Non ! On en a déjà parlé, je ne veux que tu…

Lassé d'entendre son compagnon s'opposer à lui Lucius venait de l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa brutalement pour l'empêcher de protester. Sans perdre de temps il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre la virilité tendue de son presque amant. Il la massa doucement à travers le tissu, mettant Tom à la torture face à tant de lenteur, et le regardant se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Il fit glisser son autre main sous la robe ouverte et vint caresser le torse face à lui.

Tom se pressait de toutes ses forces contre cette main délicieuse et s'agrippait autant qu'il le pouvait au dos Lucius pour s'empêcher de le jeter sur le lit et de le prendre. La tension à l'intérieure de son corps était si importante qu'il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Et il se sentait si impuissant. Il avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, même lors de ses relations sexuelles avec Lucius, c'est toujours lui qui avait dirigé les choses. Mais aujourd'hui c'était loin d'être le cas. Son plaisir reposait littéralement entre les mains de son compagnon.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs cessé de jouer avec ses nerfs et ses sens et s'était enfin décidé à passer la barrière de son pantalon. Il avait saisi son sexe dans sa main et le branlait maintenant à vive allure. Sa main allait et venait sur lui à un rythme hallucinant, embrasant tout son corps. Il sentait son plaisir monter et les gémissements n'étaient plus très loin de ses lèvres. Il embrassa sauvagement l'homme qui lui faisait tant de bien avec le vain espoir d'étouffer les manifestations sonores de son plaisir.

Le baisé fut à l'image des mouvements qu'exécutait Lucius sur son corps : frénétique et passionné.

Tom avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veine et cogner à l'intérieure de son crâne, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

_ Tom, vas-y ! Viens, ordonna Lucius en accélérant encore ses mouvements. Laisses-toi aller !

Incapable de se retenir le serpentard suivit l'injonction de son amant et se libéra dans sa main de celui-ci en gémissant son prénom.

Le souffle court et les jambes fébriles il s'abandonna contre le corps de Lucius. Celui-ci passa l'une de ses mains dans son dos, exécutant quelques caresses apaisantes. De l'autre il le rhabilla en un instant après lui avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé au milieu de la pièce, le temps pour Tom de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer sa respiration. C'était son premier orgasme depuis plus de quinze ans, jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être aussi intense.

Il finit par retrouver complètement le contrôle de son corps. Il se redressa et déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres douces de son compagnon. C'était une façon pour lui de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à dire : « je t'aime » et « merci ».

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit-il ensuite.

_ J'en avais envie, rétorqua Lucius en souriant.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard impassible. Il savait que Tom ne le croyait pas.

_ Ecoutes, je ne dis pas que j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec toi, ni même que je ressentais le besoin impératif de te toucher. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime te donner du plaisir, même si je n'en prends pas en même temps que toi. Ça n'a rien de physique, c'est juste que ça me fait du bien de voire l'effet que je te fais, même après toutes ces années.

Tom finit par hocher la tête calmement, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Et maintenant que ton petit souci est réglé, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de me dire pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me voir ?

_ Viens, lui répondit-il en l'entraînant vers le canapé situé devant l'âtre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installé l'un contre l'autre qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole et à lui raconter son entretient avec Severus.

Comme il l'avait prévu, aborder le sujet de leur fils assombrit un peu l'humeur de Lucius. Vraiment, il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait une fois leur fils rentré au bercail : quelle punition allait lui faire regretter assez ses bêtises et lui faire comprendre toute l'inquiétude qu'il leur avait causée ?

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 10 finit ! _

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de l'énorme retard avec lequel je le publie. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai été vraiment débordé entre les révisions de mes partielles, mes partielles en elle-même et les fêtes de fin d'année avec toute la famille qui débarque…_

_C'était hardcorp pour trouver un moment tranquille pour écrire._

_Enfin voilà maintenant j'ai retrouvé le rythme normal d'une étudiante de première année donc tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre !_

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer ce chapitre porte beaucoup sur la relation Tom/Lucius que je tiens beaucoup à développer dans cette histoire, et aussi sur les prémices du rapprochement stratégique qui va s'opérer entre Hermione et Severus._

_Désolé pour ceux qui espérait voir ce que deviennent Draco, Harry et Neville mais je vous promets de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre. ^^_

_**...**_

_**Makie :**_ Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que certain aime vraiment ma fic. Ensuite je peux te dire que l'histoire entre Maximilien et Harry est loin d'être fini et que Neville aura effectivement l'occasion de pousser un coup de gueule ! ^^ En ce qui concerne Hermione j'espère que la suite de sa petite conversation dans les cachots t'a plu ! Biz et bonne lecture.

_**Yachiru-chan : **_Salut ! Merci pour ta review et contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! ) Biz et bonne lecture

_**Mel :**_ La voilà la suite que tu réclamais à corps et à cris ma belle ! En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue ! biz et bonne lecture

…

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 11 : Des promesses à tenir._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme à la fin du chapitre**_

_**.**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

.

Voilà près de deux ans qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde parallèle. Deux ans déjà… Parfois Harry avait l'impression que c'était encore la veille qu'il découvrait tout ça, qu'il se battait avec Draco et le méprisait, qu'il considérait Neville comme un sorcier des plus moyens.

Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il était devenu un ami de Draco et l'appréciait comme tel, même si il lui tapait sur les nerfs les trois quarts du temps. Neville lui avait prouvé à mainte reprise que malgré son faible niveau en duel magique il restait un adversaire redoutable et trop souvent sous-estimé. D'ailleurs cet apprentissage lui avait valu quelques hématomes, parfois des blessures plus graves. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : plus leur entraînement avançait plus il devenait dangereux. Les magies qu'ils apprenaient à maîtriser étaient loin d'être inoffensive, une simple erreur de méthode, un instant d'inattention et elles se retournaient contre eux. Draco était surement le plus à plaindre de ce côté-là. L'apprentissage de la magie du sang était complexe, très complexe. Elle exigeait de lui un contrôle parfait, de son corps, de son esprit et de sa magie. Il n'en était qu'à sa première année de pratique et les rituels qu'il effectuait n'étaient pas d'un très haut niveau mais déjà les risques étaient grands. Une seul séance de sanguimagie pouvait durer plus heures, parfois même cela se comptait en jour. Draco était encore loin de ce stade, son endurance face à la douleur était encore bien insuffisante. L'année prochaine peut-être.

Plusieurs fois Neville et Harry l'avaient vue revenir dans un état plus que pitoyable, épuisé et, à leur grande surprise, en sang. La première fois ils avaient eu peur pour lui, tellement peur qu'Harry n'avait pas hésité à intervenir auprès d'Aliénor pour qu'elle stoppe cet apprentissage. Elle avait refusait bien évidement, et quand Draco avait repris conscience le lendemain, il lui avait passé un savon phénoménale pour avoir osé faire une chose pareille.

Néanmoins face à l'inquiétude croissante de ses deux amis, Draco s'était décidé à leur expliquer plus en détail en quoi consistait un rituel. Avec son propre sang il devait tracer des runes autours de lui. Selon le rituel accompli, les runes ainsi que leurs dispositions dans l'espace variaient du tout au tout. Une fois le rituel entamé, il ne devait être sous aucun prétexte interrompu. Si c'était le cas il y avait de forte chance pour que votre vie s'achève dans la minute et dans les pires souffrances qui soit. Plus le rituel était long, plus il était difficile. Tout d'abord parce que celui qui le pratiquait devait restait immobile pendant toute l'opération, les seuls mouvements qu'il puisse effectuer étant ceux qui lui permettaient de tracer les runes, sinon il devait se tenir à genou sur le sol aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ensuite parce que les entailles effectuée dans la peau pour laisser le sang couler avaient tendance à cicatriser avec le temps et il fallait donc régulièrement les rouvrir, mettant ainsi le corps et l'esprit à rude épreuve. S'infligeait la douleur lorsque l'on n'avait aucune tendance sado masochiste pour nous y aider, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et pour finir il y avait le risque de s'évanouir stupidement avant la fin du rituel à cause de la perte de sang qui pouvait se révéler parfois conséquente, ou même de se tromper dans la disposition des runes…

Si Draco avait espéré que ses explications calmeraient l'angoisse de ses amis, il s'était monstrueusement trompé. Apprendre que leur ami risquerait de se tuer à chaque fois qu'il entreprendrait un rituel les avait ébahit et révolté. Et bien que l'ancien Serpentard se soit sentit ému de voir ces deux imbéciles de griffons s'insurger et piailler pendant des heures pour le convaincre d'abandonner, il s'était empressé de les faire taire en leur assurant que son choix était fait et qu'il comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Résignés, ses deux amis avaient accepté son choix. Surtout que, chacun à leur façon, il pratiquait une activité plus ou moins dangereuse. Ils auraient été bien hypocrite d'empêcher Draco de s'avancer plus avant dans cette voix alors que Neville concoctait des poisons mortels dans ses chaudrons à longueur de temps et qu'Harry s'obstinait à essayer de maîtriser des sorts toujours plus dangereux qui, au moindre faux mouvement de baguette, consumeraient sa magie et son esprit…

Et Draco avait aussi fait remarqué au survivant qu'il se trouvait bien plus en sécurité que lui, puisque lui au moins ne s'obstinait pas à poursuivre son entraînement alors que sa magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

En effet Harry leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se lier à Gareth avant que sa vie ne soit mise directement en danger. Pour l'instant, à part quelques accidents de magie instinctive et une grosse fatigue, il ne ressentait aucun effet secondaire à ce qu'il appelait désormais « son petit problème de débordement magique ».

Contre l'avis de tous il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir stopper l'accroissement de son potentiel magique.

Gareth avait pesté contre le caractère obstiné de son futur compagnon, s'attirant pour la première fois en deux ans les sincères approbations de Draco. Neville lui avait exposé une nouvelle fois tous les risques qu'il prenait pour simplement gagner en puissance alors que celle qu'il avait actuellement était plus que suffisante. Aliénor s'était contentait de l'insulter. Et Maximilien, malgré le regard désapprobateur qu'il lui avait lancé, ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion.

Apparemment il avait bien compris que Harry lui an voulait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Puisque lui et Gareth étaient destiné à vivre ensemble dans peu de temps et qu'ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble, leur très longue vie s'il avait bien compris, Harry ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à rendre l'incube responsable de ses problèmes. Et donc le formateur de Neville faisait un excellent bouc émissaire.

Après tout il lui avait mentit au même titre que Gareth, sauf qu'en plus il avait présumé de ses choix en supposant qu'il les accepterait tous les deux ! Quelle stupidité vraiment ! Il avait du mal à y croire. Comme si il allait s'accommoder d'une situation pareille sans broncher, il avait encore sa fierté. Une fierté de lion qu'il comptait bien conserver. Quitte à ce que l'ambiance pesante qui planait depuis quelques temps dans la maison perdure et s'empire.

Gareth souffrait visiblement de l'éloignement de Maximilien, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Maximilien s'enfermait dans un silence quasi religieux et très inhabituel comparé au comportement très ouvert dont il avait fait preuve dès le début de l'entraînement. Neville en voulait à Harry de mettre son formateur dans une situation aussi délicate et de le faire souffrir alors que techniquement parlant rien n'était de sa faute. Et Draco et Aliénor se faisait un plaisir d'observer tout cela et de commenter les actions de chacun avec force de sarcasmes et d'œillades moqueuse. Ceci dit Harry se doutait qu'eux aussi désapprouvaient son choix de garder Maximilien à l'écart de son… couple. Enfin presque couple.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que tout cela était bien évidement de sa faute et que s'il avait su mettre son orgueil de côté alors peut-être que Maximilien et lui aurait pu continuer à s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du fait que même sa vie amoureuse il ne pouvait pas la mener comme il souhaitait. Et pourtant l'amour était bien la dernière chose dont il se croyait encore le maître.

Il était parvenu à se convaincre qu'accepter le lien était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de toute cette colère, de cette impuissance face aux évènements qui lui rongeait les tripes. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était une petite vie tranquille, une famille, des amis sincères…

Il avait fait le deuil de tout ça depuis longtemps déjà quand Gareth était venu lui rendre un semblant d'espoir en débarquant chez lui cet été là. Et finalement sa vie avait plutôt bien tourné si on la comparait à celle qu'il devait mener à Poudlard ou chez les Dursley. Pour la première fois il s'était sentit bien dans sa peau… Jusqu'à ce jour où Gareth lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre l'amour dont il avait tant rêvé.

Sa vie s'était encore bien foutue de lui. Il y avait cru pourtant, et tout s'était écroulait.

Alors il avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Besoin de rendre quelqu'un responsable… Maximilien n'était en fin de compte que le coupable idéal.

Oui, Harry était loin d'être stupide. Et il se connaissait, il savait pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un : il se connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il n'avait personne à accablé de reproche il s'enfoncerait, se perdrait dans les méandres de son cœur torturé.

C'était injuste il le savait. Injuste pour Maximilien et même Gareth, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et il savait aussi que personne, pas même Neville ne comprendrait son point de vue et pourtant il était bien le plus compréhensif d'entre tous.

_ Harry ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abrutit ! s'exclama Draco en le sortant de ses pensées.

Un peu perdu le brun ouvrit les yeux et distingua entre ses mèches qui lui tombé sur le front le visage sévère de son ami. Il cligna des yeux un moment, cherchant à se reconnecter avec la réalité, avant de s'affaler une nouvelle fois sur sa table. Epuisé, tant physiquement que moralement, il ne se sentait pas la force d'avoir la moindre discussion, tant pis pour les états d'âme du serpentard. Là il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de lui prêter la moindre attention.

_ Ah nan Potter ! Cette fois tu m'écoutes, intervint Draco en secouant violement son ami le faisant presque tomber sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

_ Ça fait des jours que tu ne décroches plus un mot et que tu ne fais rien que manger, dormir et suivre tes cours ! reprit-il une fois qu'Harry se fut redressé les yeux encore à moitié fermé. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Ou il va vraiment finir par t'arriver quelque chose de grave ! Tu sais ce qu'un seul moment d'inattention peut te couter lors d'un duel ? C'est pas parce qu'on ne se bat pas en condition réel et que Gareth et Maximilien restent présent à chaque séance, que tu ne peux pas être blessé ! Nan mais tu m'écoutes oui ? s'insurgea le blond en voyant que son ami avait complètement décroché de ce qu'il disait.

En fait Harry avait perdu le fil depuis un petit moment, dès que les mots « faire quelque chose » lui étaient parvenu aux oreilles en fait.

Draco avait raison, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au principal intéressé, il devait faire quelque chose pour pallier à sa fatigue. Et ce quelque chose il savait ce que c'était.

Dans un regain d'énergie qui surprit l'autre garçon, il bondit sur ses pieds et fila vers…la bibliothèque ! Oui, rien de très originale mais il était persuadé d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. D'ailleurs c'est toujours à cet endroit qu'il fallait le chercher en tout premier lieu.

_ Neville ! J'ai besoin de te parler, s'écria-t-il brisant au passage le calme et la sérénité du lieu.

_ Je suis occupé Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

D'accord ça allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Son ami semblait vraiment être en rogne contre lui à cause de cette histoire d'incube et de lien magique.

_ S'il te plaît, j'en ai juste pour trente secondes. Juste un petit quelque chose à te demander.

Résigné Neville leva finalement ses yeux du livre d'herbologie qu'il était en train d'étudier.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vraiment, je te jure que c'est un tout petit truc, minuscule même.

_Tu t'enfonces…

_ Ouais… Enfin je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me faire une potion énergisante.

_ Quoi ? Nan, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Bah je suis crevé en permanence…

Harry avait dit cela sur un ton d'évidence qui exaspéra Neville.

_Oui, merci ça j'avais remarqué. Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi je le ferais. Sérieusement, je suis totalement contre le fait que tu continus ton entrainement alors que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes la moitié du temps. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi Gareth t'autorise à continuer.

_Eh ! Il n'a rien à m'autorisé, d'accord. Je fais encore ce que je veux, c'est pas parce que c'est mon compagnon que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Ignorant ce coup d'éclat Neville poursuivit sur sa pensée.

_ Gareth n'est pas seulement ton compagnon, il est aussi ton formateur, l'homme responsable de toi, responsable de ta vie… Il devrait veillait à ce que tu ne te mettes pas en danger !

_ Laisse-moi rire Neville ! On est en danger tous les jours à cause de l'entraînement.

_ Jamais nos professeurs ne nous ont obligés à faire quelque chose sans que nous y soyons préparés à l'avance! Le niveau des cours progresse en fonction de nos capacités. Toi, ce que tu fais c'est tout simplement irresponsable. Tu penses pouvoir faire face à des choses dont tu ne sais rien. Si ça se trouve ton corps est déjà en train de subir les conséquences de tes actes sans même que ru ne t'en rendes compte. Tu ne veux en faire qu'à ta tête et ne suivre aucun de nos conseils, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à faire quelque chose que je désapprouve totalement. Tu n'écoutes jamais quand c'est moi qui te demande quelque chose, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

Harry resta sans un parler un instant. Il avait du mal à croire à la réponse que venait de lui donner Neville. Tellement… rancunière. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son ami puisse lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours si ouvert et à l'écoute. Même lorsqu'il était aussi fatigué que ses deux compagnons. Harry le voyait un peu comme le pacifiste du groupe, le moins emporté. Bien sûr Draco était tout aussi réfléchi, si ce n'est plus que le gryffondor, mais ce dernier était toujours si calme. Certains diraient qu'il était le moins passionné des trois, le moins enclin à commencer une bagarre. Dans un sens c'était vrai, mais d'un autre côté il savait faire preuve d'autant d'impétuosité que ses deux amis lorsque la situation l'exigeait vraiment. Il était simplement le plus pondéré. Oui, pondéré reflétait assez bien l'état d'esprit générale dont Neville pouvait être qualifié.

Alors dire que sa réponse surprenait Harry, et c'était peu dire. Il était ébahit, et loin d'être au bout de ses surprises.

_ Je te propose un truc, annonça Neville d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais. Je te fais ta potion et en échange tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

_ Un marché ? Neville, Draco t'aurait pas contaminé, par hasard ? Tu te mets à parler comme un putain de Serpentard à la noix !

_ Oui, et toi tu es de plus en plus vulgaire. Je me demande des fois ce que va dire Hermione une fois que l'on sera de retour et qu'elle verra à quel point ta façon de parler s'est dégrader. Elle te passera le savon de ta vie tu peux en être sûr !

_ Pas si sûr que ça en fait. Elle sera trop occupée à m'engue… enfin à me crier dessus pour être parti sans lui dire où j'allais. Et pour en revenir à toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse en échange de la potion ?

_ Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

_ Une promesse ? De quel genre ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

_ Tu verras bien, d'abord je veux savoir si tu acceptes de me faire cette promesse.

_ Quoi, sans savoir ce que je devrais faire ? Nan, c'est hors de question ! Je préfère encore faire cette potion moi-même. Si je dois me passer de ton aide alors soit. Je tiens toujours mes promesses et tu le sais, mais jamais je n'en ferais une sans savoir de quoi il retourne.

_ Excuse-moi mais vue ton niveau proche du zéro abyssale en potion je doute que tu puisses préparer la moindre potion. Tu t'empoisonnerais certainement mais c'est bien tout ce que tu arriverais à faire. Et tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te vouloir le moindre mal ? Harry, sois sérieux un instant. Si Gareth apprend que je t'ai fait faire quelque chose contre ta volonté et que ça t'a mis en danger je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Et je suis ton ami aux dernières nouvelles non ? Alors si tu avais un minimum de confiance en moi tu aurais déjà accepté sans discuter.

Neville savait qu'Harry était certainement la personne la plus loyale qu'il ait jamais rencontré, un vrai gryffondor de ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Mais il savait aussi que pousser Harry dans ses retranchements et mettre à mal son orgueil serait profitable à son projet. S'il arrivait à convaincre son ami qu'il doutait de son amitié pour lui alors il savait qu'il ferait tout pour le détromper.

_ Tu penses que je n'ai pas confiance ne toi ? Où as-tu été pécher une idée aussi stupide. Bien sûr que tu es mon ami, je croyais que c'était clair entre nous. Mais si tu ne me crois pas alors d'accord je vais te la faire cette promesse. Si tu as besoin de ça pour me croire… Je te jure que quel que soit cette promesse je la tiendrai. Promis.

Harry était vraiment le meilleur des Hommes, pensa Neville. Il ne pouvait plus en douter maintenant, pas alors que son ami venait de lui prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point il pouvait être loyale et confiant envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Il avait cette capacité à toujours vouloir penser, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu vivre, que certaines personnes méritaient encore tout l'amour ou l'affection qu'il leur portait. Malgré la mort de ses parents, ses altercations avec le seigneur des ténèbres et même la trahison de Ron qui n'avait clairement pas supporté de n'être que le numéro deux.

Alors que lui-même, Neville, dont la vie était dix fois plus facile, avait tant de mal à accorder du crédit aux autres.

Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'Harry soit si confiant envers lui ? Honnêtement il ne savait pas. En temps normale il ne serait même pas posé la question mais ils ne vivaient pas des temps normaux. Ils étaient en guerre, une guerre où tous les coups étaient permis. Et Harry était plus que concerné par tout ça. Et il avait peur que son ami ne devienne finalement le pantin des puissants de ce monde.

Certes Harry avait déjà commencé à prendre conscience que les gens qui l'approchaient avaient souvent pour but de l'utiliser, de profiter de son statut, mais Neville avait sincèrement du mal à croire que son ami serait toujours capable de voir à quel point les Hommes pouvaient être mauvais.

Peut-être était-ce leur rôle, à Draco et lui, de protéger Harry de tous ses profiteurs, de tous ces imbéciles qui voudraient s'accaparer l'affection du survivant. Peut-être était-ce la raison de leur présence ici, avec lui : devenir fort pour pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés et lui éviter autant de blessures que possible.

Il allait devoir en parler à Draco, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il en était déjà venu à cette conclusion. Mais pour l'instant il avait quelque chose à finir :

_ Merci Harry. Je suis content de savoir que tu me fais confiance…

_ Oui, oui, maintenant que tu le sais, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à la suite s'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue promesse que je vais devoir tenir ? Parce que je te préviens que tu me le payerais si c'est un truc stupide ou humiliant. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable pas vrai ?

Neville sourit pour la forme mais intérieurement il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que pourrait être le prix de la promesse qu'il venait d'arracher au brun. Et il frissonna d'angoisse. Parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion, Harry allait lui en vouloir à mort de l'obliger à faire un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans d'autres circonstance. Même si c'était pour son bien, et même si Neville état persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde…L'addition risquait d'être salée.

_ Je veux que tu parles à Maximilien…

La réaction fut aussi immédiate que violente :

_ Dans tes rêves ! Jamais. Après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Comment tu peux croire que je pourrais aller le voir et me taper la discute comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si grave que ça ? s'exaspéra Neville. Sincèrement Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir comme ça, vraiment aucune. Je veux dire, il n'a rien fait de plus que Gareth alors je voudrais bien comprendre ce que tu lui reproche de si grave que tu ne puisses même pas te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui ?

_ Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ! Maximilien est TON formateur, bien sûr que tu prends sa défense !

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je te signale que Draco est du même avis que moi.

_ Et alors quoi ? Vous allez me piéger encore une fois comme vous l'avez fait pour que je parle à Gareth, c'est ça votre plan ? Quelle originalité ! Il faudrait peut-être penser à revoir vos classiques, ça commence à devenir lassant.

Harry savait qu'il était injuste avec Neville et que le garçon ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Mais il avait horreur d'être forcé à faire quelque chose. Trop de problèmes envahissait son cerveau ces temps-ci : sa magie qui débordait, les nouveaux pouvoir qu'elle lui apportait et qu'il devait apprendre à maitriser au moins un minimum, sa fatigue presque permanente. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire des efforts en plus pour se réconcilier avec Maximilien.

Mais Neville ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner l'affaire.

_ Oui, et si je me souviens bien Draco et moi avons bien fait de te forcer à parler avec Gareth. Sans nous, vous en seriez toujours au même point ! Et au final je sais que la situation ne te fait pas si horreur que tu le prétends. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont du regardes Gareth, tu le bouffes du regard à longueur de journée. Et je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu. Draco et Aliénor aussi. Même Maximilien. Et comment tu crois qu'il se sent lui ? Il voit l'homme qu'il aime te tourner autour et te faire des avances alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est avec lui qu'il agissait comme ça. Dis-moi Harry, comment tu te sentirais si ton compagnon se retrouvait dans cette situation ? Comment tu pourrais supporter le fait de le laisser s'éloigner de toi, même si c'est pour son bien et celui d'une autre personne, même si ça pourrait leur sauver la vie à tous les deux ? Tu ne pourrais pas ! Je te connais Harry, je sais exactement comment tu réagirais. Tu te laisserais bouffer par la jalousie ! Alors imagine à quel point Maximilien doit prendre sur lui, imagine à quel point il souffre d'être éloigné de l'homme qu'il aime ! Et il faut ça pour ton bien, il le fait seulement pour toi. Alors je te le demande une nouvelle fois : qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ?

_ Je sais tout ça Neville ! Je sais qu'il doit souffrir horriblement! Et je sais que c'est de ma faute.

_ Eh ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

_ Laisse-moi finir, demanda Harry qui réalisait finalement que parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Neville sembla comprendre et hocha la tête, signe qu'il le laisserait parler sans l'interrompre. Et pourtant il savait qu'il n'allait certainement pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Harry enfermait tellement de chose en lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien laissé paraître il était une personne assez renfermé. Tout ce qui était important, tout ce qui le faisait souffrir en profondeur, il le gardait pour lui. Et bien souvent le résultat était le même qu'une blessure mal soignée et trop longtemps ignoré : l'infection.

_ Merci, reprit Harry. Comme je le disais, je sais que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à Maximilien comme ça. Je sais que c'est injuste envers lui et qu'il doit souffrir de la situation bien plus que moi… Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Tu vois c'est comme si j'avais besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Il se passe tellement de chose dans ma vie que je ne contrôle pas. J'ai besoin de ça tu vois. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui… je sais pas moi, sur qui me défouler. J'ai besoin de trouver un responsable. Un responsable pour tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie : les Dursley, les conneries de Ron et même toute cette histoire avec Voldemort… J'en ai tellement marre de tous ces trucs qui me tombent dessus à longueur de temps sans que je sache pourquoi. A chaque fois que je crois que c'est enfin terminé et que je vais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, quelque chose vient tout foutre en l'air…

Harry se replongea un instant dans ses souvenirs, à peine quelques temps en arrière, quand il avait découvert que Sirius, son parrain, était en vie. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait le prendre avec lui… Il aurait tellement aimé que ça arrive. Sa vie avec Sirius aurait été géniale. Mais comme toutes les choses de biens qui semblaient sur le point de lui arriver, elle était partie en fumée. Comme un doux rêve dont on a peine savouré la saveur qu'il s'efface.

_ Je crois que je suis fatigué, reprit-il encore face à Neville qui attendait patiemment la fin du discours pour enfin intervenir. Parce que même maintenant que je me suis éloigné de tout et que je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de moi pour les trois prochaines années, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce qui continu de se passer dehors. Ca me colle à la peau, comme si quoi que je fasse je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cette vision qu'on tous les autres de moi et du rôle que je suis censé avoir dans la guerre. Ils me voient comme un héros, merde ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est une vie normale, une vie où je pourrais être ce que je veux, où je pourrais faire ce que je veux ! Mais comment je pourrais avoir cette vie, alors que même enfermé dans un monde parallèle coupé de la réalité du monde, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toutes ces histoires ?... Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de balancer ma rage sur quelqu'un.

_ Et tu crois qu'en vouloir à Maximilien va t'aider à te sentir mieux ? Harry… Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu ne peux pas te détacher de toutes ces histoires comme tu dis c'est parce qu'elles SONT ton histoire. Elles font partie de toi Harry, elles t'ont construite. La mort de tes parents, cette cicatrice sur ton front, ta vie chez les Dursley, tout ça a contribué à faire ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Au même titre que la folie de mes parents a influencé ma vie et que le statut de mangemort a changé celle de Draco. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut combattre Harry, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on doit combattre. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre ce que tu es. Alors je ne dis pas que j'ai la solution à tous tes problèmes et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas s'il existe une solution. Mais ce que je sais en tout cas c'est que Maximilien n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui a pu t'arriver dans la vie. Bon peut-être un peu en ce qui concerne ta relation avec Gareth et tout ça, mais pas pour le reste. Alors si tu veux vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelqu'un de mieux placé. Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi pas tu-sais-qui. C'est quand même à cause de lui que tu t'es retrouvé chez tes moldus et que ta scolarité est un vrai…

_ …merdier ! interrompit Harry qui semblait avoir un avis très arrêté sur la question.

_ Si tu veux, concéda l'autre en retrouvant un peu le sourire. Apparemment Harry semblait l'avoir écouté. Au moins ça de gagner.

_ Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas condamné Maximilien à cause de tout ce qui a pu t'arriver dans ta vie. Tu lui fais du mal et tu t'en fait à toi aussi. Je veux dire, tu te souviens de la façon dont tu te comportais avec lui avant toute cette histoire ? Tu l'appréciais non ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire il est plutôt sympa et gentil. Et il est vraiment calme, il donne envie de se poser un peu et de parler avec lui… C'est assez bizarres mais j'aime bien… et puis il est canon, ajouta-il sans y prendre garde. Euh… enfin tu vois quoi… c'est pas comme s'il était moche quoi… bégaya-t-il

Neville l'observa un instant, surpris. Alors comme ça, son ami craquait aussi pour Maximilien ? Là il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais peut-être que ça pourrait lui être utile. A lui de trouver comment utiliser cette information. Draco aurait certainement une idée, oui certainement.

_ Donc objectivement parlant, tu n'as rien à lui reprocher ? questionna Neville sans faire cas de la gêne de son ami pour l'instant.

_ Non, mais…

_ Donc, tu peux bien faire un effort et aller lui parler, pas vrai ?

_ Eh bah…

_ Harry, s'il te plaît ! Tu viens de me dire que tu l'aimais bien, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

_ Je ne m'obstine pas !

Neville lui jeta un regard septique.

_ Bon d'accord peut-être un peu…

_ Va lui parler et je te donne ta potion, répondit l'apprenti potionniste.

Harry souffla de dépit, son ami était aussi obstiné que lui. Ils n'étaient pas des gryffondors pour rien…

Au moins avec Draco, il pouvait l'avoir à l'usure. Avec Neville il n'y avait aucune chance que ça fonctionne, surtout depuis qu'il suivait l'entraînement. Il avait appris, au même titre que les deux autres à faire preuve de patience et de détermination. Bon Draco avait eu plus de facilité qu'eux pour la première, mais les griffons avaient su être de bons élève et ça avait payé.

Force était donc pour Harry de céder… malheureusement pour lui.

_ C'est d'accord, j'irais parler à Maximilien. Mais pas maintenant.

_ Harry…

_ Je t'ai promis que je le ferais et je tiendrais ma promesse. Laisse-moi juste du temps ok ?

_ Ok, convint Neville en admettant qu'effectivement son ami ne pouvais pas passer de « Maximilien est responsable du bordel de ma vie, je lui en veux à mort » à « ce mec est super sympa, peut-être bien qu'un couple à trois ce serait pas mal en fin de compte ! », en seulement quelques secondes. Mais il avait réussi à lui faire admettre son erreur, ce qui était déjà une fabuleuse avancée. Bientôt il savait qu'Harry se rangerait à ses arguments et réaliserait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir deux hommes aussi bons que Gareth et Maximilien, prêt à prendre soin de lui. Oui bientôt…enfin aussi rapidement que le permettrait la fierté d'Harry.

_ Tu auras ta potion demain, annonça-t-il en le voyant trépigner d'impatience devant lui.

Harry lui offrit un sourire aussi franc que lumineux avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sans oublier de le remercier au passage.

_ Oh et Harry ! rappela l'apprenti potionniste. Je te déconseille de dire à Gareth ce que tu comptes faire. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse boire cette potion et faire comme si de rien été alors que tu ne vas pas bien.

Harry le fusilla du regard un instant avant de sortir tout en se disant que Neville côtoyait définitivement trop Draco. Ce satané serpentard avait rendu son ami vraiment trop habile avec les mots. Maintenant il arrivait en une seule phrase à lui donner un conseil tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical et à lui faire comprendre qu'il était en parfait désaccord avec ce qu'il allait faire.

Comme quoi chacun avait bien une certaine influence sur les deux autres.

Et Harry avait beau râler à propos de ses deux amis qui s'alliaient contre lui bien trop souvent à son goût, il savait que cet échange constant et presque inconscient de savoir et de compétence était plus que profitable à chacun d'entre eux. Cela leur permettait d'évoluer jour après jour, de devenir plus mature.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Harry voyait les choses sous des angles différents. Grâce à Draco surtout, il avait fini par comprendre que le monde était définitivement bien différent de ce qu'il pensait avant. Lui qui avait toujours supposé que dans la vie il n'y avait que le bien et le mal, il s'était définitivement bien trompé. Evidement en voyant l'attitude jalouse et mesquine de Ron à son égard il avait commencé à se douter que tout n'était pas aussi simple. Mais il avait voulu croire que son ancien ami était plus stupide que mauvais.

Au finale il se demandait si ça n'était pas l'inverse.

Il commençait à comprendre que plutôt que de n'y avoir que du blanc et du noir, les hommes se répartissaient sur la toile de l'existence sous différente teinte de gris plus ou moins prononcé. Sinon comment aurait-il pu expliquer cet amour si fort qui semblait lier Draco et son père. Malfoy, le bras droit de Voldemort, un monstre de cruauté parmi les pires qu'il ait rencontré jusqu'ici, était lui-aussi capable d'amour. Il était capable de se soucier de quelqu'un et de prendre soin de son fils, comme n'importe quel père, comme n'importe quel homme.

Bien sûr il n'en était pas à dire que Voldemort était le plus gentil des bisounours mais Draco et Neville lui avait appris à nuancer ses points de vue, à observer une situation dans sa globalité. Et même Maximilien à qui il n'adressait même plus la parole en ce moment était venue enrichir et compléter sa nouvelle façon de voir les choses. Le formateur de Neville avait dit une chose qui l'avait touché et qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement juste : « Aucun homme ne choisit le mal pour le mal, il le confond seulement avec le bonheur, le bien qu'il recherche ». Cette toute petite phrase, qui aurait bien pu passer inaperçu, était venue effleurer son oreille et s'était inscrite dans sa mémoire. Elle lui avait parue profondément juste. Lui qui avait tant cherché une raison aux actes de Voldemort, l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de milliers d'autres, il sentait au plus profond de ces tripes qu'il tenait là une partie de la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Sous la houlette de ses divers professeurs il avait gagné, au même titre que ses deux amis, une plus grande indépendance d'esprit. Tout doucement, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive il avait commencé à se détacher des raisonnements simpliste dont Dumbledore l'avait assommé pendant toute sa scolarité.

Leur trois formateurs avaient raison lorsqu'ils leur avaient annoncé au tout début de leur entrainement que celui-ci ne se limiterait pas à l'apprentissage de la magie, ni même à celui des langues étrangères ou de l'histoire de la magie. C'était bien plus que ça et il commençait seulement à le comprendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry mit un certain temps à réaliser que quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était Gareth, un sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage et un regard brulant qu'il ne se retenait pas de laisser vagabonder sur tout le corps du plus jeune. Ce dernier sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos. Il adorait que son formateur et futur compagnon le regarde de cette façon, même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais. Et d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas besoin. L'incube savait exactement quel genre de sensation il provoqué sur lui : frisson, poussé d'adrénaline et d'excitation, bouffé de chaleur et surtout, surtout, profond bien-être. Harry avait découvert au fil des jours qu'il était vraiment agréable d'âtre l'objet d'attention d'un homme aussi séduisant que Gareth. Avec lui il se sentait bien, en sécurité. C'était nouveau pour lui et parfaitement paradoxale si on prenait en compte le fait que son seul but était de l'attirer dans son lit et de l'enchaîner à lui, pour toujours.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, plus le temps passait et plus il s'habituait à l'idée. Il commençait à admettre doucement, et comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Neville tout à l'heure, qu'il appréciait plutôt la situation. Sa colère passé, il prenait conscience de ce qu'avoir un compagnon pouvait lui apporter comme avantage : l'assurance de n'être plus jamais seul.

C'était plus qu'encouragement. Et il était si peu influencé par la beauté de l'incube, oui si peu…

_ Harry, ou étais-tu ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! s'exclama Gareth en le rejoignant.

Il frôla d'une main la joue du jeune homme en signe de bonjour puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre plus que ce simple geste.

_ Des heures ? se moqua Harry en souriant.

Il adorait que Gareth le touche de cette façon, si délicatement, tendrement.

_ Tout à fait, tu sais bien que le temps passé sans toi me parait toujours d'une longueur agonisante, répondit l'incube en s'approchant un peu plus de lui et faisant naître sur ses joues quelques reflets de rougeur.

Il n'était certainement pas timide, mais Gareth adorait faire ce genre de réflexion sur un ton beaucoup trop érotique. Ça lui donné encore plus chaud. S'il c'était écouté il lui aurait sauté dessus sans attendre. Seule la peur de sa première fois avec un homme et la perspective du lien qu'ils devaient forger avant, le retenait encore.

_ Ne dis pas des choses stupides ! s'exclama-t-il sans s'éloigner pourtant.

Voilà plus de quelques semaines que Gareth lui avait demandé de le tutoyer et de ne plus être aussi formel avec lui. Il restait son professeur, mais en tant que compagnon il souhaitait être aussi proche que possible du jeune griffon.

_ Tu adores m'entendre dire ce genre de chose, taquina-t-il en retour. Mais tu as raison, ça n'est pas le moment. Là, maintenant tout de suite, nous avons tout autre chose à faire. Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Tu me le rappel presqu'à chaque fois qu'on se croise ! Sérieusement je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'obstine à faire ça. C'est nul ton truc de se poser une question chacun tous les soirs ! A quoi ça peut bien servir ?

_ A faire connaissance mon cher ami, à faire connaissance. Tu sais je n'aurais rien contre le fait de diversifier les choses et de rendre nos entretiens plus passionnés mais je crois avoir compris que tu voulais attendre un peu pour ça…

Souriant largement et se moquant gentiment d'Harry, Gareth entraîna son jeune compagnon à sa suite vers le salon. Leur petit repère où chaque soirs ils effectuaient le même rituel : chacun devait poser une question à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas obligé de répondre s'ils ne le souhaitaient pas, mais dans ce cas l'autre avait le droit de poser une autre question et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse.

Au départ Harry avait trouvé cela très embarrassant et se contentait de questionner son aîné sur des sujets plus stupides les uns que les autres, comme sa couleur préféré ou son âge (il avait failli s'évanouir quand Gareth lui avait avoué dépasser de quelques années les quatre-vingt ans, un incube n'atteignant l'âge adulte que très tardivement par rapport aux humains). Tout ça dans le but de ne se laisser entraîner sur aucun terrain glissant. En effet il avait découvert que Gareth excellait dans l'art de détourné les propos des autres. Il pouvait donc détourner une malheureuse petite innocente question en un immense sous-entendu graveleux auquel il s'empressait de répondre. Et tout ça en se moquant copieusement d'Harry, celui-ci ne goutant que très moyennement la plaisanterie.

Quand il avait raconté ça à Draco, lui au contraire avait trouvé cela particulièrement drôle. De toute façon, le seul moment où ces deux parvenait à s'accorder, c'était quand ils se gaussaient de lui.

Enfin comme Gareth ne s'était jamais privée de le questionner sur sa vie privée et intime, lui aussi avait fini par s'y mettre. Par la suite les questions étaient devenues plus sérieuses, moins porté sur le sexe et plus sur les sujets importants : la famille de Harry, sa scolarité, la vie de Gareth avant leur rencontre, parfois avant sa rencontre avec Maximilien.

Enfin bref c'était devenu leur petit rituel, leur façon à eux de concrétiser le début de leur relation.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle était vide, bien évidemment, puisque tous les habitants de la maison savaient qu'elle leur était réservé à cette heure-ci.

Sans même se concerter ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé où chacun pouvait s'installer à son aise tout en gardant le contact avec l'autre. Cette proximité aussi faisait partie du jeu. Une façon de s'habituer au corps et au touché de l'autre.

Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement (les pieds sur la table et la tête légèrement penché sur le côté pour venir la reposer sur l'épaule du plus âgé) Harry devait bien avouer qu'il aimait ces moment de détentes et de tranquillité.

_ Alors, tu commences ou c'est moi ? demanda Gareth.

_ Moi d'abord, répondit Harry qui trouvait qu'après sa petite conversation avec Neville il avait bien le droit à un petit peu de repos. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de Neville il savait sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui, allait porter sa question.

Il hésita un peu car c'était un sujet difficile à aborder entre eux, le seul en fait dont il n'ait jamais parlé franchement.

Gareth vit son hésitation et se décida à le rassurer :

_ Poses ta question Chaton. Au pire je n'y répondrais pas, mais il faut que tu la pose si tu en as envie. Je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire ton insatiable curiosité.

_ Eh ! je ne suis pas insatiable, s'insurgea le jeune garçon en se redressant.

_ Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ne pas l'être ? Pourtant, vu ce que tu m'as raconté de ta relation avec ton amie Granger, j'étais certain du contraire…

_ Qu… Arrêtes de faire ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasses des allusions sexuelles dans chacune de tes phrases ! T'es qu'un obsédé, grogna Harry alors qu'il se tournait vers l'incube de façon à mieux voir son visage.

_ Merci du compliment petit chat, répondit l'homme en souriant moqueusement. Il adorait mettre son jeune compagnon en rogne, il était à croquer comme ça, avec les joues rouge et les sourcils froncés.

_ Je-ne-suis-pas-un-chat ! articula Harry en tentant de se lever.

Gareth fut bien plus rapide que lui et en un clin d'œil il se retrouvait assis sur ses genoux, enfermé dans une étreinte puissante dont il ne pouvait se délivrer. La tête enfoui dans son coup il avait du mal à articuler une seule parole, ce qui ne l'empêcha bien évidemment pas de râler :

_ Lâche-moi ! Espèce de grosse brute…

_ Chaton, calme-toi un peu.

L'incube caressa le dos du gryffondor en de lents mouvements circulaires. Harry essaya de résister aux délicieuses caresses tant qu'il le put mais Gareth était bien trop doué pour son bien. En quelques secondes à peine, à l'aide de ses seules mains sur son dos, il l'avait rendu tout mou. S'il avait était un chat il aurait sûrement ronronné…

_ Alors dis-moi, quelle était ta question ?

Bien au chaud entre les bras de l'homme, Harry se décida à parler, bien que toujours très hésitant.

_ Je voulais savoir… enfin, ça ne me regarde sûrement pas mais… mmh… c'est à propos de ta mise en couple avec Maximilien. J'aurais aimé savoir… tu sais, comment c'est arrivé et tout ça…

Seul le silence lui répondit et pendant un instant il crut que Gareth allait vraiment refuser de répondre à sa question. Il avait voulu bien faire et commencer à en apprendre plus sur cet homme et sa relation avec Gareth, mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû finalement. Il s'appétait à en poser une autre quand la voix de l'incube s'éleva au-dessus de lui.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir que je te parle de ça ?

_ J'aimerais bien, oui. Mais tu sais, c'est à toi de choisir alors si tu ne veux pas…

_ Non, c'est bon Harry. Je serais heureux de te raconter cette histoire. Je suis juste surpris que tu me le demande, c'est tout. Enfin puisque c'est ce que tu veux, allons-y. D'abord tu dois bien comprendre que ça n'a vraiment pas été simple. Crois-moi, j'ai dû batailler un certain temps avant qu'il comprenne que je voulais être plus que son ami, et encore plus longtemps pour lui faire accepter l'idée. Pas qu'il était homophobe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Disons qu'il ne me prenait absolument pas au sérieux et qu'il ne voulait pas que je me serve de lui pour le jeter une fois que j'aurais fait ce que je voulais avec lui. Il était assez fragile à cette époque… Enfin, comme tu le sais nous étions dans le même groupe d'apprenti, lui, Aliénor et moi. Nous nous somment entendu immédiatement et comme tu as pu le constater, nous sommes resté amis tout ce temps. Max était le plus calme d'entre nous, un peu à l'image de Neville, même s'il était moins entêté et plus accommodant que ton ami. Et pour tout te dire, il m'a plu immédiatement. Juste physiquement au début. Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître et avant même de le réaliser je l'avais dans la peau. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement pour commencer. Je plaçais des petits commentaires par-ci par-là et je le touchais dès que j'en avais l'occasion… Aliénor s'est vite aperçue de mon manège et je pense qu'elle a bien dû rire de moi. Parce que Maximilien ne se rendait absolument pas compte de mes tentatives. Il était parfaitement innocent à l'époque. Ça a duré longtemps ce petit jeu, presque un an je crois…

_ Un an ? s'exclama Harry qui ne voyait pas Gareth faire preuve d'autant de patience.

_ Oui, je sais ça surprend. Mais à l'époque je n'étais même pas encore adulte en tant qu'incube alors même si j'avais déjà eu de nombreuses expériences d'ordres sexuelles, je n'y connaissais absolument rien aux sentiments amoureux et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Et donc j'ai fini par tout simplement lui dire.

_ Quoi ? Que tu voulais sortir avec lui ?

_ C'était un peu moins subtile que ça… Je lui ai dit que je voulais coucher avec lui… Il l'a plutôt mal pris, sur le coup.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Harry, à moitié mort de rire contre son compagnon.

_ Oui, bon. Je peux te dire que j'ai vite appris la leçon. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, quand il a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi, on n'a pas couché ensemble avant au moins trois mois. C'est un record pour un incube de rester aussi longtemps sans avoir de relation avec son partenaire.

_ C'est lui qui voulaient attendre ?

_ Nan, c'est plutôt moi qui avais la frousse de le voir se sauver en courant si j'allais trop vite pour lui. Et au finale il en avait tellement marre d'attendre que c'est lui qui m'a sauter dessus. Cette nuit-là, l'image du gentil et timide garçon s'est définitivement envolée…

_ Et comment tu as réussis à le convaincre de sortir avec toi ? demanda Harry ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur les prouesses de Maximilien au lit. Entendre l'histoire de leur mise en couple, ok. Ca il pouvait gérer. Mais pour le reste ils allaient attendre encore un peu.

_ Eh bien, je crois qu'avec le temps et en voyant que je ne lâchais pas l'affaire il s'est laissé convaincre. Il faut dire que, de ce que je m'en souviens, j'ai été plus que démonstratif. Je lui ai offert des fleurs et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'il m'a renvoyé à la figure. Je l'ai aussi aidé dans son entraînement… Enfin tout ce que je pouvais quoi ! En y repensant c'était tout à fait ridicule…

_ Mais finalement il t'est tombé dans les bras !

_ Comme tu dis ! C'était à la suite d'une séance de combat rapproché qui avait été particulièrement violente. Nous étions à la quatrième année de notre entrainement. Je me souviens que ni lui ni moi ne voulions lâcher l'affaire. Mais au final ma condition d'incube a fait que j'ai gagné et que lui était tellement épuisé qu'à peine le combat terminé il s'écroulait sur le sol. J'ai juste eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il s'écrase au sol. Et va savoir pourquoi mais à son réveille il voulait bien sortir avec moi.

_ Quoi, comme ça ?

_ Comme ça, confirma l'incube. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su le pourquoi du comment et sur le coup j'étais tellement content que je me foutais bien des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter.

Après un silence, Harry crut utile d'ajouter quand même en guise de conclusion :

_ C'est bizarre.

_ Oui. Et maintenant à mon tour de te poser une question.

_ Vas-y, accepta Harry en soufflant un peu dans le coup de l'incube.

_ C'est au sujet de ce dont on a parlé hier, de ton amie Hermione.

_ Oui et bien quoi ? demanda le jeune garçon, surpris.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu une relation avec elle. Alors je me demandais si tu avais des sentiments pour elle, finit Gareth en retenant son souffle.

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de cette fille, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments : d'un côté la jalousie de savoir que peut-être son Chaton avait des sentiments pour une autre personne que lui. Et de l'autre la culpabilité d'avoir empêché le jeune garçon de vivre sa vie avec la fille qu'il aimait.

Alors il voulait savoir.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Harry dans la seconde. Et le cœur de Gareth se serra, lui qui pensait ne pas s'être attaché au garçon plus que ça, il s'était bien trompé. Il avait mal. Il souffrait de savoir que le cœur de son compagnon ne battait pas que pour lui. Mais plus que le cœur c'était son âme qui hurlait d'une agonie silencieuse. Son âme d'incube, qui déjà, se savait lié à cet humain qui ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.

_ Tu sais, reprit Harry sans s'apercevoir des tourments qui étreignait son compagnon. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Même quand Ron m'a tourné le dos ou que j'ai dû faire face à Voldemort. Elle est toujours restée avec moi. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ma seule véritable amie, enfin excepté Neville et Draco maintenant.

A ces mots Gareth reprit espoir, un espoir fou.

Peut-être…

_ Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle est ton amie… et c'est tout ? questionna l'incube.

_ Bah oui, tu veux qu'elle soit quoi ?

_ Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? demanda encore Gareth pour être certain de bien comprendre.

_ Amoureux ? s'exclama Harry en se relevant d'un coup et croisant ainsi le regard perçant de son compagnon. Non, bien sûr que non, reprit-il rapidement. Je l'aime un peu comme une sœur… enfin je sais que j'ai presque couché avec elle, mais bon… C'est différent.

Gareth le fixa encore un instant, encrant son regard dans le sien, comme pour y chercher la moindre trace de doute, d'incertitude. Mais il ne trouva dans ces yeux d'émeraude qu'étonnement et surprise, surement en réaction à son comportement excessif dont il ne devait pas comprendre le sens.

Ravie d'apprendre que le cœur de son compagnon n'appartenait à personne d'autre que lui, il l'attira brusquement contre son torse, ravissant ses lèvres pleine et délicieusement rouge. De surprise, Harry les entrouvrit et l'incube ne perdit pas un instant pour profiter de l'occasion. Il lança sa langue à l'assaut de la cavité chaude et humide du plus jeune, le ravissant, l'explorant comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et c'était bon, Merlin ce que c'était bon.

Surtout quand Harry se décida à se joindre au baisé. D'abord timidement, un peu pataud car aucune des expériences qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant ne ressemblait à celle-ci. C'était dix fois plus intense, cent fois plus même. Petit à petit il finit par prendre confiance en lui et par s'imposer un peu plus. L'incube ne s'en trouva que plus excité.

Néanmoins, sentant son sexe durcir dans son pantalon, il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Harry méritait mieux que d'être pris à la va vite sur un canapé. Et surtout il ne voulait le forcer à rien. C'est pour cette raison qu'il calma doucement le jeu, poussant le plus jeune à se détacher de lui. Quand ce fut fait il s'obligea à prendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Harry était vraiment un appel à la luxure et le fait qu'il soit assis sur ses cuisses ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

_ Harry, articula-t-il d'une voix roque. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Ta magie te fatigue et si tu continus comme ça tu risques de ne pas dormir de la nuit.

Comprenant le sous-entendu et surtout réalisant enfin la position plus que compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait, Harry se leva précipitamment. Il fut tenté de donner à l'incube un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre sa chambre, mais en voyant le regard presque fou de désir qu'il lui lança, il décida de finalement s'abstenir.

Rapidement et sur un dernier signe de main il sortit de la pièce, encore tout essoufflé.

Il repartit dans les couloirs, tout émoustillé par le baisé et en route pour la salle de bain. Une douche bien chaude avant d'aller se coucher lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de se soulager un peu de toute cette tension. Et pas question d'utiliser l'eau froide, non ce qu'il voulait pour ce soir c'était du plaisir. Du plaisir qu'il prendrait en s'imaginant dans les bras de l'incube le plus insupportable, le plus goujat, le plus tendre et le plus excitant que la Terre ait jamais porté : son incube. Le sien.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 11 finit ! _

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 12 : Un duel décisif._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive à écrire ! Petite Amande, Lord la Folle (en passant j'adore juste ton peudo ^^), yuuhmm, Anael Scott, Orlinac, Floow, adenoide, Kynnvyr, Yamia, Xanaelle, Ellena5154, ayuluna : Des grands merci pour tout le monde ! **_

_**J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

.

La journée avait commençait sur des chardons ardant, mettant les trois garçons à rude épreuve.

Ils en étaient maintenant au début de leur troisième année d'entrainement et le rythme s'était renforcé. Les heures d'apprentissage s'étendait à leurs pieds sans qu'ils ne connaissent jamais aucune pause.

Ainsi ils avaient découvert, à leur réveil ce matin, que leur trois professeurs leur avaient réservé une surprise. Enfin une surprise étant censé faire rire les gens ou tout du moins leur faire plaisir, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas appeler ce qu'ils avaient préparé de cette façon. C'était plus quelque chose entre la torture et la mauvaise blague.

Premièrement ils les avaient privés de petit déjeuné, sous prétexte que lorsqu'ils seraient sur le terrain ils n'auraient pas toujours l'occasion de se restaurer convenablement. Selon Draco, qui était vraiment d'une humeur de chien quand on le privé de son thé sacré du matin, et Harry qui ne parvenait généralement à ouvrir les yeux qu'une fois sa troisième tasse de café ingurgité, il n'y avait pas pire façon de commencer la journée. Neville en bon diplomate s'était bien abstenu de se moquer d'eux, bien au contraire d'Aliénor qui ne s'en était pas privée.

Après ça ils avaient eu droit à leur échauffement rituel du matin : une heure et demi de course (à préciser qu'ils devaient suivre le rythme effréné et complètement dingue que leur imposait Aliénor), et après ça étirement et un peu de musculation. Il n'avait commencé la pratique de cette dernière que quelques semaines auparavant et ils avaient donc encore un peu de mal à suivre (surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien dans l'estomac) mais Gareth n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et en bouquet finale Maximilien leur avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient la journée non pas à suivre leur cour mais à pratiquer des duels, entre eux ou contre leurs professeurs.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés partagé entre excitation et effarement. Excitation car depuis leur arrivée ici c'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient pouvoir mesurer leurs réels progrès, et effarement parce qu'après la matinée qu'il venait de passer il se demandait bien comment ils allaient pouvoir survivre à des duels contre leurs formateurs. Ca relevait presque du suicide !

Heureusement leurs affreux tortionnaires leur avaient permis de manger un morceau. Un repas frugale et bien loin de combler leur appétit certes, mais qui avait au moins eu le mérite de leur redonner un peu d'énergie.

Et maintenant ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la salle de duel.

_ Bien, les garçons, appela Maximilien pour attirer leur attention. Avant de commencer nous allons parler de quelques règles que vous devrez absolument respecter.

_ Et si on ne le fait pas ? demanda Harry.

Il n'avait rien, enfin presque rien, contre le fait d'obéir aux règles, mais il aimait savoir à quoi s'attendre si jamais il lui arrivait de les enfreindre. Etant donné le nombre de fois où il avait dû passer outre le règlement pour sauver sa peau pendant sa scolarité, il préférait prendre des précautions.

_ Harry, poses encore une fois cette question et crois-moi tu le regretteras ! s'exclama Aliénor pendant que Gareth levait les yeux au ciel.

L'incube n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver contre son apprenti. Il était tellement insupportable parfois qu'il préférait l'ignorer.

_ Eh ! C'est juste pour savoir ok ? se défendit le plus jeune.

_ Si tu ne respectes pas les règles il se pourrait bien que ta vie se termine sous peu, dans d'atroces souffrances.

C'est Maximilien qui lui avait finalement répondu. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, cherchant à déterminer s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Mais le visage de leur formateur était plus que mortellement sérieux.

_ Bah voilà, au moins lui il est clair, approuva Harry.

_ Harry, par merlin tais-toi !

Le sus nommé se tourna vers l'unique serpentard présent parmi eux, prêt à répliqué. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Maximilien qui reprenait sur sa lancé, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle dispute entre les deux garçons. Vraiment il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans une cour de récréation à la maternelle… Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi bons amis et se disputer longueur de journée. Il y avait quelques de chose de vraiment pas logique dans tout ça. Heureusement que Neville ne se laissait que rarement entraîné dans leurs âneries… Et dire qu'ils avaient tous dix-sept ans.

_ Je disais donc que vous devez respecter les règles que nous vous imposons. Premièrement vous ne devez évidemment pas jeter un sort ou employer une technique de combat dans le but de tuer votre adversaire.

_ Ca on l'aurait deviné tout seul, fit remarquer Harry sans que personne ne prête attention à lui.

Neville se fit tout de même la réflexion que son ami était particulièrement en forme ces temps-ci. Depuis qu'il prenait sa potion énergisante, qu'il ne se prenait plus autant la tête avec Maximilien (il avait respecté sa promesse et faisait des efforts pour en plus être aussi désagréable avec l'ancien amant de Gareth) et que sa relation avec l'incube évoluait vers quelque chose de plus concret, il avait l'air de se sentir bien plus serin.

Bon ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Draco et Neville n'avait pas encore clairement décidé. Parce que quand il allait bien, Harry pouvait être vraiment insupportable. A se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas le laisser plonger dans sa déprime, pour leur propre survie…

_ Deuxièmement, enchaîna Gareth. Excepté les coups mortels, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser toutes, et je dis bien toutes, vos compétences. Et nous vous encourageons même à attaquer vos adversaires sur les terrains qu'ils ne connaissent pas. On ne veut pas mesurer vos différents niveaux dans telle ou telle matières. Ce que nous voulons c'est évaluer votre niveau dans sa globalité. Jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez affronté des adversaires que dans le cadre de vos cours, avec une seule magie ou un seul type de combat. Là c'est différent, vous devez avoir à l'esprit que chacun d'entre vous a des compétences que les autres n'ont pas. Ça peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient, car si votre adversaire peut se retrouver totalement impuissant face à vos techniques, ça peut aussi être l'inverse. Ne l'oubliez pas.

_ Et troisièmement, finit Aliénor, ne faites pas de quartier ! Une fois le duel commencé vous n'êtes plus amis et ne devez avoir aucune pitié. Si votre adversaire trébuche ne l'aidez pas à se relever, profitez en plutôt pour le mettre définitivement à terre. L'une des qualités que doit posséder un guerrier c'est sa capacité à faire la part des choses, à ne pas se laisser influencer par ses sentiments. Il se pourrait bien qu'un jour vous deviez faire face à un ancien ami ou à une personne que vous appréciez. Peut-être serez-vous amené à la tuer… Si cela arrive vous ne devrez avoir aucune hésitation, parce que la personne face à vous n'en aura aucune. C'est bien compris ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et même Harry ne se risqua pas à faire la plus petite réflexion. Le moment n'était pas propice à la moquerie et à la dérision. Leurs maîtres venaient une fois encore de leur énoncer une leçon importante. Comme à leur habitude, ils leurs apportaient, sans en avoir l'aire, un enseignement qu'ils devinaient capitale pour la suite de leur formation.

_ Bien, puisque tout est clair nous allons commencer. Vous vous affronterez d'abord les uns contre les autres et ensuite ce sera contre nous, enfin s'il vous reste encore un peu de force pour ça…

Les trois garçons fusillèrent Gareth d'un seul regard, sans que celui-ci n'y prêt la moindre intention. S'il devait se mettre à compter le nombre de fois où ils lui lançaient un regard noire il n'avait pas fini…

_ Draco, Neville : en piste !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Ils se mirent chacun en position : Draco sortit sa baguette alors que Neville assurait ses appuis. Face au blond il allait devoir être extrêmement rapide et son faible niveau en duel magique allait l'obliger à trouver différentes parades pour contrer ses sorts.

_ Messieurs… commencez !

Draco ne perdit pas de temps et jeta un sort de découpe dans la seconde. Neville eut à peine e temps de s'écarter. Apparemment le serpentard avait pris très au sérieux les paroles d'Aliénor. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire de cadeau. Mais le griffon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait de la ressource et compter bien s'en servir.

Il s'élança vers l'avant, prenant le blond par surprise. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son adversaire se précipiter vers lui de cette façon. Mais il savait à quel point Neville pouvait être redoutable en combat au corps à corps. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'approcher. Il lança plusieurs sorts d'entrave que Neville évita adroitement, il effectuait ses mouvements à une vitesse phénoménale…

Harry observait la scène, curieux de voir lequel de ses deux amis allait prendre le dessus. Ils avaient des techniques de combat totalement différentes. L'un préférait les duels magiques alors que l'autre avait de bien meilleurs performance en combat moldu.

Le brun observa Neville progresser au travers des sorts de Draco, il avait levé un bouclier assez basique autour de lui pour lui venir en renfort. Mais la distance qui les séparé était plus que conséquente et il n'y avait aucun abris pour l'aider dans sa progressions : deux sorts le percutèrent, l'un pour le réduire au silence et l'empêcher d'utiliser définitivement les sorts et l'autres pour alourdir son corps et le rendre ainsi bien moins rapide. Ils étaient heureusement sans gravité mais handicapèrent considérablement Neville. Draco avait une assez bonne imagination : les sorts qui pleuvait sur le griffon, en plus d'être vicieux et efficace étaient plus que variés.

Neville sortit alors de sa vestes quelques fioles de potion fumigènes qu'il n'hésita pas à projeter sur son ami. Le forçant à stopper ses sorts et permettant au potionniste de s'approcher encore.

Les choses se corsèrent à partir de ce moment pour Draco. La magie du sang, bien que très efficace, n'était pas faite pour le combat rapproché. Il n'avait pas le temps d'éviter les coups et de tracer les runes… il devait trouver une solution sous peine de se faire battre en un temps ridiculement court. Tant pas pour la magie du sang.

S'écartant une seconde de son adversaire il s'empara à nouveau de sa baguette qu'il s'était empressé de rentrer dans son étui pour riposter aux coups de Neville. Il avait d'autres cordes à son arc : sa maitrise de l'eau !

Quelques mouvements de baguettes plus tard c'est un véritable ras de marré qui s'élevait au-dessus de la tête de Neville. Le griffon sentit ses enrailles se tordre, une peur indicible ravageant ses veines et figeant son corps. La gigantesque masse d'eau s'abattit sur lui l'instant d'après.

Harry voulut s'élancer pour intervenir mais Maximilien le rattrapa par le coude au passage :

_ Fais-lui confiance Harry.

Le jeune garçon l'observa un instant avant de se relaxer. Son aîné avait raison, Neville était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir.

Draco rappela l'eau à lui et découvrit, là où se trouvait Neville un instant plus tôt, une sorte de grosse sphère. En bois, remarqua-t-il surpris. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre : Neville contrôlait la matière ! Il avait modifié la forme du planché pour s'en faire un abri. Ingénieux, admit-il.

La sphère se brisa et Neville sauta sur Draco qui s'était approché. Il le plaqua sur le sol, un couteau sous la gorge :

_ Je t'ai eu !

_ Tu crois ? demanda le blond en souriant.

L'instant d'après c'est Neville qui se retrouvait ligoté sur le sol. Aux pieds du serpentard, quelques runes de sang qu'il avait dessiné à la va vite alors que son adversaire était encore sous l'eau.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai eu, remarqua Draco en se relevant.

Il lui lança un sourire narquois et fier de lui. Il avait gagné et c'était vraiment une belle victoire. Neville s'était montré plus qu'à la hauteur.

_ Bravo Draco, félicita Aliénor presque aussi fier que son élève. Ce petit blond avait beau être plus sournois que courageux il en avait quand même dans les tripes.

_ Et bravo à toi aussi Neville, ajouta-t-elle en le délivrant. Tu t'es bien battu.

_ Pas assez bien…

Neville ne pouvait se le cacher, il était déçu. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il échouait encore.

_ Pas assez bien ? répéta Draco. Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je suis presque sûr que tu m'as cassé une côté !

Et c'était vrai. Maintenant que l'adrénaline engendré par la lutte était retombait, il commençait à sentir sa douleur. Neville n'avait pas fait semblant de le frapper, dans quelques minutes des ecchymoses apparaîtraient certainement sur tout son corps…

_ Désolé Draco, s'excusa Neville bien qu'il n'ait pas l'aire désolé le moins du monde.

Il lui tendit une fiole de potion.

_ Ça t'aidera pour tes côtes et prends aussi celle-ci, dit-il en lui en tendant une autre, c'est pour la douleur.

_ Bien ! Neville, Harry c'est à vous, annonça Maximilien. Le temps pour Draco de se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

_ Mes émotions ? questionna Draco, levant son sourcils droit, inquisiteur.

_ Mais oui tes émotions, petit dragon, intervint Harry. On sait bien qu'au fond de toi t'es comme une petite fleur : délicate et sensible. Toute cette violence ça doit être tellement dure à supporter pour ton petit cœur tout mou…

_ Neville, appela le serpentard sans lâcher l'autre des yeux. Fais-moi plaisir et écrases le ! Fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus ouvrir sa grande bouche pendant au moins dix jours.

_ Le faire taire ? demanda Neville. Avec plaisir.

_ Euh doucement les garçons… Vous m'aimez trop pour me faire du mal pas vrai ?

Les deux regards noirs qu'il reçut en retour ne le rassurèrent pas le moins du monde.

_ Oui, ne l'abîmes pas trop Neville, demanda Gareth s'attirant par la même toute la gratitude de son futur compagnon.

_ Je risque d'avoir besoin de lui dans les temps à venir. Je serais bien moi, si tu me le rends impuissant…

Et Harry ne lui était soudainement plus reconnaissant du tout de son intervention.

_ Plus tard les chamailleries ! ordonna Aliénor avec exaspération : comment allaient-ils s'en sortir si les adultes se mettaient à agir comme des enfants. Les garçons mettez-vous en place ! Et que ça saute !

_ Tortionnaire ! lui lança Harry alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce.

Neville rejoignit Harry et ils se mirent en place. Aucun d'entre eux ne sorti sa baguette, comme le leur avait appris Maximilien et Gareth ils comptaient bien économiser leur force et utiliser pour l'instant des techniques qui ne leur demanderaient pas trop d'énergie.

Neville avait déjà un combat à son actif et, malgré la potion de régénération qu'il venait de prendre, il en ressentait encore les effets sur son corps.

Harry de son côté, bien qu'un peu plus en forme, savait qu'il ne devait pas trop forcer. Sa magie était loin d'être encore stabilisé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à faire des siennes maintenant.

_ En place… Commencez ! s'exclama Aliénor.

Aussitôt, les deux combattants s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et ils commencèrent à échanger des coups, parant, feintant et attaquant.

Draco réalisa de suite à quel point il était en dessous d'eux dans cette discipline : là où lui avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour esquiver les coups, eux enchaînait les parades rapidement et sans hésiter.

Cependant ce corps à corps ne dura que peu de temps. Les deux garçons savaient que leur niveau était à peu près équivalent. Seule leur endurance pourrait faire une différence mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'épuiser maintenant sous peine de ne pas pouvoir participer aux combats qui suivraient.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Harry enchaîna de suite avec la magie noire. Lui contrairement aux autres n'avaient pu apprendre le contrôle d'un élément. C'était un handicap qu'il allait devoir compenser par sa maîtrise des sorts. Neville s'empressa d'ériger devant lui un mur de bois en utilisant son pouvoir sur la matière. Les sorts explosifs de son adversaire vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier improvisé, faisant quelque peu trembler la salle. Il savait que ce rempart ne tiendrait pas longtemps et que pendant qu'il se terrait ici Harry avait tout le loisir de s'approcher et de le prendre par surprise. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il essaya de se détendre et de se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce qu'il voulait faire requérait un très haut niveau de concentration. Sa maitrise de la matière était encore assez approximative, et la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire n'était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais cette fois il comptait bien montrer qu'il était capable de gagner un combat.

Posant ses mains sur le sol, il propulsa sa magie à travers le bois, le pliant à sa volonté.

Harry de son côté, cherchait encore un moyen de le faire sortir de sa cachette. Ses sorts étaient devenu plus puissant, plus agressifs. Draco qui avait une assez bonne connaissance de cette magie était totalement bluffé par sa démonstration. Il était loin de s'imaginer que le griffon pouvait avoir un tel niveau dans les arts sombres. C'était tout simplement épatant pour lui qui savait à quel point cette magie était dur à pratiquer.

Harry était sur le point de lancer un ultime sort qui devrait normalement être assez puissant pour pulvériser le mur de bois que Neville ne cessait de rebâtir devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il subissait des dégâts, quand une sensation étrange le prit. Il ne sut dans un premier temps d'où cela pouvait bien venir.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait même… Il avait comme des frissons. Pensant que Neville était sur le point de lui lancer une quelconque attaques il voulut se reculer et lever devant lui un puissant bouclier. Néanmoins il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et compris d'où venait l'étrange sensation : le sol était en train de l'avaler…littéralement.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il eut d'abord un mouvement de panique. Mais bon il fallait avouer que ça n'était pas tous les jours que le planché se mettait à vous aspirer (nda : vive jumanji ^^). Il essaya ensuite de se dégager. Il lança quelques sorts qui restèrent sans effet alors que le sol continuait inexorablement de l'aspirer.

Il se débattit de toute ses forces mais quand ses épaules furent proche d'être aspiré il finit par admettre que ça ne servait à rien. Il en était presque à prier pour que Neville est pitié de lui et laisse son visage hors de…enfin hors du planché quoi ! Quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il pouvait transplaner non ? Enfin s'il demandait gentiment à sa magie elle lui permettrait surement de se sortir de là, puisqu'elle l'emmener là où il voulait. Surement… Mais Harry hésita un instant : Neville lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne savait pas quel effet aurait la potion énergisante sur son corps et qu'il ne devait plus utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs sous peine de voir son corps le lâcher. Une sorte de surcharge en quelques sortes…

Néanmoins ça n'était qu'une hypothèse. Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien de particulier…

Et puis il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Neville gagner simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se lancer ! Non définitivement ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Fermant les yeux et cherchant à se détendre un maximum, Harry souhaita aussi fort qu'il le put se retrouver derrière Neville, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Et un instant plus tard, ce qu'il avait souhaité se réalisait. Sa magie lui avait obéis une nouvelle fois : il était juste derrière Neville, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se réjouir.

Un vertige le prit.

Son sang se mit à cogner à l'intérieure de son crâne. Sa vision se brouilla.

Il sentit ses jambes s'engourdir, son corps devenir lourd.

Et il tomba.

Il s'écroula.

Il plongea dans le noir, sans entendre les cris qui montèrent autours de lui.

Une seule pensée vint frapper son esprit, une seule idée résonna encore à ses oreilles alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans des ténèbres dont il ne savait rien : il aurait dû écouter Neville…

.

Gareth avait suivi tout le combat avec assiduité. Son futur compagnon, la personne dont il serait bientôt responsable, qu'il devrait protéger, était en train de se battre. Evidemment ça n'était qu'un exercice et Harry ne risquait dans le pire des cas que quelques blessures… Mais son instinct d'incube était exacerbé. L'attente que lui imposait Harry avant la création de leur lien l'avait rendu plus nerveux, plus à cran. Il avait peur à chaque instant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne vienne lui enlever son compagnon. Peur infondé mais néanmoins tenace.

C'est donc avec une boule à l'estomac qu'il observa les deux garçons échanger des coups, qu'il admira Harry dans sa pratique de la magie noir, qu'il le regarda se faire aspirer par le sol… Partagé entre rire et inquiétude, l'incube ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le pouvoir de Neville et la façon dont il le canalisait. A n'en pas douter il reconnaissait là l'enseignement de Maximilien…

Il regarda Harry se débattre contre l'inévitable et se résigna à voir son apprenti perdre cette manche.

Il fut donc surpris, comme tous les autres, de le voir se calmer soudainement et disparaître de la place qu'il occupait pour se retrouver près de son adversaire.

Mais à peine réalisait-il ce qu'il venait de se produire, qu'Harry s'écroulait sur le sol, comme vidé de toute son énergie.

Il y eu un instant où personne ne bougea, trop surpris et un peu perdu par cette chute soudaine. Mais en voyant qu'Harry ne se relevait toujours pas après quelques secondes et qu'il ne faisait même aucun mouvement, Gareth finit par reprendre conscience.

_ Harry ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui et sortant par la même Neville de sa concentration.

L'incube rejoignit rapidement son compagnon et s'agenouilla prêt de lui.

_ Harry ! Et réveilles-toi, allez ! Neville, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

_ Moi ? Mais rien ! J'étais en train d'utiliser la magie des éléments c'est tout, répondit Neville qui ne comprenait même pas ce qui venait d'arriver : comment Harry avait-il bien pu se retrouver derrière lui alors qu'un instant plus tôt il était en train de se faire aspirer par le sol…

_ Max, demanda Gareth alors que son ancien amant jetait un sortilège de diagnostic sur Harry.

_ C'est bizarres… il est comme endormie, j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans le coma.

_ Tu crois que sa magie…

_ Ca pourrais être ça mais… c'est trop rapide ! C'est comme si d'un seul coup son corps avait complètement lâché, ça aurait dû être nettement plus progressif. Il y a un instant il lançait sortilège sur sortilège et voilà que maintenant il s'écroule sur le sol ? Non ça doit être autre chose, c'est forcément autre chose.

_ Mais quoi ? Max…

_ Je ne sais pas ! Laisses-moi réfléchir d'accord ?

_ On a pas le temps de réfléchir, intervint Aliénor. Regardes son visage, il est pâle comme un mort. Et son cœur ne bas presque plus…

_ Harry, appela l'incube en caressant la joue du jeune homme. Harry tu m'entends ? Allez chaton…

Neville et Draco échangèrent un regard : le temps était venu de tout balancer. Ils priaient dieu, merlin et tous les autres pour que Gareth ne les déchiquète pas en morceau.

_ Euh… en fait il y a bien un truc qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi c'est aussi soudain, intervint Neville.

Devant l'expression coupable des deux garçons, les trois formateurs surent qu'ils n'allaient absolument pas apprécier ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? gronda Gareth, menaçant.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre faute, vous savez ! C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée, essaya d'expliquer le serpentard.

Que Gareth leur en veuille parce qu'ils ne l'avait prévenu qu'Harry prenait des potions énergisante Ok, mais qu'il les tienne responsable des actes de ce maudit griffon alors là non, pas question !

_ Abrège Draco, lui demanda Aliénor d'un ton sec. Harry est vraiment mal au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Vous vous justifierez plus tard !

_ Harry m'a demandé de lui préparer des potions énergisantes et… j'ai accepté.

_ Quoi ? s'insurgea Gareth, plus effrayant que jamais. Attends tu veux dire que tu lui donnes des potions sans nous en parler ? Alors que tu sais très bien quel danger ça pourrait être pour lui ! D'ailleurs on en a la preuve maintenant, regardes dans quel état tu l'as mis !

_ C'est lui qui les voulait ! répéta Draco. Neville lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas le faire…

_ Oui et pourtant il lui en a bien préparé non ?

_ Gareth, interrompit Maximilien. On verra ça plus tard, le plus important maintenant c'est Harry. Sa magie l'a complètement vidé et si on ne fait rien ça va empirer. Il faut que tu le fasses, reprit-il après une courte pause.

Ses derniers mots avaient été dit presque à contre cœur : jamais il n'aurait cru devoir encourager Gareth, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, à se lier avec un autre que lui. Et pourtant il le devait. Malheureusement il le devait.

_ Quoi ? Non, Maximilien je ne peux pas faire ça alors qu'il est inconscient. Enfin tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

_ Je sais que tu as besoin de son accord pour former le lien. Et cet accord il te l'a déjà donné il y a longtemps déjà… Tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, il va mourir Gareth.

L'incube porta son regard sur Harry. Il était tellement pâle, tellement faible et vulnérable. En formant le lien maintenant, il avait l'impression de profiter de lui. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas…

Et puis il en avait envie. Merlin, oui il le voulait. Avoir un compagnon rien qu'à lui, corps et âme, rien que pour lui.

Vaincu par ses instincts, Gareth abdiqua. Il envoya ses scrupules au loin et prit Harry dans ses bras sans que cela ne provoque chez lui une quelconque réaction.

Aujourd'hui il ferait de lui son compagnon.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans qu'aucun ne songe à le suivre, Harry était entre de bonnes mains.

L'incube rejoignit rapidement sa chambre. Maintenant que sa décision était prise il comptait bien la mettre en application. Qu'importe ce que dirait Harry. Il pourrait bien crier et tempêter contre lui et le monde entier, une fois que le lien serait formé il n'y pourrait plus rien. Et puis Gareth était certain de parvenir à le ramener à de bien meilleurs sentiments. Il avait d'excellents arguments pour ça.

Il entra dans une pièce annexe à sa chambre, qu'il avait préparée en prévision de ce moment. C'était une petite salle, complètement vide. Sans aucune particularité, si ce n'est les dessins tracés à la craie sur le sol. Un pentagramme au centre, et différentes runes tout autour, disposés en cercle. C'était ici que le rituel allait se passer. Il allait utiliser sa magie incube qui reposait principalement sur les runes et les symboles et leur interprétation. Le rituel de lien lui avait été enseigné quand il était encore très jeune, il n'était même par sortie de l'adolescence à ce moment-là. C'était l'un des premiers qu'il avait appris et le seul que son père ait prit la peine de lui enseigner personnellement.

Il plaça Harry au centre, sur le pentagramme. Et une fois encore il ne put que constater l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait. Il respirait à peine maintenant. Gareth allait devoir faire vite s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et quand tout cela serait fini, que Harry serait définitivement sauvé et qu'ils auront achevé leur union, c'est-à-dire qu'ils auront fait l'amour passionnément, alors ce maudit gamin allait entendre parler de lui ! Il allait lui passer la rouste de sa vie !

Il sortit du cercle. Inspirant profondément il s'obligea au calme. Il allait devoir lier sa magie à celle d'Harry, c'était un processus complexe qui exigeait de lui bien plus que de la concentration. Il allait devoir entrer en transe et se laisser guider par sa magie.

Et dans quelques heures, Harry serait à lui.

.

Après que Gareth ait quitté la pièce, les deux formateurs restant décidèrent d'annuler le reste des duels. Ils étaient tous tellement inquiet pour Harry qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à se concentrer assez pour leurs prochains duels. Inutile pour Draco et Neville de se fatiguer pour rien.

Chacun retourna donc à ses occupations : Draco et Aliénor à la bibliothèque car le serpentard voulait commencer à apprendre un nouvelle rituel de magie du sang. Il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer assez pour être efficace mais au moins il aurait l'esprit occupé. Il préférait cela plutôt que de tourner en rond et d'angoisser inutilement. Ca n'était vraiment pas le genre d'un Malfoy de faire les cents pas devant une porte en se rongeant les ongles.

Neville de son côté regarda son formateur regagner sa chambre, l'humeur plus sombre que quelques minutes auparavant. Devinant son malaise le gryffondor décida de le suivre. Il ne savait s'il pourrait véritablement l'aider mais au moins il voulait essayer.

Il le retrouva au salon et après un instant d'hésitation il se décida à le rejoindre.

_ Maximilien ?

_ Neville, fit simplement l'aîné d'une voix morne sans même lui jeter un regard

Il était rare de le voir aussi peu attentif à son environnement. Comme Aliénor et Gareth, son formateur était quasiment toujours en alerte. Même s'il était presque certain qu'aucun danger ne les menaçait, ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir… alors s'il ne faisait même plus attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés c'était que l'homme n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Neville se décida à entrer plus avant dans la pièce et à entamer de suite la conversation. Il n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont il serait reçu mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester là, à le regarder déprimer sans rien faire.

_ Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien…

_ Bien sûr que ça va. Ne te fais pas tant de souci pour moi va, je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ?

_ Je sais, mais ça n'empêche… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler ?

_ De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? De ma relation impossible avec Gareth, de mes sentiments envers lui ou bien envers Harry peut-être ? Tu veux savoir si je lui en veux ? Si j'en veux à Gareth de m'avoir oublié si vite ?

Le ton sec et sarcastique de Maximilien fit mal à son apprenti : il savait que sa rancune n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais, pour lui, ça ne changeait strictement rien. L'homme qu'il avait appris à considérer comme une sorte de grand-frère, de mentor ou de modèle, allait mal. C'était rien de le dire. Et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arranger. Avec Gareth et Harry si proche de lui et sachant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire il devait probablement souffrir comme Neville ne parvenait même pas à l'imaginer.

_ Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

S'énerver ne servirait à rien, ignorer le problème non plus. Il fallait percer l'absent de suite, en douceur, pour que la situation puisse évoluer.

Maximilien sembla se rendre compte que Neville n'avait rien à voir avec ces problèmes et se sentit coupable de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement. Il ne méritait pas ça, pas alors qu'il n'était là que pour s'assurer de son état. Il l'invita donc à s'assoir prêt de lui, décidé à se faire pardonner pour son manque de contrôle.

Il savait pourtant depuis le début que Gareth et Harry finirait par se lier, il croyait l'avoir accepté. Force était de constater que non, il était loin encore de l'acceptation et de l'indifférence. Il fallait croire qu'au fond de lui, sans en avoir tout à fait conscience il avait continué à espérer. Espéré quoi ? Qu'Harry se décide finalement à l'accepter ou que contre toute attente Gareth ne renonce à s'unir ? Il avait bien conscience pourtant que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver… Qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sa vie entière près de Gareth, en tant qu'amant et en tant que compagnon.

_ Désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette façon, s'excusa-t-il auprès de son élève en portant enfin son regard sur lui.

_ Pas de problème… Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Maximilien eut un petit rire désabusé, avant de répondre :

_ Pour tout te dire, non ça ne va pas bien…pas bien du tout. C'est étrange tu sais. Je croyais vraiment que j'avais réussis à digérer toute cette histoire et que cet arrangement entre Harry et Gareth était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais maintenant que c'est en train de se faire, que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Et pourtant je sais que je ne devrais même pas me poser la question. La vie d'Harry dépend de Gareth, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour lui. Et pour Gareth, ajouta-t-il après un temps comme à contre cœur.

_ Et pour toi ? demanda Neville à voix basse.

_ Moi… est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? lui répondit Maximilien dans un sourire aussi triste que résigné.

_ Bien sûr que ça l'ai ! s'exclama le plus jeune avec autant de hargne qu'il le pouvait. Comment peux-tu même te poser cette question ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Il était vrai que vu la situation Maximilien avait de quoi douter de l'importance qu'il revêtait auprès de son entourage, et plus particulièrement auprès de Gareth.

_ Je suis sûr que Gareth ne t'a pas oublié, reprit Neville avec conviction. J'ai bien vue la façon dont il te regarde tu sais. Il te bouffe du regard à chaque fois qu'il te croise, à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il tient à toi.

_ Un imbécile ? fit Maximilien pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_ Oui, un imbécile ! Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect mais c'est bien ce que tu sembles être ! Sérieusement depuis combien de temps Gareth et toi êtes ensemble ? Quinze ans ?

_ Douze, rectifia automatiquement l'intéressé.

_ Douze ans si tu veux ! N'empêche qu'Harry a beau être un garçon génial et tout, il ne peut pas effacer en un claquement de doigt une relation aussi longue. Toi et Gareth partagez un lien qu'Harry est tout à fait incapable de cerner pour le moment. Laisses lui du temps pour apprendre, pour comprendre que tu as ta place auprès d'eux. Il est têtu parfois et sa fierté dépasse même notre imagination mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il comprendra son erreur, à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça arrive. Et laisses aussi du temps à Gareth pour s'adapter à la situation. Que ce soit pour un incube un veela, un vampire ou toute autre créature magique la formation du lien avec son compagnon est un moment important et surtout nouveau. Maintenant qu'il est lié à Harry il faut qu'il s'habitue à lui avant de pouvoir envisager une relation avec toi en plus.

_ Tu enconnais un rayon sur les créatures magique dis-moi, fit remarquer Maximilien, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

Bien sûr il savait déjà tout ce que Neville venait de lui dire au sujet des liens magique entre une créature magique et son compagnon. Il savait que pour le moment Gareth était au moins partiellement dominé par ses instincts d'incube et que tout ce qui n'était pas son compagnon passait par conséquent en second plan. Mais l'entendre être énoncer par une autre personne que son propre cerveau lui faisait du bien.

Et bien qu'il trouve assez ironique que ce soit élève qui prenne soin de lui alors que les rôles auraient dû être inversés, il lui en était reconnaissant.

_ C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents, répondit Neville en souriant.

Il avait bien vu que son formateur n'était plus aussi tendu qu'au début de leur conversation et qu'il avait su employer les bons arguments. Rien n'était encore finit mais il était persuadé que les choses pourraient s'améliorer. De toute manière Harry pouvait bien lutter tant qu'il voulait face à Maximilien, il cèderait. Comme il avait cédé face à Gareth. Tout gryffondor buté qu'il était, il saurait voir tous les avantages qu'il tirerait d'une telle union.

_ Fais bien attention Neville, je crois que tu fréquentes un peu trop ce très cher Draco. Tu commences à prendre quelques-unes de ces répliques.

Tous deux se mirent à rire alors que la tension présente un instant plutôt dans la pièce disparaissait définitivement.

Profitant de ce moment de calme, Neville se décida à poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis un moment déjà.

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Décelant le ton un peu trop hésitant de son apprenti Maximilien reprit son sérieux.

_ Je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre, d'accord ?

_ Evidemment, consentit Neville sans discuter. Voilà c'est encore au sujet de Gareth.

_ Eh bien ? l'encouragea-t-il même s'il se doutait déjà de ce que serait sa question.

_ Si ça fait tellement longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux… Pourquoi…

Neville hésita à nouveau. Sa question était certainement déplacé et trop personnel.

_ Pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas lié ? devina néanmoins Maximilien.

_ Oui, avoua Neville un peu honteux de se montrer si curieux à propos de quelque chose qui ne le concerné absolument pas.

_ C'est assez gênant d'en parler avec toi, expliqua Maximilien. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter toute l'histoire, juste les grandes lignes.

_ C'est pas obligé, intervint Neville. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas…

_ N'est crainte. Si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que je le veux bien. J'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi et tu es certes un très bon élève, mais tu serais bien incapable de me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté. Et pour en revenir à ta question, en fait la réponse est assez simple. Si on ne rentre pas dans les détails. Est-ce que tu sais quels sont les conditions pour que qu'un lien se crée entre une créature magique et son compagnon ?

_ Ben ils doivent être tous les deux consentant ? tenta Neville.

_ Exact, approuva Maximilien. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut qu'aucun des deux concerné ne soit déjà lié par un contrat du même genre.

_ Mmmmh D'accord…Mais ça voudrait dire que tu es déjà lié à quelqu'un ? Puisque Gareth peut se lier avec Harry mais pas avec toi, ça veut dire que tu es déjà lié à quelqu'un ?

_ On peut appeler ça comme ça je suppose, répondit Maximilien bien que son léger froncement de sourcil invita Neville à ne plus le faire.

_ Mais quand ?... enfin je vais dire vous êtes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps… Tu t'es lié avant de devenir apprenti ?

_ Non, répondit un peu durement son aîné. C'est un peu plus compliqué. Disons que Gareth n'était pas très au fait des coutumes humaines au tout début de notre relation. Quand nous avons terminé notre formation il a repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'incube : la fidélité ne faisait pas vraiment part de son vocabulaire à l'époque si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Il t'a… enfin…

_ Trompé, oui tout à fait. Et crois-moi que lorsque je l'ai découvert je me suis… quelque peu emporté. Et donc je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce et suis allé voir ailleurs à mon tour. Les conséquences ont étaient un peu plus lourdes que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Neville qui ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de tromper Gareth pour se venger (ce qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs tout à fait justifié soi dit en passant) avait pu amener son formateur à se lier avec un autre.

_ Toute les créatures n'ont pas besoin d'un rituel magique pour former un lien. Et d'ailleurs il existe plusieurs types de lien. Celui auquel je suis soumis n'a rien avoir avec celui que Gareth et Harry vont partager. Et donc de simples relations sexuelles peuvent dans certains cas, amener à la création d'un lien. Il suffit que les deux participants soient consentants dans cette relation. Et je l'étais…

_ Gareth est au courant…, supposa Neville.

_ Evidemment ! Tu penses bien que lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait, je l'ai de suite informé de la situation en espérant qu'il pourrait m'aider à me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mis… Mais il n'a rien pu faire. Ceci dit ça aura eu le mérite de nous obliger à discuter et de nous réconcilier.

_ Mais si tu es lié à quelqu'un, comment cela se fait-il que tu puisses rester éloigné de lui, et même que tu ais une relation avec Gareth ?

_ Je te l'ais dit, il existe différents types de liens… et je pense que je t'en ai dit bien assez, termina Maximilien en se forçant à sourire un peu.

Neville acquiesça, des tonnes de questions bouillonnaient à l'intérieure de son cerveau mais il comprenait que Maximilien veuille garder cet aspect de sa vie pour lui-même. Il était déjà chanceux que son professeur lui en ait dit autant.

_ En tout cas, je te remercie Neville. Je me sens un peu mieux que mal maintenant. Grâce à toi.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que toi tu aurais fait si nos places avaient été inversées, répondit Neville en se levant.

Maximilien le regarda quitter la pièce. Ce garçon était vraiment l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Aussi loyale, bon et courageux qu'Harry, quoi que les autres puissent en dire.

Harry… Lui aussi était un garçon merveilleux et il ne s'étonnait pas que Gareth soit devenu si enthousiasme à l'idée de l'avoir pour compagnon. Mais il était quand même le plus têtu des Hommes, de cela il était certain. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'entêtement lui aussi pour le convaincre d'accepter cette relation hors norme qu'il lui proposait.

Enfin, il restait tout de même le problème de son lien à lui, qui l'unissait à ce monstre de cruauté qui avait si bien abusé de sa faiblesse passagère.

Et ce problème-là, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire…

.

.

Hermione pressa le pas lorsqu'elle réalisa l'heure déjà bien avancé qu'affichait sa montre. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant d'être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Snape. Son professeur lui avait imposait de nouvelles heures de cours à passer avec lui afin que, selon ses propres termes, « son esprit si brillant (et ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec tellement de sarcasme qu'elle en frissonnait encore de rage) ne soit plus exposé à tous les vents tel un vieux chaudron percé ». Pour parler plus clairement il avait décidé de lui apprendre la magie de l'esprit.

Et malgré sa soif de connaissance quasiment inépuisable et sa curiosité toute gryffondorienne, elle devait bien avouer que ce soir elle aurait préféré se fondre dans ses draps la plus tôt possible, au lieu de subir deux heures intensives d'apprentissage (ou de torture c'était au choix) avec son maître des potions, qui était certes très qualifié mais néanmoins insupportablement sarcastique.

Enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix et au moins là Ron ne viendrait pas la déranger. Depuis quelques temps il n'hésitait même plus à venir la harceler jusque dans la bibliothèque. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant (sa phobie des livres et de tout ce qui se rapportait à un quelconque effort intellectuel devait surement y être pour beaucoup). Maintenant même ce sanctuaire ne lui était plus permis. Et chaque journée passé auprès de cet imbécile n'avait fait que renforcer une conviction déjà bien ancré dans son cerveau : Crabbe et Goyle était mille fois plus intelligent que l'énergumène roux qui lui servait de… petit copain. Beurk, rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de vomir ! Et dire qu'elle avait été obligé de l'embrasser et pire encore elle avait dû prétendre y prendre du plaisir ! Alors qu'elle en aurait bien recraché tripe et boyaux dans l'instant. Même ça Weasley ne savait pas le faire correctement ! Embrasser quelqu'un sans lui donner envie de vomir, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué non ? Il n'avait qu'à prendre des cours avec Harry, lui au moins savait s'y prendre.

Et en parlant d'Harry, la liste des services qu'il allait devoir lui rendre à son retour s'allongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Il allait lui payer tous les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour lui !

En fait l'un de ses seuls petit plaisir depuis la rentrée avait été d'apprendre que Parkinson et Zabini avait écopé d'une punition à inscrire dans les annales de poudlard. Elle était même sûre que jamais Snape n'avait donné ce genre de tâche à effectuer à un gryffondor. C'était pour dire. D'un autre côté il fallait être plus que sadique (ce que Snape était très certainement à bien réfléchir) pour obliger deux élèves à nettoyer sans magie le repère de Peeve, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui occupé le haut de la tour Est du château. A première vue cette punition n'était pas bien pire que toutes les autres que leur professeur de potion avait pu donner auparavant. Mais lorsque l'on connaissait bien Peeve alors ça changeait tout. Le fantôme prenait un malin plaisir à encrasser sa tour chaque jour de façon plus imaginative, ce qui faisait que chaque soir les deux serpentard pouvait recommencer puisque tous leurs efforts de la veille n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Evidement personne dans toute l'école n'était au courant de cette punition. Ca aurait très certainement anéantie la réputation de Snape…

Hermione ne devait cette information qu'à Théodore Nott, qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, avait décidé de l'en informer par hibou. C'était surprenant de la part du serpentard de vendre ainsi deux de ses camarades mais après tout elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Voir les cernes sous les yeux de ces deux imbéciles chaque matin était pour la gryffondor une source d'euphorie sans cesse renouvelée.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi était sadique dans le fond. Mais ils l'avaient cherché à lors elle avait bien le droit non ?

Arrivée devant la salle de classe de potion elle hésita un instant avant de se résoudre à frapper. La vois sèche de son professeur l'autorisa à entrer.

_ Miss Granger, salua le maître des potions en se levant de derrière son bureau. Fermez la porte, ajouta-t-il à son intention alors que d'un léger coup de baguette il déplaça les tables vers le fond de la pièce.

Il jeta ensuite quelques sortilèges sur la porte pour empêcher les curieux de se mêler dans des histoires qui ne les regardait en rien.

_ Bien, mettez-vous au centre que nous commencions la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Sortez votre baguette. Pour ce premier cours nous allons travailler les bases. Je vous attaque et vous essayez de m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit.

_ Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

_ Eh bien j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez aucun horrible secret à cacher car si vous ne parvenez pas à me repousser vos souvenirs défileront devant mes yeux. Toute votre vie… du début à la fin.

_ Quoi ? s'insurgea Hermione qui n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça.

Et si Snape tombait sur un de ses souvenir de deuxième année quand ils lui avaient dérobé des ingrédients dans sa réserve pour préparer le polynerctard… ses chances de sortir vivante de ce cour venait de passerait alors de 50 à 0.1%. C'était la mort assurée ! ou bien l'une de ses soirée avec Harry ! La honte que ça serait pour elle !

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix, Miss. Notre serment inviolable vous oblige, et je cite « à suivre mes instructions et à ne jamais contredire l'une de mes décision lorsqu'elle concernera ce que je vous apprends sur le seigneur des ténèbres ». Et vos souvenirs concerne ce que je vous apprends, donc…

_ Ça serait vrai si vous m'aviez appris des choses ! Mais je vous signale que j'attends toujours ces précieuses informations que vous m'avez promises !

_ Et je ne vous dirais rien tant que vous n'aurez pas appris à protéger votre esprit. C'est bien trop risqué, pour moi comme pour vous. Si Dumbledore découvre quelque chose s'en est fait de nous. Maintenant mettez-vous en place et dressez votre bouclier. Mettez-y toute votre volonté et votre puissance, je ne compte pas vous ménager, je pense que vous l'aurez compris…

Hermione le fusilla du regard sans que cela n'ait évidement le moindre effet, avant de se mettre en position.

_ Prête ?... Legilimens !

_ Protego !

Le sortilège frappa son bouclier si violement qu'elle faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie quelque chose d'aussi fort et la pression ne semblait pas diminuer. Au contraire elle ne faisait que croitre et après quelques secondes seulement Hermione commençait déjà à faiblir. Elle sentait cette présence agressive et horriblement puissante, envahissante aux abords de son esprit, à l'affut de la moindre faille dans ces protections.

C'était l'esprit de Snape. Ce pouvoir écrasant qui semblait vouloir la broyer, c'était son professeur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi fort, aussi imposant ? Jamais elle ne se serait doutée…

Et déjà son boucler commençait à se fissurer, elle le sentait. Elle lutta de toute ses forces, tentant vainement de la repousser loin des abords de son esprit. Mais rien n'y fit, il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle était tout prêt de rendre les armes et de laisser son professeur investir son esprit quand elle sentit la pression se relâcher d'un coup. Soudain esprit si oppressant de son professeur c'était retiré. Ce fut tellement rapide et inattendue qu'elle-même n'eut ni le temps, ni la présence d'esprit (sans mauvais jeu de mot) de baisser sa garde. Ainsi, sans trop le réaliser, elle continua de rejeter son professeur aussi loin d'elle qu'il était possible. Si loin qu'elle finit par pénétrer l'esprit de son enseignant. Ce dernier avait senti sa marque le bruler, signe que Tom souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés le plus rapidement possible. Déconcentrer il avait baissé sa garde et son élève en avait profité pour s'introduire en lui.

Horrifié il l'a vie assister à nombres de ses souvenirs avant de pouvoir la repousser : quelques épisodes de son enfances malheureuses, son entrée au service du Lord, le serment qu'il avait prêté à ce dernier, les véritables motivations de son camp, tout. Tout défila devant les yeux de la jeune fille en à peine quelques secondes.

Dans un accès de rage froide il l'expulsa de son esprit, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les étagères derrière elle.

Comment avait-elle osée ?

Il ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir si elle était blessée ou non. Aveuglé par sa colère il ne parvint qu'à lâcher qu'un cri dans sa direction :

_ DEHORS !

Il était certain que si elle restait dans la pièce plus longtemps il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement par la suite. Mais comment avait-elle pu ? Piller son esprit de cette façon, investir ses pensées, examiner ses souvenirs !

Hermione, bien qu'un peu sonnet par sa rencontre brutale avec l'armoire, sentit le danger. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put elle se relava et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, s'expliquer, dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entrer dans l'esprit de son professeur, mais elle savait qu'il n'écouterait rien. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir qu'il se retenait déjà de lui faire subir les pires horreurs.

Courant dans les couloirs, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai, elle arriva à la tour gryffondor en un temps record.

Heureusement la salle commune était déjà vide, tous les élèves s'étaient déjà retirés dans leur dortoir. Le cœur battant comme jamais, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la cheminer.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si ça n'était pas complètement de sa faute.

Le peu de confiance que Snape lui accordait venait de se dissoudre dans l'air. Après ça elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir se faire pardonner…

L'esprit encore embrouillé par des souvenirs et des pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas, elle décida de monter se coucher. Elle avait besoin de prendre du repos et demain, quand son esprit serait plus calme, elle pourrait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder son professeur, sans se faire tuer de préférence.

Et alors qu'elle se glissait entre ses draps après s'être préparé pour la nuit, elle se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce sentiment de solitude qui l'avait envahi. Il était si profond qu'elle en avait mal au cœur… Venait-il de Snape ? Elle avait du mal à le croire mais pourtant ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Epuisé par toutes ces émotions fortes et malgré son esprit torturé et agité, Hermione glissa rapidement vers le sommeil.

Et sa dernière pensée fut pour Snape, pour cet homme qu'elle venait de découvrir plus vulnérable et triste qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Comment un homme pouvait se sentir si seul, comment pouvait-il souffrir autant et se battre avec tant de hargne ? Comment parvenait-il à rester debout ? Lui qui semblait n'avoir aucune raison de vivre…

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 12 finit ! _

_Un grand Merci à tous les fidèles anonymes qui me laissent des reviews_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 13 : l'amour n'est pas chose facile._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive à écrire ! Anael Scott, Orlinac, Floow, adenoide, Kynnvyr, Yamia, Makie, Aurysadik, Sahada, Luffynette (j'ai hâte de voir quel adjectif tu vas trouver pour ce chapitre ^^) : Des grands mercis pour tout le monde ! **_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !**_

# ... # : dialogue par la pensée

_ … : dialogue normaux

''… '' : Pensés des personnages

*…* : Fourchelangue

.

Severus sorti en trombe de la pièce, le diable au corps. Pourquoi toute cette histoire avait pu aussi mal tourner ? Ce ne devait t'être qu'une séance d'occlumencie tout ce qu'il a de plus basique, et ça s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar ! Cette salle petite peste avait osé violer son esprit. Elle avait pillé ses moindres pensées, mis à nuit ses souvenirs.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez sinistre comme ça, il fallait maintenant qu'une gryffondor curieuse et trop stupide pour disposer du moindre bon sens se permette de la lui voler. Elle avait tout vu du début à la fin. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Comment avait-elle osé ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Tom l'appel à cet instant précis ?

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait. Parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde face à elle. Parce qu'il s'était laissé séduire par son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Parce qu'il avait été distrait en pensant à ce que pourrait être sa vie avec une femme comme elle.

Parce qu'au final il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle avait fait. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la haïr comme il aurait dû le faire. Comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

D'un pas rageur il se précipita vers les grilles de l'école. Il devait répondre à l'appel de son maître et n'avait même pas le temps d'en informer Dumbledore. Enfin avec un peu de chance le vieux fou ne se rendrait même pas compte de son absence et il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qui avait été dit à la réunion. De toute façon il ne faisait que lui raconter des salades à chaque fois, alors pour ce que ça changerait…

Arrivée hors des limites de Poudlard il transplana vers la demeure de Tom. Il ne s'arrêta même pas de marcher et ouvrit l'imposant portail d'un seul coup de baguette. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à prendre son temps. Il croisa plusieurs autres mangemorts sur le chemin, notamment Bella et Rodolfus, qui suivait toujours sa femme ces derniers temps pour veiller à sa sécurité, ainsi que plusieurs autres de second rangs.

Apparemment tout le monde avait été appelé cette fois-ci. Tom devait certainement préparé un gros coup. Bizarres qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé auparavant.

Enfin, depuis le coup du serment avec Granger le lord s'était montré beaucoup plus froid avec lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier parfois ! Rancunier et sadique, ce qui faisait que ses punitions étaient à craindre plus que tout le reste. Alors s'il se contentait pour cette fois de le bouder un peu et de lui préférer Lucius pour quelques temps, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Tout ça à cause de Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de faire confiance à une gamine pareille. Il allait s'occuper de son cas très rapidement, et douloureusement aussi. La petite peste allait apprendre ce qu'il en coutait de se mesurer à lui et de l'humilier. Elle allait souffrir. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi sadique que Tom mais pour cette fois il allait se faire un plaisir de concurrencer son maître sur ce terrain. La punition de Parkinson et Zabini ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il lui préparait.

Il parvint à la salle de réunion, déjà bien rempli. Ils étaient dans les derniers à arriver cependant tous les autres s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Rodolfus, Bella et lui faisait tout de même parti du cercle de fidèle le plus proche du Lord alors à eux les places du premier rang.

Severus vint se placer prêt de Fenrir et Lupin. Il n'appréciait toujours pas ce dernier mais il devait bien reconnaître que depuis son arrivée parmi eux il leur avait été très utile. Il avait aussi fait énormément d'effort pour se faire accepter. De ce qu'il avait compris la meute lui avait fait un très bon accueil, mais pour ce qui était des autres ils restaient très méfiants à son égard. Pas surprenant quand on y pensait. Il était l'ancien toutou de Dumbledore alors quoi de plus normale à ce qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance.

_ Severus, salua Fenrir.

Le potionniste lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à discuter pour le moment.

Remus lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il le pratiquait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir reconnaître les moments où Severus n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions. Il était certain que s'il se risquait à ouvrir la bouche maintenant il se ferait renvoyé sur les roses dans la minute et alors c'est toute la meute qui s'indignerait. Autant ne pas causer d'incident de ce genre dans l'immédiat.

Mais Fenrir n'était apparemment pas cet avis puisqu'il enchaîna sur un ton plus sarcastique :

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. A croire qu'un chaudron t'a finalement explosé au visage.

Severus se tourna lentement vers l'alpha, son regard noir traduisant assez bien à quel point il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Fenrir sembla s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il lui répondit d'un sourire innocent qui ne lui allait pas le moins du monde.

Qui aurait pu croire ça : le loup-garou à la réputation la plus sanguinaire de tout le pays passait en fait les trois-quarts de son temps à se foutre des autres. Son sens de l'humour plus que douteux avait certainement de quoi effrayé et il ne se privait jamais de faire croire à tel ou tel imbécile qu'il avait commis un autre crime encore plus affreux que le précédent. En fait il s'amusait beaucoup à nourrir les ragots à son sujet. Bon il n'avait rien du gros nounours tout gentil non plus, mais Remus devait bien reconnaître que sa seule véritablement préoccupation était le bien être de sa meute, de sa famille. Voilà pourquoi il était un alpha aussi respecté parmi leur peuple.

Enfin pour l'instant il s'inquiétait assez de la réaction de Severus. Etant donné son regard noir, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiétait pour la suite des évènements.

Et il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci : tous les membres de la meute présents s'étaient rapproché d'eux, poussant de faibles grognements. Remus à son tour émit une sorte de jappement, ordonnant à tous ses frères de rester à leur place et de ne pas s'en mêler. En tant que futur alpha il pouvait exercer au même titre que Fenrir son autorité tant que celui-ci n'intervenait pas. Ceci dit il doutait de pouvoir retenir tout le monde si la situation dégénérait. Et lui-même ne parviendrait certainement pas à se contrôler.

Severus et Fenrir se contemplèrent un long moment. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps déjà mais l'humeur maussade de Severus ne s'accordait définitivement pas aux remarques scabreuses du loup aujourd'hui. Si l'alpha avait été plus sage il n'aurait pas provoquait le potionniste alors même qu'il le savait en colère. Mais Fenrir était loin d'être sage.

Heureusement Tom fit son entrée, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Severus se fit violence pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Décidemment cette journée ne faisait qu'empirer au fil du temps.

_ Mangemorts, appela le maître des lieux en prenant place dans son large fauteuil, surplombant toute l'assemblée.

Oui, il était un tantinet narcissique sur les bords, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Prendre de la hauteur, il adorait ça.

Lucius se positionna à sa droite, légèrement en retrait. C'était là qu' »était sa place, auprès de son amant et maître, Lord Voldemort.

_ Mangemorts, repris ce dernier. Voilà bien des années nous avons engagé un combat. Un combat pour la liberté, pour l'avènement d'un nouveau monde. Un combat contre les traditionalistes qui ne pensent qu'à nous brider, qui ne prennent en compte que leurs propres intérêts. Il y a déjà eu de nombreuses batailles et nos pertes ont été nombreuses. Nous avons tous payé le prix de notre ambition, de nos espérances. Tous, nous avons fait des sacrifices. Je sais que certains d'entre vous avaient renoncé au combat, que d'autres avaient perdu espoir, qu'ils s'étaient résigné à ce que leurs rêves demeurent des illusions. Le temps, très chers amis, ne s'est pas montré clément envers nous. Mais le moment est venu de nous relever de nos cendres et de leur montrer que nous sommes toujours là ! Vous et moi. Et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous sous-estimer. Alors oui, je prévois pour les temps à venir, de nombreuses souffrances. Une guerre ne se fait pas sans sacrifice. Mais vous pouvez me croire qu'ils auront, eux-aussi, plus que part de douleur. J'y veillerais personnellement, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas alors que les acclamations s'élever dans la salle.

Tous les mangemorts réunis ovationnèrent leur chef pour son discours. Mêmes les lycanthropes qui rechignaient habituellement à s'adonner à ce genre de pratiques firent entendre leur voix, ou plutôt leur grognement.

Les quelques vampires présent montrèrent les crocs, déjà prêt à mordre les imbéciles qui oseraient se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Rares étaient les créatures magiques à vouloir s'engager dans cette guerre. Certaines préféraient rester en dehors de tout ça puisqu'elles n'étaient pas directement concernées, comme les elfes par exemple qui ne se consacraient qu'à leurs forêts. D'autres, comme les trolls étaient tellement peu nombreux que leur participation entraînerait très certainement la disparition de leur espèce déjà menacé d'extinction.

Mais toutes ses espèces avaient reçue, avec les honneurs, les quelques négociateurs que leur avait envoyé Voldemort. Et toutes s'étaient engagées à ne pas s'opposer à lui. Elles resteraient neutre jusqu'à la fin des combats et lui offriraient leur appui si jamais il venait à gagner la guerre. Il se battait après tout dans leur intérêt. S'il l'emportait alors les êtres magiques n'auraient plus jamais à craindre un quelconque décret du ministère qui brimerait leur liberté.

Dans toute la salle, seul Severus ne réagit pas au discours de Tom. Il resta là, le regard fixe et les bras croisés. Presque aussi immobile qu'une statue. Lucius fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Son ami n'était certes pas adeptes de l'étalage de sentiments mais, étant donné la situation, son expression était bien trop neutre pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Un problème devait être survenu. A propos de quoi ? il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Draco ? Le maître des potions avait-il eut des nouvelles de son fils ?

Pendant un instant Lucius fut tenté d'accourir près de son ami pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait. Mais le serpentard se reprit rapidement. Ca n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Vraiment, dès qu'il était question de Draco il perdait complètement la raison et se laissait emporter par ses émotions aussi facilement qu'un Poufsouffle larmoyant. Si Severus avait su quelque chose à propos de son fils il lui en aurait parlé en premier. Enfin peut-être en deuxième, puisque Tom était tout aussi concerné dans cette histoire. Le maître des potions n'était pas du genre à cacher des informations de ce genre, pas à ses amis en tout cas.

_ C'est pourquoi, reprit Tom après avoir demandé le silence, j'ai décidé de mener une attaque de grande envergure. Afin qu'ils se souviennent de nous et de ce que nous somme capable de faire. Dans deux jours, nous attaquerons le ministère, le cœur de leur pouvoir. Et nous frapperons si fort qu'il y a de grandes chance pour que jamais ils ne se relèvent de cet échec ! Dans deux jours, Mangemorts, nous leur feront plier le genou devant nous ! Nous briserons leurs espoirs de victoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de ces misérables qu'une bande de vieillards pleurnichard et pathétique.

De nouvelles ovations se firent entendre. A n'en pas douter, Lord Voldemort savait galvaniser ses troupes. Lucius, malgré le souci qu'il se faisait pour Severus, ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. Son compagnon était un homme comme on en voyait rarement. Aucun autre ne lui arrivait à la cheville et il avait la chance de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés, la chance d'être l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Tom donna congé à tous ses mangemorts, les détails de l'opération ne leur seraient communiqué qu'au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait la moindre fuite, volontaire ou non de la part de ses hommes. Cette attaque était bien trop importante pour échouer.

Rapidement, la salle se vida. Quelques murmurent enthousiasmes raisonnèrent encore dans les couloirs avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau.

Tom se permit alors de relâcher un peu sa posture. Il s'adossa contre son large fauteuil et renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, fermant ses yeux. Les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il en était heureux mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'inquiétude qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver. La dernière fois qu'il avait mené un combat, Dumbledore s'était débrouillé pour le priver de son corps, le condamnant ainsi à l'exil. Il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à expérimenter pareille aventure.

Partagé entre excitation et anxiété, Tom finit par pousser un long soupir de frustration. Parfois il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire tout ceci. Ne pas être à la tête d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes combattant pour la liberté, ne pas avoir tant de responsabilité vis-à-vis de ces mêmes hommes et femmes. Pouvoir vivre une vie plus simple, se consacrant pleinement à sa famille. Pouvoir faire l'amour à la sublime créature qui lui servait aussi de compagnon sans risquer de l'effrayer. Avoir vu son fils grandir, l'avoir vu faire ses premiers pas, acheter sa première baguette magique, lancer son premier sort,… Et tant d'autres choses qu'il avait manqué.

Tom n'était pas du genre nostalgique, pas du genre à regretter ce qu'il avait fait, pas du genre à se morfondre sur ses erreurs passé, ni même à reconnaître les dites erreurs lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter. Il était le seigneur des ténèbres, même si parfois ce titre lui semblait un peu dérisoire et éloigné de la réalité.

Il était Lord Voldemort.

Ce nom-là, c'est lui-même qui se l'était attribué bien des années auparavant. Et il n'était pas sans signification. Bien au contraire. Alors il se devait d'être à la hauteur de ce nom, à la hauteur de ses ambitions et des valeurs qu'il prônait. Parce que la vie ne lui avait véritablement appris qu'une seule chose : qu'il vaut mieux ne compter que sur soi-même.

Enfin presque…, pensa-t-il en sentant Lucius repousser son bras droit de l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour s'y assoir et caresser son visage de ses doigts fin et délicieusement habile.

_ Tu vas bien ? questionna le blond.

_ Parfaitement, affirma Tom sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué…

Le ton de son compagnon était anxieux. Ridiculement anxieux quand on savait à qui il s'adressait. Mais Tom savoura cette marque d'attachement à sa juste valeur. Lucius n'était pas du genre à partager ses sentiments. Comme lui il, était un être plutôt solitaire.

_ Je vais bien répéta-t-il pour le rassurer.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de le convaincre.

_ Il n'empêche que tu devrais dormir d'avantage. Je comprends que tu veuilles préparer cette attaque dans les moindres détails et que tu veuilles être préparé à n'importe quel imprévu. Mais si tu t'écroule de fatigue une fois le moment venu, tous tes efforts n'auront servi à rien.

_ Lucius… Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi protecteur. C'est un des aspects de ta personnalité que j'avais pratiquement oublié. Mais je te le répète, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, tu sais ?

_ Je sais, admit Lucius sur un ton plus que réprobateur. Mais la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé face à ce satané Dumbledore je me suis retrouvé privé de toi pendant presque quinze ans. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Bientôt nous allons retrouver Draco et je lui avouerais toute la vérité. Et j'aurais besoin de toi pour ça. Ton fils a près de quinze ans et tu ne le connais même pas. Il est temps que les choses redeviennent comme elles auraient dû être.

Tom se tourna définitivement vers son amant.

_ N'ait crainte. Draco ne sera pas privée de son père une seconde fois. Et tu ne me perdras pas non plus.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide Tom. Nous sommes en guerre tu te souviens ? Je risque de te perdre à tout moment. Et je n'ai plus vingt ans, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me caches des choses, ni que tu cherches à m'épargner quoi que ce soit.

Tom soupira à nouveau. Cette histoire d'âge le perturbait au plus haut point. A son départ Lucius était encore si jeune. A peine sorti de l'adolescence. Et maintenant… Tout avait changé. Pas étonnant qu'il lui demande de ne plus le traiter comme un gamin. Mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il rechignait à se départir de ce rôle d'aînée et de protecteur qu'il affectionnait tant et qui lui donnait une certaine légitimité pour prendre les décisions importante. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius se retrouve contraint d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur vie privée, de leur couple. Mais il aimait garder le contrôle des évènements.

Il semblait que Lucius ne soit plus aussi influençable qu'à l'époque. Il avait gagné en assurance. Tom n'était pas sûr de pouvoir composer avec ça.

Le voyant plongé si profondément dans des pensées qui n'avaient rien de joyeux, Lucius se décida à le ramener vers lui.

Un baisé. Furtif et spontané. Juste un contact. Sans passion, ni désir. Juste de quoi attirer l'attention. Peut-être une pointe de malice et de moquerie.

Et ensuite un sourire. Le sourire

Celui qu'il n'offrait qu'à Tom et Draco.

Alors peut-être que Tom parviendrait à laisser son compagnon décidé. Parfois. De temps à autres. Si chaque fois Lucius lui offrait ce délicieux sourire en récompense. Il aimait cet homme, cet aristocrate sûr de lui et parfois arrogant. Même s'il ne le lui disait que rarement. Même si il avait quelque fois du mal à lui montrer et qu'il le traitait trop durement. Il l'aimait et si quinze années d'absences n'avaient pas su changer ça, alors il était décidé à accepter les quelques changement qui s'étaient opérait durant son absence.

_ Severus t'as donné des nouvelles de Draco ? demanda le blond, toujours préoccipé par le sort de son unique fils.

_ Non, rien. Aucune nouvelles de lui. Mais les recherches continuent et nous finirons par les retrouver. Ce sont encore des gamins de quinze ans. Et Potter est trop célèbre pour passer inaperçue bien longtemps. Ils ont forcément laissé des traces quelque part. Mes hommes le retrouveront bientôt.

_ Tu sembles si calme, fit remarquer Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je sais. Mais crois-moi, il n'en est rien. C'est juste que je ne suis plus aussi inquiet que lorsque tu m'as annoncé qu'il avait disparu. Nous savons maintenant que le vieux fou n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et que Draco est parti de son plein gré. Et en compagnie de deux Gryffondors… Nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve c'est vrai. Mais il y a de bonne chance pour qu'il soit en sécurité quelque part. Et j'ai confiance en ton jugement : si tu me dis qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul malgré son jeune âge, je te crois sur parole. C'est mon fils après tout non ?

_ C'est intéressant de voir que selon la situation, Draco est soit ton fils, soit le mien…

Tom émit un léger rire sarcastique et attira Lucius sur ses genoux, dans leur position favorite.

_ Tu sais à quel point j'aime m'attribuer le meilleur de la situation. Mais il n'empêche que lorsqu'il rentrera, il risque de le sentir passer. Je lui ferais payer toutes ces heures d'angoisses à lui courir après !

_ Il ne faudra pas que tu sois trop dur avec lui… Surtout qu'il ignore peut-être tout de ton retour et qu'il ne sait pas que tu es son père. Il prendra déjà un sacré coup sur la tête en l'apprenant.

_ Nous verrons. Tout dépendra de l'explication qu'il aura à me donner.

Lucius hocha la tête, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux de la part de son compagnon.

_ A propos de Severus, commença-t-il ensuite. Est-ce qu'il s'est produit quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

_ Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

_ Simplement, son comportement m'a semblait étrange aujourd'hui. Il était ailleurs et il a même failli provoquer une rixe avec la meute de loup-garou.

_ Surprenant, venant de sa part…

_ Surprenant ? Plutôt effrayant tu veux dire. Personne ne s'y connaît mieux que lui en matière de créature magique. C'est un maître de potions hors aire. Il connaît toutes les caractéristiques des créatures dont proviennent ses ingrédients. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

_ Prends garde à ce que tu dis. Si tu continus de le complimenté de cette façon, je risque de finir par t'en vouloir. Tu sais à quel point je peux être possessif avec ce qui m'appartient.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire, contredit Lucius.

L'aristocrate ne pensa même pas à s'insurger de la façon dont Tom parlait de lui. Parfois son amant le considérait comme sa propriété, sa chose, son trésors. Il avait appris à ne pas s'en offusquait. Parce que Tom ne changerait jamais sa façon de penser à ce sujet. Conséquence de son éducation ou séquelle des années de maltraitance qu'il avait subie ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir si possessif envers ce qu'il considérait comme sien. Mais c'était si profondément inscrit en lui, dans son caractère, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le changer.

Alors il avait accepté, parce qu'en fin de compte il l'aimait aussi pour ça.

_ Il ne va pas bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi distrait qu'aujourd'hui… Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a rien retenu de ton petit discours.

_ Hum… Pourtant il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

_ Donc tu n'y es pour rien ? demanda Lucius en confirmation. Ni punition ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre ?

_ Non, et même si c'était le cas. Severus n'est pas du genre à bouder comme un enfant. Et il n'hésite jamais à dire ce qu'il pense si tu te souviens bien. Ces paroles sont pires du poison.

_ Il n'est pas serpentard pour rien je suppose… Mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème. Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose.

_ Peut-être que le vieux fou lui a encore demandé un de ces services stupides dont il a horreur.

_ S'il s'était agis de cela il s'en serait plain comme d'habitude.

_ Tu parles de lui comme d'un enfant capricieux, se moqua le lord en souriant.

_ C'est ce qu'il est parfois. Tu devrais l'entendre, il peut se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. Et le pire c'est que ses arguments sont chaque fois pertinents. Si bien que je finis toujours par le plaindre réellement.

_ C'est un manipulateur hors pair, se félicita Tom. Mais tu le connais mieux que moi, je dois l'avouer. Si tu penses qu'il ne va pas bien vas le voir et parles lui. Je le veux prêt à se battre dans deux jours.

_ Ta compassion te perdra, se moqua Lucius en se levant.

Tom se contenta d'un sourire hautain qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'amusement du blond. Son compagnon n'était décidément pas le genre d'homme à accorder trop d'attention à son entourage. Même avec ses amis il n'arrivait pas à s'impliquer totalement.

Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il faisait des efforts et qu'il arrivait à s'ouvrir un peu. Et peut-être aussi avec Bella, dans une moindre mesure. Elle était la seule femme que Tom supportait à ses côtés.

_ Je vais voir Severus. On se retrouve dans la soirée ?

_ Si tu veux. Il faut que je peaufine quelques détails au sujet de l'attaque, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau quand tu auras finis.

_ Bien, mon seigneur, salua Lucius en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses mais il savait quel effet son ton cérémonieux et respectueux pouvait avoir sur Tom.

En effet, celui-ci ne put retenir un long frisson d'excitation. Son compagnon était vraiment la pire de toutes les tentations. Un corps de rêve et un esprit délicieusement retors ! Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver un corps décent !

.

.

Lucius utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre chez son ami, à Poudlard. Il arriva en un clin d'œil dans son salon.

Il se fustigea un instant en se rappelant la façon dont le maître des potions l'avait reçu la dernière fois qu'il avait débarqué sans prévenir. Trop tard pour prier Salazar de lui épargner une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, Severus était certainement déjà en train de lui sauter dessus…

…

Ou pas.

…

Lucius regarda autour de lui, troublé. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Aucun signe de vie de l'habitant des lieux.

Là il y avait un problème.

Perplexe, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, silencieusement.

Severus était là, debout devant la fenêtre, immobile et le regard plongé dans le vague. On aurait dit une statue de sel.

Si il ne réagissait même plus à l'arrivé de quelqu'un sur son propre territoire, c'était que le problème était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

_ Severus ?

Aucune réaction.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Severus ? appela-t-il encore.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Habituellement, quand l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, ils se servaient un verre de bourbon de cent ans d'âge. Histoire d'oublier ou de ne plus se sentir trop seul. Mais son ami était dans un état bien pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut rien à ajouter : Severus se décida à parler seul.

_ Elle a vu mes souvenirs…

Bon, il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à un roman venant de sa part.

_ Elle ?

_ Granger. Je lui donnais un cours d'occlumencie quand Tom m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai baissé la garde… Elle est entrée dans ma tête.

Tout cela avait été dit sur un ton affreusement neutre.

_ Cette gamine a vu quelques-uns de tes souvenirs, ça ne vaut certainement pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareille.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! s'emporta soudainement le brun. Elle a tout vu ! TOUT ! Toute ma vie. J'ai eu le temps de vérifier depuis que je suis revenu. Tout y est passé. Mon enfance, ma scolarité, mon entrée chez les mangemorts… Au sujet de Draco aussi, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

_ Merlin…

Se simple mot, soufflé sur un ton aussi surpris que catastrophé, par un homme réputé pour la parfaite maitrise de ses sentiments, illustrait bien toute l'horreur de la situation.

_ Tu dois en parler à Tom, exigea-t-il ensuite. Avec tout ce qu'elle sait maintenant… Il faut s'assurer qu'elle ne dira rien !

_ Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? questionna le maître des potions avec sarcasme. Tu veux la tuer ? Lucius, sincèrement, tu te sens capable de condamner une gamine de quinze ans à mort parce qu'elle sait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas ? Comme si tu étais capable de faire du mal à un enfant…

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, protesta Lucius. Tu te rends compte ? Si Dumbledore apprend que Draco est le fils de Lord Voldemort ? Il va vouloir le tuer ! Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver.

Le blond se détourna de son ami, déjà prêt à partir. Une main ferme attrapa son bras, le retenant :

_ Réfléchis à ce que tu fais, Lucius ! C'est une enfant. Elle a le même âge que Draco. Si Tom apprend qu'elle dispose de certains de mes souvenirs, elle est condamnée !

_ Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? se fâcha le blond en se dégageant.

_ Rien, il n'y a rien à faire ! Elle est déjà sous serment inviolable. Même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait rien dire !

_ Et si Dumbledore lis son esprit ? Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera ?

_ Je vais continuer de lui donner des cours d'occlumencie. Son esprit est puissant, elle apprendra rapidement. Et ses boucliers seront aussi impénétrables que les miens dans quelques semaines seulement. Crois-moi, si elle a réussis à passer mes barrières ça n'est pas pour rien. J'ai peut-être été distrait mais n'importe quel autre débutant n'aurait jamais pu arriver à un tel résultat. Surtout qu'elle ne l'a même pas fait volontairement…

Lucius regarda plus attentivement son ami. Les traits tirés, la bouche pincée et le regard noir, il était évident que cette histoire l'affectait au plus haut point.

_ Pourquoi la défends-tu à ce point ? Tu es Severus Snape, on te donne une bonne raison d'en vouloir à une gryffondor et toi tu prends sa défense ?

_ Elle n'est pas seulement une gryffondor, répliqua le potionniste. C'est aussi une jeune fille brillante qui a toute la vie devant elle. Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle meurt par ma faute.

_ Ta faute ? Mais c'est elle qui est entré dans ta tête non ? Tu devrais lui en vouloir ! s'exclama Lucius qui ne comprenait plus son ami.

Lui qui était si rancunier habituellement. Le voilà qui s'accusait d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

_ J'ai réfléchis, répondit Severus. Elle n'avait rien à gagner à faire une chose aussi stupide volontairement. C'était un accident… Et si je n'avais pas été distrait rien ne serait arrivé.

_ Un accident ? Severus, par Merlin tu t'entends parler ? Elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu les détestais, elle et Potter.

_ Rassures toi. Je déteste toujours autant Potter, ce n'est qu'un abruti arrogant. Exactement comme son père. Miss Granger est différente. Je l'avais sous-estimé.

Lucius l'observa encore. Son ami n'était pas dans son état normal mais cette histoire de souvenir n'était pas la seule raison de son mal-être. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait été tenté de croire que Severus… Non, ça n'était pas ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. On parlait quand même de Severus là.

Justement… Allez savoir avec un homme tel que lui !

_ Severus, que ressens-tu exactement pour cette fille ? demanda-t-il tout de même pour être sûr.

_ Quelle fille ? fit mine de s'étonner Severus.

Et cette simple réplique suffit à convaincre son ami qu'il avait visé juste. Il en aurait presque rit si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique.

_ Tu es amoureux de Granger, lança-t-il.

Le dire tout haut ne rendait la chose que plus incroyable.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi C'est une gamine, pas une femme. Et je n'ai rien d'un pédophile !

Severus grimaça à ses propres paroles. Face à un serpentard ça n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'argument à utiliser. Se défendre d'éprouver de quelconques sentiments amoureux pour une personne à cause de son âge, c'était plus ou moins avouer les dits sentiments. Un argument pitoyable, même si pour Severus il représentait bel et bien une partie de son problème.

_ Salazar ! Severus qu'as-tu fait ?

_ Absolument rien !

_ Question rhétorique mon ami, rhétorique ! rétorqua Lucius en souriant.

Il en vint même à rire de la situation finalement. C'était dramatique certes, mais néanmoins très drôle.

_ De quoi te moques-tu donc ? s'indigna le potionniste. Comme s'il y avait de quoi rire.

_ Pardonnes moi, mon ami. Mais laisses moi te dire que tu t'es mis dans un magnifique pétrin. Et dire que tu maudits quotidiennement Potter et sa manie de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup. Je crois que tu peux te venter d'avoir fait pire que lui.

Severus se contenta d'un vague grognement pour réponse. Il ne servait plus à rien de nier maintenant. Ses sentiments étaient bien là. Et selon son expérience il était inutile de lutter, ils lui reviendraient à la figure au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. C'était la même chose qu'avec Lily. Et une fois encore un Potter venait compliquer les choses.

En plus d'être trop jeune pour lui, Hermione Granger était aussi la petite amie officielle du survivant : Harry James Potter.

A croire que cette maudite famille n'existait que pour lui gâcher la vie !

_ Qu'importe ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Elle est déjà prise et bien trop jeune pour moi.

_ Baliverne ! rétorqua Lucius. Si tu te souviens bien je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle lorsque je me suis mis en couple avec Tom. Et lui était plus âgé que toi aujourd'hui. Ca ne t'a absolument pas choqué et même c'est toi qui m'a dit de ne prêter attention à ce genre de détails. Et l'époque à laquelle nous vivons étant ce qu'elle est, les enfants ne le reste plus si longtemps que cela. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, cette Granger en sait plus sur la vie que nombre d'adultes. Quant à Potter, il a disparus de la circulation, non ? Donc tu as le champ libre.

_ Le champ libre pour quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais la voir morte et enterré six pieds sous terre.

_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien comprendre. Comme si je pouvais décider du trépas de la seule femme sur terre à entrer dans tes bonnes grâces. C'est un oiseau rare.

_ C'est toi qui fais l'imbécile maintenant.

Le blond reprit son sérieux et déclara d'un ton presque trop solennel, même pour lui :

_ Je ne vais rien dire à Tom. Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à maitriser l'occlumencie et que tu puisses te montrer partiale avec elle. Il s'agit de la vie de mon fils et de la victoire de notre camp dans cette guerre. Ne te laisses pas influencer par ce que tu ressens.

_ Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'indigna Severus. Je sacrifierais ma vie pour notre cause, de même que pour Draco. Ne me fais pas l'affront de penser autrement.

_ Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, cette fille serait déjà morte. Tu penses qu'elle est capable de devenir assez bonne occlumente pour battre Dumbledore sur ce terrain et qu'elle ne nous trahira pas ? Alors soit, je m'en remets à ton jugement.

Severus était l'un de ses seuls véritables amis, celui à qui il confierait sa vie et plus précieux encore, la vie de son fils. Tom lui-même lui faisait assez confiance pour n'avoir jamais douté de son engagement envers leur camp.

Alors maintenant que le potionniste avait besoin de lui, il ne se déroberait pas. Depuis toujours c'était Severus qui se sacrifiait pour lui et pour sa famille en générale.

Le potionniste n'avait jamais vécu pour lui-même, rien que pour lui. Mais ça allait changer. Parce que Severus en avait besoin. Besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, besoin d'autre chose que la solitude et les vieux grimoires comme seul compagnon de chambre. Si ce quelqu'un était la fille Granger, alors soit. Si elle avait su trouver grâce aux yeux de son ami, elle méritait certainement de prendre quelques risques.

_ Bien ! Ceci étant réglé, je crois qu'il me faut un verre.

Severus lui lança un regard des plus éloquents avant de rejoindre le salon et plus précisément sa réserve d'alcool.

Cette journée merdique valait bien ça.

.

.

Harry se sentait bien. Plus que bien même.

Il était pleinement reposé.

Pour une raison dont il n'avait absolument pas connaissance la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques temps avait totalement disparue. Elle laissait place à un sentiment de plénitude et d'entièreté qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant.

Soupirant de bien-être il se blottit un peu plus entre ses couvertures. C'était doux et chaud. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Absolument pas envie même. Le petit déjeuné pouvait attendre un peu. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'éveillait pas aussi fatigué qu'il s'était couché, il comptait bien savourer.

Mais il semblait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. S'il continuait de se prélasser au lit, ses trois formateurs auraient sa peau. Cruel dilemme : savourer sa grasse matinée et subir les foudres de ses professeurs dès qu'il aurait mis un pied dehors, ou se lever maintenant en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup ?

De mauvaise grâce, le jeune garçon s'extirpa de ses couvertures. Il était courageux mais pas suicidaire.

Sans remarquer qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre habituelle et qu'il voyait claire sans ses lunettes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mécaniquement il entra sous la douche. Dormant encore à moitié il entreprit de se laver.

Il fit aussi rapidement que son cerveau encore dans les vapes le lui permettait, en essayant de ne pas se laisser endormir de nouveau par l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Il fut tenté un instant de baisser la température, espérant qu'un jet d'eau glacé viendrait à bout de son sommeil persistant. Mais il renonça vite à cette idée.

Il n'était pas masochiste, quoi que Draco puisse dire à ce sujet.

Il sortit de la douche. Toujours en pilote automatique il se sécha et s'entoura la taille avec sa serviette et retourna dans la chambre.

Enfin, il allait le faire lorsque son regard tomba par hasard sur le reflet que lui renvoyé le grand miroir à pied.

Il se figea un instant, presque incapable de penser. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait aucun sens. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

Ce garçon dans la glace ne pouvait pas être lui !

Il était trop grand, trop musclé et trop canon pour être lui ! Et ses lunettes ? Elles n'étaient pas sur son nez et pourtant sa vue n'avait jamais été aussi clair !

Et ce tatouage, sur sa hanche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là celui-là ? Il aurait été au courant s'il s'était fait faire tatouer une rose à cet endroit !

Il y avait bien une ressemblance avec sa véritable apparence mais…

Convaincu d'être encore en train de rêver, Harry se pinça fortement le bras dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Et pour de vrai cette fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait changé.

Il était toujours debout devant ce miroir et se garçon (qui ne pouvait pas être lui) le fixait toujours avec cette mine ébahit. Harry s'avança vers son reflet. Il fit quelques mouvements brusques pour essayait de confondre l'imposteur qui tentait de lui faire perdre les pédales. Mais il suivait toujours ses mouvements à la perfection.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il tendit la main mais ne rencontra que la surface plane et froide de l'objet.

Alors c'était vraiment lui ?

_ Putain de merde ! lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? De quelle expérience foireuse avait-il été le cobaye ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre, une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

_ Harry, appela une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Gareth !

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son formateur. Celui-là il allait devoir lui donner des explications.

_ Gareth, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de sus nommé. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Non mais tu as vu ça ? Je suis presque aussi grand que toi maintenant. Et mes lunettes ! Je vois très bien alors que je ne les porte pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Regarde j'ai un tatouage ! J'ai jamais eu de tatouage… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non mais tu vas finir par me répondre oui ? s'énerva-t-il pour finir.

Mais son formateur resta définitivement muet.

Gareth se contenta de l'observer. Des pieds à la tête, en s'attardant sur son entrejambe toujours dissimilé par sa serviette. Serviette qui sous ce regard brûlant semblait se désintégré sur place. Pour un peu Harry se serait cru complètement nu face à l'incube.

_ Gareth… commença-t-il.

Mais son regard accrocha celui de l'autre homme et ses mots se perdirent entre ses lèvres. Les yeux de l'incube étaient rouges. Un rouge intense et flamboyant.

Et il se sentait inexorablement attiré par eux.

Son corps tout entier s'enflamma, ses sens se troublèrent et plus rien d'autre ne comptaient que ces yeux.

Perdu dans ses sensations il ne vit pas Gareth s'approchait de lui. Il n'entendit pas le grognement profond et animal qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Ce qu'il sentit par contre, ce furent les mains fermes qui l'attirèrent contre un torse chaud et puissant. Ce furent ces bras musclés qui le serrèrent et l'emprisonnèrent. Et ce furent ces lèvres gourmandes et impatientes qui attaquèrent les siennes, qui les ravirent.

Surpris, Harry mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Gareth était en train de l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'était charnel et intense, presque sexuel. Et le jeune garçon ne put retenir un profond gémissement lorsque la langue de l'incube envahit sa bouche. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni sa bouche qui répondit ardemment au baisé, ni ses mains qui emprisonnèrent la nuque de son compagnon pour l'approcher plus près de lui. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Perdu dans les brumes de son désire il parvint tout de même à réaliser une chose. C'était comme une sorte d'illumination, une révélation lumineuse et surprenante. Si on mettait en relation son changement d'apparence, les agissements de Gareth qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se contrôler mieux que lui et son désire aussi foudroyant qu'intenable pour son ainé alors il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : le lien avait été forgé.

Pourtant Harry ne parvint pas à se révolter contre cette idée comme il l'aurait dû. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas avoir donné son accord pour que Gareth fasse de lui son compagnon, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver après son combat contre Neville (d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même plus qui en était ressortie vainqueur).

Mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir, il ne parvenait pas à s'insurger, à se dégager de l'emprise tentaculaire de Gareth.

Tout ce que son esprit parvenait encore à faire c'était réclamer plus. Plus de baisé, plus de caresses, plus de sensations.

Alors quand les mains de l'incube passèrent sous ses vêtements, quand il se retrouva nu entre les grandes mains chaudes et talentueuses de son compagnon, il ne pensa pas à protester. Au contraire, il l'encouragea autant qu'il put à continuer.

Et alors que Gareth caressait fiévreusement ses fesses, il eut du mal à croire que les gémissements qu'il entendait venaient de lui.

Mais c'était tellement bon. Toutes ces sensations étaient tellement intenses. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Hermione.

Il sentit la poigne de Gareth se resserrer sur ses fesses et un instant plus tard il était soulevé et emmené sur le lit qui devait sans doute être celui de son formateur.

Ce dernier le jeta littéralement au milieu des oreilles. Il le dévora des yeux pendant un long moment. Le détaillant avec indécence et envie, lui faisant comprendre une ultime fois que son plaisir ne dépendait que de son bon vouloir.

L'incube laissa son compagnon gémir et se tortillait, déchiré entre la gêne qu'il éprouvait à être dévisagé de la sorte alors qu'il se trouvait nu et le désir qui fourmillait sous sa peau.

Pour finir il rejoignit Harry sur le lit, le parcourant de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il commença par ses pieds, ses chevilles, continua le long de ses jambes, s'arrêta un moment au creux de ses genoux en réalisant à quel point cet endroit était sensible pour Harry. Il évita cruellement la verge déjà durcie d'excitation qui le narguait, laissant son chaton insatisfait et frustré.

Et sans se départir de son sourire canaille et moqueur, Gareth rejoignit sa bouche et lui donna un baisé à couper le souffle.

_ S'il te plaît, quémanda Harry une fois libéré.

_ Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi, Chaton. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites.

Harry hésita un instant. Il se sentait gêné de devoir prononcer de tels mots. Pourtant il en avait envie aussi. Il se sentait excité à l'idée que l'incube n'attende qu'un mot de sa part pour réaliser ses envies.

_ Je veux… Aaaah ! Je veux…

Mais Gareth semblait bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne cessait de le distraire par ses caresses, de le rendre plus haletant, plus dépendant de sa bouche et de ses mains qui faisaient des merveilles.

Et lorsque les lèvres de l'incube se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons et se mirent à le sucer, le plus jeune cru perdre pour toujours les quelques parcelles de raisons qui lui restaient encore.

Il s'agrippa à le chemise de son compagnon, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de ne pas se perdre plus loin dans les affres de la luxure.

Tout était tellement bon…

Pourtant le tissu sous ses doigts lui donna finalement la force de se reprendre. Parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait, parce qu'il voulait plus. Parce que lui aussi voulait toucher la peau de Gareth. Il voulait lui rendre ses caresses et le faire gémir à son tour. Ne pas être le seul à mourir de plaisir. Il se doutait que ses envies ne venaient pas seulement de lui mais aussi du lien tout neuf qu'il partageait avec l'incube. Ce besoin presque viscérale de donner du plaisir et de combler son compagnon, Gareth lui avait parlé.

Et apparemment il n'avait rien exagéré.

Puisant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans ce qu'il avait de volonté, il réussit à s'arracher à la bouche de l'incube et à reverser la situation. D'un coup de hanche bien placé il se retrouva à cheval sur le ventre de Gareth.

_ Je veux que tu te déshabilles, parvint-il à articuler entre deux halètements.

L'incube lui sourit et promena doucement ses mains sur la peau douce de ses cuisses.

_ Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger, chaton.

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter. Dans sa précipitation il arracha quelques boutons à la chemise de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échappa un petit rire moqueur face à l'impatience évidente de son jeune compagnon. Compagnon qui ne se priva pas de le faire taire d'un baisé.

Il caressa le torse magnifiquement en face de lui. Il n'avait fait que l'entrevoir la fois où Draco, Neville et lui avaient fait irruption dans la chambre au début de leur entraînement presque deux ans auparavant. Autant dire que son souvenir était loin de rendre honneur à l'original.

Il eut quelques difficultés à retirer le pantalon mais y parvint finalement et pu voir à quel point Gareth était excité. Sa verge était dressée fièrement dans son écrin de poiles sombre et déjà quelques goûtes de liquide perlé sur le gland.

Harry était absolument fasciné par cette vue. Il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'avoir ce sexe dans sa bouche, ce qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il prendrait possession de lui.

Il était si totalement absorbé par les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux que le brun ne vit pas Gareth se redressait et échanger à nouveau leur position.

Leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur verges se frôlèrent et aucun ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir à ce touché si particulier.

Un nouveau baisé fut échangé, plus violent et brutale que les autres. Leurs envies respectives commençaient à se faire impérieuses.

_ C'est ta première fois ? questionna Gareth en essayant de reprendre un certain contrôle.

Il ne voulait absolument pas brusquer son Chaton. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui fasse mal ou ne le dégoute de ce genre de relation. Et alors là ils seraient dans une situation impossible à gérer. Il préférait prendre son temps maintenant, de façon à ce qu'Harry devienne complètement accro au sexe. Leur vie de couple serait bien plus simple et agréable si l'un et l'autre partageaient le même appétit pour ce genre de corps à corps.

_ Oui… Enfin j'ai déjà fait des trucs mais…, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Son esprit était tellement embrouillé qu'il avait du mal à aligner deux mots.

_ Des trucs ?

_Mmmmh… Je te l'ai déjà raconté… tu sais, avec Hermione…

_ Bien. Alors comme tout à l'heure, dis-moi ce que tu veux. Tu as du t'imaginer ce moment plusieurs fois déjà, pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête alors que ses hanches se frottaient délicieusement contre celles de l'incube sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

_ Chaton… Sois sage ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Je veux aller doucement avec toi, ne me pousses pas à bout. Nous avons tout notre temps, dis-moi ce qui te fait envie.

Harry frissonna à ces mots. Ce qu'il avait envie ? Il en avait une idée très nette.

Il n'avait jamais osé demander ça à Hermione. C'était tellement intime, trop peut-être. Même pour eux.

Mais avec Gareth, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Il était l'homme de sa vie, pas vrai ? Et il lui demandait bien ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse ? Alors il pouvait surement…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas de la décence ou de ce que tu peux te permettre avec moi. Je suis un incube, rappels toi. Seul compte le plaisir, le tien comme le mien.

_ Je voudrais… ta bouche…

Ca n'était tout de même pas évident à dire ce genre de chose. Il n'avait même jamais prononcé ce mot à voix haute. Pas devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même en tout cas.

_ Ma bouche ? questionna l'incube en souriant.

Il balada ses lèvres sur le coup offert de son jeune amant avant de reprendre.

_ Que dois faire ma bouche pour ton bon plaisir ?

_ Je la veux …sur mon…

_ Sur ton sexe ? finit Gareth, déjà pressé de s'exécuter.

_ C'est ça, soupira Harry soulagé que l'incube ne l'ai pas obligé à dire LE mot.

_ Une fellation, clama l'incube en s'amusant des rougeurs que ce mot provoqua sur les joues de son compagnon. Merveilleuse entrée en matière. Harry, tu as excellent goût, complimenta-t-il alors même qu'il glissé vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

Il taquina un peu la verge turgescente et impatiente devant lui. Soufflant ou bien frôlant le gland impatient et brillant d'excitation. Mettant Harry au supplice, le faisant supplier d'envie et de frustration.

_ Tu es trop impatient, le corrigea l'incube. Tout est une affaire d'équilibre. Entre satisfaction et frustration. Si je te donne tout, tout de suite, tu ne savoure pas à sa juste valeur le plaisir que tu reçois.

_ S'il te plait, se contenta de répondre Harry alors que sa tête roulait sur l'oreiller.

Trop perdu dans son plaisir il ne comprenait qu'à grand peine ce que lui disait le plus âgé.

_ Pour te plaire alors…concéda Gareth avec une petite moue coquine, le genre qui vous faisait perdre la tête.

Et il prit la verge dans sa bouche d'un seul coup et entama un va et vient intense dans la foulé. Harry laissa échapper un cri de plaisir à faire rougir n'importe quel homme avant de se mordre furieusement la main pour se contraindre au silence.

Voyant cela, Gareth se détacha de lui un instant. Il se contenta de caresser délicatement les bourses pleines de son chaton et souffla quelques mots :

_ Enlèves cette main. Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir. Ta voix est un délice pour mes oreilles. Tu gémis tellement bien. Enlèves cette main ou j'arrête tout, prévint-il.

C'est cette dernière menace qui convainquit Harry de retirer sa main et de laisser cour à ses gémissements.

Aussitôt Gareth le reprit en bouche et le suça avec tout le talent dont il disposait. Plusieurs fois il amena son amant au bord de la jouissance mais jamais il ne le laissa satisfaire son désire.

Pour finir il se détacha complètement de lui pour se remettre à sa hauteur. Son chaton était complètement épuisait. Il ne sortait plus une seule phrase de cohérente bien que quelques suppliques parviennent encore à s'échapper.

_ Chaton, appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

_ Mmmmh…

_ Alors c'était bon ?

_ Délicieux, répondit Harry entre deux halètement.

_ J'ai encore mieux pour toi… Si tu es d'accord.

_ Mieux ?

Gareth plongea son visage dans le coup de son amant pour y apposer sa marque, avant de suivre la ligne de sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille :

_ Laisses moi te prendre, quémanda-t-il. Liasses moi te montrer à quel point ton corps est fait pour l'amour.

Harry gémit encore. Partagé entre la peur de l'inconnu et les plaisirs que lui promettait son compagnon.

_ Tu en as envie, le tenta l'incube. Ton corps me réclame.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos il fit courir sa main le long de sa cuisse, le faisant gémir et trembler plus intensément.

_ Alors Chaton, je peux ?

Et sa voix presque trop douce pour être réelle convainquit son compagnon de se laisser faire. Après tout Gareth lui avait déjà donné tellement de plaisir, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

_ Fais-moi jouir, quémanda-t-il. Prends-moi.

Suite à ces paroles, son amant lui donna un long et profond baisé.

Il sentit aussi ses mains écarter ses cuisses pour faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Bizarrement il n'était pas aussi angoissé qu'il l'aurait cru. Surement un autre des effets de leur lien.

Les doigts chauds de Gareth caressèrent doucement son entré avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à le pénétrer.

Pas besoin de lubrifiant. Comme le lui avait expliqué Gareth quelques semaines auparavant. Le corps du compagnon s'adapte pour répondre aux besoins de son incube. En temps normale Harry n'aurait même pas eu besoin de préparation. Mais c'était sa toute première fois et Gareth ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Avec ce doigt, tout un tas de sensation envahirent le jeune garçon. C'était loin d'être désagréable, même si le plaisir n'était pas aussi intense que lorsque Gareth s'évertuait à le rendre fou rien qu'avec sa bouche.

Un second doigt, puis un troisième s'introduirent en lui, pour détendre son intimité.

_ Alors, c'est comment ? questionna Gareth.

_ C'est bizarre…

_ Juste bizarre ? demanda encore l'incube alors qu'il courbait légèrement ses doigts et les envoyait rencontrer la prostate de son chaton.

Seul un cri de plaisir lui répondit.

_ Tu aimes, pas vrai ? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu ressens…

_ C'est… Aaaannh… c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que…

_ Ca, mon chaton, c'est ta prostate, lui apprit-t-il en faisant quelques astucieux mouvements qui envoyèrent Harry fleureter avec les étoiles.

_ Tu en veux plus ? nargua-t-il ensuite alors même qu'il se mettait en place pour le pénétrer.

_ Aaah ! Oui s'il te plait ! S'il te plait… s'il te plait… plus !

_ Et il me plait, rit l'incube en le pénétrant d'un grand coup de hanche.

Harry renversa la tête en arrière. Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. C'était juste trop.

Trop pour l'expliquer.

Trop pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce membre dur et chaud qui le ravissait, et ses main qui continuait de parcourir son corps fiévreusement, ses doigts qui s'introduisait dans sa bouche et qu'il se fit un plaisir de sucer aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait.

Gareth avait entamé un va et vient à la fois rapide et puissant. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait pour encore faire preuve de patience. Harry était à lui. Les marques sur son corps l'attestaient, et son nouveau tatouage aussi. Mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Il voulait laisser une empreinte au plus profond de son corps. A cet endroit auquel jamais personne d'autre que lui n'aurait accès.

Se sentant proche de la fin, il porta une main au membre de son chaton pour le masturber. Il voulait le voir venir en premier. Voir le plaisir ravager son visage.

Harry perdit définitivement conscience de ce qui l'entourait à ce moment.

Le plaisir le submergea et sa vision devint floue.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il se cambra au point de s'en brise le dos. Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte des griffures qu'il infligeait à Gareth dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à la réalité.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il jouissait entre les doigts de son amant et que ce dernier le suivait dans le plaisir, éjaculant au plus profond de son être.

Une intense vague d'épuisement s'abattit sur lui, et c'est sous le regard un peu moqueur et indulgent de son compagnon qu'il plongea de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Gareth se laissa tombé à ces côté pour reprendre son souffle. Un sourire passablement stupide s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Harry lui appartenait enfin.

Pas moyen de faire machine arrière cette fois-ci. Leur lien était forgé et leur union consommée de la plus agréable des façons.

Fort de cette constatation il attira Harry contre son corps. Maintenant qu'il le tenait il comptait bien le garder !

.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il émergea à nouveau.

Un peu perdu et ankylosé, il mit un certain à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre et, à en juger par le corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui, il n'était pas seul dans son lit…

Merlin qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Il tenta de se souvenir

Il avait couché, enfin, fait l'amour avec Gareth.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de faire un truc pareil ?

' ttendez ! Le lien ! Cette saloperie de lien. Voilà ce qui lui avait pris !

Gareth l'avait lié à lui sans lui demander son avis. Et lui comme un imbécile, il lui avait sauté dans les bras !

Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas alors que l'incube l'avait trahis de la plus affreuse des manières.

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte à laquelle il était soumise, réveillant par là-même Gareth qui avait sombrait dans le sommeil peu après son compagnon.

Profitant de la surprise de son désormais amant, Harry engagea la conversation (ou leur première dispute de couple) :

_ Toi ! s'écria-t-il en pointant l'incube du doigt et en ramenant les couvertures vers lui. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accords non ? J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas me lier à toi tant que je n'avais pas atteint mon capitale magique plein. Tu avais juré de ne rien faire tant que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ! Une promesse, ça se tient. Merde, j'avais confiance en toi !

_ Harry…, tenta de l'interrompre l'incube en s'approchant de lui.

Mais son compagnon ne se laissa pas faire. Galvanisé par sa colère et sa douleur, il le repoussa brutalement et repris de plus bel :

_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tout est ta faute. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as forcé à faire ? Et dire que j'avais finis par accepter de me lier à toi… Comment j'ai pu être aussi con !

_ Te forcer ? s'insurgea l'incube. Je ne t'ai forcé à rien. Tu m'as même supplié de continuer. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne surtout pas m'arrêter !

_ Je n'étais pas moi-même et tu le savais ! Tu as profité de moi, accusa l'impétueux gryffondor en sortant du lit.

Gareth le retint néanmoins et le ramena manu-militari dans son giron. Il la bloqua sur le matelas sans faire cas de ses protestations. Il le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, furieux à son tour de se faire insulter de la sorte.

_ Lâches-moi ! cria encore son amant en se débattant furieusement.

Gareth l'observa un instant avant de se décider sur la marche à suivre. S'il se mettait à hurler lui-aussi ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Il devait faire entendre raison à son impertinent compagnon.

Et pour ça il devait d'abord le calmer.

Sans plus hésiter il le recouvrit de son corps et ravit sa bouche. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et l'embarqua dans un baisé intense et chaud. De quoi lui faire perdre les pédales.

Ça lui rappelait un peu la fois où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait étudier la magie noire. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui l'enjeu était bien plus important.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lésina pas sur l'intensité du baisé et ne libéra Harry que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux au bord de l'asphyxie.

_ Maintenant c'est à ton tour de m'écouter. Si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer au malin, tu n'en serais pas là. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de boire des potions énergisante en cachette. Et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ait joué aux imbéciles pendant un duel, qui ait mis ma vie en danger alors que ça n'était qu'un simple exercice ! Tu es responsable de ce qui t'arrives en ce moment ! Le seul responsable, tu entends ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de boire une potion à pu me conduire dans ton lit ! protesta Harry bien qu'il ait cessé de se débattre.

Savoir que Gareth était au courant de sa petite supercherie le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui avait mentit sur son état de santé et il se doutait que l'incube devait lui en vouloir.

_ Tu ne vois pas ? Eh bien moi je vais t'expliquer. Tu as présumé de tes forces. Tu as fait comme si tout allait bien alors que ton corps te hurler qu'il y avait un problème. Tu es passé si près de la mort que même avec le lien je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir te sauver. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?

_ J'ai failli mourir ? demanda son chaton d'une à demi étranglé par la surprise et la peur.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être passé aussi près de la mort.

_ Mourir, oui ! Alors ais au moins la décence de ne pas insulté celui qui a pris la peine de te sauver la vie.

Un long silence suivit cet échange plutôt intense. Pour une première dispute, ils avaient fait forts.

Finalement Gareth se laça du silence de son compagnon et se décida à partir. Si Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il avait fait ça pour lui sauver la vie alors il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Evidement il avait à peine posé les pieds sur le sol que son instinct d'incube lui hurla dans les oreilles de ne pas s'éloigner de son compagnon dans une situation pareille.

Mais il était décidé à ne pas céder. Il détestait se faire insulter, et encore plus lorsqu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il en fit pas deux pas vers la porte qu'un corps chaud et tremblant se plaqua contre son dos. Il sentit les bras de son compagnon se faufiler autours de lui et emprisonner sa poitrine dans une poigne de fer.

_ T'en vas pas, supplia Harry d'une voix presque trop basse pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. T'en vas pas s'il te plait. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire des trucs pareils. Je suis désolé d'accord, Alors me laisses pas tout seul… Je t'en prie…

Et les supplications continuèrent ainsi un long moment. Le temps que Gareth se remette de sa surprise et comprenne ce qui se passait.

L'instinct du compagnon. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Face au rejet de l'incube son compagnon fait tout pour lui plaire et se faire pardonner. Si bien qu'il est très rare qu'une dispute éclate entre un membre de sa race et son compagnon de vie.

Lentement Gareth se tourna vers le plus jeune qui s'empressa de venir se blottir contre son torse dès qu'il le put. Il colla son visage contre son coup, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui. Et il n'arrêtait toujours pas de lui demander pardon.

_ Harry, l'appela le plus vieux en l'étreignant à son tour. Harry, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien, je reste avec toi.

_ C'est vrai ? renifla Harry en lavant ses yeux brillant de larme vers lui.

Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant comme ça. Il paraissait si fragile.

_ Evidement. Allez, retournes te coucher.

_ Tu viens avec moi, quémanda Harry.

Il hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon entre les draps en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir gérer un compagnon aussi lunatique. Il l'accusait presque de viole et un instant plus tard il le supplier de rester et de le rejoindre dans son lit. Comment passer du coq à l'âne en une leçon ?

Enfin, il verrait ça avec le temps.

Si seulement il avait su… Leur temps était déjà comptait.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 13 finit ! _

_Je sais ça a été long. Mais bon j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le lemon. Il ne rendait pas ce que je voulais alors j'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois._

_Un grand Merci à tous de l'avoir lu._

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 14 : Faire place à l'imprévu quand il se présente._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Désolé pour le monstrueux retard que j'ai accumulé. Masi on va dire que je suis dans une période de vache maigre. J'ai de l'inspiration mais je n'aime pas ce que j'écris en ce moment. Ça me parait toujours un peu fade alors je n'arrête pas d'effacer et de recommencer après.**_

_**Enfin j'espère que ça n'est qu'une impression et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive à écrire ! Sans vous je crois que je mettrais encore plus de temps à écrire… Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ^^.**_

_**Biz et bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

L'ombre n'est qu'un reflet de ce que nous sommes en réalité. Une pâle esquisse de ce que nous pourrions être, de ce que nous serons. Pourtant il n'existe rien de plus fidèle qu'une ombre. Car sa noirceur révèle toujours bien plus qu'il n'en faudrait aux gens qui nous entourent. Parce qu'elle est vous et que vous êtes elle. Une compagne à laquelle on ne prête que rarement de l'importance et qui trahit pourtant notre présence en de maintes occasions.

Ainsi suivons-nous une ombre. Une en particulier. Elle reproduit à la perfection les gestes que sa propriétaire effectue. Ils sont rapides, saccadés, nerveux. Pourtant l'ombre est silencieuse, à peine visible au clair de l'une. Furtive comme le vent, elle quitte sa demeure et disparaît dans un claquement sec qui déchire le silence paisible de cette nuit d'automne.

Disparue? Pas vraiment.

Nous la retrouvons quelques secondes plus tard devant une nouvelle battisse, aussi imposante que délabré. Cette demeure est celle de nombreuses légendes, des histoires effrayantes, plus ou moins inventées, plus ou moins réelles. Les enfants chuchotent entre eux qu'elle est hanté. Les parents les laissent faire et rient parfois des absurdités qu'ils inventent. Mais eux aussi redoutent cet endroit. Dans le cas contraire ils n'auraient pas interdit à leurs enfants de s'y rendre.

Et c'est là que l'ombre se rend. Les quelques réverbères qui éclairent la rue la dévoile davantage à nos yeux. Silhouette fine, mouvement ample et allure gracieuse. Malgré la nuit et la cape dont elle s'est vêtue, il n'y a plus de raisons de douter: c'est une femme. Que fait-elle ici? Pourquoi semble-telle se rendre à la cabane hurlante? Voilà des questions que se poserait sans aucun doute un individu quelconque qui passerait par là. Pourtant il n'y a personne. En ces temps sombre il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit. Encore moins une nuit de pleine lune. Les loups sont de sortie ce soir.

L'ombre n'est pas effrayée. Son pas est sûr, elle a quelque chose à accomplir ce soir. Une personne qu'elle doit rencontrer. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle se chargera de cette tâche.

La porte d'entrée de la vielle maison grince et le vieux planché de bois craque sous ses pas. Encore quelques marches et son but sera atteint, sa vengeance mise en marche. Il ne faisait pas bon de s'en prendre à elle et à ce qui lui appartenait.

Celui qu'elle doit rencontrer est déjà là, à l'attendre. C'est un homme, un vieil homme. Il est rongé par la cupidité et la peur de disparaître. La peur de n'être que ce qu'il est: un vieil homme, vestige d'un autre temps dans une société nouvelle qui ne lui trouve plus d'utilité. Dumbledore… un vieux fou…

Son pouvoir n'en reste pas moins proche du gigantisme. Même aujourd'hui, alors que l'âge semble le rattraper, il reste puissant. Plus puissant que la petite ombre qui s'incline devant lui à plusieurs reprises.

Une révérence pour le respect. Une pour la peur. Une autre pour l'hypocrisie. Et une dernière pour plus de précaution.

_ Ma chère, salua le vieil homme. Je me réjouis de voir que votre détermination est toujours aussi sûre. A moins que vous ne soyez venus pour m'avertir que vous me quittez?

_ Certainement non, mon seigneur, s'empressa de répondre l'ombre. Je ne sers que vous.

_ Bien, alors parlez-moi. De quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir ?

_ Le Lord prépare quelque chose. Dans deux jours, au ministère. Il veut mener une attaque de grande envergure. Tous les mangemorts seront présent.

_ Et Voldemort ? questionna Dumbledore.

_ Je ne sais pas, mon seigneur. Il est toujours aussi prudent. Il n'a donné aucun détail.

_ Prudent peut-être, mais il est aussi arrogant. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de faire tomber le ministère. L'imbécile…

_ Mon seigneur, commença la femme avant de se taire à nouveau, hésitante.

_ Parles, l'encouragea le plus vieux.

_ Il est puissant mon seigneur… Et ses partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux.

_ Douteriez-vous de mon pouvoir, très chère ?

_ Non, mon seigneur ! Assurément non ! Mais je m'inquiète de sa possible victoire. Si cela devait arriver…

_ Votre vengeance resterait inaccomplie, je le sais. Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Je m'occuperais de Tom, personnellement. Maintenant que la rumeur selon laquelle le gamin Potter aurait fui le pays pour sauver sa misérable vie s'est rependue à travers toute la grande bretagne, le peuple tout entier ne jure plus que par moi. Ce petit Lord de pacotille n'a aucune chance. Sans compter que j'ai d'excellents amis prêts à se battre pour moi dès que le souhaiterais. Ils seront là, au ministère. Et quand vous les verrez à l'œuvre, vous comprendrez…

L'ombre s'inclina. Elle ne savait pas de qui parlait ce vieux fou mais elle n'était pas en mesure de s'opposer à lui.

Voldemort allait payer pour toutes ces années de souffrances. Pour sa vie détruite et battit sur un mensonge. Un mari qui n'éprouvait pour elle qu'indifférence, trop obsédé par son si cher amour pour ne serais-ce que remarquer sa présence. Et ce fils ! Ce fils qui n'était pas le sien, que son époux lui avait imposé, indigne d'elle. Il n'était que le fruit monstrueux d'une union aussi répugnante qu'humiliante pour elle.

Oui, le Lord allait payer.

Elle était Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, et Lucius n'appartenait qu'à elle. Voldemort et son bâtard de fils ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un très ancien souvenir.

.

.

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient tout juste la chambre quand Harry émergea de ses couvertures. Les yeux encore bouffi de sommeil, il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira en baillant. Une paire de bras forts et musclés vint enlacer sa taille, le retenant dans un étau de fer.

_ Restes encore un peu, grogna son compagnon en se calant dans son dos.

_ Il faut que je me lève, sinon tu peux dire adieux à ton petit déjeuné…

_ J'ai faim d'autre chose, susurra Gareth en lui mordillant le coup. Reste …

Harry frissonna de plaisir. Depuis une semaine qu'ils s'étaient liés, Gareth n'avait eu de cesse de lui sauter dessus à tout moment de la journée. Pas que cela le dérange particulièrement, il en tirait même une certaine satisfaction. L'incube lui prouvait ainsi qu'il était bel et bien son compagnon et que ça n'était pas une corvée d'être lié à lui.

Bien évidement ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé d'amour et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'ils en parlent un jour. Mais il se sentait étrangement bien, libéré. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quand Gareth et Maximilien lui avaient tout avoué, il ne voyait plus rien de dégradant dans cette union. Vu de l'extérieure, il était vrai que n'importe qui aurait pu penser l'inverse : à par les réflexions plus que perverses, les moqueries parfois blessantes et les gestes déplacés de Gareth, il n'y avait aucun autre signe évident de la relation qui les liée. Son incube était loin de posséder l'une de ces personnalité fleure bleu, à mourir de romantisme et dégoulinant de mièvrerie… Ainsi, en dehors de quelques moment d'intimité aussi rares qu'exceptionnels, souvent après une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement réussie, il n'exprimait que très peu ses sentiments.

Mais Harry savait, lui. Il savait les regards tendres de son compagnon lorsqu'il le croyait endormi. Il savait le pétillement amusé de ses yeux lorsqu'il se moquait de lui. Il savait la caresse réconfortante et discrète lorsque l'incube réalisé la dureté de ses paroles. Et il savait la douceur, le respect et la précaution dont faisait preuve Gareth lors de leur corps à corps enflammés. Même au plus fort de l'excitation son aîné prenait toujours le temps de s'assurer qu'il était à l'aise avec ce qu'ils faisaient. Et plus que tout l'instinct d'Harry était là pour le rassurer et lui permettre de mieux comprendre les réactions de l'incube, de ressentir ses besoins et ses envies, de savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

Gareth lui avait expliqué que c'était là l'une des caractéristiques première du compagnon d'un incube : stabiliser son comportement, juguler en quelque sorte les réactions parfois disproportionné de la créature magique. En d'autres termes, faire tampon. C'était amusant et à la fois éreintant. En à peine une semaine Harry s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois face à un daemon sur les nerfs, à fleur de peaux, pour des raisons toutes plus stupide les unes que les autres. Maintenant que Gareth avait un compagnon il bridait beaucoup moins ses instincts et se laissait aller à quelques réactions primaires surprenantes, laissant à Harry le soin de le contrôler. Au début le jeune homme avait eu peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Lui qui n'y connaissait absolument rien en créature magique. Avant de finalement s'avouer que la situation avait du bon. Honnêtement, plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait que si Gareth détenait un certain pouvoir sur lui, du fait de leur lien, l'inverse n'était pas faux non plus.

Son instinct de compagnon le contraignait à prendre soin de son incube, certes. Ceci dit avec un peu de force de caractère, et Merlin savait qu'Harry en était pourvu, il lui était finalement assez aisé de contenir cette affreuse petite voix dans sa tête déterminée à lui dicter tous ses faits et gestes. Une fois ceci découvert, Harry n'avait plus eut aucun mal à exercer son contrôle sur Gareth. A vrais dire il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Il suffisait que le mot « abstinence » soit prononcé pour que son compagnon devienne aussi doux qu'un agneau. Bon un agneau ronchon et marmonnant quelques ineptie contre « les stupides petits morveux trop sûr d'eux et de leur sens de la justice aussi pourrie que le plus vieux caleçon de Merlin », mais un agneau quand même.

Il y avait évidemment une petite contrepartie à cette stratégie somme toute plutôt efficace : chaque fois que Gareth le pouvait, c'est-à-dire au moins au moins un fois par jour, il s'empressait de coincer son jeune compagnon dans un coin et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à le faire supplier et à faire durer les choses, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

En une semaine Harry avait l'impression d'en avoir appris plus sur le Kâma-Sûtra qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru possible, et pourtant Gareth trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre. A croire qu'il n'avait comme unique but dans la vie que de lui faire perdre toutes ses inhibitions. Et, pour être franc, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

En plus de se sentir bien avec sa sexualité, et même s'il ne faisait encore pratiquement jamais le premier pas, il était devenu presque insatiable. Pas autant que Gareth, mais il doutait que ce soit humainement possible, alors...

Ce qui le ramenait d'ailleurs à l'instant présent, et aux mains caressantes de son compagnon qui avait profité de sa torpeur pour l'allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

_ Gareth, se plaignit-il alors même que les draps étaient éjectés du lit. S'il te plaît… non, il faut vraiment que je me lève.

L'incube continua de l'ignorer superbement, trouvant plus approprié d'utiliser sa bouche à explorer la peau douce et imberbe de son torse.

_ Draco va encore râler si rien est prêt quand il se lèvera, argumenta Harry qui avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Pas agréable du tout d'être accueillit par une tête blonde en pétard au saut du lit.

_ Ais l'obligeance de ne pas me parler de cet affreux petit Mouffetard dans notre lit…, rétorqua Gareth en revenant au niveau de son visage.

_ Et toi, ais l'obligeance de me laisser quitter notre lit, singea Harry en le repoussant au bout du dit lit.

Face à l'entêtement de son jeune compagnon, l'incube finit par abdiquer. Allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, il se contenta d'observer Harry se démener pour trouver ses vêtements de la veille éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Il promena un regard gourmand tout le long de son corps, s'amusant des regards moitié furieux, moitié gênés que lui lançait Harry. Celui-ci parvint finalement à trouver la totalité de ses affaires, notant au passage avec un haussement de sourcil typiquement snappien qu'il devrait réfléchir plus tard à la façon dont sa chaussette avait pu se retrouver à un endroit pareil. Honnêtement, le lustre ? Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique un truc là…

Habillé de pied en cape, Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre que Gareth se manifesta d'un très peu subtil raclement de gorge. Poussant un soupir moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré, il se tourna pour rejoindre le lit au centre de la pièce.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour, se plaignit faussement Gareth.

_ Bonjour, répéta Harry d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Il n'était définitivement pas du genre se laisser faire. Et si Gareth exagérait parfois son caractère exaspérant, Harry ne se privait pas non plus de tout faire pour taper sur les nerfs de son compagnon.

_ Pas comme ça, mon chaton, se moqua encore l'incube en souriant. Attends je vais te montrer.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement il se trouva embarquer dans un baisé à couper le souffle dont son aîné avait le secret. Les mains puissantes et fermes qui encadraient son visage lui coupait toute retraite et la langue chaude et conquérante de Gareth pillait sa bouche, avec semblait-il une voracité rarement égalé. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'abandonner au baiser, y répondant même. Il finit par passer ses bras autour du coup de son compagnon définitivement trop doué avec sa langue pour son bien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les mains coquine descendre le long de son torse pour venir se loger autour de sa taille et l'attirer dans le lit, qu'il se dégagea. Tel une anguille et malgré ses jambes flageolant, il s'extirpa de l'emprise pieuvresque de Gareth.

_ Tu… ne… m'auras… pas… comme ça ! haleta-t-il en s'éloignant hors de portée des bras musclés qui se tendait déjà vers lui.

_ Dommage, se résigna l'incube.

Mais son sourire canaille fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. S'il ne pouvait pas soulager sa frustration alors il obligerait Harry à endurer la même chose que lui. Et force était d'admettre, qu'en effet ce petit aparté l'avait émoustillé. Il était maintenant déchiré entre deux possibilités : soit il ne lâchait rien et laissait Gareth en plan pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné. Il aurait au moins la satisfaction de ne pas s'être laissé berner mais avec en contrepartie un léger problème d'excitation entre ses jambes. Ou alors il consentait à satisfaire son compagnon, et lui par la même occasion. Mais cela voudrait dire deux choses, non seulement que Gareth gagnait la partie, mais qu'en plus Draco lui passerait un savon parce que le petit déjeuné ne serait pas prêt quand il descendrait.

Choix difficile.

Le fait que Draco soit responsable cette semaine de laver leurs fringues fit cependant pencher la balance en faveur de la première solution. Ce petit con de dragon était bien capable de teindre « accidentellement » ses vêtements en un couleur atrocement laide (et dire qu'après plus de deux ans le serpentard n'avait toujours pas digérer l'épisode de ses cheveux teint en rose fluo…) ou même de les faire carrément disparaître.

_ Il faut que j'aille préparer le p'tit déj', s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer avant de se précipiter en dehors de la chambre.

Fallait pas non plus le tenter trop longtemps. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Gareth pourrait bien lui faire, il en tremblait d'excitation.

Il laissa derrière lui un Gareth dépité et jurant grand Dieu qu'on n'avait pas idée de lui avoir refilé un compagnon aussi têtu.

Harry rejoignit la cuisine et se mit à l'ouvrage. Café, thé, jus de fruit, omelette, pain grillé, bacon, un vrai déjeuné de roi ! Le genre de repas qu'il avait toujours rêvé de préparé pour d'autres personnes que sa famille moldu. Des personne pour qui il aurait véritablement envi de cuisiné, à qui il aurait véritablement envie de faire plaisir.

Le jeune garçon se dit en installant la table que son rêve était finalement devenu réalité.

Gareth avait beau être un incube obsédé par le sexe et l'humour de mauvais goût, Draco était peut-être l'un de ses anciens ennemis juré, Neville se comportait parfois plus comme sa mère que son ami et Aliénor concurrençait certainement Voldemort de très près en matière de sadisme, sans compter Maximilien avec qui il entrainait une relation plus que controversé, ils n'en restaient pas moins ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Dysfonctionnelle certes, mais une famille quand même. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, s'avoua-t-il en souriant.

Pourvu que ça dure…

Mais les choses n'étaient pas destinées à suivre leur court. Harry n'avait jamais était le genre de garçon à voir ses rêves se réaliser sans qu'il y ait une contrepartie, un prix à payer.

Et il le comprit quand il entendit une sorte de bourdonnement s'élever dans les airs. Un bruit aussi désagréable qu'énigmatique. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Curieux, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand Gareth, Aliénor et Maximilien débouchèrent en haut des escaliers. Visiblement inquiet, ses formateurs lui firent signe de retourner dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers le salon en silence.

Les trois adultes disparurent au coin du couloir, laissant Harry seul silencieux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire. Les longues semaines d'entraînement que lui et ses deux condisciples avaient enduré lui avait appris un certain nombre de choses. Et même si la discipline faisait partie de ces choses, il sentait des frissons d'impatience parcourir son échine. Il y allait enfin y avoir un peu d'action ! Enfin ! Pas que cela lui manque de risquer sa vie à longueur de temps, mais presque en fait. Passer deux ans sans que personne essai d'attenter à sa vie, ça lui avait semblait être des vacances. Et les vacances, comme toute chose, ça va bien un moment mais à la longue on finit par s'ennuyer.

Un instant plus tard le bourdonnement désagréable se tu et la voix de Gareth retenti :

_ Tu peux venir Harry !

Impatient le jeune homme rejoignit ses formateurs presque en courant. Arrivé dans le salon il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander ce qui se passait. Gareth l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_ Va chercher Neville et Draco et rassemblez vos affaires. On s'en va maintenant, prévint l'incube en désignant un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui se trouvait effectivement au milieu du salon, un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour manifester son étonnement mais un seul regard de son compagnon l'arrêta. Ca n'était apparemment pas le moment de poser des questions. Un peu vexé de ne pas être tenu au courant, il se résigna pourtant à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Draco et Neville, une foule de question emplirent son esprit : qui était cet homme ? Que voulait-il ? Et surtout que faisait-il ici, alors que personne n'était censé communiquer avec eux pour encore presque deux ans ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Voldemort avait-il gagné ou bien… était-il arrivé quelque chose à un de leur proche ? Et puis ça voulait dire quoi « on s'en va maintenant » ? Ils étaient tous loin d'avoir finis l'entraînement…

Il devait forcement y avoir quelque chose !

Il déboula dans la chambre de Draco et le secoua sans grand précaution pour le réveiller. Le serpentard grogna un peu et râla beaucoup, ne comprenant qu'à moitiés les explications quelque peu décousu du brun. Le monologue de Harry se termina immanquablement par un « Hein ? » des plus perplexe de la part du blond qui n'avait définitivement rien comprit.

Harry souffla d'agacement avant de lancer :

_ Habilles-toi ! On t'attend en bas, c'est important.

Puis il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Neville où se reproduisit à peu de chose près la même scène.

Harry finit par réussir à sortir les deux garçons de leur lit. Une fois habillés et présentables, ses deux amis réclamèrent des explications :

_ Potter, on peut savoir ce qui se passe à la fin !

_ C'est vrai ça Harry. Pourquoi tu es venu nous réveillé aussi tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Ca tu vois c'est un truc que j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique aussi ! Un mec a débarqué ce matin. Il est dans le salon en train de discuter avec Gareth, Maximilien et Aliénor. Et de ce que j'en ai compris on décampe ce matin…

_ Un mec ? Tu peux être un peu plus précis, exigea Draco qui détestait ignorer des choses importantes. Et puis tu dis n'importe quoi, il nous reste encore deux ans avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici…

_ Ouais, figure toi que c'est aussi ce que je pensai, répliqua Harry. Mais apparemment on s'est foutu le doigt dans l'œil pour se l'enfoncé jusque dans l'...

_ Harry pitié, pas d'image mentale à cette heure-ci ! gémit Neville en faisant la grimace.

Son compagnon gryffondor était vraiment trop vulgaire et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant…

_ Comme tu voudras. Et ça n'empêche qu'il faut descendre maintenant.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier en courant, beuglant chacun leur tour, avec plus ou moins de classe, qu'il serait le premier arrivé.

Quelques volets de marches, bousculades et chutes évitées in extrémis plus tard ils déboulèrent dans le salon, sous l'œil exaspéré de leur trois formateur et surpris de l'inconnu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

A demi-mort de rire et à bout de souffle ils tentèrent de reprendre leur calme. Draco y parvint en quelques secondes et Neville pas longtemps après lui. Harry quant à lui laissait encore échappé quelques gloussement stupides pas très glorieux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes qui, s'il provoqua un sifflement de douleur de la part du gryffondor, eu au moins le mérite de la faire taire définitivement.

_ Alors, il se passe quoi ? questionna le serpentard sans faire grand cas du regard assassin dont Harry le couvrait.

_ Vous vous souvenez quand on a dit que rien ne pouvait interrompre l'entraînement et que vous étiez coincé avec nous pour les quatre prochaines années, ici ? Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'on ait oublié de vous parler d'une chose…

_ Quelle chose ? interrompit Harry dont c'était la manie de ne jamais laisser les gens parler jusqu'au bout. Et puis c'est qui lui ?

_ Lui Harry, c'est Gédéon, l'ancien apprenti du grand chef. Autrement dit c'est notre, et surtout ton, futur chef…

Le ton sur lequel avait parlé Aliénor était au-delà de sarcastique ou moqueur. Il était purement glaciale, aussi glaciale que le regard que lui jetait le fameux Gédéon.

Ok, celui-là avait l'air d'être tout sauf sympathique. Et le jeune gryffondor n'aimait pas, mais alors là pas du tout, la façon qu'il avait de le regarder. Comme s'il se méfiait de lui et surveillait le moindre de ses gestes.

_ Et pour répondre à ton autre question, commença Gareth avec l'intention évidente de détourner l'attention, ce pour quoi Harry lui fut infiniment reconnaissant, il y a une chose pouvant justifier l'interruption de l'entraînement : un ordre de mobilisation.

_ Un ordre de…, balbutia Neville en regardant son propre formateur.

Maximilien hocha la tête en réponse à la question silencieuse des trois jeunes :

_ Le conseil a décidé d'entrer en guerre. Tous les membres sont rappelés pour servir…

.

.

Quand les trois garçons passèrent la porte de sortie en compagnie de leurs formateurs, ils ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient. Tous trois s'étaient mis en tête qu'il ne reverrait pas le monde extérieur avant au moins trois ans encore. Et voilà qu'on leur annoncer du jour au lendemain que tout était fini. Et quoi ? On allait les renvoyer chez eux comme des gamins ? En leur disant que bah oui désolé, mais ils allaient finalement devoir retourner à leur petite vie d'avant ?

Sans compter l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient pour leurs formateurs. C'était une chose de s'entraîner, et s'en était une autre de participer à une guerre. Bien sûr, les trois adultes étaient bien plus fort qu'eux et ça n'était pas leur première guerre mais… Et s'ils étaient blessés, ou même tués ?

Harry sentait la nausée le prendre à chaque fois que cette idée lui venait à l'esprit.

Heureusement pour lui la présence de son compagnon juste derrière lui parvenait à le rassurer. Sentir le corps puissant de l'incube près de lui et la chaleur qui s'en dégager permettait à son instinct de compagnon de ne pas s'emballer. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, ça n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.

Comme s'il avait senti son angoisse, et c'était certainement le cas d'ailleurs, Gareth se mit à sa hauteur et lui pris la main en souriant pour le rassurer.

Surpris, Harry jeta un regard à leurs mains liées. A vrais dire c'est une chose dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé : la façon dont ils allaient se comporter l'un avec l'autre une fois revenu dans le monde réel. Avec Draco, Neville, Max et Aliénor il n'y avait même pas besoin de se poser la question puisqu'ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient compagnons.

Mais devant tous les autres. Allaient-ils s'afficher ou bien au contraire se faire le plus discret possible ?

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de préférence. Il avait l'habitude que les gens parlent de lui derrière son dos ou le calomnie pour des stupidités. Au moins là ils auraient une vraie raison de jaser…

Et la main chaude de son compagnon dans la sienne ainsi que son sourire exceptionnellement tendre lui montrait bien que Gareth se fichait tout autant que lui du regard des autres.

Ravis qu'ils soient l'un et l'autre sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet, Harry serra plus fort la main de l'incube dans la sienne et lui retourna son sourire.

Quoi qu'il arrive ils étaient ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent dans la même grande pièce blanche qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, dès années plus tôt. Harry reconnut le visage de quelques apprentis. Ils avaient changé bien sûr, par la force des choses mais surtout du temps. Tous semblaient d'avantage à leur aise ou étaient au moins capable de mieux masquer leurs sentiments. Ils se tenaient tous par petits groupe de six, visiblement peu désireux de se mélanger aux autres.

Neville comprenait tout à fait cette réaction. Lui-même se savait peu désireux de s'éloigner de ses deux amis et de leurs formateurs. Il pressentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire et malgré toute l'assurance qu'il avait gagné ces dernières années, il ne se sentait pas encore de taille à gérer une crise de ce genre tout seul. Il était probable qu'en cas d'extrême urgence il sache se débrouiller, mais quitte à avoir le choix il préférait encore rester prêt de ceux en qui il avait confiance et avec qui il se sentait en sécurité.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend maintenant ? questionna Harry, dont la patience était déjà épuisé.

_ Que tout le monde soit arrivé, répondit Maximilien en désignant les quelques portes restantes dont les groupes n'étaient pas encore sortis.

_ Et après ?

Cette fois c'était Draco qui avait pris la parole, désireux de savoir ce qui allait advenir d'eux.

_ Après… Je préfère ne pas gâcher la surprise, sourit sa formatrice en lui lançant un regard à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'excitation.

_ Tu parles d'une surprise… Tout ça sent la bouse de dragon à trois kilomètres…, grogna Harry qui connaissait assez Aliénor pour savoir qu'elle avait un sens de la plaisanterie presque aussi pourri que le sien.

_ Et ton vocabulaire très imagé est un ravissement pour mes oreilles, rétorqua Gareth en l'attirant contre lui.

La mauvaise humeur et le stress de son compagnon le rendait nerveux et il détestait ça. Bien sûr Harry n'y était pour rien mais la sensation restait désagréable.

Son jeune compagnon se bouina contre lui, ravit de cette démonstration d'affection et du soutien qu'il percevait à travers le lien.

Il était déjà un brin exaspéré par son inquiétude amplifié par son instinct de compagnon à l'idée que l'incube se retrouve en danger. Franchement il avait toujours été du genre à s'inquiéter des choses quand elles se présentaient, il détestait anticiper et se prendre la tête pour des catastrophes qui ne se produiraient probablement jamais. C'était plus de l'apanage de Draco de prévoir tous les scénarios possible et imaginables.

L'angoisse de l'attente il ne connaissait pas et aurait préféré ne jamais connaître à vrai dire. Pour ce que ça lui apportait. A part stresser pour rien et s'offrir une manucure maison (oui il se rongeait les ongles quand il était nerveux et alors ? Allez me dire que vous vous le faite pas !).

Tout le monde fut réuni dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

Les rumeurs finirent par se taire et le silence se fit presque assourdissant. Tous les apprentis jetaient des coups d'œil aux alentours en se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux vers son compagnon, prêt à demander où était leur surprise. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Les murs semblèrent se mettre à tourner autour d'eux, à devenir flou. Harry se sentit perdre l'équilibre et il ne dut son salut qu'à Gareth qui l'agrippa fermement et la plaqua contre lui. Le jeune gryffondor faillit paniquer quand sa vue se brouilla mais là encore les choses changèrent trop rapidement pour lui en laisser le temps.

Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis un deuxième lorsqu'il constata avec stupeur qu'ils avaient changeait d'endroit. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'espèce de grand hangar aux murs blanc et tristes, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) similaire à la grande salle de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de plafond magique, ni de bougies flottantes dans les airs mais mis à part ces quelques détail Harry et ses deux compagnons s'y seraient presque cru…

_ On dirait…

_ Ouais, répondit Harry.

_ A s'y méprendre, confirma Draco.

Ils se jetèrent un regard : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis comment ils avaient tous atterrit ici ?

Comme eux le reste des apprentis se posaient des questions et regardaient autour, stupéfaits, sous le regard amusé de leurs formateurs respectifs.

_ On nous explique ? demanda Draco.

_ C'est la salle du conseil, répondit Maximilien en souriant, visiblement heureux de se retrouver là. Nous y avons transporté grâce à un sortilège de sanguimagie. Le même que celui qui garde les portes que nous avons empreinté la dernière fois.

Neville frissonna en se rappelant la voix caverneuse et Maximilien offrant son sang pour pouvoir passer. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce moment.

_ C'est ici que les anciens se réunissent, débâtent et qu'ils font part de leur décision, continua Gareth. S'ils ont besoin de nous à un moment ou un autre c'est ici que l'on doit se présenter pour prendre nos ordres.

Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose :

_ Ok et y sont où les vieux ?

Aliénor ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme attention de le remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans un bac à sable avec des gamin baveux encore en couche, mais une espèce de gong retentit, imposant le silence.

Un groupe de six personnes entra. Trois hommes, trois femmes. Tous étaient âgée d'au moins soixante supposa Draco de visu. Cependant, et malgré leur âge ils n'en restaient moins imposant de puissance et de pouvoir.

Les anciens, devina facilement le serpentard.

Harry reconnu l'homme au centre comme celui qui les avait accueilli deux ans plus tôt sous la forme d'une projection. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien le même.

Le vieil homme s'avança au-devant de ses cinq compagnons pour faire face à la masse grouillante des formateurs et apprentis tous réunis.

_ Mes amis, commença-t-il après s'être lancé un sonorus. Mes amis, bienvenu dans la salle du conseil. Je sais que nos très jeunes membres ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive en ce moment et je laisse le soin à leurs formateurs respectifs de leur expliquer plus tard de quoi il retourne. Le temps presse et il ne peut être perdu en vaine parole. C'est pourquoi je serais aussi concis et direct que possible… Nous vivons des temps sombres, mes amis. Comme vous le savez tous certainement, Le seigneur des ténèbres est à nouveau parmi nous, Voldemort a vaincu plus que la mort pour se permettre à nouveau de réaliser ses sombres dessins.

Un murmure parcourue la salle. Tel une vague, la nouvelle sembla soulever les esprits.

Chez les apprentis principalement la nouvelle fut un choc. Le plus part n'étaient pas originaire d'Angleterre mais tous avait entendu parler de vous-savez-qui. Son retour n'annonce rien de bon pour le monde.

Harry ne broncha qu'à peine. Lui était au courant depuis longtemps du retour du mage noir. Il était juste agréablement surpris qu'au moins quelques personnes croient en son histoire en plus de ses amis et Dumbledore.

Neville blanchit un peu mais resta bien droit dans ses bottes. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais douté qu'Harry dise la vérité mais si l'organisation en arrivait à se mêler des affaires du monde à cause de Voldemort ça voulait surement dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Ou que ça allait se produire d'ici peu. Le gryffondor espérait juste que sa grand-mère allait bien. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors qu'il n'était pas là pour veiller sur elle.

Draco peina à conserver son masque d'indifférence. Voldemort… Il comprenait maintenant ! Alors c'était ça que son père lui avait caché pendant les vacances. Le retour du mage noir ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait eu que peu de temps à accorder à son fils. Le serpentard savait depuis longtemps déjà de quel côté de la barrière se positionner son père en matière de politique. Ca ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé jusqu'à maintenant… Il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Mais si Voldemort était de retour ça changeait tout. Son père allait devoir se battre, il allait risquer sa vie et prendre celle d'autres personnes. Et alors rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

_ Mes amis, reprit le vieil homme et les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Nous connaissons tous les dégâts que cet homme a déjà infligeait au monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle le conseil des anciens a décidé, dans sa grande sagesse et après nombres de débats animés, qu'il était temps pour nous de sortir de l'ombre une nouvelle fois. Comme nous l'avons déjà fait par le passé et de la même façon que nous le ferons dans le futur. Et il n'y a pas mieux que de couper la tête du serpent avant qu'il ne morde… Nous avons été informés que Lord Voldemort compte mener une attaque dans les jours à venir contre le ministère de la magie. Il veut frapper au cœur de notre monde pour mieux le réduire en cendre par la suite. Il est de notre devoir d'empêcher cette folie… C'est la raison de votre présence ici. Votre présence à tous. Je sais que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette salle se sent prête à entreprendre le combat. Et bien que je le regrette cela ne sera pas possible. Je m'adresse aux apprentis et les prie d'accepter la nouvelle avec autant de retenue et de dignité qu'il est possible : votre formation est loin d'être terminé et je m'oppose, comme le reste du conseil, à ce que vous preniez part au combat…

Quelques clameurs indignées se firent entendre et Harry ne garda le silence qu'à cause de la main ferme que Gareth avait posée sur son épaule et l'esprit de l'incube qui s'était glué au sien pour l'empêché de s'enflammer comme à son habitude. Face à la pression croissante des pensés de son compagnons envahissant les siennes, Harry céda. Frémissant de rage et de frustration il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant.

Que celui-ci ose utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui était tout bonnement insultant, le jeune gryffondor se sentait comme trahis.

Le temps qu'il reprenne contenance, les anciens avaient déjà levé le camp et la foule commençait à se disperser.

_ Venez, ordonna Aliénor en sortant de la salle à son tour.

Les apprentis lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils la suivirent vers la sotie et Draco nota une nouvelle fois la ressemblance entre cet endroit et Poudlard. Il jeta un regard par l'une des grandes fenêtres qui bordait le couloir qu'ils suivaient. Il découvrit de hautes montagnes coupant l'horizon et ne lui laissant pas le loisir de découvrir ce qu'elles cachaient.

Au court du trajet qui les menait Merlin seul savait où, Harry sentit plusieurs fois Gareth tenter de lui prendre la main, de s'approcher de lui. Chaque fois il se déroba et refusa de croiser son regard. L'incube sentait par le lien que son compagnon lui en voulait comme jamais de ce qu'il avait fait. Au-delà de l'extrême vexation évidente de s'être fait battre dans les grandes largeurs par les pouvoirs de Gareth, c'est la confiance que lui accordait Harry jusque-là qui avait été ébranlé.

L'incube s'était permis d'entrer dans sa tête et de lui imposer sa volonté, ni plus ni moins. Il l'avait empêché de dire ce qu'il pensait, de faire valoir son droit à la parole.

_ Nous sommes arrivé, finit par dire Aliénor en s'arrêtant. Ce sont nos quartiers, précisa-t-elle pour les trois apprentis. Et donc pour le temps que vous resterez ici, ce seront aussi les vôtres.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'Harry senti son amant l'attraper par la manche et le tirer vers la partie qui leur était réservé.

Il se débattit un peu et gesticula dans tous les sens mais l'incube ne lâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire.

Gareth le traîna jusqu'à leur chambres.

_ Lâches-moi ! ordonna Harry une fois que la porte fut refermée.

Devant le regard hargneux du jeune homme, Gareth se montra prudent et se résigna à le lâcher. S'il ne voulait envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà il allait devoir la jouer serrer.

Le gryffondor se précipita vers la porte, bien décidé à bouder tant qu'il pourrait. Il pesta en constatant que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

_ Ouvres cette fichue porte ! exigea-t-il en se tournant vers l'incube.

_ Harry nous devons discuter…

_ Et de quoi veux-tu discuter ? De toi violant mon esprit ? C'est de ça que tu veux parler ? Bah tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir ! J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, surtout pas avec toi !

_ Harry ne fais pas l'enfant !

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et lui jeta le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pouvait :

_ L'enfant ?! Tu trouves que je fais l'enfant ? Parce que j'estime avoir le droit de disposer de mon corps et de mes mots, parce que je refuse que tu envahisses mon esprit et m'impose ta volonté, tu trouves que je fais l'enfant ? Et alors quoi tu me baise la nuit mais dans la journée je ne suis qu'un gosse à ta charge ? Ecartes les cuisses mais fermes ta gueule, c'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est ça oui ou non ?!

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détestait crier sur son compagnon de cette façon et sentait ses tripes se tordre d'une douleur presque physique. Son instinct lui hurlait aux oreilles de faire machine arrière et de demander pardon à son compagnon pour ses paroles qu'il savait blessantes.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire comprendre à Gareth que peu importe qui était le dominant dans leur couple ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de disposer de lui de cette façon.

_ Harry…

_ Quoi Harry ? Tu t'es comporté comme si mon corps t'appartenait, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une poupée entre tes mains ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre IDEE de ce que j'ai ressenti ? Ou est-ce que ça t'est complètement égale de savoir ce que je pense ?

_ Bien sûr que non ça ne m'est pas égale ! s'insurgea Gareth. Et tu n'as rien d'une poupée, tu le sais bien…

L'incube utilisait le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait. Harry était à ce point en colère que crier à son tour ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses.

_ Harry, si je t'ai empêché de parler c'est parce que tu n'aurais rien pu dire qui aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Et aussi parce qu'il a raison…

_ Il a raison ? Cette espèce de vieillard gâteux ne sait rien ! Il n'a aucun droit de nous enfermer ici, ni moi ni les autres ! Je suis plus concerné que n'importe qui d'autre par ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur !

_ Et quoi ? Tu comptes allez voir Voldemort et lui mettre la raclé du siècle ? Alors que si tu te souviens bien je te mets au tapis sans presque aucun effort ! Sois réaliste, cette guerre n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu raison de ce mage noir alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, par un moyen que tout le monde ignore encore, que tu dois te poster en première ligne et te faire porter en martyre ! C'est exactement la même chose pour Draco et Neville. Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux de rester là à se tourner les pouces ? La grand-mère de Neville est toute seule, son petit fils est la dernière chose qu'il lui reste dans ce monde. Qui lui viendra en aide si Neville ne le peut pas ? Tu penses que ton ami n'est pas rongé de l'intérieure par ces questions, cette angoisse ? Et Draco ? Tu y as pensé ? Il vient d'apprendre que son père mangemort reprend du service et qu'il risque sa vie comme tous les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense quand il se dit que pendant la prochaine bataille ce sera peut-être Maximilien, Aliénor ou moi qui allons lui arracher la vie ? Tous les apprentis ont une raison de vouloir sortir d'ici. Tous, sans exception. Et tous, vous resterait ici, à l'abri. Parce que ça n'est pas votre guerre et que vous êtes bien trop jeune pour penser à vous sacrifier au nom d'une cause que vous ne comprenez même pas totalement.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, la tête basse, ses cheveux masquant son regard. Il pensa à Neville et Draco, se promis de parler avec eux quand il en aurait finis avec Gareth.

Et puis il se remit à parler :

_ Tu n'as absolument rien compris pas vrai ? Tu crois encore que si je suis concerné par tout ça c'est juste parce que je pense que c'est à moi de vaincre Voldemort. Je fais peut-être l'imbécile les trois quarts du temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide pour autant…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contredit Gareth en s'approchant de lui.

_ Aliénor, Maximilien et toi vous êtes dix fois plus fort que Draco, Neville et moi réunis. Je sais que j'ai aucune chance de battre Voldemort. Si c'était le cas il serait mort depuis longtemps. Alors non, si je veux venir ça n'a rien à voir ce Lord de mes deux… C'est juste… je veux être avec toi, finit-il en relevant les yeux.

Gareth sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge devant le regard brillant et intense de son jeune compagnon. Il se sentait comme transpercé…

Hypnotisé il s'avança encore vers Harry alors que celui-ci reprenait :

_ Je sais que t'as pas besoin de moi mais… ça me tire à l'intérieure rien que de t'imaginer là-bas… S'il t'arrive quelque chose… Je fais quoi moi ?

Gareth franchit les derniers pas qui le séparé de son compagnon. Il détestait le voir aussi fragile, vulnérable. Sas hésitation il l'attira à lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il put…

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promets Harry…

_ Tu ne dois pas faire ça, se plaignit le garçon. Tu ne dois pas me faire une promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir…

_ Je la tiendrais. Parce que tu es mon compagnon et que j'ai promis de prendre soin de toi. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Harry ne dit rien et ils restèrent un long moment immobiles. Gareth finit par reprendre la parole :

_ Pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure… je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de me servir de notre lien contre toi. Et tu avais raison de m'en vouloir.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry en souriant.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon la petite voix s'était tue et il pouvait profiter pleinement des excuses de son compagnon. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces sentiments de tout à l'heure.

Il avait toujours peur pour Gareth et il détestait l'idée d'être enfermé ici à devoir attendre que les choses se passent mais… ça allait un peu mieux quand. Les bras de son compagnon autour de lui avaient cet effet-là : tout allait toujours mieux quand Gareth le serrait contre lui.

_ Nous devrons partir demain, dit l'incube.

_ Ça veut dire que nous avons toute la nuit pour nous dire au revoir ? demanda Harry qui avait très bien compris le message.

Comme s'il avait pu se tromper avec toutes les pensées graveleuses et lubriques qui émanaient de l'esprit de son compagnon.

_ Oui, toute la nuit… Et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais privé de ton corps, je compte bien profiter de lui au maximum.

Harry se dégagea en un instant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée à la prote il se tourna vers l'incube :

_ Bah alors tu viens ?

Gareth et lui s'étaient peut-être réconcilié mais le lien avait quand même était mis à rude épreuve. Et rien de mieux que les caresses pour le rendre à nouveau aussi solide qu'au premier jour…

.

.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 14 finit ! _

_Encore pardon pour mon retard monstrueux !_

_Un grand Merci à tous de l'avoir lu._

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 15 : Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas..._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive à écrire ! Sans vous je crois que je mettrais encore plus de temps à écrire… Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ^^.**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour demander si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir **__**BETA **__**sur cette histoire. C'est la seule qui n'a pas encore de correctrice (ou correcteur) attitré (e) et qui en aurait pourtant bien besoin…**_

_**Si ça vous branche n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir ^^**_

_**Biz et bonne lecture **_

L'heure du départ pour Gareth, Maximilien, Aliénor e tous les autres arriva plus vite que ne l'aurais souhaité les trois garçons.

Tous s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle et faisaient une dernière inspection de leurs armes. Comme l'avait si bien dit Harry, ça aurait été bête d'oublier un truc.

Un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans la salle, éco de conversations à peine chuchotées. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, loin s'en fallait. Tous, formateur comme apprentis, avait conscience de la gravité de la situation : certains ne reviendraient probablement pas.

Draco plus que tout autre sentait la pression montait à l'intérieure de son corps. Sa parfaite maitrise de son comportement était à deux doigts de se fissurer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Aliénor était sur le point de partir au combat. Sa formatrice depuis plus de deux ans déjà le laissait en arrière pour aller se battre. Celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère, d'une sœur pour lui, le laissait derrière elle. Pas qu'il lui en veuille. Il savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'il n'était pas prêt à participer à tout ce qui se préparait. C'eut était trop dangereux et même s'il avait pu y aller elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Pas plus que Gareth et Maximilien n'auraient accordé le droit à Harry et Neville de les accompagner.

Il devait se contenter de la regarder partir et de prier. Prier pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas face à son père. Prier pour que ni Gareth, ni Maximilien n'aient à lui faire face. Parce qu'alors il n'aurait pas su qui pleurer, qui aimer, qui haïr. Si l'un de leur formateur devait mettre fin aux jours de Lucius il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et si son père tuait ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille alors il ne pourrait plus l'aimer comme avant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la famille Malfoy soit de celles qui croient en la pureté du sang ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son père fasse parti de l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres. Son père était toujours si bon avec lui… il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse donner crédit à toutes les horreurs que prônait ce fou furieux de mage noir.

Le jeune serpentard se sentait tiraillé, briser en deux par les personnes qu'il aimait et sur le point de s'entre tuer.

Il sentait le regard désolé d'Aliénor sur lui. Il la savait désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Parce qu'il savait ce qui arriverait si elle et Lucius devaient se retrouver face à face. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer si elle en avait l'occasion. Parce qu'il était un mangemort et que c'était les ordres. Elle ferait son devoir et tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner la guerre et éviter que leur monde sombre dans la folie. Même si elle devait le perdre pour ça. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça non plus. A sa place il agirait exactement de la même façon.

Neville restait silencieux dans son coin. La présence rassurante de Maximilien à ses côtés lui permettait de garder la tête froide. Mais il avait tellement peur. Peur pour sa grand-mère et tous ses amis. Ceux qu'il avait laissé dehors, qui risquait probablement leur vie pour leur monde. Et lui qui restait là à se tourner les pouces. Si seulement il avait pu y aller lui aussi… Si Voldemort gagnait la partie contre Maximilien et tous les autres il était probable que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Et sa famille était publiquement reconnue pour ne pas se ranger aux idées du mage noire. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait à sa grand-mère.

Ses parents avaient déjà payés le prix de leur raison pour cette guerre… Il ne voulait pas que sa famille ait d'avantage de pertes à pleurer.

Mais il était coincé ici comme tous les autres. Comme Draco qu'il voyait se fermer comme une huitre, cachant sa faiblesse et la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à l'idée de perdre un être cher, derrière un mur d'indifférence. Il aurait tellement voulu lui venir en aide. Mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui-même ça n'aurait pas était d'une grande aide. Et c'était pareil pour Harry. Lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il se tenait là. Immobile au côté de son compagnon. La tête basse, le visage caché par une cascade de cheveux brun et indisciplinés, il tenait fermement la manche de l'incube entre ses doigts. Pas d'étreinte pieuvresque, ni de baisés langoureux. Tout cela Gareth et lui se l'étaient échangé durant la nuit. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que la détresse. La détresse et la peur. Son instinct de compagnon lui hurlait dans les oreilles de ne pas laisser l'incube s'éloigner de lui. Comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose d'extrêmement mauvais allait arriver. Mais il ne tenait à embêter Gareth avec ses appréhensions stupides. Evidement que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver : ça s'appelé la guerre. Une guerre qui allait tout ravager sur son passage, même les survivants en ressortirait brisé. Il le savait bien. Gareth devait déjà supporter son humeur à travers leur lien. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il en remette une couche à pleurer dans ses bras et à geindre comme une adolescente pré-pubère.

Son amant avait participé à plus d'un combat avant aujourd'hui et il s'en était toujours sorti. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'aujourd'hui soit différent. Pourtant Harry ressentait toujours cette impression désagréable au fond de lui. Cette impression qui lui disait, qui lui ordonnait, de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Prenant sa décision le jeune homme sera plus fort la manche de Gareth entre ses doigts avant de la lâcher pour rejoindre Maximilien à quelques pas d'eux.

_ Maximilien ? Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît.

Harry sentait sur sa nuque le regard pesant de son compagnon qui se demandait certainement ce qu'il fabriquait encore.

Le formateur de Neville lui jeta un regard surpris. Harry n'était pas du genre à lui adresser la parole en ce moment. Il ne restait plus rien de la rancune tenace qu'il lui vouait au début de toute cette histoire d'incube mais ils n'en étaient pas non plus à s'échanger des chocolat en forme de cœur tous les matins.

Maximilien porta son regard sur Gareth, interrogateur. L'incube lui fit signe de décider. Il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire et n'avait rien contre le fait que Max et Harry se réconcilient. Bien au contraire. Son ancien amant ne représentait pour lui aucun danger. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'essaierait jamais de lui voler son compagnon. Son amour toujours bien réel et présent pour Maximilien lui permettait de passer outre l'instinct protecteur qui le pousser à garder Harry éloigné de toute personne qui pourrait vouloir le voler à lui.

_ Bien sûr, finit par répondre Maximilien.

_ Merci.

Sur ce Harry l'attrapa par la main et le conduisit à l'écart, dans un coin de la grande salle, là où ils pourraient avoir un minimum d'intimité. Il n'avait pas loupé le regard que c'était échangé les deux hommes et trouvait exaspérant qu'il ne puisse même plus discuter tranquillement avec quelqu'un sans que Gareth ait donné son accord auparavant.

L'incube n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire et puis comme ça il se tournerait le cerveau dans tous les sens pour trouver de quoi ils pouvaient bien être en train de parler. Tant mieux pour lui, ça lui ferait les pieds. La curiosité mal placé, Harry voulait bien la supporter. Et même, il trouver ça plutôt gratifiant, ça prouvait à quel point Gareth tenait à lui. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne se vengerait pas de cette tendance au combien agréable et au combien envahissante, parfois même fatigante, de son cher et tendre.

_ Alors, c'est à quel sujet ?

Maximilien était franchement intrigué maintenant. Et les coups d'œil tout sauf discret que leur lancé Gareth n'était pas apaiser sa curiosité. Et il était sûr que l'incube aurait volontiers vendu son pied gauche pour entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

_ J'ai un pressentiment…

Ca n'était pas le genre de réponse auxquelles il s'était attendu mais bon…

_ D'accord… Quel genre de pressentiment, exactement ? demanda prudemment l'aîné.

_ Un mauvais… du genre, quelqu'un va bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou alors être blessé gravement, disparaître dans un monde parallèle pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ce genre de chose pas du tout agréable quoi…

_ Ok… euh, et tu penses que ça signifie quelque chose ou bien…

_ Oui, je sais. C'est stupide et je n'ai rien d'un médium ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ai même jamais été doué en divination mais…

_ Holà, du calme ! interrompit Maximilien en voyant le jeune garçon s'emmêler les pinceaux. Tu en as parlé avec Gareth ?

_ Pas vraiment. Si je le fais, ce qu'il va trouver de mieux à répondre c'est soi de me rire au nez ou alors d'éluder et me répéter encore une fois que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter…

_ Je ne sais pas… Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes liés tous les deux. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore eut le temps de voir à quel point ta magie s'est modifiée à cause du lien ?

_ Pas vraiment non… Mais je n'ai rien senti de particulier alors…

_ Outre ta mauvaise impression, fit remarquer son interlocuteur. Qui sait ? Tu as peut-être développé un quelconque don de voyance ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Pendant un instant Harry se vit à la place du professeur Trelawney, vomissant ses inepties à longueur de journée, affublé de fringues horribles et loufoque et des culs de bouteilles en guise de lunette.

Il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos. Pitié non, achevez-le ! Il préférait encore mourir que de devenir un phénomène pareil.

_ Ou pas… Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quand même quelque chose. J'ai peur que les choses tournent mal et… Je suis bloqué ici comme un abrutit.

_ Il faut que tu envisages que tout ce stress ne soit que le résultat de ta répugnance à laisser Gareth s'éloigner de toi. C'est ton compagnon, il est normal que tu te fasses du souci pour lui et que tu veuilles être à ses côtés dans une situation parelle.

_ Ouais… peut-être…

_ Harry, gronda gentiment l'autre en souriant. Gareth est l'homme avec qui tu vas passer le reste de ta vie. Il serait peut-être temps que tu admettes que tu tiens à lui plus qu'à tout autre personne.

Le jeune ne répondit pas. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais ça n'était pas tant ce qu'il entendait qui le dérangeait que la personne qui lui disait ces mots. Maximilien était l'ancien amant de Gareth et Harry n'était pas stupide au point de croire que parce que l'incube s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon il n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui. Maximilien devait souffrir de les voir tous les deux ensemble, vraiment beaucoup souffrir. Et pourtant il ne faisait rien. Il n'était pas en colère, ni même désagréable avec lui. Il n'en voulait visiblement pas à Gareth de l'avoir délaissé. Il était simplement là, à les regarder vivre leur histoire et à souffrir.

Et lui, Harry, stupide Harry, con comme un placard avec le quotient intellectuel d'un canard en plastique, continuait de l'obliger à dire ce genre de chose. Il laissait Maximilien l'encourager à accepter pleinement et définitivement son compagnon alors même que l'autre devait se retenir à grand peine de l'attirer dans un coin sombre pour lui faire la peau et retrouver ainsi sa place auprès de son chéri.

Il s'en voulait un peu quand même… Petit à petit, avec du temps et de la même façon qu'il avait finis par accepter de voir Gareth entré dans sa vie, il avait admis que Maximilien n'était définitivement pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivé (encore) et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de garder l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Même si cela signifiait de devoir le partager avec un autre homme.

C'était sûr, il devait vraiment être amoureux de Gareth.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas seulement pour Gareth, tu sais, finit-il par avouer en fixant son regard dans celui de l'autre homme.

Et s'était vrai. Harry ne se faisait pas seulement du souci pour l'incube. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Aliénor, Draco et Neville. Et aussi pour Maximilien. Il se l'avouer presque à contre cœur parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Il était trop rancunier pour ça, un peu trop gryffondor aussi.

Pourtant la partie plus raisonnable de son esprit (celle à tendance serpentardesque), lui soufflait que Maximilien avait dix milles fois méritait qu'il se montre honnête avec lui.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce-que…

_ Tu ne dois pas mourir, interrompit-il. Gareth ne s'en remettrait pas…

Maximilien lui jeta un regard surpris avant de reprendre, un sourire indulgent et un peu forcé plaqué sur le visage :

_ Bien sûr qu'il s'en remettra. Il t'a toi maintenant. Il n'a plus besoin de moi…

Disant ces mots il porta son regard sur Gareth qui les observait toujours avec curiosité. L'incube fronça des sourcils en voyant les yeux tristes de son ancien amant se poser sur lui.

_ Soi pas bête, le rabroua Harry attirant de nouveau son attention sur lui. Je sais que s'il avait pu il se serait lié avec toi. Draco, Neville, Aliénor… tout le monde le sait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Neville dit que ça ne me regarde pas et que vous m'en parlerait seulement si vous le voulez bien. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que s'il avait été libre de choisir c'est toi qui continuerais de dormir avec lui toutes les nuits.

Le ton d'Harry était un peu amer. Parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Tout comme il savait que Gareth l'appréciait assez pour ne pas souffrir de leur lien à tous les deux et s'épanouir au moins un petit peu dans leur relation.

_ Harry…

_ C'est pas grave. Et je crois que c'est aussi un peu pour ça que je t'en voulais. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de n'être que le second choix je crois. Lui et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, c'est normal qu'il te préfère à un gamin comme moi.

_ Non, Harry ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas juste un gamin comme les autres. Autrement il ne t'aurait pas choisi, je le sais. Je le connais bien. Assez en tout cas, pour te dire que personne ne le force jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es intelligent. Ta magie est extrêmement puissante. Et bien plus important que tout le reste, tu es un homme bon, courageux et loyale. Exactement le genre de chose qu'il faut pour lui plaire. Vous êtes lié tous les deux et tu sais qu'une créature magique ne peut se lier à une personne que lorsque celle-ci lui correspond vraiment. Tu es parfait pour lui. Meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être.

_ Ouais…j'imagine qu'aucun de nous ne finira par céder alors… faisons comme si j'avais raison, décida Harry.

_ Il n'y a pas plus têtu que toi, pas vrai ?

_ Les compliments ne t'aideront à rien ! Bon, c'est pas le tout mais ce que je voulais te dire à la base c'est… prends soin de lui…

_ Je l'aurais fait de toute manière.

_ Je sais, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir lui reprocha-t-il. Je veux que tu sois prudent toi aussi. Pas seulement parce que je crois que Gareth t'aime encore. Je t'apprécie moi aussi. Même s'il est évident que les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles qu'elles pourraient l'être. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Maximilien le regarda longuement. Il était impressionné par la simplicité avec laquelle Harry lui parlait de tout ça, avec quelle facilité il exprimait ses sentiments sans rien en cacher. Le jeune garçon n'était pas en train de lui proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre et ne lui offrait même pas le pardon. Il disait juste ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il ressentait, sans rien cacher. Et si rien n'était encore réglé entre eux, Maximilien pouvait se vanter d'avoir récupéré la confiance pleine et entière du gryffondor.

_ Merci, Harry, finit-il par répondre.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et après une petite hésitation il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'adulte resta figé une seconde, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Finalement ce fut Harry qui décida pour lui en se sauvant pour aller retrouver son incube.

Le rouge au joues, Harry repris sa place près de son compagnon.

_ De quoi avez-vous parlés ? demanda l'incube.

_ Juste… de trucs et d'autres, éluda Harry faisant ainsi rire Gareth.

_ D'accord, tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais j'aimerais quand avoir une explication au sujet du baiser que tu lui as donné… Je croyais être le seul à avoir droit à ce genre de choses…

Harry releva le museau à la vitesse de la lumière, inquiet que Gareth n'ait mal pris cette marque d'affection.

_ Pas de panique, chaton. Je veux juste savoir…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas répondre parce qu'à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait juste eu envie et pendant une seconde il s'était souvenu de la façon dont Maximilien l'attirait avant qu'il apprenne la vérité.

_ J'en avais envie, finit-il par lâcher puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à dire.

Gareth perçut dans le lien l'honnêteté de sa réponse et l'accepta sans plus chercher avant. Parce qu'il voyait plutôt d'un bon œil qu'Harry parvienne enfin à retrouver des sentiments plus positifs vis-à-vis de Maximilien. Cela faciliterait grandement la suite de son plan…

_ Je suis content que vous fassiez enfin la paix tous les deux, se contenta-t-il de dire en lui souriant.

Harry lui jeta un regard vaguement suspicieux mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le vieux bonhomme qui était censé être leur chef fit son entrée et le silence s'installa.

_ Mes amis, l'heure du départ est arrivé. Vous êtes tous attendu au ministère de la magie. Les barrières qui protège sont enceinte ont été levé le temps que vous y transplaniez… Je suppose qu'il est de mise aujourd'hui que je vous souhaite une bonne chance… Je ne le ferais pas car ce n'est la chance qui sauvera votre vie. Souvenez-vous bien de toutes les choses que vous avez apprises au fil des ans, et comprenez bien que ce combat pourrait bien être plus décisif que vous ne le pensez. Le sort du monde magique est entre vos mains… Revenez en vie...

Et puis il repartit comme il était arrivé.

Sans attendre les premiers bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. Gareth et Harry échangèrent un long regard. Un regard qui valait pour plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, le lien continu de nous maintenir uni, qu'importe la distance. Tu pourras me sentir à n'importe quel moment et ce sera la même chose pour moi… On reste en contact, plaisanta-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Aliénor et Maximilien le suivirent de près et bientôt il ne resta plus que des apprentis dans la salle.

_ Bien ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

_ Toi, Potter, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux tant que tu restes loin de moi, répondit Draco avant de leur tourner le dos et de quitter la salle.

Si la porte n'avait pas été aussi massive le serpentard se serait certainement fait une joie de la claquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?! se plaignit Harry.

_ Rien Harry, le rassura Neville. Je crois qu'il n'est juste pas d'humeur, avec son père et tout ça… Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Les deux garçons sortirent à leur tour de la salle.

_ Je me doute, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais je trouve quand même ça étrange…

_ De quoi donc ?

_ Ce que Draco nous a raconté sur son père… Je veux dire, d'après lui ce serait le père idéal, affectueux, tendre et tout et tout…

_ Oui et alors ? Tu ne vas pas ma dire que Lucius Malfoy n'est qu'un sang pur plein de fric et imbus de sa personne et patati et patata… Puisque Draco n'ont dit que non, on peut bien le croire…

_ C'est bien là le problème : je le crois. A la façon dont il en parle ça se voit bien qu'il ne ment pas. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller comme des étoiles et on croirait qu'il nous fait la description de Merlin en personne.

_ En quoi est-ce un problème de le croire ?

_ Eh bah ça colle pas !

_ Harry, sois plus clair s'il te plaît, tu vas finir par me donner mal à la tête…

_ C'est pourtant simple ! Regardes, d'après Draco Lucius Malfoy n'a rien à se reprocher si ce n'est quelques fraudes d'ordres fiscal que nous pouvons aisément lui pardonner. Mais ce même Lucius Malfoy, le père parfait de notre cher ami, serait aussi un adepte de tu-sais-qui et prônerait la pureté du sang. Il prendrait soi-disant plaisir à torturer et à tuer des innocents, des femmes, des enfants. Alors je veux bien croire que ce cher Lucius est une image à préserver et qu'il ne joue pas au papa poule devant la caméra mais de là à ce qu'il y est un si grand écart, je trouve ça un peu gros…

_ Et alors quoi ? questionna son ami qui ne voyait pas bien là où il voulait en venir. Lucius Malfoy n'est autre qu'un espion auprès de tu-sais-qui ? Il se ferait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ou quelque chose du genre ? Excuse-moi Harry mais c'est un peu gros quand même. On n'est pas dans un roman d'espionnage tu sais…

_ Dommage, je suis sûr que le rôle de James Bond lui aurait été à merveille… Laisses tomber, répondit-t-il au regard perdu que lui lança Neville. Il y a une autre hypothèse. Et j'avoue qu'elle me parraît tout aussi tiré par les cheveux que la tienne, si ce n'est plus d'ailleurs. Mais certain truc ne collent pas les uns avec les autres. Je ne sais pas, je ne sens pas toute cette histoire de gentil et de méchant. Je suis sûr que c'est dix fois plus compliqué que ça en réalité.

_ explique ? demanda Neville.

Ce dernier savait que si Harry se mettait à monter des théories fumeuses c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose sous roche. C'était vrai quoi, le brun avait vécu des aventures toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Et chaque qu'on l'avait traité de menteur tout le monde avait dû admettre son erreur une fois que la catastrophe s'était produite.

_ Je pense que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi gentil que tout le monde veut bien le penser. Il n'arrête pas de cacher des choses, de mystifier tout seul dans son coin sans rien dire à personne soi-disant que c'est pour le plus grand bien et tout ça… Mais je n'y crois pas. D'abords il y a eu la pierre philosophale, honnêtement quel directeur sain d'esprit cacherait un truc pareil dans une école ?

_ Eh bien Poudlard est l'un des endroits les mieux gardé du monde magique…

_ Oui, tout comme Gringotts. Et puis la chambre des secrets ! Trois gamins de douze ans arrivent à le trouver en moi de quelques semaine et lui il passe des années à la chercher sans rien trouver ? Il ne devine même pas quel est l'animal qui tue ses élève alors qu'il a suffi à Hermione d'ouvrir quelques bouquin pour le découvrir, Tu trouves ça crédible toi ?

_ Peut-être que tu as raison mais ça ne prouve rien !

_ C'est vrai, ça ne prouve rien. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarres toi ? Et je ne t'ai pas encore parlé du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Il est directeur de Poudlard je te rappel ! Il aurait suffi qu'il se mette d'accord avec les autres directeurs pour changer quelques lignes du règlement et je n'aurais pas eu à y participer ! Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué… A croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de me voir mort.

_ Harry ! Dis pas ce genre de choses…

_ Pourquoi je ne les dirais pas ?! C'est vrai quoi ? Tous les ans je lui dit de ne pas me renvoyé chez les Dursley ! Tous les ans je le supplie de me croire quand je lui dis qu'ils finiront par avoir ma peau. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Rien ! Il me répond juste que j'exagère, qu'ils ne sont pas si désagréable et que si ils me punissent je dois surement le mériter un peu. Comme si priver un gamin de manger pendant trois jours de suite c'était pas de la maltraitance !

_ D'accord, d'accord, admettons. Dumbledore nous cache des choses et il n'est pas si gentil qu'il veut le faire croire. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir tout ça, et quel rapport avec Lucius Malfoy ?

_ Le rapport c'est que si Dumbledore n'est pas si bon qu'on le pense alors Voldemort n'est peut-être pas si mauvais…

_ Oui, bien sûr, tu-sais-qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une victime dans l'histoire pas vrai ? Je te signale que Bellatrix a torturé mes parents et que les tiens son morts, assassinés par tu-sais-qui en personne…

_ Prouves-le ! s' exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait réellement de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque, Seulement ce que l'on nous en a dit. Ce que Dumbledore en a dit…

_ J'ai des extraits de la gazette du sorcier de l'époque qui atteste que c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua Neville qui n'aimait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir.

_ Oui et d'après la gazette du sorcier je suis un menteur et le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Paraîtrait même que je suis fou de temps en temps… Je ne dis pas que Bellatrix et Voldemort sont les gentils et je ne dis pas que Dumbledore est un méchant. Simplement il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas. Et quand ça ne colle pas c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part.

_ Peut-être… Je trouve ça complètement dingue mais admettons encore une fois que tu as raison : les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles semblent l'être. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte…

_ Ça m'apporte qu'à chaque fois que les gens ont tenté de me cacher des choses ça a très mal finis ! Et que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être toujours laissé à l'écart des choses importantes. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Peut-être qu'à l'époque c'était justifié. On était encore des enfants. Mais plus maintenant. On est majeur tous les trois. Et pourtant on continu de nous laisser de côté. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce que j'aimerais c'est que quelqu'un se décide enfin à me dire la vérité sur ce qui se passe dehors.

_ Tu as parlé de tout ça à Gareth ?

_ Ne me fais pas rire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise… Y'a rien à dire de concret et tant qu'il n'y aura rien de concret, il 'y aura rien du tout, point.

_ Et donc cette conversation ne sert strictement à rien puisque pour avoir du concret il faudrait pouvoir sortir et que puisque on a rien de concret on ne peut pas sortir d'ici…

_ … C'est exact !

_ Harry…, soupira-t-il exaspéré.

_ Allons voir Draco ! Il a toujours d'excellentes idées. Et ça lui fera toujours plus de bien de cogiter à quelque chose d'utile plutôt que de tourner comme un lion dans sa cage… ou un serpent dans son trou comme tu préfères…

Harry continua à déblatérer tout le long du chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, exaspérant Neville qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter tous ses bavardages.

_ Mais comment Gareth fait-il pour te supporter ?! finit-il par s'exclamer alors qu'Harry s'égosillait devant la porte de Draco, visiblement réticent à l'idée de les laisser entrer dans son espace vitale.

_ Il ne le supporte pas, interrompit Draco en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte pour les laisser entrer.

_ Il ne le supporte pas, il se contente de lui fermer son clapet en lui roulant un patin chaque qu'il devient trop exaspérant, reprit le serpentard en fermant ma porte derrière eux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de finalement laisser tomber parce qu'en fait… il n'avait pas totalement tort.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

_ Tout d'abord on aimerait que tu sois un peu plus agréable avec nous. On t'a rien fait alors tes humeurs de chien à la con tu les ranges au placard, on s'en passera.

_ Harry ! Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu moins vulgaire, s'il te plaît !

_ Oui, papa, répondit Harry.

Puis il enchaînant en se tournant à nouveau vers Draco :

_ Deuxième chose qu'on aimerait bien : on pense que Dumbledore n'est pas le gentil vieux bonhomme gâteux que tout le monde croit et on pense aussi que peut-être on ne sait pas tout au sujet de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Donc, ta mission si tu l'acceptes : trouver un moyen d'éclaircir un peu tout ça.

Un long silence dubitatif suivit la tirade du gryffondor avant que Draco ne se décide à reprendre la parole :

_ Neville, toi qui a un minimum d'intellect, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer en des termes clair ce que notre très cher ami au QI proche de celui d'un strangulot attardé, essai de dire ?

_ Hé !

Personne ne prêta attention aux grognements indigné du gryffondor et Neville se fit un devoir de répéter au serpentard ce qu'Harry tentait vainement de lui expliquer.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour tout expliquer au blond :

_ Donc on parle de gentils qui ne le serait pas et de méchant qui ne le serait pas non plus. Ce serait une affaire de secret et de mystifications, de tromperies et de mensonges ? J'ai bien tout compris ?

_ En gros… oui.

_ Cool ! appréciât véritablement le serpentard. Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Harry on ne peut rien faire d'ici…

_ Et donc tout ça n'a servi à rien ! conclut Neville qui espérait voir enfin le bout de cette conversation qui n'avait pour lui aucun sens.

_ Eh bien… Ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai…

_ Quoi ?! Draco, ne me dis pas que tu as un moyen de sortir et que tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! s'indigna Harry.

_ Non je ne sais pas comment sortir de ce foutu monde parallèle… pas encore.

_ Expliques toi, petit serpent, insista le survivant.

_ Pour faire court, je ne voudrais pas que vos pauvres petits cerveaux se retrouvent submergés par trop d'informations, vous vous souvenez de notre arrivé ici ? Aliénor, Gareth et Maximilien ont utilisé leur sang pour ouvrir des portes. Et qui dit sang et rituel, dit aussi magie du sang. Coup de chance j'ai pris cette matière en option ! Donc avec un peu de chance et de temps, je peux peut-être bidouiller un rituel qui nous ferait passer de l'autre côté… Et du temps on en a… Cinq ans ici, cinq mois là-bas…

..

..

Edwin était un vieil homme. Il avait plus d'une petite centaine d'année et pourtant sa magie, toujours vaillante, continuait de le maintenir en vie.

Il dirigeait l'organisation depuis plus de trente ans déjà. Trente années à veiller sur le monde, depuis l'ombre et sans que personne ne le sache.

Cet anonymat qu'il avait un jour bénit et qui lui avait apportée la paix pendant longtemps, lui pesait maintenant comme le plus lourd des fardeaux. Pourquoi les choses devaient elles toujours rester secrètes ?! L'organisation avait plus d'influence que n'importe qu'elle autre dans le monde entier et pourtant elle ne portait aucun nom. Personne ne connaissait les membres qui en faisaient partis et qui allaient peut-être donner leur vie aujourd'hui dans une guerre qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé.

Non, personne ne savait rien.

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Cette ignorance devait cesser. Le monde devait enfin connaître quelle véritable puissance se dissimulait dans l'ombre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'unir à Dumbledore. Malgré son aversion pour ce vieux fou avide de pouvoir.

Il allait s'unir à lui et une fois Voldemort sorti de la scène il l'éliminerait lui aussi. Ainsi l'organisation pourrait prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Il ne voulait plus que ses hommes aient à payer le prix de la stupidité de l'humanité. Il fallait un vrai chef à ce monde décadent et sans avenir.

Tant pis s'il devait en écraser quelques-uns pour se faire une place au soleil. Il connaissait les manipulations de Dumbledore au sujet de Tom Jedusort. Il connaissait la vérité au sujet de ce sorcier avangardiste prônant la réalisation d'un nouveau monde plus moderne. Il n'avait rien contre cela. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre ce Jedusort. Il le plaignait même un peu d'être la victime du vieux fou glucosé.

Mais il n'aurait pas de pitié pour autant. Après des siècles passés dans l'ombre l'organisation ne se verrait pas surpassé par un simple homme aux idées juste un peu plus sensés que celles des autres.

Les autres membres de l'organisation comprendraient lorsque le temps sera venu de les mettre au courant. Pour l'instant ses plans devaient demeurer secrets encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce que leur heure vienne enfin…

..

..

C'est finis !

Pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai bien mis un mois à me décider à écrire ce chapitre (flémingite aigue quand tu nous tiens…) mais à partir du moment où je m'y suis mise (c'est-à-dire il y a deux jours), ça a été tout seul ^^

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre on abandonne un peu Harry et compagnie pour se concentrer d'avantage sur Tom, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Sirius… Et puis Gareth et ce très cher Max aussi !

N'oubliez pas la petite review !

En espérant que vous avez apprécié !

Biz et bonne lecture


	16. Chapter 16

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 16 : Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu._

_._

_**µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$µ££$££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ££µ**_

_**.**_

_**Heu, bonjours ?**_

_**Oui je sais je suis en retard. A ce niveau-là, je sais même pas si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça…**_

_**Mais bon, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça prendra !**_

_**Mes examen se terminent la semaine prochaine et j'enchaine sur un mois de vacance alors j'espère que j'aurais assez de courage pour écrire la suite… on croise les doigts (n'hésitez pas à croiser les orteils aussi, ça ne peut qu'aider !)**_

_**En tous cas merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Sans vous je crois que je mettrais encore plus de temps à écrire… si, si c'est possible je vous jure ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ^^.**_

Tom tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Lucius vint le rejoindre : ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Prêt à mener cette bataille que tous savaient décisif pour la suite des évènements.

_ Tom, appela Lucius du pas de la porte.

Il était tellement impatient d'en finir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer dans la pièce. Son esprit était totalement tourné vers les combats à venir. Après des années d'attentes les choses allaient enfin bouger. Ils avaient une chance d'inverser les rôles et de mener la danse, de faire entendre leurs idées.

Il avait attendu et espéré ce jour pendant tellement longtemps qu'il peinait à se souvenir du temps où l'avenir ne lui paraissait pas si incertain. Il allait faire payer à Dumbledore et tous les poltrons qui ne juraient que par ce vieux fou, toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient dû endurer, lui et Draco, ainsi que tous les autres. Bella, Rodolphus, Fenrir et tellement d'autres. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passés à se cacher et à vivre dans l'ombre. Ils avaient tous payé le prix de leurs engagements. Rodolphus avait fini à Azcaban, privée de sa femme et du reste de sa famille pendant près de quinze ans. Bella, qui avait été si douce et si fragile à l'époque de leur adolescence et qui ne parvenait plus à se défaire du fantôme de la folie qui la guettait. Tous les mangemorts qui avaient payé de leur vie ou de leur liberté des agissements qui auraient normalement dû être approuvés et applaudis. Fenrir, exclu du monde sorcier, lui et tous ses congénères, traité comme un animale. Draco, privée de la famille qui lui revenait de droit, du bonheur de connaître ses deux parents et d'être aimé d'eux comme ils auraient souhaité qu'il le soit. Et lui-même, séparé de son amour pendant trop longtemps, souffrant nuit et jour d'une absence qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Ils avaient tous payé le prix du sang, et ils étaient tous resté aussi fidèles qu'au premier jour. Relégués dans l'ombre, traqués comme des chiens, errant dans un monde qui n'avait jamais voulu d'eux et dont ils n'avaient jamais voulu… mais ils étaient toujours là. Rendus plus fort par ces années à côtoyer l'ombre et la souffrance, plus déterminés que jamais à créer ce monde de tolérance et d'espérance qu'ils appelaient de tous leurs vœux.

Aujourd'hui était leur jour. Le jour de leur retour. Et de leur victoire. Il fallait au moins l'espérer.

_ Il faut y aller, dit-il et seule son éducation d'aristocrate l'empêchait de taper du pied d'impatience.

_ Ils t'attendent tous, reprit-il en voyant que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Debout devant la fenêtre, le dos raide et les mains croisés dans le dos, Tom était la figure même de l'autorité et du pouvoir. Le symbole d'une révolution, d'un soulèvement. Et un Homme. Juste un homme.

Un homme en proie à des doutes et des indécisions toujours très lourdes à assumer. Le lord se sentait tiraillé entre son désir de vengeance, se soif de justice, son inquiétude pour Draco sur qui il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main et la peur dévorante de perdre Lucius, encore une fois.

Lui qui n'avait rien d'un pleutre se sentait totalement incapable de mettre à nouveau en danger l'homme qu'il aimait. Même pour une juste cause, il ne parvenait pas à l'envisager… c'était trop dure.

L'envoyer au combat ? Comment pouvait-il…

_ Tout ira bien, murmura Lucius en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Il avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour savoir ce qui inquiétait son amant. Personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que lui. Personne ne savait à quel point il pouvait être fragile. Il était le seul à l'avoir jamais vu aussi perdu qu'un homme pouvait l'être.

_ J'irais bien et Draco aussi, reprit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, répondit Tom en emprisonnant les mains du serpentard posé sur son torse entre les siennes.

_ Si je le suis. Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, que nous sortions vainqueur ou non de ce combat je ne compte pas mourir. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Draco est en sécurité quelque part, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui, pas aujourd'hui. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te concentrer sur tes objectifs et les atteindre. Rien d'autre ne compte et tu le sais.

_ Connerie ! s'exclama Tom en se tournant vers lui pour emprisonner son visage entre ses mains.

Sa prise n'avait rien de tendre et ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau de Lucius à lui en faire mal. Mais le serpentard n'osa pas faire un geste pour se dégager, trop obsédé qu'il était par la flamme dans les yeux du Lord. Rage et confusion s'y disputait la place, noircissant ses prunelles, les rendant plus sombre qu'une étendue d'eau lors d'une nuit sans étoile.

_ Ne me parle pas de ce qui est ou non important. J'ai vécu QUINZE ANNEES sans pouvoir m'occuper des choses importantes ! Ce n'était pas de ne plus avoir corps qui a été le plus difficile, c'était de ne pas pouvoir te parler ni te prendre dans mes bras ou juste te voir ! J'étais tout seul, Lucius. Pendant quinze ans, j'ai été tout seul. J'ai eu largement le temps de penser et de réaliser ce qui était le plus important pour moi. C'est Toi, et Draco. Si je dois choisir entre t'avoir auprès de moi pour le reste de ma vie et gagner cette guerre alors c'est clair que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

Lucius ne sut comment réagir face à ces mots. Parce que c'était trop. Trop d'émotion d'un coup, trop d'amour, trop de peur, trop… Juste trop de tout.

Depuis le premier baisé qu'ils s'étaient échangé, la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments que Tom lui portait. L'un et l'autre ne parlaient pas de ce genre de chose avec facilité. Et les mots n'étaient que des mots. Alors à quoi bon en user le sens quand un baisé ou une caresse pouvait en dire tellement plus.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des grandes déclarations romantique. Au mieux s'échangeaient-ils des promesses de fidélité entre le souffle haché de leurs ébats les plus passionnés.

Lucius n'avait jamais eu à répondre à ces mots de la part de son amant.

Il ne savait pas. Et pourtant il aurait eu des milliers de choses à répondre à ça. Les phrases se bousculaient à la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'aucune ne puisse les passer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, à ne rien dire… Cette explosion de sentiments qui l'envahissait ne pouvait pas rester là, à gronder derrière ses paupières.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Parce que c'était trop !

Brusquement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour mieux l'attirer contre lui et ravir ses lèvres. Il ne prit aucune précaution pour être tendre ou délicat. Il avait seulement besoin de le sentir, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses dents mordant sa bouche, la dévorant… exprimer tout cet amour qui malgré les années était resté bien accroché à son cœur.

L'échange fut aussi intense que bref et quand ils se séparèrent leur souffle était aussi court que s'ils venaient de courir un cent mètre. Front contre front, incapable de s'éloigner d'avantage l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent immobile un moment qui leur paru aussi long qu'une petite éternité.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver véritablement, de s'aimer aussi intensément et aussi librement qu'au début de leur histoire. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Et c'était tellement bon.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amour, elle était au combat, à la vengeance. Et Tom devait l'entendre, l'accepter. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ils étaient faits pour la guerre. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de la mener jusqu'au bout. Après s'être battu pendant si longtemps, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de continuer et de vaincre. Ils ne pourraient jamais trouver la paix autrement.

_ Il faut y aller, Tom. Ils nous attendent tous. Severus, Bella et tous les autres… Ils ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi.

_ Je sais…

_ Je te promets de revenir.

_ Tu ne peux pas, répondit Tom en s'éloignant de lui.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir. Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. Et pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Draco et que je ne lui aurais pas dit toute la vérité.

_ Et moi j'aimerai être mort rien que pour ne pas avoir à le faire…

_ Ne sois pas stupide ! s'indigna Lucius. Il va t'adorer. Au moins autant que moi je t'adore. Il n'est pas mon fils pour rien tu sais.

_ J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi… Allez, viens. Ils vont nous attendre.

Et ces derniers mots celèrent la suite de toute leur histoire.

.

.

Si le départ c'était fait dans le plus calme et dans un ordre rigoureux et organisé, le retour fut totalement à l'opposé.

C'est en pagaille et dans la plus grande confusion que les mangemorts transplantèrent vers le repère du Lord.

Ce qui aurait normalement dû être un grand jour se transformait en catastrophe.

Le château raisonné de gémissements de souffrances, d'appels désespéré… et de pleurs.

Des larmes pour les morts, trop nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux. Et inutilement tombés.

Autour du Lord tout n'était que désordre et panique. Les guérisseurs fidèles à sa cause avaient été appelés en urgence et ne cessaient de tournoyer en tous sens, d'un blessé à l'autre. Pour certain il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de soulager la douleur. Pour d'autre un sort et tout était réglé. Pour d'autres encore, aucun des médicomages ne se risquait à se prononcer.

Et Tom n'avait qu'un seul nom à la bouche : Lucius.

Il avait perdu de vu son amant dès les premiers instant de la bataille. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied au ministère qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre. Les sorciers auxquels ils avaient eu à faire n'étaient pas des employés du ministère, ils n'étaient pas des aurors ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Tom avait bien reconnu quelques membres de l'ordre du phœnix mais pour les autres… On aurait dit qu'une véritable armée leur était tombée dessus. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la bataille était perdue d'avance et que s'entêter dans cette voie aurait relevé d'avantage de la stupidité que du courage. Il avait sonné la retraite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent totalement. Mais pour beaucoup il était déjà trop tard…

Comment, pourquoi et qui ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre ces questions et aucune d'elle ne revêtait la plus petite importance.

Il devait retrouver Lucius, s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

L'angoisse lui mordit le ventre à mesure qu'il se déplacé dans la pièce. Les mangemorts les plus en forme faisaient leur possible pour aider les autres. Il aperçut Fenrir et sa meute dans un coin de la pièce, rassemblé autour du corps de l'un des leurs, silencieux comme les pierres, portant déjà le deuil d'un frère chéri. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit la présence de Lupin qui n'avait rien à faire là. Le fils retrouvé de Greyback aurait normalement dû se trouver parmi les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, sa présence dans le château ne présageait rien de bon.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail, trop obsédé à rechercher Lucius pour déjà endosser son rôle de chef de guerre.

_ Bella !

Le cri raisonna à ses oreilles mieux qu'un coup de clairon ne l'aurait fait : c'était la voix de Lucius !

Il se précipita vers le fond de la salle, d'où le bruit lui était parvenu.

Et IL était là, sain et sauf. Lucius.

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, s'assurer de son bien-être, lui arracher ses vêtements et vérifier chaque centimètre de sa peau pour être sûr qu'il allait vraiment bien.

Il ne le fit pas.

Tout d'abord parce que le voir en vie et apparemment indemne lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de boucler ses pulsions les plus intenses dans le fond de son esprit. Sa préoccupation première était de s'assurer que Lucius allait bien. La chose étant réglée il était de son devoir de reprendre les choses en main, de parer au plus urgent, soigner les blessés, pleurer les morts et faire en sorte de ne pas laisser les troupes se démoraliser.

L'autre raison qui l'empêcha de se précipiter sur Lucius fut que ce dernier tenait déjà quelqu'un entre ses bras : Bella.

Il tentait vainement, avec la force du désespoir de l'arracher au corps de son époux Rodolphus, visiblement blessé.

Bellatrix s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la robe de Rodolphus, pleurant et suppliant pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Tom sentit la rage gronder jusque dans ses veines. Ils avaient osés ! Bella n'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Son esprit n'était-il pas encore assez détruit pour que le sort s'acharne encore sur elle et lui arrache la seule chose qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau ? Si Rodolphus mourrait…

Son regard croisa celui de son amant, aussi sombre que le sien. Sans une parole ils se comprirent et Lucius raffermit sa prise sur Bella : ils allaient payer ! Peu importe qui ils étaient, ils allaient tous payer !

Avec l'aide de Rabastan, le serpentard finit par convaincre Bella de laisser les médicomages emporter son époux pour le soigner.

Même Tom ne put retenir une grimace à la vue du corps désarticuler de son ami. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie après avoir subi CA ?

Le plus calmement possible il s'approcha de Lucius qui serait toujours Bella entre ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de la rassurer. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme. Le sort de sommeil qu'il lui lança ne fut qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres.

Son amant souleva entre ses bras le corps devenu mou de leur amie.

_ Demande à Severus de préparer quelques potions calmante. Elle va en avoir besoin.

Il vit le visage de Lucius se crisper en rictus de froideur qui le figea sur place : Severus ?

_ Il m'a défendu contre Alastor Maugrey. Ce sale chien était à deux doigts de me lancer un Avada quand Severus s'est interposé entre nous…

_ Ce Maugrey est un membre de l'ordre du Phœnix, il ne lui fera pas de mal puisqu'il est censé être dans leur camp.

_ Sa couverture est foutue ! s'emporta Lucius. Il s'est sciemment interposé alors que Fol Œil allait en finir avec moi. Il ne s'est pas contenté de lui jeter un sort de loin. Il s'est lancé dans un véritable duel avec lui. Dumbledore est loin d'être naïf et le rôle de Severus était déjà bien assez ambigu avant ça. Et il le sait. Alors s'il n'est pas revenu avec nous ça veut simplement dire qu'il n'a pas pu. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de retourner chez le vieux fou après s'être rallié à notre camp d'une manière aussi flagrante. La seule inconnue c'est de savoir s'il s'est fait tuer ou s'il est simplement prisonnier !

Le lord jura entre ses lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de s'y attarder. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il se serait précipiter chez Dumbledore pour lui demander des comptes et le réduire en bouillit, mais là… Il fallait d'abord mettre au clair la situation et garder son sang-froid.

_ Emmène-là dans sa chambre et assure-toi qu'elle n'y reste pas seule quand elle se réveillera.

_ Et ensuite ? questionna le serpentard qui ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : la vengeance.

Une vengeance plus terrible encore qu'il ne se l'imaginait deux heures plus tôt.

_ Ensuite… rejoins-moi dans mon bureau. Nous avons à faire…

Ils avaient peut-être perdu une bataille, mais la guerre, elle, ne faisait que commencer.

La salle se vida au fur et à mesure, ne raisonnant plus que de larmes et de cris appelant vengeance.

.

Remus accompagna sa meute à l'extérieure du château. Il était blessé à la jambe et le sang ruisselait le long de sa cuisse, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Lui au moins, pouvait se vanter d'être encore en vie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il avait perdu nombre d'amis aujourd'hui. Dans les deux camps, et de différentes manières.

La perte qui le faisait le plus souffrir était sans aucun doute Sirius.

Le dernier héritier de la grande maison des Black n'était pas mort, non. Mais c'était presque pareil. Il ne voudrait certainement plus jamais le voir maintenant qu'il savait.

Remus n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de balancer sa couverture aux orties. Fenrir était aux prises avec quatre sorciers et était loin d'avoir l'avantage. Tous les membres de la meute étaient déjà trop occuper à défendre leur vie pour se soucier de celle de leur alpha. Non, Remus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Il s'était rangé auprès de son chef de meute, définitivement et aux yeux de tous, il avait choisi son camp.

Enfin.

Plus de mensonge, plus de tromperie.

Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Le regard de Sirius quand il l'avait vu envoyer Kingsley au tapis pour défendre Fenrir… tellement perdu, incrédule…

Il l'avait vu tendre la main vers lui, le prier silencieusement pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il ait une bonne explication à ce geste qui, pour le brun, n'avait aucun sens.

Aucun sens, si ce n'était l'impossible, l'impensable. Qu'il les ait tous trahis. Qu'il l'ait trahis, lui, son ami de toujours, l'homme pour qui il aurait donné jusqu'à sa vie.

Et ce même regard d'enfant perdu s'était transformé en celui d'un homme blessé et rageur en le voyant se reculer pour soutenir son alpha.

Remus avait choisi le camp des loups-garous, le camp de Voldemort.

Il avait abandonné ses amis, sa famille.

Non, Sirius ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui expliquer. Qu'il comprenne le pourquoi de son geste, qu'il l'accepte.

Remus n'avait jamais souhaité autre chose pour son ami qu'un bonheur parfait. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir faire partie de ce bonheur, contribué à le lui offrir. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'espoir.

Sirius ne le voyait plus que comme un ennemi et un traître. Peu importe que lui l'aime toujours autant, ça ne changeait rien.

Il avait une nouvelle famille maintenant. Une famille qui souffrait et qui avait besoin de lui.

Ils avaient perdu un frère aujourd'hui. Et il était tellement jeune. Presque un louveteau encore. Le plus jeune de la meute. Il avait insisté pour se joindre à cette guerre. Il avait supplié Fenrir alors même que celui-ci rechigner à l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille.

Ils avaient tous essayé de le convaincre de rester en arrière, lui répétant pendant des jours et des jours qu'il aurait bien le temps de se battre une autre fois.

Mais le jeune loup n'en avait pas démordu et ils s'étaient tous heurtés à un mur d'obstination et d'assurance qui avait finit pas les faire craquer. Comme ils le regrettaient à présent.

Il lui rappelait tellement Harry, bouillonnant de vie. Plus entêté et frondeur que tous les autres. Avide de justice, impatient de croquer la vie et de la découvrir.

La longue procession de loups silencieux pénétra dans la forêt, Fenrir et Remus à sa tête. Ce soir, cette nuit, les loups hurleraient à la lune leur tristesse et leur rage.

Ils rendraient un dernier hommage à leur frère et le veilleraient, gardiens silencieux d'un corps sans vie, témoins de la sauvagerie d'un monde qui n'avait jamais voulu d'eux.

.

.

Gareth n'avait mis qu'un instant avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout s'était pourtant passé avec la plus grande facilité. Les hommes de Voldemort étaient de bons sorciers mais ils n'étaient pas des soldats contrairement à eux. Ils avaient eu tôt fait de les battre et les mangemorts n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de se replier. Il n'y avait que très peu de perte de leur côté et toutes faisaient presque exclusivement parti de l'ordre du Phœnix.

Un grand remue-ménage attira son attention ainsi que celle de tous les combattants vers le centre du hall. Un groupe de sorciers, des membres de l'ordre principalement accompagnés de quelques aurors, était aux prises avec un dernier mangemorts. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de s'échapper avec les autres.

_ Alors Snape ?! Tu finis enfin par nous montrer ton véritable visage ! Espèce de sale traitre !

L'homme au visage cousu de cicatrices n'hésita pas à lancer un sort cuisant au mangemort, se moquant des cris de douleurs de ce dernier.

Gareth observa la scène avec dégoût. Il avait horreur de la torture. Quand on tuait un ennemi il fallait avoir la décence de le faire proprement.

_ Ils se conduisent comme des animaux.

Aliénor s'était jointe à lui sans qu'il ne la remarque. Il hocha la tête, refusant de s'attarder d'avantage sur un problème qui ne le regardait objectivement pas. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire et même si tous les membres de l'organisation présents désapprouvaient visiblement les méthodes cruelles et inutiles de leurs alliés du moment, ça n'était pas à eux de s'interposer.

_ Maugrey ! intervint Dumbledore. Cessez de vous donner en spectacle et conduisez ce traître à Poudlard pour qu'il y soit interrogé.

_ Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce pauvre gars, commenta Aliénor.

De ce qu'elle devinait les techniques d'interrogatoire du vieux sorcier n'avaient de douces.

_ Tu sais où est Maximilien ? demanda l'incube, impatient de pouvoir rentrer pour retrouver Harry.

Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps mais une seule journée passé dans le monde réel en valait bien d'avantage pour ceux coincé au repère de l'organisation. Cette histoire de distorsion temporelle n'avait décidément pas que des bons côtés.

_ J'en sais rien moi, je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

_ Avec… Non ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivé !

Une dizaine de scénarios catastrophe se mirent immédiatement en place dans son cerveau, la panique pointant déjà le bout de son nez.

D'un même mouvement Aliénor et Gareth se mirent à la recherche de leur ami, élan au passage leurs compagnons d'armes, qui se joignirent à eux dès qu'ils apprirent que l'un des leurs avait semble-t-il disparus.

Tout le ministère raisonnait des appels lancé au hasard avec l'espoir que quelqu'un y réponde. Mais seul l'écho de leur voix revenait à eux.

_ Il n'est nulle part ! finit par s'exclamer Aliénor en rejoignant l'incube.

_ Merde ! Il ne peut quand même pas avoir disparu ! Il doit forcément être là…

_ Le point positif c'est quand même qu'il ne se trouve ni parmi les blessés ni parmi les morts…

_ Ca nous fait une belle jambe ça, de savoir…

Gareth se figea au beau milieu de sa phrase. Les sourcils froncés, visiblement perplexe, il se mit renifler l'air autour d'eux. Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tenta de l'interrompre Aliénor, surprise de le voir se balader le nez en l'air, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

L'incube ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il ne prêta pour ainsi dire aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Il sentait fluctuer tout autour de lui des courants de magie résiduelle bien trop familier à son goût. Un incube était venu ici et avait usé de sa magie. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses tripes. Sa race n'utilisait pas la même magie que les sorciers et pour ceux qui savaient la sentir elle empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper.

Et il connaissait bien trop la signature de celui qui était venu ici pour ne pas s'inquiéter.

IL était venu réclamer son dû. IL était venu chercher Maximilien.

Son cauchemar prenait forme sous ses yeux.

Le lien s'était éveillé. Max était perdu, condamné à un sort qu'il n'osait même pas imaginé.

Et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Il l'avait perdu.

Une rage sans nom le prit aux tripes.

Non !

Il refusait de perdre son ancien amant. Pas maintenant qu'Harry semblait enfin l'acceptait. Pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils venaient de remporter une importante victoire. Pas maintenant !

Jamais !

Maximilien était à lui ! De la même façon qu'Harry lui appartenait. Peu importe qu'il n'existe pas de lien magique entre eux, il était à lui. Au moins autant que lui-même appartenait à ses amours.

Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui arracher Harry.

Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui prendre Maximilien.

Il se foutait que celui-ci ait passé un pacte avec un autre, qu'il se soit fait avoir au jeu pervers d'un être plus abjecte que Voldemort lui-même.

Personne ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait !

Et peu importe ce que ça allait lui coûter, il devait aller le chercher.

.

.

Sirius n'avait pas attendu les ordres pour transplaner au Square. La bataille l'avait épuisé. Et plus encore, il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'écouter les membres de l'ordre déblatérer au sujet de Remus, l'injurier ou le maudire. Il avait bien assez à réfléchir sans que des imbéciles ne viennent lui embrouiller l'esprit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait qu'à peine remarqué l'arrestation de Snap. Leur regard s'était croisé un instant, aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, même si c'était pour des raisons bien différente. Le serpentard ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant au sort que l'ordre lui réservait. Il espérait juste que Dumbledore lui accorderait une mort rapide. Pas indolore, il n'irait pas jusqu'à tenter la chance à ce point. Rapide, ce serait déjà bien. C'était l'unique chose à laquelle il aspirait désormais. Sirius l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Pendant une seconde il s'était sentit désolé pour lui. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'aimait pas la souffrance. Même si 'était Snape.

Il se doutait que les vœux de Severus ne seraient pas exaucés. Dumbledore allait faire de lui un exemple. Oui, pendant un instant durant lequel leurs regards s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

Pourtant son esprit s'était bien vite tourné à nouveau vers son ami d'enfance.

Il était partagé entre la colère la plus intense qu'il avait jamais ressenti et un soulagement sans nom qui lui enlever enfin l'un des poids les plus lourds qui pesait sur ses épaules. Sa raison lui criait une chose alors que son cœur en chantait une autre.

Remus les avait trahit. Purement et simplement.

Il s'était rangé sous les ordres d'un monstre, d'un mage noir. Voldemort. Le meurtrier de tant de personnes, de leurs amis, des parents d'Harry. Comment avait-il pu ?

Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Toujours accompagné d'une autre pensée. Une pensée qui aurait fait hurler Dumbledore et le reste de ses sbires.

Remus avait enfin trouvé une place parmi les siens. Enfin. Après tant d'années d'errance, rejeter et mis au banc de la société par des sorciers trop stupide pour comprendre qu'être différent n'est pas une tare mais une chance et un trésor à chérir, il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

De le voir prêt de Fenrir, droit et fier de ce qu'il était, de sa race de ses frères, de sa place auprès de son alpha… Sirius n'avait jamais était aussi soulagé de toute sa vie. Même la colère qu'il éprouvait face aux mensonges que Remus lui avait vendus pendant des semaines, peut-être même des mois ou des années, ne parvenait pas à étouffer la fierté qu'il éprouvait face au courage dont le loup-garou avait fait preuve.

L'animagus avait lu dans le regard de son ami toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le trahir. Ses yeux lui avaient supplié silencieusement de lui accorder le pardon. Un pardon que Sirius ne se sentait pas en droit de lui accorder.

Il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir de chercher à être heureux ?

Jamais la société actuelle ne l'accepterait tel qu'il était, alors pourquoi pas ?

Sirius savait que les découvertes récentes qu'il avait faites au sujet de Dumbledore influençaient son jugement et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas réagis de la même façon quelques semaines auparavant.

Mais puisque le sorcier sensé défendre la lumière et le Bien se trouvait être un parfait salopard et un opportuniste prêt à sacrifier des enfants pour arriver à ses fins, puisque Remus, l'homme le plus doux et le plus gentil qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, s'allier au mage noir sensé être le méchant de l'histoire, alors peut-être que les choses n'étaient véritablement pas aussi simple qu'il y paraissait.

Exaspéré par ses propres pensées qui ne le menaient finalement nulle part, Sirius se décida à bouger. Il plaça quelques sortilèges sur sa chambre, dont quelques-uns relevant fortement de la magie noire, pour garantir son intimité et empoigna une large poigné de poudre de cheminette. Vu l'heure qu'il était Hermione devait probablement être en train de lire un quelconque livre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avec un peu de chance tous les autres élèves seraient partis se coucher et ils pourraient discuter tranquillement de tout ça.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'embarquer la jeune fille la dedans mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un de moins impliqué que lui pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Plongeant son visage entre les braises chaudes de la cheminée de sa chambre, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la connexion ne se fasse.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était là assise sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre trop gros pour elle.

_Hermione ! appela-t-il en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que la jeune fille dans les parages mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

_Sirius ! s'exclama la gryffondor avant de se reprendre et de jeter un coup d'œil aux environs pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu son cris.

_ Sirius, reprit-elle plus doucement une fois rassurée en venant s'assoir sur le sol. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une bataille au ministère…

_ Eh bien ! Les informations circulent vite. Je viens tout juste de rentrer au Square. Comment as-tu su ce qui se passait ? Et si tu oses prononcer le nom de Rita Skeeter, je risque de m'énerver plus encore que je ne le suis déjà.

_ Non, pas d'inquiétude à propos dette insupportable garce. C'est Dean qui nous l'a dit. Son père travaille au ministère et il lui a raconté qu'ils avaient tous été évacués en urgence après que Vol… tu-sais-qui ait débarqué avec perte et fracas.

_ D'accord, je comprends mieux.

_ Alors, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je me suis inquiété…

_ T'en fais pas. C'est pas ce mage noir de pacotille qui va réussir à me faire mordre la poussière. Je suis trop têtu pour ça…

_ Presque autant qu'Harry, laissa échapper Hermione.

Quelques secondes d'un silence gêné suivirent ses paroles. Ils ne parlaient jamais du jeune gryffondor entre eux. C'était un sujet trop incertain pour qu'ils puissent l'aborder sereinement.

_ Oui… Toujours pas de nouvelles de ce côté-là je suppose ?

_ Rien, répondit Hermione.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler de Draco et des suppositions qu'elle en était venue à faire mais le serment inviolable que lui avait imposé Snape l'en empêché.

_ Alors ? J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas contacté simplement pour me rassurer…

_ Pas vraiment non…

Il lui raconta rapidement ce qui c'était passé et attendit de voir la réaction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse un long moment. Tout tournait à l'intérieure de sa tête, complexifiant d'avantage la situation.

La disparition inexpliquée de Harry en compagnie du serpentard le plus serpentard que la Terre ait jamais portée, le digne fils de ses deux pères quand on y pensait bien, les révélations faites par Snape qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire jusqu'ici, et la « trahison » de Remus qui donnait finalement du crédit à ce que lui avait raconté son professeur de potion… Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

Elle ne connaissait pas Remus aussi bien que Sirius ou Harry mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais et qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire du mal aux autres. Elle le voyait mal s'allier à un monstre tel que Voldemort.

A moins que le fameux mage noir ne soit pas aussi malfaisant et cruel que tous les sorciers bien-pensants se plaisaient à le croire.

Elle prit soin de choisir ses mots, son serment inviolable l'empêchant de parler de ce que Snape lui avait révélé au sujet des mangemorts et de leurs idées.

_ Je pense que tout va bien plus loin que ce qu'on pensait. Remus n'est pas le genre d'homme à trahir ses amis. Sauf s'il pense que Voldemort vaut mieux que ce que prétendent Dumbledore et tous les autres…

_ C'est aussi ce que je pensais, confessa Sirius, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser autant de bien de son ami loup-garou.

_ Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'en apprendre plus, ajouta-t-elle en préparant d'avance les questions qu'elle devrait poser à Snape le lendemain soir pendant leur cour d'occlumencie.

_ Ouais… Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Les autres sont en train de rentrer. Je te recontacte dès que je peux.

_ Attends ! le retint Hermione. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ? Dans notre camp je veux dire.

_ Rien de très grave et personne que tu ne connaisses. Dumbledore s'est trouvé de nouveaux alliés très efficaces. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont bons… La seule autre surprise du jour c'est que Snape a finalement montré à qui allait sa fidélité. Dumbledore la fait mettre aux cachots après qu'il soit intervenu pour sauver Malfoy in extremis… J'aimerais pas être à sa place. Maugrey a l'air de vouloir lui en faire baver… Bon je te laisse. A plus tard.

Et il ferma la communication, sans remarquer la mine décomposée de la jeune gryffondor.

Non !

Pas Severus…

..

..

Bon ! Voilà.

Je m'excuse encore de mon retard. Et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu chargé. Harry va encore n'en faire qu'à sa tête et on sait tous bien comment les choses se terminent dans ces cas-là !

J'essaie de faire aussi vite que je peux !

A suivre


End file.
